Blue Shadows
by Blue1272000
Summary: It is relaxed times for the clans, prey is plentiful and seasons are pleasant, but secrets and betrayals are found in every clan, and the clans are vulnerable for cats with mis-guided ambition, while one cat has to chose between saving her clan or her own dark ambitions. First Fanfic, way better then it sounds, PLEASE READ! I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to my first fanfic! hope you all enjoy!**_

**Prologue**

The leafless branches rustled in the cold leaf-bare breeze and the branches of the dead trees cast blue shadows on the snow, the silence was broken by a clap of thunder and the shriek of a cat in pain, "is something wrong Darkflower? Why aren't the kits here yet? Is she going to be okay?"

Darkflower flattened her ears at Longclaw's worried mews. "Yes, Cloudberry is fine Longclaw, as for the kits they will come in their own time. Why don't you go get some wet moss for her?" Longclaw nodded and ran out into the snowy forest._ Thank starclan he's gone._

She was jerked out of her thoughts by another wail from the queen in front of her "not long now Cloudberry" Darkflower mewed.

She saw a strong spasm take over the queen and a kit slithered out, she nipped the sack open and started licking it "its a tom!" she mewed. Than she repeated the process four more times.

She sighed and looked down at the kits by Cloudberry's belly. "Did she have her kits yet?" Darkflower turned to see Berrykit peeking in over Grassheart's nest. "Yes, she did but you must be quiet and let her rest" Grassheart said "and it's long past time for you to be asleep," Grassheart grabbed a protesting Berrykit by the scruff and put her in her nest next to her sleeping brother Foxkit.

"Their beautiful!" Darkflower had just realized that Longclaw was back and was staring down at his kits with pride, his dark tabby pelt ruffled and his amber eyes glowing. "What are you going to name them" Darkflower prompted, looking at the four toms and one she-kit.

"You name the first tom Longclaw" Cloudberry said tiredly, "okay, how about Stonekit for the big grey one?" Longclaw suggested, "its perfect" Cloudberry mewed "and Darkkit for the dark brown tabby, after my mentor" Cloudberry mewed. Longclaw nodded in agreement, "can the spiky pale brown tom be Priklekit". "Its very fitting" Darkflower mewed looking at the spiky kit, "and Mousekit for the small grey tom kit" Cloudberry mewed, and Longclaw nodded in approval.

"Why don't you name one Darkflower?" mewed Cloudberry, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Darkflower looked down at her former apprentice, Thunder struck again, _its weird that their is a storm in leaf-bare, _she thought as she looked at the tiny, dark, blue-grey she-kit, _should I name her stormkit? no, she looks to helpless._ "The she-kit can be Bluekit" Darkflower mewed, then turned around and left without another word.

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-Silverstar-silver grey she-cat with white paws, and pale blue eyes**

**Deputy-Leaftail-long-legged, pale brown tom, with pale yellow eyes**

**(apprentice **_**Lilypaw**_**)**

**Medicine cat-Darkflower-dark brown she-cat with black stripes, and green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Gingerleaf- Dark ginger she-cat, with blue eyes**

**(apprentice **_**Blossompaw**_**)**

**Thornfoot- Golden tom with a white chest and underbelly, and brown eyes**

**Oweleyes- Light brown tabby tom, with wide yellow eyes**

**Fernshade- Dark brown she-cat with black spots, and dark blue eyes (apprentice **_**Ravenpaw)**_

**Brightfeather- White and grey she-cat, with pale green eyes**

**Twigpelt- Thin pelted, brown tabby tom, with amber eyes**

**Sweetspot- Bright tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with bright blue eyes **

**(Apprentice **_**Sunpaw**_**)**

**Blackwillow- lithe black she-cat, with amber eyes**

**Blazeheart- Dark grey tom with ginger patches, and blue eyes**

**Longclaw- lanky dark brown tabby tom with long claws, and amber eyes**

**(apprentice **_**Crowpaw)**_

**Lightningstripe-Long legged she-cat, with dusty-brown fur, with a white stripe down her back, and pale yellow eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Crowpaw-black tom with white paws, and brown eyes **

**Ravenpaw-pure black she-cat, with blue eyes**

**Sunpaw-Pale golden she-cat, with green eyes**

**Blossompaw-White she-cat with ginger patches, and amber eyes**

**Lilypaw-White she-cat with ginger patches, and blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Grassheart- pale grey she-cat, with grassy green eyes (**_**Father-Dustpatch(deceased)**_

** Kits-Berrykit-cream she-cat with dark brown paws, and yellow eyes**

** Foxkit- Reddish-brown tom, with amber eyes**

**Cloudberry-Long-furred pale grey dappled she-cat, with sky-blue eyes(**_**Father-Longclaw)**_

** Kits-Stonekit-Large solid grey tom, with grey eyes**

** Darkkit- dark brown tabby tom, with wide amber eyes**

** Priklekit- Spiky furred, pale brown tom, with pale blue eyes**

** Mousekit-thin-pelted, gray tabby tom, with bright blue eyes**

** Bluekit- Small, dark blue-grey she-cat, with a long plumy tail, and bright, stunning green eyes**

**Elders**

**Waspwhisker-Patchy dark orange tom, with long whiskers, and yellow eyes**

**Ambershine-Grey she-cat with white paws, and lovely amber eyes**

**Rabbitfur- Thin pelted, brown and white tom, with green eyes **

**Yay! hope ya liked**

**Please review! constructive criticsm is appreciated, but no swears or cussing**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got chapter 1 out Yay! also, I forgot to mention that this story takes place in the old forest, about three generations after Skyclan got driven out**

**Thank you"She who greeted death" for reviewing on my Prologue- and I double checked this chapter for Grammatical errors( I guess Grammer does come in handy!)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

Chapter 1

_It was cold_ and dark, Bluekit tried to move, but her muscles wouldn't respond, so she fell back into the dreamy darkness.

"Is there something wrong with her, the other kits opened there eyes two days ago!". She recognized her fathers voice in the darkness, and then her mothers answering it " I'm sure Bluekit will be fine, she is smaller then the others and may be more tired and take more time then her brothers"

"Cloudberry is right" Bluekit wanted to twitch her ears at the strange but familiar voice, but again couldn't find the strength. "Bluekit is just tired, and in a few days will be bouncing about like every other kit, but make sure she gets plenty of food and that she is warm".

Bluekit thought about the voice and the herbal scent on the strange cat's pelt. _That cat brought my mother herbs, _she thought_. _She then turned her attention back to the older cat's conversation. But was interrupted by her brothers coming into the nursery. "Cloudberry, why isn't Bluekit awake yet" Bluekit recognized Priklekits mew. " Because she's tired dear" Cloudberry answered calmly.

" But we've already seen the entire camp, and met the apprentices" . Bluekit recognized disapproval Stonekits tone. " Darkkit mewed "we met the elders to, Ambershine is really nice, she told us a story about when she was a warrior and beat a fox of all by herself!". Bluekit listened to Darkkits little tale, but her ears began to ache with all the noise and was glad when Cloudberry said it was time to sleep.

Bluekit felt her brothers falling asleep beside her, but she found that she wasn't tired, but restless after staying still all day. She was about to open her eyes when she heard Darkflower sigh._ I thought she left with Longclaw when Cloudberry said it was time to sleep_.

" Was it worth it, Cloudberry, all the time I spent teaching you to be a medicine cat to be wasted because you couldn't control your feelings" Bluekit could hear anger and rage in Darkflower's voice, but she also heard sadness and longing in her mews. _Cloudberry was a medicine cat? What did she do wrong? Why did she have to control her feelings?_, as Bluekit pondered this she heard Cloudberry answer Darkflower.

"I'm sorry Darkflower, I really am, but Longclaw loves me and I love him, and now I have kits I can't give this up!" Bluekit could hear a sob behind her mew, and felt her almost shaking next to her. Darkflower sighed "I know, but you gave up so much! you had the potential to be a great medicine cat" Darkflower paused to sigh, and then continued " all I have to ask you is, was _**this**_ worth it?, was it all worth it just to have kits and have a mate , you made the medicine cat vows, then you _broke _them! for this!".

"I know but I can't change the past, the clan knows what I did, so there is nothing I can do". Bluekit thought that Cloudberry sounded tired and defeated as if she didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice. " I guess I'll just have to get used to being a warrior" "I guess so" Darkflower answered.

They just sat there for a while in silence and Bluekit welcomed it, enjoying the peace though she could tell that both she-cats were sad. Darkflower broke the silence first " it's almost moon high I better let you and your _kits_ sleep" she said **kits** as though she couldn't believe it. " Goodnight Darkflower" Cloudberry mewed to the retreating medicine cat, Bluekit listened for an answering "goodnight" but it never came.

After Darkflower left, Cloudberry quickly fell asleep, but Bluekit still didn't feel tired and decided that she would take a quick look at the camp before morning. She opened her eyes a little but they flew wide open in shock. _I didn't know it was this big!_ She looked at the arching brambles that let in a little moonlight through the gaps in it. She then turned her attention to her family Cloudberry's long pale grey fur looked white in the moonlight, her fur sparkling in the silver light.

Bluekit then looked at her brothers,firstStonekitwhowasthe largest and already looked sturdy and strong, _He'll make a good warrior_. Bluekit then looked at Mousekit who slept next to Stonekit and stopped a minute to admire his silver tabby pelt of silky fur, and flat face with ears that gently curved at the tips. _He's very handsome, _Bluekit thought.

She then looked at Priklekit who slept next to her and studied his pale brown fur that stuck out every which way, _no wonder why he was named Priklekit_. Finally, She looked at Darkkit who was sleeping on Cloudberry and realized he looked a lot like Mousekit except for his dark brown fur and long tail, and then realized something,_ they're all a lot bigger then me, why?_

Bluekit then looked at the other nest in the nursery, she saw a sleeping pale grey queen with two kits in her nest, the She-kit was a creamy color with dark brown paws, and the tom was reddish-brown with a thick tail, Bluekit looked at the other kits in surprise, _those kits are even bigger then my brothers!_

While Bluekit pondered this, a cool breeze blew through the gap in the nursery that led to camp, _the camp_!_._ for the first time, she felt curiosity to see what lay beyond the brambles that sheltered her. Quietly to make sure she didn't wake anyone, she got out of the nest and padded to the entrance where she stopped abruptly. _It's so big! _the clearing was hollow from so may cats living there for seasons upon seasons but was filled with white snow that glittered from the bright moon overhead that shed a soft silver light, and a light brown tabby tom was sitting guard at the entrance. Bluekit then studied the camp more closely.

At the end of the clearing there was a large rock that looked like, in the light of the moon, it was made of silver, and on the other side of the clearing from the nursery was another den made of brambles, and several tail lengths away from the nursery was a fern tunnel, with a strong scent of herbs coming from it, _that must be the medicine cat den._

On the other side of the nursery was a low hanging bush, and many different cat scents were coming from it. There was also an old tree on the other side, and when Bluekit pricked her ears, she could hear soft snoring coming from it, along the edges was a wall of gorse that was so tell she had to tip her head back to see it.

She wondered what this all was for, then realized with a pang that she should have been awake that day to find out with her brothers, _then I would have known what everything was for!, _Bluekit thought for a moment then decided, _I guess I'll find out for myself. _Bluekit thought, _I'll start with the bramble den._

She padded out of the nursery and into the snowy clearing, and started toward the bramble den on the other side of the clearing, she went as quietly as she could, not wanting to break to beautiful silence of the night. When she reached the den she peeked inside and saw five cats sleeping in it, Bluekit recognized the scent of the black she-cat and pale golden she-cat, _they must have visited the nursery after I was born. _

Bluekit then bounded silently to the old tree and poked her head in. She saw two toms and a she-cat all old and patchy looking, _these must be the elders Darkkit was talking about, and that must be Ambershine, _she thought looking at the she-cat_. _

She left the elders den with the intent of looking in the low hanging bush next to the nursery when she saw the lichen hanging on the tall rock in the clearing wave in the cold breeze, _Is there a hole in the rock? _She bounded over to it and put her paw through, _there is a hole!_ Bluekit stepped through the lichen and saw an elegant looking silver she-cat sleeping in a moss nest at the back of the cave, _that must be Silverstar! _Suddenly realizing she shouldn't be there she quickly backed out into the snowy clearing.

Deciding to finally look under the bush next to the nursery she silently padded over to it, and peeked under the bush and saw a bunch of large cats sleeping together underneath it, recognizing Longclaw by scent, Bluekit realized this must be the warriors den, she turned and left.

By then the sky was starting to turn grey and the warrior on guard at the entrance stood up and stretched and then turned toward the warriors den. Bluekit backed into the gorse, to keep from being soon and slunk in the shadows back to the nursery. As Bluekit entered the nursery and settled back into her nest next to Priklekit and Cloudberry, she felt weariness that made her eyes droop with exhaustion, she thought of what all she had discovered that night, _I said I would find out by myself, and I did!_

**Hope you all liked it! renember to review!(they really help!) (No, seriously they do)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 is out!**

**Thanks to "Prowriter13 for reviewing and making this a favorite" and especially"Flamewing" for the wonderful review on Chapter1 and "Peperpaw" for following this story**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter 2**

Bluekit slept most of the next day, with only waking up occasionally to nurse or listen to what the other kits and the queens said, that's how she found out about the clan and how it worked. But that night she woke up feeling restless again, as if the night called to her to come out and see it's beauty in silence. Bluekit decided that she would always be silent, as to not destroy the harmony at night. So every night when everyone but the guard was asleep, Bluekit practiced walking silently until she could do it without trying at all.

When Bluekit and her siblings were about half a moon old Bluekit was sleeping in the nursery. it was snowing heavily outside so all the other kits were playing inside and being so loud that it hurt. Bluekit twitched her ears, she had given up on trying to sleep, though she was very tired from practicing her stalking last night. "Come on Mousekit your on my team with Berrykit, we are Thunderclan and the Shadowclan invaders are breaking into camp!" Stonekit mewed. Bluekit twitched her ears again but this time in annoyance.

_Stonekit is so bossy, he's not even the oldest kit! _Bluekit had heard that he had been leading all the other kits outside the camp yesterday. She tried to shut out the noise as the other kits got in a wrestling match. Bluekit was just drifting into sleep when something rammed into her throwing her into the side of the nursery. Bluekit shot open her eyes and jumped out of the brambles, she glared at the other kits, who stood looking at her, eyes open and mouths agape.

"What are you doing?" Bluekit hissed furiously, her tiredness and the fact that she had just been thrown against a wall of brambles, made her feel very angry at the other kits. " Your awake!" Darkkit said it like he was surprised, and judging from where he was Bluekit guessed he was the one who had thrown her into the brambles.

"Yes, I'm awake" she growled angrily at him, "but I didn't want to be awake, and I didn't _want _to be thrown into brambles!". Bluekit continued to glare at him. "Well" she said, waiting for an apology from him, "sorry" Darkkit whispered. _Why are they all looking at me as if I'm a Riverclan cat?! ._

Cloudberry, who had stooped chatting with Grassheart because of the commotion, was the first to answer. "You've opened your eyes!" there was relief in her mew, "of course I opened my eyes, I was thrown into the stupid brambles by Darkkit!" _why did she think I _wouldn't_ open my eyes?. _

'Wow" Priklekit mewed "your eyes" Stomekit whispered "what?", Bluekit mewed back, _what's wrong with my eyes?. _"Your eyes are beautiful1" Foxkit exclaimed. "So what?" Bluekit mewed, starting to get annoyed. "never mind, it doesn't matter" Berrykit mewed with a sniff, but Bluekit could detect jealously in her mew.

Bluekit decided to see what the big fuss was about. Padding out of the nursery, she blinked against the snow that was still falling thickly, and padded to the medicine cat den, knowing that was the only place there was water pools in the camp, she padded through the snowy fern tunnel into the medicine cat clearing, and padded right up to a sheltered pool and looked at her reflection.

_Wow my eyes are beautiful!_ Bluekit thought looking into the water, her eyes were the most beautiful shades of dark and light green and they had a sparkle to them that made her think of the stars at night, her eyes were almost mesmerizing against her blue-grey fur. _Berrykit is right to be jealous, _Bluekit thought smugly, flicking her long plumy tail.

Bluekit turned to leave the medicine cat den when she heard someone come up behind her, Bluekit paused then turned toward the cats which were Darkflower, and an apprentice that was white with ginger patches and blue eyes. "Bluekit, your out of the nursery" Darkflower mewed, "and you opened your eyes!" mewed the apprentice._ At least they didn't stare at my eyes, _Bluekit still didn't like how the kits had stared at her. Then saw they were waiting for an answer "yes, I did, and who are you?" she asked the apprentice. "I'm Lilypaw" she answered, "I'm Silverstars daughter," she added.

_Wow the leaders daughter! _Bluekit thought, "do you want me to show you the camp?" Lilypaw asked. _I already know the camp, I don't need to be shown, _Bluekit thoughtindignantly, then remembered that although she had seen the camp she hadn't met any cats. _I guess I want to meet the clan, _"okay I'll go with you" Bluekit mewed, " great, let's go" Lilypaw mewed.

Saying goodbye to Darkflower, they left the medicine cats clearing and walked into the camp where it was still snowing so thickly that you could hardly see the other side of camp. "Let's start with the elders den" Lilypaw mewed heading toward the old log where the elders stayed.

"Rabbitfur, Waspwhisker, Ambershine, there's a kit I want you to meet!" Lilypaw mewed as they entered the den. "Who is it" rasped a voice that came from a patchy dark orange tom, "It's Bluekit, Waspwhisker". "Bluekit's finally out of the nursery?" asked a brown and white tom, whom Bluekit assumed was Rabbitfur. "Yes, I am" Bluekit answered to the elder, "come over hear I want to get a good look at you" mewed a grey she-cat with white paws and lovely amber eyes. Knowing this was Ambershine Bluekit stepped right in front of the elder. "You look like a very beautiful kit Bluekit" Ambershine said. "thanck you Bluekit returned. "Lilypaw is showing me the camp" Bluekit added.

"Sounds a lot more fun then clearing out old bedding" a voice grumbled behind her, Bluekit turned and saw another white apprentice with ginger patches, _she looks exactly like Lilypaw, except that she has amber eyes instead of blue, and this new cat is a bit more muscular, _Bluekit guessed they were sisters. Lilypaw purred and said to the new cat "hi Blossompaw, are you on elders duty _again_" Lilypaw asked innocently, Blossompaw growled in return.

"What's elders duty?" Bluekit asked, Lilypaw turned to answer her "it's part of the apprentices duty to care for the elders, like catch food for them , clean out their bedding, and check for their ticks" she explained. "Who's this?" Blossompaw asked, looking curious, "I'm Bluekit" I answered, "your Cloudberry's kit, right" Blossompaw said with a note of disapproval in her voice "yes, I am" Bluekit answered strongly.

"Be quiet Blossompaw" Ambershine snapped glaring at the apprentice, Bluekit shuffled her paws, "come on Bluekit let's give Blossompaw some space for her to work" Lilypaw mewed and started toward the exit, "it was really nice to meet you" Bluekit mewed to the elders, then scampered after Lilypaw

"Where are we going now?" Bluekit asked Lilypaw, "we're going to see the other apprentices, because of the snow training ended early, so they're all in camp right now". Lilypaw headed for the apprentices den, and Bluekit struggled to keep up with the apprentice as she bounded through the thick snow. Three older apprentices were sharing a squirrel by a tree stump near the apprentices den. "Hello Ravenpaw, Crowpaw, Sunpaw" Lilypaw mewed dipping her head to each cat in turn.

Ravenpaw was a glossy jet black she-cat with sky-blue eyes, Crowpaw was black, like his sister, but had white paws and sharp brown eyes, Sunpaw was a long-furred pale golden she-cat, much different from her black siblings, with warm green eyes

"Hello Lilypaw" Sunpaw answered " who is that with you?" Sunpaw asked, "is it Bluekit?" Crowpaw asked, "her eyes are beautiful!" Ravenpaw said. "Yes, it is Bluekit, I'm showing her around camp". "Did you show her the warriors den, which _we _will be sleeping in tomorrow night" Crowpaw said importantly.

"You passed your assessment, that's great!" Lilypaw exclaimed "yes we did! the ceremony is at sunset, whenever that is" Ravenpaw said, looking at the thick clouds overhead. "Congratulations" Bluekit said, then turned to Lilypaw expecting that they were leaving now, but was surprised when she saw the apprentice looking sad. "What's wrong Lilypaw?" Bluekit asked. "It's just that, they won't be sleeping in the den anymore! It will just be me and Blossompaw" Lilypaw sighed. "Yes, for a while, but Foxkit and Berrykit are almost six moons old, they will be apprentices before long" Sunpaw said. "I guess" Lilypaw replied, then turned toward Bluekit "let's go see the warriors den and high rock and then it's back to the nursery"

Bluekit was padding back toward the nursery after seeing the warriors den, highrock, and meeting or hearing about all the cat's in the clan, when she saw Silverstar jumping on highrock and calling to the clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting" Silverstar yowled.

Every cat in camp gathered in the snowy clearing, which was _still falling thickly from the clouds, and looked up at their leader expectantly. Bluekit settled down with Lilypaw outside the nursery and looked at Silverstar as she mewed "cats of Thunderclan, it is time for three apprentices to make their warrior vows, Ravenpaw, Crowpaw, and Sunpaw, your mentors agree with me that you are worthy of warrior status" _

_Crowpaw, Sunpaw, and Raven paw stepped forward, and Silverstar jumped down from highrock. " Starclan these apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" Silverstar looked down at the apprentices and continued. "Ravenpaw, Crowpaw, and Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life" "I do" the apprentices echoed. "Then I give you your warrior names"._

"_Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Ravenfeather, Starclan honors your loyalty and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan" Ravenfeather licked her shoulder and went to sit by her old mentor, Fernshade._

_Silverstar turned toward Crowpaw, "Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Crowpelt, Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan" Crowpelt licked Silverstars shoulder and went to sit by Longclaw._

_Silverstar looked at the last remaining cat, "Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunleaf, Starclan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan" Sunleaf licked Silverstars shoulder and went to sit by Sweetspot._

_Ravenfeather, Crowpelt, Sunleaf, Ravenfeather, Crowpelt, Sunleaf the clan chanted. "As in tradition of our ancestors you will sit a silent vigil through the night" Silverstar yowled. The new warriors nodded and went to sit down near the entrance._

_Bluekit yawned feeling more tired then ever, after being awake last night and most of today. She mewed a goodbye to Lilypaw, and started to enter the nursery where the queens and kits had just returned to after the ceremony. Bluekit padded past Grassheart who was telling Berrykit to stop complaining and go to sleep like her brother. She then climbed past her sleeping brother and setteled into her spot in the nest where she could just see the night sky breaking through the clouds. _

"_Did you see the camp Bluekit?" Cloudberry asked, "yes" she answered, "you must be tired from seeing the camp" Cloudberry continued. "Yeah" Bluekit agree but she didn't feel like sleeping yet, the night was calling to her again to pad it it's beauty, the clouds had left and the almost half-moon glowed brightly in the black night sky. After a while Cloudberry realized she was still awake, "you really should go to sleep Bluekit, or else you will be to tired to do much tomorrow" Cloudberry mewed, Bluekit sighed "I know, but the moon is so bright! and the night is to beautiful to miss!". _

_Cloudberry looked outside, then answered, "I guess it is very beautiful" Cloudberry agreed, then added firmly "but you still need to go to sleep and rest so you can grow". Bluekit sighed and closed her eyes, but her dreams that night were of her padding silently through a snowy moonlit clearing, getting closer to the moon and stars with every paw step._

**Please Review! It would mean a lot! Just write something and press the button!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya ya'll here's chapter three**

**Special thanks to "Prowriter13", "Blossombird" (I love your story!), and "Flamewing" for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

Chapter 3

In the days that followed the warrior ceremony, Bluekit decided to not miss clan life, so she stopped her nighttime life, except for the full-moon and half-moon which she would always stay awake as long as the moon shone.

...

Bluekit was three moons old, Foxpaw and Berrypaw had become apprentices, and their mentors were Blazeheart and Twigpelt, also, Grassheart had returned to warrior duties. The nursery had a new member as well, Brightfeather was expecting Blazeheart's kits. Bluekit sat thinking about how life changed, even the weather had changed, after that last heavy snowfall the weather was much warmer.

All the snow had melted and heavy rains had came, the wind was warmer and bright green grass grew, mixed with wild flowers. The trees had leaves that made a rustling sound in the breeze and made dappled shadows on the ground. But Bluekit missed the silver world she had always known, but she also liked the warmer weather that made it more comfortable to watch the night sky.

As Bluekit sat thinking this, she saw a shape slip out of the warriors den and dart toward the entrance, curious, Bluekit keeping to the shadows, padded silently toward the entrance where Blackwillow was guarding. Bluekit was close enough to tell that the cat talking with Blackwillow was Sweetspot, _Is she taking over guard? No, Blackwillow only just started her shift, I know they're littermates but what are they doing in the middle of the night? _

Bluekit's suspicion grew as she heard what they said, "Sweetspot you know you shouldn't be doing this!" Blackwillow mewed, as if she had tried this before. "I know Blackwillow but I can't stop seeing him, I love him!" Sweetspot mewed back, "fine, but be back before dawn, that's when some cat will realize your gone" Blackwillow mewed, sounding resigned. "Thanks Blackwillow, I knew I could count on you" Sweetspot mewed, sounding immensely relieved, then she slipped out of camp and disappeared into the shadows. Blackwillow and Bluekit watched her leave, then Blackwillow muttered something that even Bluekit's sensitive ears couldn't hear.

Bluekit decided to see what was going on and padded silently back to the nursery and slipped out the back, knowing that was the easiest way to leave camp without being seen. Using her senses, she found her way back to the main entrance, and picking up Sweetspots scent she followed it to the edge of the ravine. Bluekit stared up at the boulder, _how can I get over that! _but she was determined to see what was going on, and took a closer look at the boulder seeing dents and chips that she could use. Bluekit took a deep breath and jumped to the first dent, putting all four of her small paws in it, and jumped to the next one and suddenly found herself at the top, _wow, I did it!_.

Bluekit then followed Sweetspots scent to an even bigger boulder, _I know I can't get over that! _Bluekit could see the paw holds but knew that she couldn't jump from one chip to the next. _Now what? Do I just go back to camp? _Then something caught her eye, their was a hole on the side of the boulder just big enough for a small cat to fit through, _where does it go? _she thought curiously, _only one way to find out!_

Bluekit padded into the small hole, her long plumy tail just barely brushed the top of the tunnel, _it's bigger then it looks, _she padded over the rocks that littered the path, which sloped steeply up. Bluekit padded up the path and soon came to a hole with moss hanging over it, _this must be the exit! _she thought excitingly. She slipped through the moss covering and padded into the small clearing, which had two trails going down into the forest. Bluekit looked at the trees, which she was now level with, _the forest is so big! _she thought in awe.

Remembering what she was doing out here, Bluekit tasted the air trying to find Sweetspots scent, _there! _finding the scent she took a steep sloping path into the forest. Following the scent she bounded silently, deep into the forest, Bluekit noted that the trail was strait, _Sweetspot isn't worried that anyone is following her. _Eventually the scent became stronger, and their was a noise like rushing water, _the river?_

Bluekit remembered Cloudberry describing it to her and her brothers. The scent also had a sharp fishy tang to it, that made her curl her lip. The sound of voices made Bluekit stop in her tracks, " Rushclaw, I wish you were in my clan, then we wouldn't have to hide like this" _that's Sweetspot! _"I know, but neither of us can abandon our clans, but these nights are **ours**" Rushclaw mewed_. _

_I need to see what's happening!_ glancing around, Bluekit saw a tree that hung over the rocks the two cats were sitting on. _I'm a cat I can climb a tree, right? "_well let's see if I can" Bluekit muttered, padding toward the tree she unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the tree. "Here goes nothing" she muttered, scrabbling up she found herself at the top "yes, I can" she muttered.

Following an old branch that overlooked the rocks and peeked out and saw that Rushclaw was a large mottled brown tom, with amber eyes, and a strong fishy scent. He was sharing tongues with Sweetspot at that time, _what is she doing! It's against the warrior code to have a mate from another clan! has she no sense? _

Bluekit was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the branch underneath her bending until she heard a loud "snap!". Bluekit yowled as she fell from her perch, down onto the rocks below. "Oomph!" the breath was driven out of Bluekit as she fell on a warm fishy smelling body, _great, I just landed on a Riverclan cat, Perfect!_

"What are you doing out here Bluekit!" Sweetspot exclaimed "you shouldn't be out of camp! Your not an apprentice yet!" Sweetspot continued. Bluekit slipped off the back of Rushclaw "at least I'm not mates with a cat from another clan!" she defended herself boldly, "watch what you say kit" Rushclaw growled, sliding out his claws. But Bluekit wasn't scared, "you wouldn't hurt a kit, it's against the code, and you would get in **big **trouble with your clan for doing it" she mewed.

"I will take care of it" Sweetspot murmured to Rushclaw, so quietly that Bluekit could barely hear the words. "Come on Bluekit" Sweetspot said briskly, turning to Rushclaw, Sweetspot mewed "Goodnight Rushclaw, I'll see you in two nights". "I'll be there, my love" Rushclaw mewed softly back, Bluekit rolled her eyes, _seriously! They didn't even try to deny or pretend that they weren't mates! _

Bluekit turned and looked at the edge of the rocks she was standing on, _it's a way's down, _she then thought of the fact she had to trek all the way back to camp through the forest, _I don't think I'll make it, I'm already exhausted! _Bluekit was just about to jump down, when teeth grabbed her scruff, and she was swung through the air. "Hold still!" Sweetspot snapped, mumbling through her scruff, _I don't need help, _Bluekit thought crossly, but she knew that she probably wouldn't have it made it back to camp before dawn without help.

Bluekit was tired enough to fall asleep in Sweetspots jaws, listening to her steady heartbeat, and bouncing against her thick soft fur. Bluekit was falling asleep when they came to the ravine and Sweetspot put her down and faced her, she guessed what was happening and sighed. "Bluekit, I want you to understand that Rushclaw and I aren't doing anything wrong and" Bluekit cut her off "and nothing! It's against the code! _**and **_what happens if you have to go into battle against each other, or you have kits! It puts yourself and your clan in danger!" Bluekit paused, "I know that" Sweetspot mewed softly looking at the ground, then continued, looking Bluekit straight in the eyes, "and it's worth it". Sweetspot paused then mewed "I need you to keep me and Rushclaw a secret"

Thoughts raced through Bluekit's mind, _she want's me to lie? It's not really lying, _Bluekit reasoned, _it's just not telling everything I know. _"Fine, I'll keep it a secret, as long as you don't tell anyone I left camp" Bluekit mewed, "thank you Bluekit, you don't know how much this means, but I am going to tell Blackwillow that you followed me and found out about,. It" Sweetspot mewed, "okay, let's get back to camp" she mewed looking up at the graying sky.

Sweetspot grabbed her scruff again, and leaped down the ravine. But as they got closer to camp Bluekit realized something was very wrong. The entire camp was awake even though it wasn't dawn yet, and Bluekit smelled a strong and heavy scent in the air that sent shivers down her back, _Blood!_

_..._

_Sweetspots POV_

She was leaning into Rushclaw's strong shoulders, _these nights are ours, _Sweetspot thought about Rushclaw's words, _he's right, no other cat will ever know about these nights, except my sister, but she won't tell, I'm the only family she has left after the "__**fight"**_. Suddenly Sweetspot heard a splitting sound from overhead, she looked upward just in time to see a branch break, carrying a small cat that was clinging to it, down onto Rushclaw's broad shoulder's.

Sweetspot jumped up and looked at the scrap of dark blue-grey fur withering on Rushclaw's shoulder's, _Bluekit? How did she follow me? She is the smallest and weakest of her litter!, everyone thinks she's to small to be a warrior! _Sweetspot blinked at the small cat as Bluekit struggled to find her paws on

Rushclaw as he looked at the kit with mingled annoyance and surprise.

"Bluekit! What are doing out here" _I can't let her know I'm mates with a Riverclan cat! "_You shouldn't be out of camp! Your not an apprentice yet!" _I'm just babbling, of course she knows she isn't an apprentice! And that she shouldn't be out of camp! She's to small, yet she followed you all this way _a voice whispered but Sweetspot ignored it, but she was still curious how this tiny kit followed her all the way up the ravine and through the forest without losing her way,

Sweetspot shook her head, _I have to pay attention to what's happening now, _she turned her head to look at Bluekit as she slid down Rushclaw's back and landed gracefully on the stone, Bluekit faced her, green eyes sparking, with a look that made her look like she knew every secret there was. "At least I'm not mates with a cat from another clan" Bluekit mewed boldly, _she knows! What am I going to do?, _she jerked back into reality when Rushclaw growled, "watch what you say kit" Rushclaw slid out his claws, Sweetspot glared at him, _she's just a kit! For Starclans sake!, _Sweetspot was about to say so when Bluekit answered for herself

"You wouldn't hurt a kit, it's against the code, and you would get in big trouble with your clan for doing it" _Bluekit isn't scared at all! _Sweetspot observed looking at the defiant little kit, she sighed _it's better if I do this without a hostile cat from another clan glaring at her. _

She padded over to Rushclaw and whispered in his ear "I'll take care of it Sweetspot mewed in Rushclaw's ear, turning to Bluekit she mewed, "come on Bluekit" she said as briskly as she could, turning to Rushclaw she mewed "Goodnight Rushclaw, I'll see you in two nights" Rushclaw looked at her, his eyes alight with love and longing, "I'll be there, my love" Rushclaw mewed back softly, Sweetspot felt choked for wanting him to be with her always.

Sweetspot turned back to Bluekit who was glaring at them, but then quickly turned to look over the edge of the rock. Sweetspot could see the exhaustion in Bluekit's eyes, and knew she wouldn't be able to walk back, Sweetspot sighed, and grabbed Bluekit by the scruff. Bluekit squired in her mouth, "hold still" Sweetspot snapped around the fur in her mouth, she leaped down the rocks and started trotting toward camp.

_What can I say to her that will convince her to not tell the clan? What I am doing is against the warrior code, and Bluekit knows it. _Sweetspot sighed, Bluekit was quiet, not making a sound as she was carried through the forest back to camp, _she's so small it's almost as easy as carrying prey home. _

Sweetspot thought that maybe Bluekit was asleep by the time they got to the top of the ravine, She was silent letting out a small purr now and then, and was limp in her jaws. Sweetspot set her down on the small grassy clearing. Bluekit faced her, her eyes were clear as if she was wide awake and looked at her expectantly as if Bluekit knew what she was going to say. Sweetspot took a breath and mewed "Bluekit, I want you to understand that Rushclaw and I aren't doing anything wrong and" Bluekit cut her off at that. "and nothing! It's against the code! _**and**_ what happens if you have to go into battle with each other!, or you have kits!, it put yourself and your clan in danger!" Bluekit paused, _she's right you know, _a voice in her head whispered, "I know that" Sweetspot mewed softly looking at the ground, answering both the voice and Bluekit. She then looked at Bluekit, straight into the rare green eyes, "and it's worth it" she mewed knowing it was true. She paused a moment, _how can I ask an innocent kit to lie to the clan?, it's not lying, _she told herself firmly, _then what is it? _asked the voice again, but she ignored it.

"I need you to keep me and Rushclaw a secret," _please understand, _she silently begged Bluekit who looked like she was thinking hard about it, Bluekit hesitated a moment more, then mewed, "fine, I'll keep it a secret, as long as you don't tell anyone I left camp" Bluekit mewed, _thank Starclan! _"thank you Bluekit, you don't know how much this means, but I am going to tell Blackwillow that you followed me and found out about,. It" _I need Blackwillow to help me keep an eye on Bluekit. _

"Okay let's get back to camp" Bluekit mewed, glancing up at the graying sky, Sweetspot grabbed Bluekit's scruff again and leaped down the ravine, as they neared camp Sweetspot caught a tang she knew well from battles, one that made her sprint forward, _Blood!_

**Hope you liked! (what do you think is happening?) I hope you liked how I did, Sweetspots POV, also my school is starting next week, so I probaly won't update as often because I'm starting high-school.**

**Remeber to review!(it's not hard!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! **

**Reviews**

**Prowriter13-:)**

**Howlsong13- thanks for the support!**

**and Flamewing-I know,I try but English/Grammer is my worst subject ever! but thanks for reviewing and I'm going to try to get my older sister to help me with the puncuation(it's her strong point)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Blue~**

Chapter 4

_Bluekit smelled a strong heavy scent that scent shivers down her back, Blood!_

...

Sweetspot dropped her just outside of camp, and burst through the gorse barrier. Bluekit slunk into camp, afraid of what she might see, but the camp looked orderly, and had no cause to the scent of blood that hung thickly in the air. _What's happening_ _that is causing this? _Bluekit suddenly realized the scent of blood was stronger at the nursery, and was filled with fear, until she realized her brothers were outside the elders den.

Bluekit bounded toward them, "what's happening?" she asked Priklekit who was the only one to acknowledge her. "Brightfeather is having her kit's and something is wrong with her" he answered, then added in a hushed tone, "where were you?". She suddenly realized she hadn't thought of what to say when some cat asked her where she was, thinking fast she answered, "I was just around camp".

She mewed as breezily as she could, but Priklekit didn't look convinced, "we searched the entire camp for you" he mewed. Bluekit was suddenly alarmed, "who's we? she asked, Priklekit glanced at her again before answering, "the kit's and apprentices" Bluekit was relieved that no warriors had to take time away to search for her.

Another shriek of pain came from the nursery, making Bluekit jump and sending her heart thumping in her chest, she steadied her racing heart then asked, "is Darkflower with her?" Priklekit hesitated then looked at her worry in his gaze, "no, Darkflower hasn't come back from the half-moon gathering yet, Cloudberry is with her" _does Priklekit know that Cloudberry was a medicine cat?, _judging from his confused look she guessed not, and wondered if she should tell him, _he'll find out soon enough, _she decided.

Bluekit turned and padded into the elders den, where the elders were muttering about Brightfeather. Ambershine spotted her first, "hello Bluekit, what can I do for you?" Bluekit padded up to the elder and sat between Ambershine's large paws, "could you tell me a story?" she wanted something to take Brightfeather of her mind. "Okay, what do you want to hear about?" Ambershine mewed, Bluekit thought for a moment, "I want to hear about the lost clan" Ambershine's eyes flashed. "Where did you hear about that?" Ambershine asked, Bluekit paused for a moment, _why did it matter? _But decided not to question the elder, she instead answered, "I heard you gossiping about it with Waspwhisker" Bluekit answered, flicking her tail at the patchy orange elder who was deep in conversation with Rabbitfur. Ambershine looked uncomfortable for a moment then mewed, "Why don't we save that for another day, okay Bluekit, now run along" Bluekit nodded disappointedly, then turned and left the den.

Outside, Bluekit headed toward the other kits "has Brightfeather had her kit's yet?" she asked them. Darkkit answered this time "no, but Cloudberry say's it will happen any time now" Bluekit yawned and looked up at the sun, which was already half-way up the sky and a wave of tiredness washed over her, she had been awake all night and had trekked through the forest all the way to the river.

Bluekit noticed hurried paw steps, and saw the dawn patrol rushing into camp with Darkflower in the lead, who immediately went to the nursery then poked her head out, "three kit's all strong and healthy, and Brightfeather will be fine after a while", but Bluekit noticed a look in her eyes that said that maybe they weren't as strong as she said.

A murmur of relief came up from the clan as Darkflower beckoned Blazeheart into the nursery, Bluekit saw Cloudberry pad tiredly out of the nursery and toward them. "Bluekit, where were you earlier? We couldn't find you," Bluekit paused a moment then mewed back, "I was just with Sweetspot for a while", _it's true, I didn't say where we were, _she told herself "Oh, but you should have asked me first, Bluekit" Cloudberry mewed.

"Okay, can we see the kit's now?" she asked impatiently, she wanted to see her new den-mates!, Cloudberry sighed then mewed, "Okay, but you have to be quiet and gentle, because Brightfeather and her kit's are very tired and weak, it was a tough kitting" Cloudberry muttered the last part so Bluekit could hardly hear it. Bluekit bounded silently to the nursery with the other kit's on her heals, making enough noise that Shadowclan could probably hear them.

Bluekit padded silently padded into the nursery, her brothers had dropped into a tussle trying to be the first to see the new kits. She peeked into Brightfeather's nest and saw three tiny kits, _finally! A cat smaller then me! _the largest was a pale-grey tom with one white paw, the second largest was a pure white she-cat with long fur, and the smallest was a pale reddish-brown she-cat with white streaks and white paws.

"There beautiful!, what are their names?" Bluekit asked, Brightfeather answered, "the tom is Whitekit, and the white she-kit is Frostkit,"

Bluekit waited her to name the last she-cat, "what about this one?" Bluekit prompted pointing her tail at the last she-cat. Brightfeather glanced up at her kit before answering "I don't know, why don't you name her," she mewed to Bluekit" Brightfeather mewed. _Me! I can't do that! _but Brightfeather had drifted into sleep as if she didn't care, _how can she not care about her kit? _

turning to the pretty little she-cat she thought of names that fit her, _I hope Starclan lights your path always, _she thought to the kit barely even into this life and already facing a tough path, _what about Lightkit, so that she always remembers that light is always there for her, _turning to the young she-kit she mewed softly "how do like the name, Lightkit, little kit?"

Darkkit burst through the entrance and yowled to no one in particular "I win, you lose!" I roll my eyes, _really, you don't have to be smug, I got here before you all, "_actually Darkkit, I was here first so I win" I mew to Darkkit, who spins around and gazes at me in shock mouth wide open, I roll my eyes, _really? You always react like that when your surprised, and it makes you look like a mouse-brain. _

The other kits tumble into the den waking Brightfeather who then turns to me and asks, "what name did you come up with for her" Brightfeather asks bluntly, still as if she didn't care. "I think Lightkit suits her" I mew to Brightfeather sharply, still angered that she didn't care for her helpless kit. Brightfeather turns to the she-kit, and I realize that there is sadness in her eyes, as she mews, "She is defiantly going to need Starclan's light for her struggle" confused I look at Lightkit again and notice her front paw is twisted so she would always have a limp.

Understanding hits her like a rock, _she won't be able to be a warrior with a limp like that, or can she? _thoughts about Lightkit, were making her even more tired, so she padded to her nest and curled up with her long tail, which had outgrown the rest of her, on her paws and thought about Lightkit and the tough future for the pretty she-kit.

...

Bluekit was so tired that she slept through the rest of the day and through the night waking just before dawn. Bluekit stretched and padded out of the nursery, she saw Sweetspot talking quietly to Blackwillow pointing with her tail at the nursery every now and then. Leaftail, the deputy, padded from the warriors den and toward to the two young warriors, Bluekit noticed a gleam in his eyes as he saw Blackwillow, Bluekit slunk in the shadows closer to the three cats to hear what they were saying, then stiffened as she heard what they were saying.

"Blackwillow, you haven't had an apprentice yet, how would you like one of Cloudberry's kits?" Leaftail mewed to Blackwillow, Blackwillow answered, "yes, I would, thank you Leaftail" Blackwillow answered. "Which one Blackwillow? You choose, but Stonekit is obviously the best out of the kits" Leaftail mewed, Bluekit leaned forward to hear the answer , Blackwillow shared a look with Sweetspot then answered "maybe, but I think I like Bluekit". Bluekit felt a surge of triumph, _a warrior want's me as an apprentice more then Stonekit! _

"But, Bluekit is to small and weak, she could hardly make it to the bottom of the ravine! And she can't do battle, she will be torn apart in her first one!" Leaftail exclaimed, Bluekit felt a surge of anger, _how dare he!, _"I think she can handle it" Sweetspot mewed and Blackwillow nodded in agreement. "Well I don't think she can and she isn't going to be a warrior, count on that" Leaftail mewed and padded toward high rock.

But then Bluekit noticed something in Blackwillows eyes, and realized that Blackwillow only wanted her as an apprentice to keep an eye on her. _To make sure I don't tell anyone Sweetspots secret! I promised I wouldn't tell! how dare they think I would break my promise! _She thought indignantly.

Bluekit realized that Leaftail had started to organize patrols, calling sleepy-looking warriors for dawn-patrol. Bluekit padded back to the nursery and curled back up feeling wretched, _will anyone believe me, or take me seriously. _

Bluekit woke again, to an empty nursery, _Brightfeather must of taken her kits out to meet the clan, _she guessed. Padding out she blinked against the glare of the sun, and went over to her brothers and Berrypaw, who were wrestling with each other, "Hi! Can I play with you" Stonekit looked up from his scuffle with Berrypaw to answer, "Sorry Bluekit, but your to small and weak to be a challenge" Stonekit mewed.

Shocked Bluekit waited for someone to defend her but there was only muffled agreement from the other kits. Berrypaw spoke then "Go back to the nursery Bluekit, your to small to be any use to your clan, your just a pretty face that can't help the clan" Berrypaw sneered, hatred and disgust in her eyes. Speechless Bluekit backed away, Lilypaw came it up behind her and mewed, "Shut up Berrypaw! That's no way to treat a clan-mate, and a kit at that!" Lilypaw growled. Then Lilypaw turned to Bluekit, "take no notice of Berrypaw, you are very important to the clan, and you will be a great warrior". But Bluekit hardly hear her, _is this what cat's think of me?_ remembering Leaftail, _I guess so, _crushed Bluekit padded to the nursery and sat in her nest thinking.

_If they don't think I'm useful, then I will just have to show them wrong. _Bluekit vowed that she would be the best warrior the forest had ever seen. _I'll show them! I'll show them all!_

**_Did you like it? It was a little bit of a downer after the suspense I worked up after last chapter(I at least hope I did) _**

**_but we heard what the clan thinks of Bluekit now! _**

**_She's going to get her apprentice name in the next chapter or so_**

**_Remember to review! it helps more then you think!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! (Finally) I wanted ti get this done before school starts, and I did**

**reviews!**

**Howlsong13-thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Stew the cat- glad you like it!**

**disclaimer- I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Chapter 5**

Filled with determination, Bluekit decided to train herself to be stronger and more agile then the other kits. So that night she padded out of the nursery and to the side of the clearing, it was deserted now except for Gingerleaf, who was sitting guard at the entrance. _I'll have to be quiet so I don't alert her. _

Padding into a little dip next to the barrier, she crouched down. _I'll practice strengthening my hind legs first, _looking up she focused on a fern tendril about two tail-lengths of the ground, then she jumped silently up in the air and grasped for the tendril that waved just a whisker out of reach.

Landing silently on the ground she looked up furiously at the fern, her long tail whipping behind her. She tried again, this time concentrating more, gathering the strength in her hind-quarters, and unsheathing her back claws, leaping into the air she reached for the fern again and caught it in her claws, _I did I. _

"Finally" Bluekit muttered, still angry that she didn't do it on her first time, turning she decided to practice something else, _how about climbing? _Looking at a tree just out of camp she padded out to it and sunk her claws into it and tried to grab upward with her front paws, but as she did so, her hind paws slipped and she fell back with a bump.

_Now how do I do this? _she asked herself, thinking about it for a while she thought about how squirrels did it. _They use all of their claws, but I'm heavier then a squirrel, maybe I keep my hind paws sheathed for pushing forward. Yeah that sounds familiar, Grassheart told Foxpaw that's the easiest way to climb a tree. _

Deciding to try it, she sunk her front claws into the bark but kept her back claws sheathed for propelling forward, climbing upward, fast as a squirrel. She reached the first branch after a moment and looked up at the next one about a tail-length away. _Can I just jump to it? _thinking it would be easier she tried to judge the distance in the dark and jumped.

Bluekit reached for the branch, claws outstretched, but felt nothing but air, _where's the branch? _glancing around she saw the branch underneath her, _I jumped right over it?! _Panic filled her as she grasped for something to hold onto, _I'm going to fall! _shutting her eyes tight she tensed herself ready for the hard ground, but it never came, instead she found herself hanging in a branch, hind legs swinging in the air.

_That was lucky! _She thought, heaving herself up on the branch, she saw she was only a tail-length from the ground. _Maybe I should save this for another day, _she thought, _what are you? A sacredy-mouse?_ determination surged through her, _I'm going to climb to the top of this tree! _facing the tree again she started climbing like a squirrel up the tree until the branches grew to close together so she had to jump from one big branch to another.

finally her head broke through the top branches and she could look down on the camp, Bluekit looked up at the sky where the moon was setting, and the sky was just turning grey. _Better get back to camp, before anyone wakes up, _Bluekit soon realized climbing up the tree was the easy part, going down she had to jump from every branch, a false paw-step would lead to a fall out of the tree.

But finally Bluekit reached the bottom and slipped back into the nursery, she padded to her nest and settled down between Mousekit and Darkkit. Bluekit drifted into sleep, just to be waken in what seemed like a few heartbeats later, and opened her eyes into Frostkits wide blue eyes.

"Sorry!" Frostkit squeaked and then scrambled backwards toward Whitekit, who was smirking at his sister. Bluekit yawned and stretched, Cloudberry slept next to her softly snoring, turning to Frostkit who was shuffling her paws, obviously embarrassed at waking an older kit. "Where's Lightkit and Brightfeather?" she asked Frostkit, "with Darkflower" Whitekit answered for his sister. _What are they doing there? As if I couldn't guess! _

Huffing with anger Bluekit left the nursery and started to pad over to her brothers who were with the apprentices, but remembering what happened last time she stopped and changed directions to the elders den. But peaking inside she saw that they were all asleep, guessing they wouldn't appreciate be woken, she padded back to the nursery and settled down just outside and gave herself a quick wash, _I guess no one wants to be with me, _she thought bitterly. Bluekit stretched out on her side and closed her eyes and fell into a doze.

...

When she woke, she realized it was because a cat was standing over her. Recognizing Silverstar as the cat Bluekit scrambled to her paws, and gazed up at Silverstar waiting for her to speak. "Come with me Bluekit, we have something to discuss in my den" Silverstar mewed then turned toward her den, Bluekit followed nervously, aware of the gazes of the other kits on her. As she entered Silverstar's den, she settled down on the sandy floor and waited for Silverstar to speak.

"Leaftail came to see me the other day, he thinks your to small to be a warrior, and would be better of as a medicine cat, and I agree with him" Silverstar mewed. Bluekit stared at her, outrage and shock filled her, she had heard what Leaftail said, but she didn't think anyone would take him seriously. Struggling to control her anger she mewed, "maybe I am, maybe I'm not, the only way to know is to let me try, because I _want _to be a warrior, and I'm not giving up without trying" she mewed, knowing that her voice was filled with rage and so were her eyes.

Silverstar looked at her shock, annoyance, and respect in her gaze, but quickly recovered and mewed evenly, "I will think about what you said and will decide in a few moons, you may leave now" Bluekit dipped her head and backed out of the den, just to be tackled by Stonekit. "Why did Silverstar want _you" _he mewed, struggling to push him off unsuccessfully she gave up and mewed.

"Silverstar just wanted to ask me something, Stonekit, now get off of me!" Pushing up with all her strength she managed to throw him off and hopped back up to her paws, then turned quickly as Stonekit flung himself at her. Stonekit landed with a heavy "thump" on his side but instantly jumped to his paws and leaped again for her. Sliding to the side Bluekit reared on her hind paws and grabbed Stonekit, using all her strength she flung him on the ground and jumped on him, holding his shoulders to the ground she pinned him down.

"I think I win" purring she jumped of Stonekit, scowling Stonekit jumped up and faced her, there was surprise and frustration in his eyes, and Bluekit realized that he was almost two times bigger then her. Stonekit padded away with out another word, _what's with him? He always congratulates the other kits when they beat him. _

Shrugging she scanned the clearing for Lilypaw who had said yesterday that she had something to tell her after sun-high, spotting her with Blossompaw and their mentors, Leaftail and Gingerleaf, she bounded over to them and skidded to a halt beside them. "Hello Lilypaw!" she purred, "Hi Bluekit!" Lilypaw mewed back, her voice ringing with excitement.

"Guess what! I just passed my final assessment! The ceremony is at sunset! You will watch won't you?" Lilypaw asked, Bluekit purred. "of course Lilypaw! Your my friend! I wouldn't miss it for anything!". "Thanks Bluekit!" Lilypaw purred her eyes soft with affection, "well Bluekit did Silverstar talk to you yet?" Leaftail's sharp mew made Bluekit spin around to face him. "Yes, she did" she mewed curtly to the deputy.

"Well are you going to be medicine cat?" Gingerleaf's quiet mew asked, Bluekit turned her head to face the ginger she-cat and answered, "no I'm going to be a warrior" Blossompaw, Gingerleaf, and Leaftail looked at her in surprise, _why do they have to stare at me like I'm a talking rabbit? _"I knew it!" Lilypaw's mew broke through her thoughts, "I knew you would be a warrior!" Lilypaw continued. "Thanks Lilypaw" Bluekit mewed, relieved that at least one cat thought she could be a warrior.

_Just because I'm small I don't have to be a medicine cat! _frustration that cat's didn't see it that way made her claws itch. Turning away from them with a goodbye to Lilypaw, she padded toward Darkkit, Priklekit, and Foxpaw .

Foxpaw turned to greet her, "Hello Bluekit, how are you today?" Foxpaw asked his eyes alight with something as if seeing her was some great pleasure. "I'm fine Foxpaw" she mewed icily, but Foxpaw didn't take the hint and began to purr, gazing at her and looked absorbed by her. She rolled her eyes, _toms! _turning her attention to Silverstar as she talked to Leaftail for a moment, then jumped on high-rock and summoned the clan.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Two apprentices have completed their training, and are ready to take their places as full-fledged warriors tonight!" Silverstar yowled then paused to look sown at the two white and ginger cats below her, pride lighting her gaze, _oh yeah, they're her daughters, she doesn't show it much. _"Blossompaw and Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" there was a pause but then they answered in unison. "I do" Blossompaws voice almost drowning Lilypaws quiet mew.

Silverstar leaped down from highrock and stood in front of the apprentices "Blossompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blossomcloud! Starclan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan!" Blossomcloud licked Silverstars shoulder and sat next to Gingerleaf.

"Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilypool, Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan" the newly named warrior licked Silverstars shoulder and went to sit by Leaftail.

Blossomcloud! Lilypool! Blossomcloud! Lilypool! The clan chanted, Bluekit tried to be the loudest for Lilypool, affection for her only friend warmed her even more then the Greenleaf evening. "In accordance with tradition, Blossomcloud and Lilypool will sit a silent vigil till dawn" Silverstar yowled above the noise.

The new warriors nodded and sat in the entrance, Bluekit twitched her long plumy tail that she dragged on the ground then flinched when claws dug into her tail turning she saw Lightkit playing with her tail batting at it and attacking it, pulling her tail close to her she fixed Lightkit with a questioning look.

"Sorry!" Lightkit squeaked looking alarmed that she had been caught, "it's okay Lightkit" she mewed smoothly, "how do you know my name?" Lightkit asked. "I was there when you were named," _don't need to tell her that her mother didn't care enough to name her,_ "anyway I'm Bluekit" Lightkit nodded then half limped half bounded to the nursery at Brightfeathers call.

Bluekit padded toward the nursery and entered it, seeing that the sun had gone down and the almost full moon rising in the sky, she dozed in her nest for a little bit, but when everyone had gone to sleep she silently padded out and into the dip she had used last night.

_Okay, tonight I'll practice battle moves and the hunters crouch, then maybe climbing again. _Leaping in an attack move she had seen done by Lilypaw just a moon ago she executed it perfectly, then reared on her hind legs and swiped with her front paws at an imaginary enemy, and with each swipe she felt herself growing stronger, faster, and more balanced with each swipe. _I'm going to be the best warrior of Thunderclan! My size will be an advantage instead of a disadvantage! And every cat will respect me!_

**Did you like it? next chapter will be the apprentice ceremony, I was going to do this chapter but rememberd that Lilypaw and Blossompaw needed their warrior names!, so I did that instead.**

**As always review! and tell me if you do or don't like this story! as it is my first fanfic, I am _very _open to advice or consrtuctive critisim, so _REVIEW_ please! **

**Also I'm going to take a few days of from writing for school so I probaly won't repost till friday, Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I found some extra time after school and was able to get the next chapter done, Yay!**

**reviews!**

**Howlsong13-thank you for being the_ only_ person to review on my last chapter**

**although I did get some more reviews on other chapter and want to thank "Rarw" and "Flamewing for reviewing on my other chapters**

**and now chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Bluekit stretched in her nest, she and her littermates were almost six moons now and their apprentice ceremony would be any day now. She had continued her night training until now she was almost completely silent at all times, could jump as high as the gorse barrier, and had mastered every battle move she had seen or heard of in the limitation of the camp boundaries. Silverstar had said nothing more to her, and neither had Leaftail but he still acted angry around her.

"Stop it!" Bluekit turned her head to look at Lightkit who was pressed against the nursery wall with Frostkit and Whitekit taunting her. "You can't be a warrior, you can't be anything with that foot, your have to become a stinky old elder!" Whitekit mewed, his blue eyes flashing with scorn, Frostkit stood beside him, not saying anything but was nodding in agreement her nose crinkled. Lightkit stood trembling and looking miserable against the nursery wall, her twisted foot tucked behind her tail, as if she was trying to hide it.

Fury at the two kits taunting their sister swept over Bluekit, springing to her paws she bounded toward the other kits, "Whitekit!, Frostkit!" She mewed sharply, they turned to look at her. "What are you doing? Lightkit is your clan-mate and sister, and you should respect and help her, not taunt her for something she had no control over!" Rage filled her mew despite her reasonable words.

Frostkit had the decency to look ashamed, but Whitekit looked defiant and looked at her with scorn as well. "Your just a tiny weak kit, you can't tell me what to do!" Whitekit sneered, Bluekit gazed at him, carefully keeping her face and eyes clear of emotion, but on the inside outrage burned throughout her.

"I may not be as big as my brothers, but I am just as strong as any of them and am bigger then you, and I can take care of a disrespectful kit just as easily as any of them" she mewed looking at the smaller kit, she had grown in the last few moons, but was still smaller then most kits her age, on her brothers the top of her head only went to the bottom of their chins.

Growling, Whitekit leaped at her, claws unsheathed, "I'm stronger then you and I'll prove it, by beating you!" Whitekit yowled. Bluekit rolled her eyes, _seriously, he thinks he can beat me! _Sidestepping Whitekit's attack, she whisked her tail in front of his nose, causing him to sneeze. Sitting down she licked her paw and drew it over her ears, waiting for Whitekit to attack again, the arrogant tom was sure to try again.

Whitekit scrambled to his paws then hurtled himself at her again, she ducked down low, and he sailed right over her. Faster then a snake, she jumped un the unbalanced tom and knocked his front paws from underneath him causing him to fall on the ground and pinned him to the ground. "Never underestimate me again, Whitekit!" she growled in his ear, jumping off of him she padded swiftly to the entrance and ducked outside.

Paws steps pounded behind her, turning her head she saw Lightkit bounding toward her, Bluekit paused to let Lightkit catch up, when she had, Bluekit continued forward staying in the shadows, the hot sun made her feel sticky and uncomfortable, so she preferred to stay in the shade.

Looking across the clearing, her brothers were play-fighting, Stonekit and Mousekit on one team, and Darkkit and Pricklekit onanother team, _as always, _those cats always stayed with each other. She stayed away from Stonekit and Mousekit, they thought she was weak and openly jeered at her. Pricklekit and Darkkit were fine as long as she just talked to them, if she played with them they treated her like she was a delicate butterfly.

"Thank you Bluekit" Lightkit mewed to her, looking at Lightkit she saw that her eyes were dull and her tail dragged on the ground behind her. Touching Lightkit with her tail reassuringly she made a decision, "Lightkit, do you want me to help you be able to be a warrior? I can teach you how to stalk and some fighting strategies" She mewed.

Lightkit looked at her, amber eyes wide with shock and appreciation, "Yes Please!" Lightkit mewed excitingly, "Can we start now?" Lightkit asked. Bluekit looked at the sun which was starting to sink, "I guess we have time for one session, lets try to stalk, show me your best crouch" she mewed.

Lightkit nodded then crouched down she was lopsided, with her twisted foot sticking out, tail waving, and legs sticking out so that she looked like a frog. "Keep your tail straight and still, tuck your bad foot in closer, and tuck your hind legs in underneath you!" she snapped impatiently. Lightkit quickly obeyed, _she looks like she could actually hunt now, _she thought.

"Good, now try moving forward, remember, step lightly and evenly" Lightkit nodded again then stepped forward, she did it so well that Bluekit wouldn't have known she was moving if she closed her eyes. "Well done, Lightkit, that's enough for now" Lightkit nodded but made no move to leave, Bluekit spotted Cloudberry coming toward them.

"Bluekit! There you are! Silverstar is going to do your apprentice ceremony tonight! Make sure your nice and neat for it" Cloudberry mewed, then ran to join the last hunting patrol of the day, "Wow your apprentice ceremony!" Lightkit mewed, "congratulations!" Bluekit didn't answer just gazed at Stonekit who had pinned Pricklekit to the ground, annoyance and irritation at her brother made her fur fluff up on her shoulders, and she had to force it flat. Padding to Stonekit, who was challenging any cat to take him on, she mewed "I'll fight you Stonekit" she mewed. Stonekit looked like he was both surprised and pleased at the request, "Your on!" Stonekit mewed before jumping at her.

Leaping up and over him, she was able to glimpse his shock, landing on the ground she ducked from Stonekit, who was on his hind paws rearing up over her with unsheathed claws, _I'm your sister not an enemy warrior! _she thought as his claws caught her ear tip and tore through it. Growling, she lunged for him knocking his back legs from underneath him, he fell backward leaving his belly exposed.

Seeing her chance she jumped on his stomach and grabbed his scruff and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "I win again, Stonekit" she growled in his ear, anger at her brother made it hard for her to keep her claws sheathed. So she jumped off of him and padded to a shaded area and gave herself a good grooming till her blue-grey fur was soft and silky for her apprentice ceremony, which would start any time now

...

Silverstar jumped out and onto high-rock, "all those old enough to catch their own prey come out for a clan meeting!" Silverstar yowled. The last patrols of the day came into the clearing and quickly dropped their prey onto the prey-pile, before settling down in the clearing. " Cloudberry's kits have reached there sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices" she padded forward with her brothers.

"Leaftail! You will be mentor to Stonepaw, pass on all your skill and strength to Stonepaw" they touched noses then padded to the edge of the clearing.

"Thornfoot! You will mentor Darkpaw, you made Sweetspot into a fine warrior and I trust you to do the same with young Darkpaw" the two touched noses and padded away.

Silverstar turned toward Mousekit "Owleyes! You will mentor Mousepaw pass on your intelligence and courage to him" the light brown tom nodded, "you can count on me Silverstar" Owleyes mewed then touched noses with Mousepaw and led him to the side of the clearing.

"Grassheart! You will mentor Pricklepaw, pass on your wisdom and loyalty to this young cat" Grassheart nodded then touched noses with Pricklepaw and padded to the edge of the clearing.

Bluekit looked up at Silverstar waiting for her turn, but Silverstar turned around and padded toward her den, the clan hesitated then called out, Stonepaw! Darkpaw! Mousepaw! Pricklepaw! The clan chanted but there was a shocked ring to it. Bluekit couldn't join in, she felt Lilypool and Lightkit on her side, murmuring words of comfort.

She shook them off and darted after Silverstar bounding silently into her den, "Silverstar! I'm as old as my brothers! I can be an apprentice!" glaring at her leader who stared levelly back. "Bluekit you are not strong enough yet to trek around the territory, and are not big enough to learn battle moves, I'm going to wait until you are big enough to be an apprentice" she made it sound reasonable but Bluekit didn't care.

"I am ready! Just give me a chance to show you!" she mewed desperately to Silverstar who tipped her head to one side and mewed, "and how do you suppose I do that?" Bluekit paused then mewed, "make me an apprentice and I'll show you, and if I'm not I'll stay back until you think I'm ready!"

Silverstar looked undecided but nodded. "I'll make you an apprentice now and go with you tomorrow and see how you do" Bluekit followed Silverstar out of her den as she called the clan once again together. "There is one more kit ready to become an apprentice!" Silverstar yowled, there was both agreeing and disagreeing mews in the clan.

"Blackwillow! You are ready to have an apprentice, Fernshade trained you and I trust you to pass all you know to young Bluepaw" Bluepaw padded to Blackwillow and touched her nose to her mentors, Blackwillow took her to the side while the clan chanted her name.

Bluepaw! Bluepaw!

"Go to your den, tomorrow I'll show you the boundaries at dawn, be there" Blackwillow mewed, nodding she bounded toward the apprentices den where she was met with different greetings from different cats, Stonepaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw greeted her with looks of scorn and sharp words about how she should still be a kit. While Foxpaw greeted her with purrs and licks around her ears, which for once didn't annoy her, and Darkpaw and Pricklepaw greeted her with nods and mews of approval .

_Funny, I was apprenticed on the same day as my brothers but was still alone. _she followed the other apprentices into the den and scraped a bundle of moss together for a nest, she sat thinking about how she would become the most respected cat in the clan and the most feared by the other clans, _I __**will **__be the best! Count on that brother! _Bluepaw thought, gazing at Stonepaw, Mousepaw and Berrypaw. Wishing they would disappear or that she could make them disappear, _maybe I will. _And she slept that night dreaming of a world without them.

**So you kind of see where Bluepaw is going (or do you?) **

**this story is going to be more eventful now that she is an apprentice! more of her character will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! funny thing I'm finding just as much time to write with school, as I did whithout school! yay!**

** (the joys of home-schooling! I'm done around noon right now, and**** it will probaly be like that until school gets hard, I'd say it will get hard in like two or three months.)**

**Reviews!**

**"Flamewing"- I think I might use one of your rogues! probaly in the next two chapters!**

**"Prowriter13" thanks for reviewing again!**

**"Howlsong13" I inspire you! that is so awesome! but I kind of based Bluepaw being direspected by her sibling from my older brother(he isn't as mean. but acts like he is more important because he's the oldest, I won't lie, it drives me crazy sometimes!)**

**"Ryuuka-guest" I'm happy you like this story! and though I really _really _like those names, I already picked out her warrior name. (sorry!) but I will be asking for some more kit names soon!**

**And now without further delay, Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Bluepaw padded out of the apprentices den and hopped on the tree stump. She sat watching the moon set and the sun rise, turning the sky shades of pink, red, and gold. She spotted Silverstar pad out of her den and duck into the nursery, Blackwillow padded out of the warriors den, stretch then padded toward the entrance and sit down looking irritated, _can't she see me? _Bluepaw wondered.

Padding silently to Blackwillow who had been joined by Silverstar, and were watching the apprentices den. Sitting down beside them silently, she mewed, "what are we waiting for?" they both jumped into the air and looked at her, their blue eyes wide with shock. "Well?" Bluepaw asked, trying to keep her whiskers from twitching and a purr of amusement inside her quiet.

"Err.. Nothing, Bluepaw, let's go" Blackwillow mewed hastily then headed out of camp with Silverstar beside her, Bluepaw shrugged and bounded silently after them, they had paused at the ravine. "Bluepaw, try and get out of the ravine by yourself" Silverstar mewed, Bluepaw nodded then jumped the first boulder. Looking down at the gazes of surprise from the two she-cats, she felt a prickle of triumph.

"Very good Bluepaw, now wait for us" Blackwillow mewed before leaping up beside her, followed by Silverstar, who nodded to them then led the way to the large boulder, which Bluepaw had not been able to jump just three moons ago. Nodding, Bluepaw jumped to the first crack then jumped to the top with one more leap and sat down waiting for her leader and mentor, _that was easier then I thought. _

Blackwillow and Silverstar climbed to the top, then led her down a steep path, into the forest below. They padded along quietly not talking, but Silverstar glanced back at her every now and then, they came to a clearing where a loud monster roared on the other side of the clearing, There were ditches in the ground filled with murky brown water, that made her noise crinkle at the smell of it.

"What is this place?" she asked Blackwillow, "the tree-cut place, Bluepaw, monsters cut down those trees, and I have no idea why, so don't ask" Blackwillow answered, tail flicking and glancing around nervously, even Silverstar looked tense. But Bluepaw only felt curiosity, _why do the monsters work for two-legs? Why do they cut down trees? Do they eat the trees instead of fresh kill?_

Padding after Silverstar and Blackwillow, who had started padding swiftly away, she jumped the ditches and raced after her leader and mentor who had broken into a run. She caught up to them as they left the tree-cut place behind them. They padded through the sparse undergrowth with tall trees above them, and a strong scent came from up ahead, it was kind of like the monster at tree-cut place.

"This is Tall-pines Bluepaw, the twolegplace is up ahead, you are not aloud to go there ever, it is a maze filled with monsters of all sizes and twolegs everywhere, okay Bluepaw" Blackwillow mewed from up ahead.

"Okay Blackwillow" Bluepaw mewed back, only half paying attention. She was busy trying to memorize everything she saw, "This is our border with twolegplace Bluepaw, you are not allowed to beyond here, unless you have special permission from me, Leaftail, or Darkflower" Silverstar mewed.

Nodding Bluepaw gazed at the red stones of the twolegplace, she saw a flash of fur, looking more closely she saw a young black and white tom and a grey she-cat chatting, _what's it like to be a kittypet? To never know the freedom that comes with living in a clan. _

Shaking her head from her thoughts she followed Blackwillow out of Tall-pines, and on a well worn trail. She eventually heard a familiar sound from up ahead, _the river, _she thought, and as they padded through the trees she saw it again, it sparkled in the sunlight and looked calm and playful in the early green-leaf sun.

"This is Sunningrocks Bluepaw, and it currently belongs to Thunderclan, though, as I'm sure you've heard, Riverclan constantly tries to take it often" Blackwillow mewed, Bluepaw nodded and shot a glance at Blackwillow, who nodded then mewed. "Lets get going, we have a lot of territory left to see" Bluepaw nodded she wanted to finish this up quickly, so she could start training, _I also promised to help Lightkit. _

"We are close to enemy territory so be quiet, and keep your wits about you, Bluepaw" Silverstar mewed. Bluepaw just rolled her eyes, _I'm already so quiet that you didn't know I was padding right behind you! _Annoyed she started to drop farther behind them until she could no longer see Blackwillows black tail.

Deciding to have some fun, she jumped into a tree and, keeping her claws sheathed she began leaping silently from one tree to the next, catching up to Silverstar and Blackwillow she saw them looking around for her. Leaping down into the shade of a tree she made no more noise then a shadow would.

"Where is she? She was just behind us a moment ago, wasn't she?" Blackwillow mewed, "I don't know, I smell her as strong as if she was next to me, but I don't see her" Silverstar mewed back. "Bluepaw! Where are you?" Blackwillow called.

Deciding she had done it long enough, and that they would find her soon anyway, she mewed "I'm right here" she mewed. Blackwillow and Silverstar whipped around to look at her eyes wide in shock and embarrassment, "Bluepaw! You should not play around like that, especially now, because we are right next to the border"

A weight slammed down on Bluepaw crushing her beneath, as she struggled to get free she heard a sharp mew, "actually I would say she's on _our _side of the border, and maybe you will have to give us something to get her back" the voice growled.

Claws grabbed her and pulled her through the scent line, struggling free she jumped up to face a patrol of Riverclan warriors, fear threatened to swamp her but her anger drowned out everything for a few heartbeats. Struggling to calm down she heard what the Riverclan cats were saying,

"Greypaw! Keep an eye on the prisoner! Were going to take care of Silverstar and her warrior." An older apprentice that was a pale-grey tom with dark-grey ear tips and dark blue eyes jumped on her claws unsheathed and started clawing her. Feeling her blood sticky on her sent rage coursing through her, and she pushed him off of her and flung him against a tree.

Greypaw dazed for a moment, allowed her to sprint back to see four Riverclan warriors fighting Blackwillow and Silverstar, she gasped as she recognized Rushclaw among them, he was trying to nip Silverstars legs, while his clanmate tried to slice her nose.

Jumping on Rushclaws shoulders, she churned her claws along his spine and bit deep into his scruff, continuing to hold his scruff she jumped down. Jerking him off balance, she knocked out his front paws, as he rolled on the ground she jumped on his stomach and gazed into his startled eyes. Growling in his ear she mewed, "do you remember me? Last time I saw you Rushclaw, you were threatening me! And now I'm on you, and your at my mercy!"

Digging her claws in deeper, she bit harder until he shrieked, jumping off of him she watched him sprint toward the border. Turning to Blackwillow she saw that a Riverclan was on top of her and was clawing her back, while another enemy warrior clawed at her face, shredding Blackwillows ears.

Anger filled up in her again as she jumped on the cat that was clawing Blackwillows back, and knocked her down. The Riverclan cat turned on her and threw her off, landing on her paws she growled at the warrior, who sneered at her. "An apprentice like you is just what I needed to sharpen my claws on" the cat snarled. "Its going to be harder then you think!" Bluepaw snarled back, _wait until she attacks you, _a voice in her head told her, agreeing she backed away slowly, silently daring the she-cat to follow her.

The cat took the bait and leapt at her, springing forward Bluepaw twisted so that she hit the she-cat in the belly, thrown of balance, the she-cat fell on her side. Bluepaw didn't waste a second as she jumped on the she-cat and started clawing paw-full's of brown fur into the air and dug her teeth into the cats shoulder, the warrior screamed in agony and begged for mercy.

"Please let me go! I won't go on your territory again!" the Riverclan cat mewed, Bluepaw looked down at the warrior beneath her, her eyes cold her body full of anger, she felt that she had endured to much rejection to show mercy. "You shouldn't have been on it in the first place" Bluepaw growled to the warrior that was underneath her paws, she was about to sink her fangs into the warriors throat and end it.

Then she felt her anger leave and she saw the mangled warrior at her paws, without hesitating she jumped off the warrior, who immediately darted toward the border. Looking at Silverstar who was chasing the other warrior off, then turned to Blackwillow who had an enemy warrior underneath her, Blackwillow jumped off of him and he bolted toward his territory.

Silverstar glanced at them and her eyes widened with fear when she saw Bluepaw, _what did I do now? _Blackwillow was at her side in an instant asking questions that Bluepaw couldn't understand. Exhausted she sank down, her anger and the fight left her shaking, and it was all she could do to black out right then.

Slowly she got to her paws, supported by Silverstar and Blackwillow on either side of her, they somehow managed to get to the ravine. By then she was able to walk on her own, and was starting to get her strength back and was starting to understand what Blackwillow was mewing about.

"She's covered in blood! She has to be hurt somewhere that we just can't see!" Blackwillow was mewing worriedly. "I can only smell Riverclan blood, and I don't see any wounds, she was just tired from fighting, is what I think" Silverstar murmured in a low voice.

Shifting her paws Bluepaw mewed, "does this mean we won't see the rest of the borders today" she mewed to Blackwillow. Blackwillow let out a purr of relief and amusement, "We will see them as soon as we're fit enough to do it." Bluepaw looked at Blackwillow and realized that she was covered in cuts and scratches and her ears were caked with blood.

"Bluepaw, do you think you can jump down the ravine?" Silverstar asked, nodding Bluepaw quickly jumped down then sat panting at the bottom of the ravine. Waiting for Silverstar and Blackwillow to join her she heard paw-steps coming from camp heartbeats before Lilypool came into view. "Bluepaw! What happened to you?! I'm going to get Darkflower!" Lilypool mewed, her mew full of horror and fear, without waiting for reply Lilypool raced back into camp.

"Was Lilypool going to get Darkflower?" Bluepaw turned to see that she joined had been joined by Silverstar and Blackwillow, Bluepaw nodded in response, then followed as they led her into camp where she was pushed into Darkflower's den. "Lick your fur clean, I can't heal you with all this blood covering you!" Darkflower snapped at her, but there was fear in her mew.

...

Bluepaw had licked her fur clean, while she had been doing that Darkflower had tended to Silverstar and Blackwillow. "I only see some scratches and small cuts, I'll give you some marigold to put on them, so they don't get infected" Darkflower mewed, sounding confused. After Darkflower finished, Bluepaw padded out into the clearing where a crowd of cats were waiting Cloudberry, Foxpaw, Lilypool, and Lightkit, being in the front.

When they saw her, the cats gathered let out mews of relief, it was obvious that she wasn't hurt severely. "I bet you hid and ran away, and left Blackwillow and Silverstar to do all the fighting" a voice sneered behind her. Recognizing Berrypaw, she tried to pad away but a paw on her tail stopped her, whipping around to face the older apprentice she was about to snap something at Berrypaw, when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Actually, she fought of an older apprentice _and _two warriors by herself" Blackwillow mewed behind her. Blinking gratefully at her mentor, she padded toward the fresh kill pile and grabbed a vole, then started padding toward the apprentices den. Settling down in the shadow of the den she gulped down her meal, she was giving herself a quick grooming when a shadow fell on her.

"Hey! _Kit! _what are doing by the apprentices den?" Bluepaw sighed, glancing up at Stonepaw who stood over her eyes flashing with scorn. Not having the energy to fight with him, she just turned around and padded into the den.

Settling in her nest she fell quickly to sleep, but one thought lingered in her mind, _why can't Stonepaw and Berrypaw just leave me alone? she thought miserably. And her dreams that night were full of scorn, sneering, snarls, growls, and disbelieving looks from her clan mates._

**That was chapter 7! (finally some action!) hope you like it! the next chapter should be up in two days**

**I'm almost at thirty reviews! Come On, let's make it to thirty before the next chapter!**

**until next time Blue~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Reviews`**

**Peperpaw- their will be more romance in the next few chapters(but see only just became an apprentice, and I'm not cray about "kit love")**

**Hawkwing- Glad you like it!**

**Prowriter13- yeah it is thirty now.**

**Howlsong13- I'm so _so, _happy you think the fighting seen was good! I haven't done one before now and I was worried I would get it wrong **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

It was one moon after the fight with RiverClan, and Blackwillow had finished showing her the borders, and had taught her the different techniques for hunting. Blackwillow had also showed her some basic defense moves, which Bluepaw had mastered quickly.

Bluepaw watched the sun sink, and the full moon start to rise in the night sky. She had been chosen to go to the gathering along with Stonepaw, Foxpaw, and Darkpaw. As she waited, Silverstar headed toward the group of cats near the entrance, that were going to the gathering. Bluepaw was about to join them when a voice behind her made her pause.

"Why do _you _get to go the gathering, and _I _don't?" Mousepaw growled behind her. Turning to face his flashing blue eyes, "because Silverstar picked me over you, that's why!" she growled back impatiently. "You can't talk to me like that! I'm your clanmate!" Mousepaw mewed back in surprise. "Really? You don't seem to have a problem with it!" Bluepaw snapped in reply.

Not waiting for an answer she darted after the patrol of cats that were beginning to disappear through the barrier. Catching up she ran between Ravenfeather and Foxpaw, who wouldn't stop purring next to her, _can't he moon over another she-cat? _when they came to a stream the other cats jumped over it, but Bluepaw splashed through the small stream, enjoying the soothing water around her legs.

By the time they reached four trees her fur had dried, but she had gotten some weird looks from the other cats, which she had chosen to ignore. Silverstar flicked her tail, signaling it was time to go down, the clan sprang down and padded into the clearing.

From the smell of it, ShadowClan and RiverClan were already here. Remembering the fight with RiverClan she unsheathed her claws, and dug them into the grass. Reminding herself this was a gathering she sheathed her claws again and calmed herself down.

"Remember me?" a familiar voice spoke up in front of her, gazing at the tom coolly she answered. "Yes, your Greypaw aren't you" she mewed coldly, "yes! And you are?" Greypaw mewed cheerfully, "Bluepaw" she answered. _What does this stupid tom want? _"You fought well Bluepaw," Greypaw continued.

_Go away! _she thought, "my mentor is Rushclaw, who's yours?" he continued not noticing her glare, sighing she decided to just go with it. "My mentor is Blackwillow, you said yours was Rushclaw?" Bluepaw mewed feeling a prickle of curiosity about Sweetspots mate. "Yeah! He's a great mentor! And I bet Blackwillow must be great to, since you were able to beat me, and you were on patrol with your _leader!_"

"Yeah" Bluepaw agreed, _no need to tell him that I had no training from Blackwillow, or that Silverstar only came to see if I was strong enough to be an apprentice. _Spotting Sweetspot and Rushclaw whispering something on the edge of the clearing, excitement and worry in both gazes, _what now? _

"Come on, the leaders are speaking" Greypaw mewed, nodding Bluepaw moved closer to Great-rock and settled down next to Foxpaw, and to her surprise Greypaw sat down on the other side of her, but bluepaw realized she was _pleased _instead of annoyed. Silverstar started off the gathering, "We have five new apprentices Stonepaw, Darkpaw, Pricklepaw, Mousepaw, and Bluepaw!" the clans let out murmurs of congratulations.

"Prey is plentiful, and ThunderClan is thriving but," Silverstar broke off to glare at a hefty grey tom who stood next to her. "I demand to know why RiverClan attacked my patrol, which was completely unprovoked, and threatened to hold an apprentice prisoner!." Greypaw tensed beside her, while the grey tom padded forward and answered.

"Your apprentice was on our territory" the tom answered, "She was on the border, and on our half of it!" Silverstar growled back. "That's not what I heard, I was told by _my _warriors that she was searching for prey on RiverClan territory" the tom growled. "That's a lie! And we weren't hunting! We were showing her the borders! It was her first time out of camp! How would she know how to hunt?" Silverstar defended herself.

_Maybe because I taught myself? _but Bluepaw reminded herself that Silverstar didn't know that, whispering in Greypaws ear she mewed, "you know that's not true, right?" she growled in a icy voice, Greypaw flinched away nodding hastily. Satisfied, she saw that Silverstar had moved on and the grey tom had stepped forward.

"RiverClan has one new warrior, Rockpaw is now Rocksplash !" Bluepaw stretched her head to see the brown tabby she-cat she had fought, staring straight at her, anger and fear fighting in her gaze. Smirking at Rocksplash, she looked back up at the RiverClan leader. "We also have a new apprentice, Mudpaw!" Bluepaw glanced at a muscular dark brown, apprentice.

The RiverClan leader stepped back and a smaller tom with the longest whiskers Bluepaw had ever seen, took his place. What's the leaders name? she hissed to Foxpaw, "the RiverClan leader is Troutstar, the WindClan leader is Whiskerstar, and the Shadowclan leader is Pinestar." he mewed pointing with his tail at each one in turn. Nodding she turned her attention back to Whiskerstar, who was announcing a new litter of kits and that a patrol driven away a rogue.

Whiskerstar stepped back and dipped his head to Pinestar, who shot him a scorching glare. "I have a complaint against WindClan!" there was growls and mews of protest from WindClan. "A patrol crossed the border and was trying to find there way to camp!" Pinestar yowled, Whiskerstar stepped forward, looking troubled "I was informed about this, and I apologize for this inconvenience, and have punished my warriors that took part in this, it will never happen again" the pale yellow leader mewed.

Pinestar nodded, still looking angry, her black fur bristling and her dark green eyes flashing. "We have two new warriors, Snakeclaw!, and Dapplemist!" Bluepaw glanced at a red tom, with white spots, and green eyes. Then at the dappled grey she-cat next to him, she had a flat face and long fur, with whit ears, paws, and chest.

As Bluepaw joined in the cheering for the new warriors, she caught the gaze of a dark brown tabby ShadowClan apprentice, something in his gaze made her freeze and it took a few seconds for her to look away, _what just happened?_

The gathering was done, and Bluepaw was about to follow Foxpaw toward the ThunderClan patrol when a paw on her tail made her whip around, expecting Stonepaw. But widened her eyes as she realized it was Greypaw, "What?" she mewed irritated. "Please, don't ask any questions, just meet me at Sunningrocks on the next quarter moon." The desperation and hope in his mew made her agree quickly and look into his blue eyes.

Instantly she wished she hadn't, because she saw something in his eyes that made dread prick at her fur, it was a look she had seen on Foxpaw many times. But unlike with Foxpaw, she didn't feel annoyed or irritated she felt.. Happy, and she didn't know why.

...

Bluepaw padded out of the apprentices den, it was the day after the gathering and Blackwillow had told her to meet her at the Great Sycamore at sun-high. Racing out of camp she leapt up the ravine and headed into the forest, following the trail to the Sycamore. Darting through the undergrowth Bluepaw got to the Sycamore just before sun-high.

Bluepaw slowed as she neared the Great-Sycamore, so that she wouldn't be out of breath for whatever Blackwillow had planned. "Hello Bluepaw, get enough sleep?" Blackwillow greeted her, "yep!" she answered. Blackwillow nodded, "Good, because your going to need all your strength for climbing to the top of this tree!" Blackwillow mewed cheerfully, Bluepaw just stared at her, _to the top! that's going to be hard! _

"Now I realize you're a very good tree climber, but I want you to try to climb to the top _without _claws, just leaping from branch to branch." Blackwillow mewed cheerfully, Bluepaw nodded feeling dazed at the task in front of her. "You can start now, Bluepaw" Blackwillow mewed. Bluepaw sighed, then shot Blackwillow a glare. Blackwillow just purred, Bluepaw gazed up at the tree trying to find the easiest route.

Hesitating for a moment more before she jumped to the first branch, it was thick and easy to balance on as she bunched her muscles and jumped to the next branch, about a fox-length away. As she got higher, she had to try hard to keep her claws sheathed as the branches got farther apart and grew smaller and weaker.

_One more leap, _Bluepaw thought as she neared the top, jumping to the last branch, she tried to balance on the branch, which was no thicker then her two small paws next to each other. Glancing down Bluepaw could hardly make out Blackwillows black pelt, then she looked up and saw the sun starting to sink in the sky, _wow that took a long time. _

Looking out over the rest of the forest she could see the river gleaming like a silver snake and cats splashing in it, she could see the moorland looking flat and dull, but looking closer she could see two cats chasing a scrap of fur, which she guessed was a rabbit. Looking to her right she saw a patrol of ShadowClan warriors padding along the Thunderpath.

_We all live together but separate at the same time, _Bluepaw thought_._ pausing for a moment, she then started making her way down the tree, which was slower then going up, and one time she slipped about half-way down, and was only just able to keep herself from falling down the tree. Eventually she made it down, and she paused on the first branch she had jumped on before sun-high, and glancing at the sky she could barley see the sun as it set.

Catching her breath she saw that Blackwillow was dozing, _some mentor you are, _she thought, then stiffened as she heard a cat padding quickly through the undergrowth. Recognizing Sweetspot by scent she called to Blackwillow, "Hey Blackwillow! Sweetspots coming, you don't want her to see you dozing do you?"

Blackwillow jumped up, her fur ruffled and dirty on one side but was perfectly clean and crisp on the other, Bluepaw had to choke down a purr of amusement at how funny Blackwillow looked. "Blackwillow! I need to tell you something about me and, uh, Rushclaw" Sweetspot mewed as she padded closer, her tortoiseshell fur bristling in anxiety. "Sweetspot, Bluepa" Sweetspot cut her off, "I'm expecting kits! Rushclaws and mine," Bluepaw gasped.

_Half-clan kits! This isn't good. _"Sweetspot, Bluepaw is here to!" Blackwillow growled angrily. "What! Where?" Sweetspot mewed looking around, _I'm right here mouse-brain! _Bluepaw thought irritated that a _warrior_ couldn't be bothered to look upward. Dropping down on Sweetspots shoulders, which caused Sweetspot to stumble, she mewed as sweetly as she could.

"I'm right here Sweetspot!" she chirped, hopping off she looked at Sweetspots startled blue eyes, "I was practicing climbing" she mewed as nicely as she could. "I see that" Sweetspot mewed awkwardly looking flustered. Rolling her eyes Bluepaw mewed.

"So your having kits?! that's great news! Except that their father is a RiverClan cat." She mewed nonchalantly, "yes, are you going to tell the clan?" Sweetspot mewed worriedly. Sighing Bluepaw answered, "How would that help any cat? It wouldn't help you, your kits, or your mate would it? I'll keep it a secret… for now." Nodding Blackwillow asked, "how long until their due?" Sweetspot paused then mewed.

"Darkflower said about a moon and a half" nodding again Blackwillow turned to Bluepaw, "go hunting, then head back to camp after you catch two pieces of prey." sighing Bluepaw obeyed padding away from them and toward Sunningrocks. Catching the scent of squirrel she broke off of the trail and stalked the creature silently, checking to make sure she was down-wind she padded toward the squirrel. Which sat on a tree root nibbling a nut that it held in it's paws.

Using a clump of ferns for cover, she padded forward silently until she was close enough to hear it's teeth scrape against the nut it held. Leaping out, she landed squarely on the squirrel, and snapped its neck quickly, muttering a thanks to StarClan she buried the squirrel, then continued toward sunning rocks.

Bluepaw glanced up at the darkening sky, _first she makes me climb to the top of the Great Sycamore while she sleeps, then makes me hunt, that's not fair! _Growling she watched a bird swoop just above her head, leaping up she snagged the robin in her claw then drooped back down. _There, now I can go back to camp and eat, but maybe I'll stay out a while._

Jumping on Sunningrocks she watched the sky darken until it was black, and the stars and moon shone overhead. She knew she should be getting back to camp, _I doubt anyone cares anyway, _she thought bitterly. As she watched the river she thought of Greypaw, _he didn't judge me by my size, he believed in me, maybe I will meet with him, and maybe we could be friends. _

(H**ere are the leaders, deputies, and Medicine-cats of the other clans)**

ShadowClan

Leader=Pinestar- Sleek Black she-cat, with dark green eyes

Deputy=Frogtail- Pale brown tom, with a long thin tail, and blue eyes

Medicine-cat=Birdwing- Brown she-cat with white legs, and amber-eyes

RiverClan

Leader=Troutstar- Large, grey tabby tom, with pale blue-grey eyes

Deputy-Minnowclaw- senior, smoky-grey she-cat, with black paws, and pale green eyes

Medicine-cat=Herontail- White tom, with grey rings around his tail, and dark blue eyes

(Apprentice) Petalpaw- dark golden she-cat, with white paws, and underbelly, and amber eyes

WindClan

Leader=Whiskerstar- small pale yellow tom, with dark brown paws, long whiskers, and yellow eyes

Deputy=Badgerfoot- old sickly, black and white tom, with dull blue eyes(_currently steeped down from duties)_

Medicine-cat=Dewleaf- light grey she-cat, with yellow eyes

(Apprentice) Falconpaw- Dark brown tabby tom, with pale brown stripes, and blue eyes

**Hope ya'll liked!**

**Also, Flamewing remember the _Rogue?_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! (because I wrote this in a day it isn't as long as the others, and it will be longer till the next chapter)**

**Reviews-**

**"Prowriter13" here's more**

**"Sorrelheart" Yay! you like my story!**

**I won't waste your time on an author's note, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

The moon hung low in the darkening sky, it was the quarter moon, _should I really even be considering this? I'm doing exactly what Sweetspot is doing! Exactly opposite of what I said_.Sighing Bluepaw looked up at the stars that were coming out quickly, _StarClan, if you don't approve of what I'm doing please send a sign! _

There was no reply in the cool breeze that ruffled her fur, but the scent of rain was heavy on the breeze. And Bluepaw could see dark clouds starting to gather on the distant horizon, _there's going to be a storm, maybe I shouldn't go. _But remembering the look in Greypaws eyes, and the feeling she had in her heart, she decided to go.

Padding out silently from behind the nursery, she jumped quickly up the ravine, and sprinted through the forest toward Sunningrocks. Seeing Greypaw wasn't there yet, she jumped into the tree, which she had climbed when she was a kit, and sat down giving herself a quick wash while she waited.

Finishing her grooming, she sat up impatiently, _why tell me to meet me here, if he doesn't show up? Was he just pulling a trick on me? _Bluepaw was about to go back to camp, when she caught Greypaws scent on the breeze.

_About time, _she thought as he jumped on the rocks below her, and glanced around nervously. Bluepaw jumped down silently behind him, she didn't make any more noise then the wind, so he didn't notice her. Leaning toward him she whispered in his ear, "Your on Thunderclan territory" Greypaw jumped into the air, his fur fluffed up and his eyes wide with fear.

Bluepaw let out a purr of amusement, "It's okay, it's just me" she purred as Greypaw fell back down on the stone. "Bluepaw! I thought you were an enemy warrior!" Greypaw exclaimed, Bluepaw twitched her ear. "I am a enemy warrior, Greypaw" she told him, "isn't that right?" she asked. Greypaw hesitated before answering.

"Are we really? We both live in the same forest, don't we, we're both cats, and we both agreed to meet here, right?" he mewed, Bluepaw silently agreed with him but she wasn't about to tell him that. "But we live in different clans, and the warrior code tells us that we can't have friends in other clans" she pointed out. But while she said this, she was also admiring Greypaws sleek pelt, muscular shoulders, and deep blue eyes.

"Come on! I know you don't really mean that! Your just saying so" Greypaw mewed, purring, Bluepaw answered. "Maybe I am, but we still shouldn't be doing this" Greypaw twitched his tail, "my mentor does it, so how wrong could it be?" Greypaw mewed. Bluepaw shot him a sharp glance at the mention of Rushclaw, but decided not to argue anymore. She had done enough of that today with some of her denmates, who thought she should always take care of the elders alone.

Letting out a purr she leaped on top of Greypaws and held him down, "let's not argue anymore Greypaw" she mewed. Greypaw purred in agreement, "I'm glad you came, Bluepaw, can I ask you something?" Greypaw mewed, his eyes lit with admiration as he gazed at her.

"Anything" she purred, "well, I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to meet me again sometime?" Greypaw mewed. Bluepaw paused, she _did_ want to meet him again, she loved the feeling of him sitting by her, it felt so _right_ that she didn't think it could be wrong. "I will meet you whenever you want to see me, Greypaw, but lets just enjoy tonight for now " she mewed softly.

Looking into his strong blue eyes, she asked him something she had wanted to ask him at the gathering when he first asked her to meet him. "Greypaw?" she began hesitantly, "why _did_ you want to meet me?" she asked. Greypaw looked at her, his gaze meeting hers.

"After the fight I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then I saw you at the gathering, and I don't know why, but I got this weird feeling and I felt so happy around you, that I didn't want to leave you, and then I saw the same look in your eyes" Greypaw trailed off.

"Thank you Greypaw" Bluepaw mewed, "for what?" Greypaw asked in confusion, "for giving me a chance, most cats just judge me on my size, and think I'm weak" she answered. "Well I won't judge you, I will never judge you on your looks" Greypaw mewed.

Purring Bluepaw leaned into his sleek pelt and sturdy shoulder, feeling the cool breeze blow through her hot clean fur. Greypaw licked her shoulder, and the warm feeling in her grew until she thought her chest would burst from it. Together they just sat watching the river, silver and sparkling in the moonlight, slide past them.

Bluepaw didn't know how, she hardly knew Greypaw, he was an apprentice from another clan, and she had battled him in a fight on the border. But she felt so sure she could trust him, that he was being real when he said he was always thinking of her, and that the kind murmuring in her ear was real.

She wasn't going to deny that she already felt love for him, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet. She would just be friends with him for now, and maybe if they both felt the same way when they were warriors, she would be willing to be something more, _the code is just a guide right? Its not accountable for every moment in clan life is it? _

As she sat dozing against Greypaw, exhaustion from the day wearing down on her, she heard him murmur every now and then, that he would always help her, that he would always love her, and that he would never leave her. She knew he thought she was asleep, that she wouldn't hear his murmuring, but she did, and it made her purr in happiness.

Suddenly the breeze grew stronger so that it almost knocked her down, rain pelted down, and thunder rumbled. Opening her eyes she stumbled back almost falling off the edge of the rocks, but Greypaw grabbed her scruff and swung her back on to the stones. Lightning flashed as Greypaw yowled to her above the raging wind.

"I guess we should get back to our clans, meet me in two nights?" Greypaw yowled, starting to back toward RiverClan territory. "Absolutely!" she shouted back at him, then jumped to the ground and raced toward camp.

The storm sent excitement coursing through her, the wind was wild, pushing against her every which way, the rain cooled her off, the feeling of it hitting her fur made her feel covered by a cool layer of mist. The thunder and lightening sent her heart racing with excitement, as she ran as fast as she could through the forest.

Bluepaw bounded down the ravine and darted past the nursery and raced silently into the apprentices den. Bluepaw licked her fur until it was dry, then circled in her nest before settling down. But when she settled down in her nest thoughts about Greypaw came to her mind, _did he make it safely back to camp? Will he get in without getting caught? Will anyone find out about this?_

Bluepaw was drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard a yowl over the raging storm, bolting upright, she strained her ears, trying to be able to hear above the wild wind of the storm. _There! _Bluepaw had heard the yowl again, _that's Lighteningstripe! _the she-cat was guarding the entrance during the storm.

Darting out of her den, and into the pelting rain, she realized that she couldn't see more then two tail-lengths in front of her. Ignoring the rain, Bluepaw ran toward the entrance where Lighteningstripe was supposed to be. Bluepaw let out a gasp of shock of what she saw, two enemy warriors were holding Lighteningstripe with her muzzle in the ground so that she couldn't call for help, while other enemy warriors poured into the entrance.

Letting out a loud ferocious yowl, which was sure to wake the clan above the storm, she jumped on top of the first warrior she came to. _WindClan! _Bluepaw caught the scent as she sunk her teeth into the tom's scruff and clawed his back. The tom jumped, rolling to the ground, in an attempt to crush her underneath him. Smirking she jumped off of him just before he rolled on the ground, exposing his soft belly. She then started clawing his belly, until he thrashed so much she had to let him go, then he bolted toward the entrance.

As she turned for another _victim, _she realized that battle had broken out, the entire clan was swarming the WindClan patrol, which she realized with surprise, was mostly young warriors and apprentices. _Why send your youngest and most inexperienced warriors to attack a camp? _

Bluepaw shook the thoughts from her head, then leaped on top of a warrior clawing Mousepaw. Snarling she bit the warriors tail until she felt the bone snap in her mouth, the warrior screeched whipping his mangled tail from her mouth and ran toward the entrance.

Bluepaw bounded after him until he disappeared through the tunnel. Turning back toward the battle, she realized in horror that the rest of the WindClan cats were running out of camp with ThunderClan warriors on their tails.

_Toward the entrance, toward her._

Racing out of camp she leapt up the ravine and into the forest, hoping to be able to hide until they had left the forest. But to her dismay the leader of the cats turned direction and followed her. Snarling at her the leader of the WindClan cats leapt on her and threw her against a tree.

Pain exploded in her head as she hit the tree head first, Bluepaw saw spots in her gaze, as she struggled to stay conscious. But the pain was to much, and as she closed her eyes, the last thing she was aware of was rain pelting down on her, the wind howling in her ears, thunder rumbling overhead as lightening struck the sky, and a cat with brown paws padding toward her.

**What do you thimk will happen to her? I'll probaly post the next chapter over the weekend(If I get it done by then)**

**Also, I need ideas for kit's! put in your review up to three kits for Sweetspot, you have about two chapters to send in kits(this one and the next)**

**remember to REVIEW! cause I'm not posting the next chapter till I have three more reviews**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**For all those who reviewed, thank you! **

**and I have decided the kits for Sweetspot: Dawnkit, Willowkit, Greykit, and Lionkit**

**sorry if your kit wasn't picked, but their will be more kits and I will ask again for names if I can't decide on a name.**

**On to the Chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Bluepaw felt herself being carried, and she could distantly feel her back legs and long tail brushing along the ground. There was also something howling in her ears, _the wind? _it was much stronger then in the forest. Bluepaw tried to move her paws but they felt like they were made of stone, her mind was fuzzy, and there was a buzzing in her ears that made her head ache.

Bluepaw suddenly felt herself dropped to the ground and WindClan scent was strong all around her, _WindClan!_ In a flash she remembered what had happened last night, sitting up, she felt a pain in her shoulder, but ignored it, she opened her eyes and fluffed out her fur. She was sitting in the middle of a clearing, the sides sloped up steeply and were lined with gorse and heather.

A pale brown flecked tom with brown paws was standing over her, and Whiskerstar stood in front of her. The flecked brown tom was speaking, "Whiskerstar, we found this trespasser on the WindClan border, and we brought her to you for punishment." Bluepaw bristled at the insulting lie, "so I see, but that still doesn't explain why you look like you were fighting with all of ThunderClan, Tangleclaw" Whiskerstar mewed.

Though his words were light his tone was dark, as if he daring Tangleclaw to admit that was what they really had been doing. Tangleclaw swallowed nervously, shuffling his paws he looked over his shoulder at his clanmates. Who were being treated by a grey she-cat and young brown tom, which Bluepaw guessed was the medicine-cat and her apprentice.

Bluepaw cleared her throat, causing both cats to look at her, "if I may speak, I can tell you what really happened." Whiskerstar was about to answer when Tangleclaw growled, "quiet prisoner! You broke the code and deserve to be punished" Tangleclaw mewed, but their was a fearful look in his eye. _he's doesn't want his leader to find out what he really did, well if he didn't want to get in trouble he shouldn't have done it! _she thought angrily.

"You may speak" Whiskerstar mewed firmly with a glare at Tangleclaw, "they attacked our camp in the storm!" she mewed angrily. "No we didn't!" Tangleclaw growled back, but there was panic in his gaze, "Oh really? Then why do you smell like ThunderClan? Because you were in our territory, that's why!" she answered for him.

Whiskerstar sniffed Tangleclaws fur, "she's right Tangleclaw, you lied to me, and this is your third time leading the younger cats into other clans territory against the warrior code!" Whiskerstar snarled at Tangleclaw, rage lighting his gaze. _Third time? So there was another time before this and the Shadowclan intrusion._ Bluepaw looked up at Whiskerstar as he turned back toward her, "What is your name?" he asked quietly. "Bluepaw" she answered curtly, trying to keep herself from attacking Tangleclaw.

"Well Bluepaw, I will personally escort you alone back to your clan" Whiskerstar mewed, "that would be suicide! ThunderClan wouldn't allow you leave without losing at least one of your lives!" Tangleclaw exclaimed in horror.

"_My_ warriors attacked their camp, even if I didn't tell them to, it's still my responsibility as a leader," Whiskerstar mewed. Bluepaw felt impressed by his willingness to assume responsibility for the mistakes of his clan. Bluepaw tried to stand up, but when she put weight on her right shoulder, a sharp pain raced up her leg, making her stumble.

"Bluepaw are you alright?" Whiskerstar mewed, his eyes holding concern for her, _he doesn't want me to be hurt because that would make WindClan look bad. _"No, my leg hurts!" she hissed through clenched teeth, "Dewleaf!" Whiskerstar called, dismissing Tangleclaw with a flick of his tail. "Yes?" the grey she-cat asked as she bounded over to them, "there is something wrong with the ThunderClan cat" Whiskerstar mewed evenly.

Dewleaf instructed Bluepaw to lay on her side, stretched out, Dewleaf felt her shoulder gently, "it's wrenched pretty badly, I think you should wait at least a day before trying to get her home." Dewleaf mewed to Whiskerstar. _at least a day?! I want to go home now! _

"I understand, she will stay over night and go home at dawn tomorrow" Whiskerstar mewed decidedly. _I have to spend a whole day in the WindClan camp! This isn't what I thought today would be like_ _last night. _

Bluepaw sighed, rolling carefully on her back, so she wouldn't bump her wrenched shoulder. She had been given a small nest in the corner of the clearing to rest through the long, hot, dusty, boring day. _At least they treated me okay. _WindClan was alright, they had fed her, though rabbit wasn't her favorite, and she had chatted awhile with one of the younger warriors named Sootclaw, who had been very apologetic about what had happened.

Glancing upward she saw that clouds hung heavy in the sky, _more rain? _but the air wasn't as heavy as it had been last night. _last night, _remembering Greypaw made her fur tingle and a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, _does he feel the same way? _looking up she saw with surprise Tangleclaw padding toward her, he stopped just a mouse-length away. Leaning down he whispered, "you better get out of here right now! Or else you won't see the next sunrise" he growled.

Fear cursed through her veins when she realized he was serious. Looking into his eyes she saw a fire full of anger, hatred, and a fierce ambition which he would do anything to achieve. Bluepaw didn't want to wait around to see if her suspicions were true.

She may be a quick fighter but she was no match for a experienced warrior in a strange camp with an injured shoulder. Darting out of the camp she bounded, lopsided, out of WindClan territory, she raced over a hard, stinky, hot surface. She continued along a track, which smelled faintly of cats, _is this a way back to ThunderClan? _

The sky was turning grey, and Bluepaw was able to start making out her surroundings, in dismay she looked over her shoulder and could just make out the dark trees of the forest. _I've been going the wrong way the entire time?! _Sighing she realized she was far to tired to even start going back, looking around she saw an empty large twoleg nest beside a smaller twoleg nest.

Padding toward the larger one, that had a strong prey scent coming from it, she slunk through a small hole in the wall of the nest. Blinking in the dark nest she sniffed the air, she caught prey scent even stronger in here, and a faint scent of cat. _Not clan, tom, the rogue Whiskerstar said his clan drove off?_

Looking around cautiously she quickly grabbed a mouse and wolfed it down, WindClan had only given her a small piece of rabbit. Exhaustion pulled down on her body, as she padded into a clump of sticky dry grass, that had a sharp smell that reminded her off dead grass. Making a quick nest, she settled down to sleep before heading back home.

...

It seemed her eyes had been closed for only a few heartbeats, when she woke up. For a moment she didn't know what had woken her up but then she heard talking, and realized _that _was what had woken her up. Silently walking up behind a pile of the stiff grass, she peeked over it expecting to see cats, but saw none, confused she sniffed the air again, and realized the scent was stronger behind her.

But before she could do anything, a weight landed on her back making her fall, and paws held her shoulders firmly down. Hissing at the pain in her injured shoulder, she realized her assailant had kept his claws sheathed.

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled, but it wasn't the cat on top of her, it was a brown tom with sharp blue eyes, that had a hint of humor in them. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm being attacked, you idiot!" Bluepaw snapped, the pain in her shoulder making her short-tempered, "Strike, let her get up" the brown tom mewed gruffly to the cat on top of her.

The cat on her, _Strike, _jumped of reluctantly and turned to face her, he was a black tom with cold, dark green eyes, and he looked about as old as Lilypool. The thought of her friend sent a wave of longing crashing against her, "your one of those clan cats, aren't you?" Strike mewed disdainfully. "Yes, and what do you care?" she growled back.

"That's enough!" the brown tom mewed firmly, turning to her he mewed, "you have to leave right now, we let you take a nap, but now you have to leave!" Bluepaw struggled to get to her paws, but Strike had hurt her shoulder when he had landed on her and she could hardly put any weight on it without it feeling like more agony then she had ever known.

Stumbling, she tried to balance on three paws as she hopped toward the hole, but she was already exhausted again by the time she reached the hole. Sitting down she struggled to steady her panting and shaking legs. "You can stay here until you are able to leave on four paws" a voice called reluctantly behind her, turning she saw it was the brown tom.

Letting out a sigh of relief she hopped over to the nest she had made and curled up in it, _I'll just stay here a day or two until I get my strength back. _glancing at her, reluctant hosts she saw them gazing at her with mixed expressions, some pitying and sympathetic, others irritated and annoyed. Sighing, she curled her tail over her ears, so she wouldn't hear their murmuring and went back to sleep.

"Here" a muffled voice mewed from above her, yawning Bluepaw stretched, and opened her eyes, seeing Strike above her with a vole in his jaws. Scrambling to sit up, and wincing from the pain it caused in her shoulder, she nodded her thanks and neatly ate the vole.

Turning to Strike, who had just finished his mouse she mewed, "What's the other cats name?" it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what his name was and she wanted to know. "His name is Claws, and what is your name?" Strike answered, his voice expressionless, "it's Bluepaw" she mewed hastily. Nodding, Strike rolled on his back revealing an uneven white stripe that stretched from his chest to his tail tip, _that's ho he got his name, _she realized.

Looking up at the sound of paw-steps she saw Claws heading toward them, with a curt nod to her he asked. "How does that shoulder feel this morning" stretching it she tested it on the ground, it hurt but the pain wasn't as sharp as it had been yesterday. "Better then yesterday, but still to injured to go home today" she sighed in disappointment, _I want to go home! I just want to be home!_ she cried silently.

Knowing that it wasn't just going to happen, she started stretching her shoulder to help strengthen her muscles. Strike and Claws had left by the time she had finished exercising her shoulder, and Bluepaw was exhausted and hungry.

_So I'll just have to hunt for myself, _getting to her paws she carefully stalked forward, keeping most of her weight to her uninjured shoulder. Her eyes picked up the movement of a mouse, at the edge of a pile of _hay _as the rogues called it, she silently stalked forward until she was hardly a tail-length away. Lashing out with a claw the creature fell dead, Bluepaw sullenly picked it up and gulped it down.

Licking her whiskers she noticed through the gap that the light was fading and realized it must be dusk. Bluepaw glanced up from her washing at the sound of two sets of paw-steps, sitting up she saw Claws and Strike pad into the _barn, _as they called it. Mewing a greeting she watched as they padded toward her with their own food, "did you eat Bluepaw?" Strike asked absently, as if he couldn't care less.

"Yes, thank you" Bluepaw replied politely, trying not to make him angry or irritated. Strike nodded then finished his meal and left, "what's his problem?" she asked Claws who was rolling on his back in the hay. "The kid's had a tuff life," Claws mewed back, curious she asked, "so have I but I don't act like that, what exactly happened to him? And how do you know him?"

Claws sighed looking at her, "you're a persistent one aren't you? Fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell him that I did, and you can't mention it. "Strike's mother was killed by a fox when he was three moons old, he was with her at the time so his father blamed him, and abandoned him."

Claws paused for a moment before going on, "after that, Strike wandered around, his mother, Holly, hadn't taught him how to hunt before she died, so he didn't know how to hunt for himself, he was almost dead when I found him wandering around here about four moons ago." "As for why I took him in, I help young cat's who are down on their luck, like Strike and you, but I don't like clan cats as much" Claws mewed.

"But you still helped me" Bluepaw pointed out, "that was because you probably couldn't even reach the edge of that WindClany territory, but how did you get hurt?" Claws questioned. _He told me what I wanted so it's only fair that I do the same, _so she told him about the attack on the ThunderClan camp, and how she had been knocked out, and finally how Tangleclaw had threatened her. When she had finished Claws leaned back on his haunches and shook his head, "that's why I don't like clan cats, you can't trust any of them, not even the ones in your own clan." Shrugging, Bluepaw looked up to see Strike above her on a wooden log, or something.

Strike jumped down and for the first time she saw some emotion in his eyes, she recognized it as some kind of respect for her. Nodding to her, Strike leaped up to the loft, where he slept, Claws soon followed him, and she was left alone. Limping to her nest she curled her tail around her paws and drifted to sleep. Thinking about her clan she wondered one thing, _do they even miss me?_

**Not extremly exciting, **

**but I've been kinda the last few days and didn't have a lot of time to think about the chapter much**

**Remember to review!(Please!) **

**Blue~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! yay!**

**For those who reviewed!**

**"GingershadexX" "Prowriter13" Flamewing, and guests**

**After all the great names I got for kits, it was hard to pick three! but I decided on:**

** Dawnkit, Willowkit, Lionkit, and(my own)Greykit, they will be in chapter 12**

**sorry this is a little late but I went to the state fair this week, and it was my sisters birthday, so I didn't work on it at all that day.**

**Chapter 11**

Bluepaw looked up at the darkening sky, she was going home that night. Claws had advised going home at night, when the monsters on the Thunderpath would be less then in the day, making it an easier crossing. Sighing she looked at the two toms she had grown close to in the quarter moon she had stayed with them, she would miss them and she suspected from the look in their eyes, that they would miss her to.

"Goodbye," she mewed to Claws and Strike who returned her goodbye, she was padding away when a tail tip on her shoulder made her turn to see Strike at her side. Confused she waited for him to speak, "Bluepaw, I'll come with you to the edge of clan territory, if you want" Strike mewed awkwardly. Purring, she nodded and padded toward clan territory with Strike beside her, they quickly crossed the Thunderpath, seeing only one monster, then they paused at WindClan territory.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Bluepaw," Strike mewed quietly, turning his dark green eyes on her, she felt a pang of regret. She didn't like him, like how she did Greypaw, but he was a cat she wished she could be friends with.

Thinking quickly she mewed, "Strike, I may not see you for a while, but keep a look out for me in the next few moons, I may come through here again." Bluepaw mewed, remembering her apprentice journey to High-Stones that she would take before her warrior ceremony.

Strike nodded, looking confused, but happy, at the thought of seeing her again, "well, if you ever need help, me and Claws will always be here, but I don't think I can go into clan territory again, their just to fierce." Strike mewed, Bluepaw nodded in understanding, clan cats weren't very tolerable with outsiders. Strike gave her a quick lick on the ear, another goodbye, then bounded away.

Sighing, Bluepaw started padding toward home. She skirted WindClan territory, Tangleclaws crazed eyes would haunt her forever, always making her wary of WindClan. She sighed in relief as she crossed under Fourtrees, and padded up the slope to ThunderClan, Bluepaw looked up at the great sycamore, where she had climbed to the top, not more then a quarter moon ago.

Bluepaw hesitated as she finished jumping to the bottom of the ravine, it seemed like so long ago that she had last entered camp. Padding forward she recognized Crowpelt as the cat guarding camp, swallowing nervously, she silently padded forward until she was less three tail-lengths away. Bluepaw sighed in irritation at how Crowpelt didn't even realize she was there. She knew she was silent and her dark blue-grey fur blended into the shadows, but her scent was still there! Clearing her throat, she attracted Crowpelts attention, he gazed toward her in confusion for a few moments until he _finally, _spotted her.

"Bluepaw! Your back!" Crowpelt mewed in excitement and relief, as Bluepaw padded with him into camp. Crowpelt ran toward Silverstars den, Bluepaw waited in the middle of the clearing for them to come back, she closed her eyes and breathed in the warm scent of her clan, _oh! How good it feels to be home! _Opening her eyes, she saw Crowpelt and Silverstar hurrying toward her, when they reached her Silverstar began to question her.

"Are you okay? Where we're you? Did WindClan steal you? Did they hurt you?" Silverstar mewed quickly. Bluepaw answered as fast as she could to the flood of questions, "kind of, depends when you mean, yes, and no." Silverstar looked at her took a deep breath and mewed, "are you hurt?" thankful to have only one question to answer, she mewed. "My shoulder is sore, and some of my scratches feel like they might be infected," she answered quickly.

Nodding, Silverstar told Crowpelt to continue his watch, and led Bluepaw to the medicine-cat clearing, where Silverstar called quietly for Darkflower. Darkflower padded out of her den yawning and shaking her ruffled fur, "what is it Silverstar?" Darkflower asked irritably. "Bluepaw has come back, and I need you to check her and make sure she is fine" Silverstar mewed evenly.

At the mention of Bluepaw, Darkflower darted forward and started examining her, when Darkflower had finished. Bluepaw was yawning continuously, and struggling to stay awake. "You have several infected cuts and scratches, and your shoulder is going to be sore for awhile" Darkflower muttered.

Darkflower then put on some strong poultices and gave her three poppy seeds to help her sleep, then instructed Bluepaw to go to her nest and stay there until she checked on her the next day. Bluepaw nodded yawning, and turned to leave but Darkflower put her tail on her shoulder and mewed, "I'm glad your back safe, but there is something that you weren't told, in the attack Twigpelt was killed."

Bluepaw was shocked, she hadn't really known Twigpelt, but she knew he was Rabbitfur's only remaining son, one of the senior warriors of the clan, and the father of Lightingstripe and Blazeheart. "StarClan will welcome such a loyal warrior" she mewed, then dipped her head respectively and padded toward the apprentices den.

Bluepaw ducked inside and made her way to where her nest had been, but when she got to where it _had _been, she realized with anger, that Berrypaw had taken her nest. And it wasn't like Berrypaw had just moved her nest, but she was sleeping in the _same _nest Bluepaw had made specially. With the softest moss, firmest bracken, and the most feathers Bluepaw had been able to find. Anger taking control of her, she grabbed Berrypaw and flung Berrypaw into her original nest.

Jumping quickly into her nest, Bluepaw closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing, to fool Berrypaw that she was asleep. It worked, she could hear Berrypaw shuffling around in confusion, then settling down in her _real_ nest and falling back to sleep. _Stupid she-cat! She doesn't even know that she isn't even in the same place!_

Drifting into sleep she was aware only of the softness of her nest which, thanks to Berrypaw, was already warm. Bluepaw woke up from her sleep by the sunlight flooding into the den, sitting up she peeked out of the den and saw it was just past sun-high. Cats were sharing-tongues, talking excitedly and casting quick glances at the apprentice den, _no doubt what they're talking about. _

Sighing, she saw Darkflower padding toward her, "hello Bluepaw, how are you doing today?" Darkflower mewed. "I feel much better, thank you" Bluepaw mewed. It was true, her shoulder hardly hurt at all, and the stinging in her scratches had gone down to a dull ache. Darkflower quickly checked her before mewing, "the infection is almost gone, and the muscles feel much firmer in your shoulder, but you look a little thin and your still weak from, err.. whatever you went through, so no training till I say so" Darkflower mewed.

Nodding to Darkflower to show that she understood, she padded toward Lightkit, who stood a few paces away watching her. As Bluepaw neared Lightkit she mewed, "hi Lightkit! Are you happy to see me?" she purred. "Bluepaw, I missed you so much! I thought I might never see you again!" Lightkit mewed, her eyes were full of misery though. Guessing what the problem might be Bluepaw asked, "are your siblings causing trouble for you again?" she mewed gently, Lightkit nodded her head.

Sitting down she wrapped Lightkit around her long tail and hugged her close, "I'll take care of them for you" she whispered. Lightkit sighed in relief, "now, can you tell me what has happened in the clan while I was gone" she mewed to Lightkit. Nodding, Lightkit passed on what had happened in the clan, Sweetspot had moved to the nursery, Berrypaw's new mentor, after Twigpelt had died, was Crowpelt, and Lightingstripe was expecting Owleyes' kits. Bluepaw flicked her ears at the last bit of news, _I didn't know Lightingstripe was mates with any cat, and especially not Owleyes! He's with Fernshade! _

"Are you sure about Owleyes being Lightingstripe's mate? Lightkit" she mewed, "no one really knows, but everyone thinks it has to be. no one else can think of any other tom in the clan who was ever close to her" Lightkit mewed back. Bluepaw thought hard for a moment, remembering when she was a kit, she had heard that Lightingstripe often hung around the twoleg border and was seen talking to a kittypet tom a few times, _could the real father be a kittypet?_ Shaking her head, Bluepaw chased the thought away, though it still lingered in the back of her mind.

Looking up she saw Lilypool was heading toward them, "I'm so glad your back Bluepaw! I was so worried about you!" Lilypool mewed, her blue eyes brighter and softer then usual. "And I'm happy to be back!" she mewed to Lilypool. Bluepaw watched as Lightkit jumped over her tail and toward the nursery, where Brightfeather was waiting for her, with a disapproving look on her face.

Barely refraining a hiss of anger, she turned toward Lilypool, who started asking questions of what had happened. Bluepaw answered them all, telling of everything that had happened when she had been stolen by WindClan, except for Tangleclaw driving her away, and the rogues at the barn. Then she chatted with Lilypool for a while about who was Lightingstripe's mate, when Sweetspot would have her kits, how long until Brightfeathers kits would be made apprentices, and about Foxpaws and Berrypaws upcoming final assessment in the next moon or so.

After that Lilypool was called away for a final hunting patrol, Bluepaw glanced up at the sun, which was starting to sink behind the trees. Bluepaw padded toward Blackwillow, who was sharing a squirrel and shrew with Sweetspot. "I'm back, so when can we start training again?" she mewed trying to keep her annoyance out of her mew, she didn't really _like_ her mentor, for certain reasons, but respected Blackwillow enough not to show it. "Bluepaw, I'm happy to start training with you again, as soon as Darkflower say's you can" Blackwillow mewed her voice expressionless, as always, but Bluepaw thought she could see relief and happiness in her eyes.

Nodding Bluepaw padded toward the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump mouse, she then padded toward where Foxpaw and Pricklepaw were eating by the tree stump. Bluepaw dropped her prey down by them and started eating it, as she listened to what Pricklepaw was mewing on about. "Grassheart said it was the biggest rabbit she had ever seen! It was almost as big as me, and I caught it all by myself!" Pricklepaw boasted, his spiky fur fluffed out, and his eyes bright with self pleasure.

Bluepaw finished her meal and quickly ran a paw over her splayed whiskers, "Bluepaw what happened to you after the battle, Lilypool, Lightkit, Silverstar, Crowpelt, and Darkflower said you were stolen by WindClan, and couldn't come back sooner because you hurt your shoulder, is that true?" Pricklepaw mewed, "yes, that's basically what happened, but you don't need to know the details" she mewed back. Foxpaw nodded in understanding, but Pricklepaw looked like he wanted to argue that he was her brother, and deserved to know all of what had happened. Bluepaw turned her sharp green gaze on him, daring him to voice his thoughts, but Pricklepaw just flinched away from her gaze and muttered his understanding.

Satisfied, Bluepaw padded toward Darkflower's den to get another poultice for her scratches and see when she could start training again. "Darkflower!" she called, then waited for the black striped she-cat to give her more ointment for her scratches. When Darkflower had finished putting on the marigold poultice she mewed, "when can I start training again?" Darkflower hesitated before answering, "you can start tomorrow, but no battle training, your shoulder is still a little fragile, and it would be easy to injure it again, and I'll talk to your mentor personally so that Blackwillow completely understands."

Bluepaw nodded her thanks, then padded out toward the apprentices den, glancing at the dark sky were the almost full moon was rising up around the sky. For the first time in days she thought about the night with Greypaw, and guilt pricked her. Both for meeting him, and for missing the meeting with him, _I'll explain what happened, and he'll understand. _she told herself.

Sighing Bluepaw padded into the apprentices den, as she did so she felt the familiar tug of the night, but she was to tired to enjoy it tonight. Curling into her nest she saw Stonepaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw curled up in their own nests with their backs to her and looked as tense as if they were about to go into battle

Curling her tail over her paws, Bluepaw closed her eyes and just lay there breathing in the warm scent of ThunderClan. _Who could have thought that I missed a clan so much that only half accepted me. _The cool air washed over her long, soft, sleek, fur which made her realize that leaf-fall wasn't far off, _life doesn't wait for anything or let anything get in it's way, so neither will I._

**Again, not a very exciting chapter, but still important to do!**

**I'm so sooooo happy with all the reviews I have been getting!**

**But I still really appreciate Reviews though! so PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow! I'm already on chapter 12? I started this story not even a month ago!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**and for thoses who reviews**

**Flamewing- your welcome! Claws and Strike _will _appear a few more times, but their not really a big main, as for Tangleclaw, I haven't actually decided yet.**

**Bookworm45669- Ah yes, the greatness of forbidden love, I'll tell you the truth, it's always really captivated me!**

**XxGingershadexX- I thank you, for loving this story!**

**Prowriter13- My faithful reviewer, here's more!**

**Chapter 12**

"Jump higher Bluepaw! No! use your front paws not your hind paws! Tuck your tail in! now turn!" Blackwillows yowls pounded against Bluepaws ear as she practiced fighting with both Berrypaw and Mousepaw at the same time. It was two moons after she had returned, and Blackwillow had gotten tougher on her every day. So that now she had now surpassed all her denmates, including those who were going to become warriors today. Foxpaw and Berrypaw had completed their final assessments that morning.

Bluepaw flipped Mousepaw on his back and pinned him down, while dodging an attack from Berrypaw. Bluepaw grabbed Mousepaw's scruff in her teeth and, rearing on her hindpaws, flung the dazed tom right into Berrypaw who was charging her again. Mousepaw and Berrypaw both fell back, dazed from the force Bluepaw had put into the throw.

Bluepaw sat down panting, Berrypaw had been hard to defeat, the creamy she-cat was one of the best fighters in the clan, and twice the size of Bluepaw. Mousepaw had been easier, the tom was only a little bigger then her, and wasn't much of a fighter. "Well done Bluepaw, but you got that move on Berrypaw wrong, you needed to jump sooner, and your balance was off, I'm surprised you didn't fall over when Mousepaw jumped on your back." Blackwillow mewed. Bluepaw sighed, she knew what was coming next.

"Bluepaw, now that your warmed up, we can start the real training, see if you can beat me" Blackwillows words were barely out of her mouth when she leapt. Bluepaw darted aside, and Blackwillow landed with a grunt, Bluepaw leaped on Blackwillows back and held the black she-cats sleek shoulder firmly, then grabbed her scruff carefully in-between her teeth, careful not to draw blood.

Blackwillow reared onto her hind legs with such force that Bluepaw was flung off, and hit the sandy ground with a loud thump. Bluepaw slithered under Blackwillow, as her mentor attempted to pin her down, Bluepaw grabbed Blackwillows tail in her teeth and pulled hard, jerking the other she-cat off balance.

Blackwillow stumbled and Bluepaw brought her front paws down hard on her mentors spine, Blackwillow crumpled to the ground, and Bluepaw leapt on her shoulders to pin her down. But just as she landed on Blackwillow, her mentor flipped over and flung her away with her paws. Bluepaw hit the ground hard and tried to scramble to her paws, but Blackwillow had already jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Do you give in?" Blackwillow growled, Bluepaw froze, she _hated _to admit she had been beaten and refused to do so. Bluepaw paused for a moment, then pushed both of Blackwillows hind paws out from underneath her, and Blackwillow fell forward on her. Ducking out of her mentors grip, she grabbed Blackwillows scruff again and slipped underneath the she-cat, causing her mentor to fall to the ground. Without wasting a moment, Bluepaw quickly pinned her mentor down firmly, "do _you_ give in?" she growled playfully. Her mentor let out a hiss of anger, then nodded reluctantly.

Whiskers twitching, Bluepaw jumped off of Blackwillow and watched as her mentor got to her paws. Bluepaw glanced at Berrypaw and Mousepaw who were sitting at the edge of the clearing with similar looks of surprise, but their was one difference. Berrypaws expression also contained hatred, while Mousepaws gaze held a look of respect. _Maybe I will get the respect of all my clanmates after all. _" Well done Bluepaw, you can go back to camp and get something to eat, and after the ceremony we will go out on the dusk patrol."

While Blackwillow spoke, Bluepaw noticed a worried look in her eyes and understood why they didn't do any more training. Sweetspots was supposed to have kitted half a moon ago, and Darkflower was worried something was wrong with Sweetspots kits. Nodding, Bluepaw bounded back to camp with Mousepaw and Berrypaw beside her, as she was leaping down the ravine something pushed her, so that she landed awkwardly. Pain shot up her paw, and Bluepaw saw that she had twisted it when she had landed unevenly. Bluepaw glared up at Berrypaw, who was looking down at her with a smug look on her face.

Growling, Bluepaw limped into camp, snatching a finch from the fresh-kill pile, she padded to the nettle patch and gulped it down. Licking her lips, she watched the camp, Brightfeather was grooming her kits outside the nursery, Bluepaw caught the gaze of Lightkit. She had trained the kit so that Lightkit could walk as evenly as any cat, and could stalk as silently as Bluepaw could. Teaching Lightkit battle moves had been the hardest, because Lightkits balance was off, and because of the other cats in camp how disapproved of kits learning to fight.

Bluepaw looked up to see Sweetspot and Blackwillow padding toward her, "Bluepaw, I need you to go with Sweetspot to see Rushclaw tonight." Blackwillow mewed, looking exasperated, while Sweetspot looked as smug as an apprentice that had just won a fight against an annoying denmate. Bluepaw knew that it was a stupid thing for Sweetspot to do, but from the look Blackwillow was giving her, she decided not to argue.

So Bluepaw just nodded, and padded away toward the apprentices den, stretching out on her back, she enjoyed the last bit of sunlight warming her fur as the cool air of leaf-fall blew across the forest.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluepaw looked up at Silverstar who was gazing down on her assembling clan from Highrock. And Bluepaw noticed that Foxpaw and Berrypaw were standing close by. Their pelts glowing in the last rays of the fading sunlight, and for the first time Bluepaw realized how handsome Foxpaw was. His thick reddish-brown pelt was shining over his rippling muscles, and his amber eyes were shining like the sun.

Bluepaw padded with the other cats into the center of the clearing, keeping her eyes on Foxpaw, she sat down between Lilypool and Ravenfeather. "The loyalty of our warriors is what makes us strong, and there are two more cats among us ready for the privilege of being warriors , Foxpaw and Berrypaw, step forward." Silverstar mewed, Foxpaw and Berrypaw did so, and Silverstar continued the ceremony.

"StarClan, these young cats have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you a warrior in their turn," Silverstar paused, looking down at the two young cats below her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar mewed. "I do!" Berrypaw answered excitingly, "I do" Foxpaw echoed strongly.

Silverstar leaped down from Highrock, and turned to Berrypaw. "Then from this moment on you will be known as Berrypool, StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Berrypool licked Silverstars shoulder respectively, and went to sit with the other warriors.

Silverstar looked at Foxpaw. "Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxtail, StarClan honors you thoughtfulness and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan." Foxtail licked Silverstars shoulder, and went to sit by Berrypool

Berrypool! Foxtail! Berrypool! Foxtail! The clan cheered, she cheered with them for Foxtail, and felt a prickle of guilt, _I wish I could love him like how I love Greypaw, _she had continued meeting Greypaw every other night, and enjoyed it beyond belief. _Good thing I met with him last night, cause now I have to watch over Sweetspot, _she thought with a prickle of irritation.

"There is one more ceremony to do, Brightfeathers kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprentices." Silverstar yowled, and Whitekit, Frostkit, and Lightkit padded forward, excitement shining in their eyes. "Whitepaw, your mentor will be Gingerleaf, Gingerleaf you have shown yourself a warrior of great values, I know that you will pass all of your qualities to Whitepaw."

"Frostpaw!" Silverstar turned toward the fluffy white she-cat, "your mentor will be Sunleaf, learn all you can from this unique warrior." Finally Silverstar turned toward Lightkit, who stood defiantly in the clearing, confidently waiting her apprentice name. "Lightpaw, your mentor will be Ravenfeather, your training will be more difficult, but I have confidence that you will succeed." _Shouldn't Lightpaw have a more experienced warrior as a mentor? But then again Ravenfeather is a very good warrior, talented, wise, and smart._

Bluepaw cheered the new apprentices along with every other cat in the clan, while Brightfeather and Blazeheart stood to the side looking ready to burst with pride. After the clan had finished cheering, Bluepaw hurried over to Lightpaw, "congratulations Lightpaw! Your going to be great, I know you will!" she purred to Lightpaw. After exchanging a few words with Lightpaw, Bluepaw bounded toward Foxtail, "congratulations Foxtail! Though, your going to have to put up with me again in a few moons!" She mewed teasingly to him, "I dread the day" Berrypool mewed scathingly. Glaring at the young warrior Bluepaw padded toward the apprentices den, where the new apprentices were settling in.

Bluepaw didn't join them, she hadn't gone on the dusk patrol, which had gotten back just before the ceremony, because Blackwillow had given her the job of watching Sweetspot that night. Glancing up from where she sat in the entrance of the apprentices den, she saw Foxtail and Berrypool on their silent vigil. And the dark night sky overhead was full of stars, though the moon was hardly more then a claw scratch, among the vast swathe of stars.

Bluepaw had started to doze when she woke up to a cat shaking her, looking up she saw Sweetspot, sighing Bluepaw nodded then followed Sweetspot to the entrance of camp. Sweetspot didn't even glance at the warriors sitting vigil, and because they weren't aloud to talk, they didn't ask. Sweetspot had trouble getting up the ravine, and then had to pause for breath at the top, "this is stupid, you can hardly make it out of the ravine!" Bluepaw burst out, but Sweetspot just shrugged, heaved herself to her paws and started padding toward the RiverClan border.

Shaking her head, Bluepaw followed the she-cat, who's belly full of kits, swung as she walked. Rolling her eyes Bluepaw padded, grumbling, behind Sweetspot until they reached the border and padded into a steep sided hollow where Rushclaw was waiting. "Bluepaw, you can stay up here and keep a look out" Sweetspot mewed. Huffing Bluepaw sat down, muttering curses to the she-cat who had dragged her out here on the night she had wanted to spend catching up on the sleep she had missed the night before.

Bluepaw watched the sky, feeling the chilly breeze blow over her, she studied the tree close to her, and saw how most of it's leaves had turned a reddish-brown color, _it's defiantly Leaf-Fall. _Bluepaw stretched, the moon was going down, and the sky was starting to turn grey. She turned to get Sweetspot and go back to camp, so she could get back to her nest where she could sleep for a little while before she started training again. But to her shock, she saw Sweetspot on her side, panting and eyes stretched wide, she was biting down hard on a stick while Rushclaw looked over her, his eyes wide with panic.

_ Her kits are coming! How did I not know that? _racing silently down the hollow she skidded to a halt beside Sweetspot, "help her! Do something! Don't let her die!" Rushclaw mewed franticly. Sighing in annoyance she turned toward Rushclaw, "go get some wet moss, she'll be thirsty, and get it from the river where it will be fresher" Bluepaw commanded. Rushclaw nodded and sprinted away, turning back to Sweetspot Bluepaw saw powerful spasms rippling along her body, _it won't be long from now, _she thought.

Just as dawn light broke over the hill, the first kit came out, it was a large dark golden-brown tom, Bluepaw started licking the tiny mewling tom. Setting the kit beside Sweetspots belly, Bluepaw caught the next kit, a black she-kit, as she struggled out of the membrane sack. Giving the kit to Sweetspot, she grabbed the next kit as it slithered out, it was a dark tortoiseshell she-kit. Bluepaw looked up at Rushclaw, who was racing down the clearing with the biggest piece of dripping wet moss Bluepaw had ever seen. Handing over the kit to Rushclaw, and instructing him to lick it, she turned back to Sweetspot, placing her paws over her belly she guessed their was one more kit.

"Just one more I think," she mewed, "you _think!_" Rushclaw mewed angrily, glaring at her. Rolling her eyes she answered, "I'm not a medicine-cat! Did you think I would just know everything about giving birth to kits?" turning her back on the mouse-brained tom, she saw the last kit come out, a grey she-kit, with a white underbelly, chest, and paws. Grabbing the kit she licked it until it wriggled and squirmed, placing the kit along with it's littermates in the curve of Sweetspots belly she glanced up at the rising sun.

"You should probably go, before the dawn patrol finds you here, it would only bring trouble" she mewed to Rushclaw. The mottled brown tom nodded, his amber eyes filled with longing as he hurried up the slope, turning to Sweetspot she mewed. "What are you going to name your kits?" Sweetspot turned her gaze to where Rushclaw had disappeared. "You help name them, I heard your really good at naming kits" Sweetspot mewed to her, _I've only done it once, but okay._

"The big golden tom is Lionkit, and the tortoiseshell she-kit can be Dawnkit." Bluepaw mewed, Sweetspot nodded, then pointed her tail at the black she-kit. "I want her to be Willowkit, after my sister, and Rushclaw wanted one of the kits to be named Greykit, so the grey she-kit will be Greykit," Sweetspot mewed. Nodding, Bluepaw watched the sun rise, and as it shed its light on the her, the young mother and her kits, _welcome to Thunderclan kits, may StarClan watch you, always._

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Wow! I'm really tired after writing this, I think the next chapter will be more exciting, maybe**

**I'm hoping for a total of 75 reviews before I post the next chapter? it might be pushing my limits, but I can try!**

**Remember to review! (I think I just said that :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I just finished Chapter 13! sorry if you think it's a little late, but it's also a little longer then the others.**

**Reviews! I reached my goal of 75! Yay!**

**XxGingershadexX- Thanks! **

**Bookworm46697- You make me smile :)**

**Prowriter13- Here's more, your epicness!**

**Flamewing- Your Awesome! And I'm so sorry you had a bad night! Also I like Writing, and video games, not so great at drawing, thanks again for reviewing!**

**Howlsong13- I'm so glad you liked it! and I hope you like this one!**

**Quick Authors note: I just wanted to mention something about the time period in the clans that I'm writing about. The clans are a few generations after SkyClan was driven out, and the clans have no problem breaking the code, the code is seen as a thing of the past that no longer has a large influence in the clans. Because of the relaxation their are more forbidden mates and friends across the border, and it's an easy target for those with the wrong kind of ambition.**

**Okay, that wasn't so quick, well, actually it was, well enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Bluepaw leapt down the ravine with Greykit swinging in her jaws, it was just before sun-high and the dawn patrol had found them and had helped them bring the new-born kits back to camp. Bluepaw followed the cats that were disappearing through the gorse barrier into camp, and found herself face to face with Berrypool. "What happened?" Berrypool asked, and to Bluepaws surprise, she could only hear curiosity in Berrypool's mew, instead of the usual scorn. But Bluepaw gestured to the kit in her mouth with her tail, indicating that she couldn't answer, and bounded past Berrypool. She headed toward the nursery, where the other cats carrying kits were going. Quickly setting Greykit down by Sweetspot, Bluepaw left and headed to where Blackwillow was waiting.

"How's Sweetspot?" Blackwillow asked anxiously, "she's fine and so are her kits" Bluepaw answered tiredly. She was exhausted, and luckily Blackwillow saw it, "you can rest until sun-set, the we'll on the dusk patrol, okay?" Blackwillow mewed. Bluepaw nodded, then padded quickly into the apprentices den, settling down in her nest she closed her eyes, then felt something poke her, sitting up crossly she saw Whitepaw and Mousepaw looking at her a question in their eyes. Groaning she rolled over away from them, "come on Bluepaw! Tell us what happened!" Whitepaw mewed, Bluepaw could tell every other apprentices had piled into the den to hear her answer.

"Sweetspot wanted to go on a walk so Blackwillow had me go with her, and Sweetspot had her kits, the end." Bluepaw mewed, "if you want the details, you can go talk to Sweetspot, now let me sleep!" she snapped. The other apprentices gave dissatisfied mutters and murmurs, but left her to sleep. Curling back up, Bluepaw fell into a deep sleep.

"Bluepaw, wake up" a soft voice murmured, blinking open her eyes, she saw Blackwillow standing over her, with a soft look in her usually expressionless gaze. Scrambling to her paws, Bluepaw asked, "is it time for the dusk patrol?" Blackwillow nodded, her gaze returning to normal. Following her mentor out of the den, Bluepaw blinked against the glare of dying sun. Padding to the barrier, she saw the other members of the patrol. It was Leaftail, Stonepaw, Owleyes and Mousepaw, Bluepaw followed them out of camp, they followed the boundary with twolegplace before turning toward the RiverClan border.

As they were nearing Sunningrocks Bluepaw caught a stronger then usual scent of RiverClan, "do you scent RiverClan?" she mewed. Stonepaw answered her, "we _are _next to the RiverClan border mouse-brain, you must be really bad at hunting if you can't tell that were right next to RiverClan territory!" His mew dripping with scorn. "I meant, stronger then usual, on _our _side of the border!" Bluepaw answered him hotly. Leaftail paused, "Bluepaws right! RiverClan has taken Sunningrocks!" Leaftail whirled around, his eyes blazing, "Mousepaw, run back to camp and tell Silverstar to send another patrol." Mousepaw nodded then ran back towards camp, "Bluepaw, see if you can find the hunting patrol that I sent to hunt around here, if you do, we can start the attack."

Bluepaw ran to where patrols would usually hunt, before long she picked up the scent of Lightpaw, Ravenfeather, Longclaw, and Fernshade. Bursting to where they had gathered with their prey she mewed. "RiverClan warriors have taken Sunningrocks! Leaftail sent me to find you" she mewed quickly. Fernshade nodded, "we'll teach those fish-faces a lesson they won't soon forget!" and with that Fernshade flicked her tail, telling them to follow her. Bluepaw led them quickly and silently back to Leaftail.

"Good you found them, we're going to attack on my signal" Leaftail mewed when they had reached the other patrol. Excitement tingled down her spine, Leaftail flicked his tail, and they burst out of the trees to come face to face with a long line of RiverClan cats. Bluepaw recognized Troutstar in the middle, his head tilted arrogantly against the setting sun, disgust filled her as Troutstar mewed, "RiverClan owns these rocks by the will of our ancestors!" _I'm sure many ThunderClan ancestors feel that way about us owning them as well!_

"ThunderClan attack!" Leaftail's battle cry filled the air, as the ThunderClan patrol sprang forward onto RiverClan. Bluepaw quickly scanned the RiverClan and recognized Rushclaw and Rocksplash, but, to her relief, she didn't see Greypaw. Bluepaw found herself face to face with an orange and white she-cat with bright amber eyes, she was young, about the same age as herself. Hissing Bluepaw struck out at the other apprentice, catching her on the ears, the other apprentice snarled in pain and lunged forward. Slipping aside, Bluepaw reared on her back paws, and hooking the other cats pelt with her claws, pulled her onto her back. Then began merciless tearing at the other cat's soft belly.

A weight carried her off of the enemy apprentice, remembering her training, she went limp, causing the cat pulling her to stop suddenly. Quickly, Bluepaw flipped over and dug her claws into the pelt of the cat who had grabbed her, Bluepaw saw that cat she was clawing was a pale brown striped tom with blue eyes, he struck out with a paw and cut her above the eyes, blood dripped into her eyes making her vision fuzzy. Feeling an immense amount of hatred, she felt herself blinded with rage, she started to dig her claws deeper, and her biting grow more vicious. The cat under her cried out in agony and twisted in pain, but Bluepaw kept on until he stopped struggling. pausing Bluepaw quickly made sure he was alive, then got off of him and he instantly scrambled to his paws and raced away to RiverClan territory, casting a horrified glance at her.

Turning, Bluepaw jumped on the back of a large grey RiverClan tom, who was holding Longclaw underneath him. Growling, Bluepaw started clawing at her fathers assailant, the enemy warrior rolled over, but Bluepaw jumped off just in time, the warrior had exposed his soft belly, and Bluepaw wasn't going to waste one moment. Jumping hard onto his belly, she heard the wind knocked out of him, and she started clawing his belly, until he somehow flung her off. Bluepaw landed in a daze near the edge of the rocks. Seeing the large grey tom padding closer, Bluepaw sprung forward and she knocked his back paws from underneath him, then pushed him over the edge of the stones.

Looking up from the grey tom, she saw a fresh patrol of ThunderClan warriors leap into battle, within the next few moments RiverClan was retreating, and ThunderClan warriors stood on Sunningrocks yowling triumph to the graying sky. _We won!_ the thought blazed through Bluepaws mind, making her swell with pride, _I won! I helped chased those fish-faces back into their territory! _Shaking the blood from her eyes Bluepaw looked down at the grey cat she had rolled off of Sunningrocks, she then gasped in surprise as she saw that it was Troutstar. _I defeated a clan leader! _Bluepaw silently sneered at Troutstar as her led his clan away, and he glanced back at her, shock, fear, and embarrassment in his gaze.

Turning back to her clanmates, she saw that none were fatally injured, though Stonepaw had a long cut down one side which was still oozing blood, and Longclaw was badly scratched from his scuffle with Troutstar. Lilypool, who had come in the patrol fetched by Mousepaw, padded worriedly over to her, "Bluepaw, are you okay? Your pelt is covered in blood! Lets get you to Darkflower, so she can help you." Bluepaw realized that Darkflower had come in the fresh patrol, Bluepaw padded with Lilypool over to Darkflower, but she felt numb. She felt distant, as if what was happening around her was a dream, she felt nothing, not even the stinging of her small scratches.

Darkflowers mew brought her back, "Bluepaw, go wash off in the river, I can't help you if your covered in blood." _The river! _a strange sense of comfort came to her as she splashed in the shallows of the river, it was cool and relaxing, and it ran over her fur like ice, she ducked her head under, then came up again. Padding reluctantly out, she shook out her now clean fur, and headed toward where Darkflower was treating the other cats. "Well your certainly lucky, only the cut above your eye needs herbs," Darkflower mewed her voice sharp with surprise, "your going to be one of the best fighters in the clan." Bluepaw's fur tingled with surprise and pleasure, no one had ever complemented her except Lightpaw, Lilypool, and Blackwillow. "Thank you," she mewed before following the rest of ThunderClan back to camp.

...

That night the clan celebrated with a feast, everycat in camp came out to celebrate, even the new kits. "Bluepaw, what was the battle like? Did you beat the fish-faces all the way back to their camp? How many cats did you beat? What moves did you use? When can I fight?" Sweetspots four young kits were in a circle around her asking questions about the battle, she had promised to watch them while Sweetspot and Blackwillow went on a little walk.

"If your quiet and sit down, I'll tell you all about the battle" Bluepaw mewed to them, the kits eyes lit up and they sat down on the soft ground, and waited for her to begin. Purring softly, Bluepaw began the story of the battle, "I dodged an apprentice, then quickly taught her a lesson and she ran away, then I was attacked by a warrior, twice my size and his eyes glinting in the dying sun, he clawed my face, and I retaliated by pinning him down and clawing his belly until he begged for me to let him go. I turned around ready for another cat to fight, and I saw a giant grey warrior clawing Longclaw, so I jumped on his back and started clawing and biting him, he rolled over but I jumped off just in time." Bluepaw paused trying to remember, she had been to angry it was hard to remember what had happened.

Trying hard to remember, Bluepaw mewed. "Then I jumped on his exposed belly and started churning my claw through his fur, he flung me off and lunged for me, but I was faster then a snake, and slipped aside, then I knocked out his paws and rolled him right off Sunningrocks. That's when the other ThunderClan patrol arrived, and we drove those fishy fleabags right across the river, and do you know who that big grey warrior was?" Bluepaw asked the kits, and they shook their heads, "it was Troutstar, leader of RiverClan."

The kits gasped with surprise, "you must be the best fighter if you can beat the RiverClan leader! Sweetspot says only the most senior warriors have ever beaten him battle!" Dawnkit mewed. "I train really hard, and my size is an advantage," she mewed back to the kits, "how can your size be an advantage?" Lionkit mewed, looking puzzled. "Because, I can move faster then other cats, and because I'm smaller, they don't have as much cat to hit." Bluepaw mewed, the kits nodded in understanding and she saw their respect for her shining in their tired eyes. Bluepaw looked around, suddenly aware of the crowd that had gathered to listen to her account of the fight. Almost all of the clan was close enough to listen, _do they even believe what I said? Or do they think I'm just trying to entertain the kits? _

Searching the faces closely she saw that although some of them were skeptical and unbelieving, most of them believed her, she realized that every cat who had been in the battle believed her. _Did they see me fighting? _Bluepaw shrugged, if they saw her, they saw her, if they didn't, they didn't, simple as that. Bluepaw spotted Sweetspot and Blackwillow enter camp, using the excuse to get away from the other cats, she swept the kits together with her long plumy tail, which had outgrown her making it a nuisance at times. "Come on kits back to the nursery" she mewed cheerfully, "I don't want to go to sleep yet!" Willowkit pouted, "yea, we're not tired" Lionkit mewed, then contradicted himself with a huge yawn, "well not that tired anyway" Lionkit admitted. But glancing at Greykit, Bluepaw saw that the little grey kit was already half asleep.

"It doesn't matter, you still have to go to asleep anyway" she mewed, then grabbed Greykit, and herded the other kits into the nursery, they were soon followed by their mother. "Thank you Bluepaw for watching them," Sweetspot mewed, but she sounded weary, and Bluepaw realized that Sweetspot was only a little older then Sunleaf and her littermates, and she was probably still tired from kitting last night. Dipping her head, Bluepaw ducked outside the nursery, most of the clan had gone to sleep, the moon was almost full and there would soon be a gathering, but for now it glowed high in the sky. _Time to meet Greypaw, will he even be there after today? I guess I'll find out soon enough. _

Bluepaw padded toward the entrance where Thornfoot was guarding. Bluepaw usually just snuck out behind the nursery, but she wasn't in the mood for skulking around, and figured she could come up with a good enough excuse. "Hey Thornfoot, I'm going on a little walk, I'm to excited to sleep, and I'll be back before dawn," she mewed to the dark golden warrior. "The first battle of any cat is exciting, just stay away from the RiverClan border," Thornfoot mewed, and Bluepaw nodded, though the RiverClan border was exactly where she intended to go.

Padding out of camp into the brisk forest, Bluepaw felt her weariness fade like mist on a sunny morning. She relished in the cool breeze and the silent forest, _I must be half ShadowClan, _she thought with amusement, most of ThunderClan liked to be out when they could see their paws. As Bluepaw padded silently through the forest, she thought, _I am no more then a shadow, a dangerous shadow. _The thought pleased her, and she broke into a silent graceful run. She neared a shaded clearing on a small hill on the border, which sloped steeply upward, this was where she and Greypaw met, from there she could see the path to the RiverClan camp. She could also see Sunningrocks, it still had stains of blood from the earlier battle, which would stay there to remind the cats of the fight until the next rain washed away the stains and the memories.

Bluepaw heard a rustling and quickly darted up the big maple which shaded the ground below, the rustling grew, and Greypaw padded out. Bluepaw landed squarely on his shoulders, forcing him to the ground, "who's the greatest cat in the forest?" Bluepaw mewed quietly in Greypaw's ear, Greypaw struggled for a moment before sighing and mewing, "you are Bluepaw." Whiskers twitching, Bluepaw jumped off of Greypaw, that was how she had always greeted Greypaw since the third time they met together.

"Guess what?" Greypaw mewed his mew tinged with excitement, "what?" Bluepaw answered earnestly, Greypaw didn't get excited over nothing. "I passed my warrior assessment yesterday and got my warrior name, Greyear!" Bluepaw purred with happiness for him. "How long until you get yours?" Greyear asked, "about another two moons" Bluepaw sighed, "never mind, I didn't see you in the battle today, were you even in it?" she asked curiously. "No, I err, I wrenched my shoulder catching fish today," Greyear mewed, sounding awkward. "Oh, that's why, Wait! I just remembered, I wanted to ask you to teach me how to swim," Bluepaw mewed, she liked water and wanted to know how to swim.

"Your kidding, right?" Greyear mewed, in surprise, "no, I seriously want to swim, I may not be RiverClan, and I certainly will never eat fish, but I want to swim, it feels so nice, especially in the hot days of Green-leaf." Bluepaw answered him. Greyear's dark grey ears twitched, but his gaze was warm with love, "okay, just don't say I didn't warn you!" his mew filled with friendliness and warmth. It was so nice to hear warmth after the coldness of her clanmates, even Cloudberry and Longclaw liked her brothers better then her.

"Okay, you need to remember that whenever you swim never to panic, if you get tugged into a strong current, just keep your chin up and move you legs in a steady rhythm until the current lessens. Then you can push toward the shore. Now when you go into the water, just keep your legs moving in a steady rhythm, now you try it," Greyear mewed. Bluepaw nodded, then ran into the water until she couldn't feel the ground beneath her paws, the water pulled at her fur and she struggled to stay above the water, and for a few moment fear made her stiffen. But then she felt Greyear next to her, she relaxed, and her muscles started to move in a rhythm, and the water supported her instead of sucking her down, and she enjoyed the water flowing over her, smoother then anything she had ever felt before.

A wave swept over her head, and she went under water, surprised, she went stiff, _I'm going to drown! _but she remembered what Greyear had told her, and lifted her head toward the surface and churned her paws through the water. Bluepaw broke through the surface, she gasped for air, then she blinked the water from her eyes, and saw that Greyear was heading toward the bank. Suddenly aware of her tired legs, she followed him onto shore, Bluepaw laid down next to him in the cover of a large fern bush. Purring, Bluepaw curled up next to Greyear, pressing her wet fur against his and drifted off to sleep, with Greyear softly snoring next to her, and the moon and stars shining brightly overhead.

**Well that was the chapter, did you like it? **

**Also, Would you guys be so awesome as helping me come up with characters for the other three clans? If you would that would be so amazing! Cause I want to get a list of cats from all clans just to make sure I don't make any mistake, and that I don't have to come up with a cat on the dot, then forget about the cat.**

**because the technology today doesn't allow me to read your thoughts, you need to tell me the old fashioned way. BY REVIEWING!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! I got it done a lot sooner then I thought!**

**Thanks for all the great cats I got from my amazing reviewers! I used or will use every single one!**

**Also thanks to Peperpaw for the idea of doing a Troutstar POV1 I think it's really cool idea!**

**I'm to tired to list everyone who reviewed, so I'm just going to say thank you reviewers!**

**Chapter 14**

Bluepaw looked up at the sky, the full moon glowed brightly in the dark sky, it was two days since the battle of Sunningrocks and Greyear had taught her how to swim. Bluepaw sighed, she was tired from her training that day, Blackwillow had made her hunt to feed all the elders, then did some battle training, not giving her much time to rest before the gathering.

Silverstar yowled, signaling it was time to go to the gathering, and Bluepaw fell into step beside Lightpaw, who was tingling in excitement for her first gathering. "Are you nervous?" Lightpaw asked her, Bluepaw shook her head, "no, there's nothing to be nervous about, and I can't remember the last time I was scared or nervous about anything." Bluepaw just shrugged, she had grown more distant from her clanmates, only ever spending time with them on border patrol, and sometimes at dusk when some cats had gone to sleep.

Bluepaw leapt over the stream that was on the way to Fourtrees, and watched Lightpaw as she stumbled a little because of her twisted paw, but Bluepaw had taught her how to recover quickly and Lightpaw was balanced and running with her clanmates in the next heartbeat. Bluepaw didn't feel particularly close to the pale red apprentice, but had a sense of responsibility toward Lightpaw, though she made sure she never showed it.

"Bluepaw, are you okay, you've been acting strange lately," Lightpaw mewed to her, her eyes dark with worry, Bluepaw sighed, "I'm fine, just a little tired and I don't have time to argue anymore so I try not to spend as much time with my clanmates," Bluepaw mewed. "your clanmates don't argue with you that much anymore! Most of them admire you, and the others that _do_ argue with you are just to proud to admit they were wrong!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

Bluepaw sighed again, and jumped over a bramble bush in her way, it was true, she _had_ noticed the looks of respect her clanmates gave her when she walked through camp, but it didn't change the way Stonepaw, Berrypool, and Leaftail still glared, sneered, and scorned her. She wouldn't tell any cat, but Stonepaw had invited her for a little training session that day, and then purposely unsheathed his claws and sliced her back leg. She had beaten him in the end, but it still hurt, not only the cut but the fact he didn't care if he hurt her or not, and of course Leaftail, who had been watching the training, had said it was just an accident, and that if she didn't want to be hurt that she should have been faster.

Bluepaw felt fury swamped her as she remembered Leaftails delighted face when Stonepaw had cut her. _Let it go, their both just stuck up mousebrains. _Bluepaw forced her blue-grey fur to lie flat, as her clanmates ran down into the clearing of Fourtrees after Silverstar. Bluepaw raced after them, staying next to Lightpaw as they plunged among the other clans, they were the last clan to arrive, "Lightpaw, I'll introduce you to some cats, if you want," Bluepaw mewed, Lightpaw nodded, her eyes full of excitement. Leading Lightpaw to a group of apprentices that she had talked to before from all clans, "hey, this is Lightpaw, she was made an apprentice last moon, but this is her first gathering."

The other apprentices mewed their greetings, before turning toward to her, "Bluepaw! Thornpaw thinks he can jump higher then you, do you think your up for a challenge?" Bluepaw flicked her tail, and looked at the ShadowClan apprentice she had caught the gaze of on her first gathering. Thornpaw was a large dark brown tom with dark yellow eyes, "I'm always ready," she purred to the cat who had asked, an apprentice of WindClan named Harepaw. "Okay, Skypaw will judge who jumps higher," Harepaw mewed turning to his sister, a dark grey she-cat with blue eyes, "okay, lets do it over there, where we won't jump on any cats."

The group of apprentices purred, then made their way over to the edge of the clearing, Bluepaw faced Bramblepaw, her green eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Ready?" Skypaw asked, Bluepaw nodded, gathering strength in her hind legs, then focused on a branch a little higher up then Greatrock. "Jump now!" Skypaw yowled gleefully, Bluepaw leapt up feeling the air rush through her fur as she landed neatly on the branch she had aimed for. Looking down she saw Bramblepaw hanging with his front paws on a branch about a tail-length below her.

"I think your supposed to land on all your paws Bramblepaw," Bluepaw purred teasingly, Thornpaw growled in response. "Bluepaw wins!" Skypaw mewed jubilantly, "of course I did, I'm ThunderClan!" Bluepaw mewed, with a smug look at Thornpaw, who had fallen off the branch he had been trying to get onto. " Thornpaw, your supposed to land on your paws!" Thornpaws clanmate, Nightpaw teased, "yeah, your almost a warrior but you can't even land on your paws!" Nightpaws sister Bramblepaw put in, their other sister Mistpaw twitched her whiskers. There was something different in their teasing then what Bluepaw was used to, then she realized what it was, _these cats are just teasing, there's no dark meaning, scorn, or hatred._

Bluepaw jumped down, landing silently next to Lightpaw she mewed, "does anyone else challenge me for anything?" she felt satisfaction as every cat shook their heads. "Well then, I guess we better find someone who will, next gathering we'll try this again," Bluepaw then stalked off flicking her tail to Lightpaw, who was watching her with admiration in her eyes. "Come on Lightpaw, the leaders are about to start the gathering, lets get a spot close to Greatrock." Bluepaw padded to a space between RiverClan and ThunderClan, she felt a purr of happiness rise as Greyear settled down next to her.

Pinestar began the gathering, "cats of all clans! ShadowClan is still thriving off the late leaf-fall prey, we have made two new warriors, Ferretheart, and Mallowclaw," murmurs of acceptance and the chanting of the names of the young cats. Bluepaw chanted with them, and glanced at the young warriors, Ferretheart was a mottled brown tom with green eyes, and Mallowclaw was a gray tom with grayish green eyes. Pinestar finished her news with a report of chasing out a dog to twolegplace, and a new litter of kits born to Beewing and Batclaw.

Whiskerstar spoke next, reporting nothing more exciting then a twoleg that had strayed into their territory. _He wants to keep quiet about the things happening in his clan, _Bluepaw thought as she noticed how strained, tired, and frustrated Whiskerstar looked. Silverstar spoke next, "we have a new litter of kits born to Sweetspot, the forest is still full of prey and our apprentice and warrior dens are full. ThunderClan is well prepared for any threats and the coming Leaf-bare." Silverstar finished then stepped back dipping her head to Troutstar who looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"RiverClan is doing well this moon, we have made one new warrior, Greyear!" the clans chanted his name, and Bluepaw yowled as loud as she could for him. "We also have two new apprentices, Yellowpaw and Fogpaw!" Bluepaw looked past Greyear to see to small apprentices, Yellowpaw was a pale golden tom with bright blue eyes, Fogpaw was a sleek pale mottled grey she-cat with misty blue eyes, Bluepaw also noticed that one of Fogpaws eyes was clouded, _she's blind in one eye. _Fogpaw looked uncomfortable with the attention, Bluepaw shrugged, _it's her problem, not mine, _Bluepaw looked back up at Troutstar, and saw him looking at her intently. Bluepaw gazed back challengingly, Troutstar looked away quickly, then quickly finished his report.

Bluepaw stood up and stretched, she murmured a farewell to Greyear as he padded away to a group of warriors. Lightpaw padded away to where Frostpaw was talking to a few apprentices, Bluepaw noticed Nightpaw, Bramblepaw, and Mistpaw padding toward her. "Bluepaw! I just heard that you beat Troutstar in a fight with RiverClan!" Bramblepaw mewed, her eyes wide with wonder. Nightpaw was trying hard to look like she wasn't interested, but was failing miserably, and Mistpaw was twitching her tail around her in impatience, her stormy blue eyes alight with delight that came from exciting gossip.

"Sure did! I knocked out his paws and rolled him right off Sunningrocks!" she boasted, she never did it with her clanmates, because they would just sneer at her then tell her to do something useful, _like they never boast at all!. _"You did! Flashfoot says he thinks your going to be one of the best fighters in all the clans!" Bramblepaw mewed, her mew ringed with jealously at the praise her mentor had given a Thunderclan apprentice.

"Yes I am the best fighter in the clans, so nice of you to say so, Bluepaw couldn't stand a chance against me, that's why I hardly ever trained with her." Bluepaw closed her eyes, hoping Berrypool would just go away and leave her alone. "Go away Berrypool, your not wanted here!" a voice hissed, Bluepaw recognized it as Nightpaws. opening her eyes Bluepaw saw Nightpaw and her littermates facing Berrypool with their hackles raised and teeth bared. Berrypool stood, her eyes wide in shock, then she turned to leave and shot Bluepaw a glare full of hatred.

Bluepaw turned to the ShadowClan apprentices, "why did you do that?" she was curious why they would be so angry at Berrypool, they didn't know her like she did. "I met Berrypool at a gathering a few moons ago, she was so rude and commanding, even though she was an apprentice back then, me and my sisters don't like cats like that," Nightpaw mewed and her littermates nodded in agreement. Bluepaw looked at Blackwillow who was padding over to her, "time to go Bluepaw" Blackwillow mewed, then she turned toward the ThunderClan patrol. Bluepaw mewed a quick goodbye before bounding after Blackwillow, as she reached them the patrol bounded up the slope into the forest beyond.

"Bluepaw, can I have a word with you?" Blackwillow mewed, they were racing through the forest coming home from the gathering, Bluepaw sighed then nodded. Blackwillow fell back until they were padding quietly through the forest. "Bluepaw, you may have noticed that I have been asking senior warriors to help with your training," Bluepaw nodded again, Gingerleaf or another senior warrior usually came on their training sessions. "Well there is no more that I can teach you and Gingerleaf agrees, but there are two things keeping you back from your final assessment, one is you haven't made the trip to Moonstone, two, is that it would likely bring you trouble, being made a warrior before your brothers." Bluepaw sighed, she didn't care if she had trouble or not, how worse could it be than now? "I am going to take care of one of those problems, tomorrow we will go to Mothermouth," Blackwillow mewed.

Bluepaw stopped, letting Blackwillow pad ahead of her, _I'm going to the Moonstone?! _excitement coursed through her and she looked up at the setting moon and the shining stars, _I'm going to be a warrior before my brothers! I'll be the best there can be, and everyone will respect me! _Bluepaw turned and raced silently through the undergrowth and paused at the top of the ravine, looking over the forest to the territory beyond, with the rising sun shedding light behind her. _I'm gaining ground, my own ground, for myself._

** Troutstars POV**

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the gathering?" Troutstar mewed before leaping out of camp, the sound of paws behind him told him that his clan was following close behind. They passed through ThunderClan territory, the sight of Sunningrocks reminded him of the battle fought not that long ago, and it reminded him of the last cat he had fought before they had been forced to retreat. _How could I be beaten by an apprentice? And not just any apprentice, an undersized one at that?! _he distinctly remembered the fight, the young blue-grey she-cat had been faster then lighting, stronger then a lion, fiercer then a tiger, and more skilled then Troutstar could imagine possible.

Soon they were plunging down the slope into Fourtrees, every clan was there except ThunderClan, "Greetings Pinestar, Whiskerstar." he mewed, dipping his head to the two other leaders. They returned his greeting but didn't speak anymore then that, Troutstar guessed that Whiskerstar was just trying to stay out of any more trouble that some of his warriors had gotten him into, and Pinestar, well, she was just pure ShadowClan, untrusting and cold.

Troutstar turned to see ThunderClan racing down the slope, he stiffened when he noticed Bluepaw, the apprentice who had beaten him. He watched her carefully as she led a younger apprentice, a pale red she-cat with white streaks, to a group of apprentices from all clans, including his. Fogpaw and Yellowpaw, who had just been made apprentices were there as well, though he noticed Tansypaw was eyeing Bluepaw with fear and suspicion. _did she fight Bluepaw in the battle? She was terribly wounded, she was hardly able to go to the gathering tonight, I only let her because this is her last gathering as an apprentice._ Troutstar watched as they had a little contest of who could jump the highest, Bluepaw went against a ShadowClan apprentice named Thornpaw who was old enough to become a warrior. Troutstar watched as Bluepaw jumped on a branch higher then Greatrock with Thornpaw a tail length below.

Troutstar was pulled out of his observations by an impatient poke in his side, turning he saw it was Silverstar. "Come on, we'll starting the gathering," Silverstars voice was colder then ice, _does she remember how we loved each other once? _Troutstar sighed remembering when they had been young warriors, they had spent a few nights together here at Fourtrees, but then he had said they couldn't be together and they had stopped meeting. Silverstar, then called Silversky, had been heartbroken. But she had never begged to start meeting again, but had walked away and had changed beyond his recognition. she had changed from the carefree, clumsy, charming cat, she had been into a sharp, skilled, leader.

She had even taken a mate in ThunderClan, not out of love, but because she wanted to show she was completely loyal to her own clan, with no feelings for Troutstar at all. Troutstar had heard that she didn't care for her kits much, and that her "mate" had died in the horrible fight with WindClan, where many ThunderClan warriors had died. Now, she showed nothing for him, though he still had some feelings for her, the old her, where she didn't care at all about anything other then him.

Sighing he leapt up onto Greatrock where Pinestar started the gathering, Troutstar only half-listened to the reports of the other clan leaders, and he waited till last to make his report. He announced his news to the clans, while he spotted Bluepaw sitting next to Greyear, her sharp green gaze on him, her eyes were brighter then stars, but darker then the pines in ShadowClan at the same time, they were daring, challenging, and gave her a charming and mesmerizing appearance. There was something else as well, there was a commanding air around her, but a look of misery in her eyes that was unmistakable, _is it because she is so small she could be a WindClan cat? Surely not! Even ThunderClan isn't that petty! _as he finished his news, Bluepaw locked gazes with him, a challenging look, with her green eyes looking like they had a secret and daring him to try to find it.

Troutstar looked away, feeling uncomfortable at looking so carefully at the cat who had almost taken a life from him. After that the gathering was over, Troutstar watched Bluepaw from beside Minnoclaw, his deputy, he watched as Bluepaws clanmate, Berrypool scorned her, _maybe her clan doesn't like her that much. _but three ShadowClan apprentices hissed at Berrypool, Berrypool shot a glare of scorching hatred at Bluepaw before stalking off. "Troutstar, have you heard about Bluepaw? Some think she is going to be the greatest fighter in the forest, while others think she was just lucky and that she is just a cat trying to get attention," the speaker, a senior warrior of ShadowClan named Flashfoot, was waiting for his reply. "I think she is dangerous, and needs to be watched carefully," he mewed stiffly, still unnerved by the dangerous look in the little she-cat.

He called his clan together, and led them swiftly toward camp, as her entered his den, he sank down into his nest and closed his eyes, he didn't know why the ThunderClan apprentice frightened him so much, _because you saw her in the battle, _a little voice said, and Troutstar knew it was true, Bluepaw had stalked toward him, her eyes had a look of scorn, disgust, and a darker look of hatred then he had ever seen on any cat before. Her pelt had been splattered with blood, none of it her own, it had dripped into her eyes giving her a frightening look, her long hooked claws had been out, scratching the rocks below her. And there was no mercy in the way she fought, she fought cold, cruelly, and calculatingly. _Great StarClan! Will this cat be the end of the clans?_

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter! and review **

**I still need more cats! I accept most cats, as long as there realistic, just put them in your review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15(finally, I thought I would never get it finished)**

**Reviews!**

**"Howlsong13"- I'm so glad I got your OC's right! I also used your other cats that you gave me, but I changed Limekit to Greenkit, because I don't think the clan cats know what a lime is.**

**"Bookworm45669" Yeah, the horrible ShadowClan is nicer to Bluepaw then most of Thunderclan! though that wasn't my original intent:)**

**flamewing- OH! I just love your kitties! though I changed some of them: I put Jayflight and Dustfur in WindClan, because I didn't need anymore in RiverClan but still needed Windclan cats, also I really loved Bouncefoot, and have a special place for her! and about Troutstar thinking Bluepaw might be the end of the clans, I wantwed to get the point across that some cats think Bluepaw is dangerous, (and I want her to be, hehehe(evil laugh)**

**"Mountainstream21" I'm soo excited you think this story rocks! it's nice when people say they like what you do**

**"Wyldclaw" Troutstar doesn't really "know" that they are meeting, but yes, he suspects it, and what happens at the moonstone is rather important for the plot, I try not to make it_ to_ obvious though!**

**Hey! I just wanted to say that this chapter was made when I was _extremely_ flustered over school, so it might not be as good as my other ones.**

**Chapter 15**

Bluepaw paced impatiently by the entrance, Blackwillow had said they would leave for Mothermouth at dawn. Bluepaw looked up from her pacing to see Blackwillow and Darkflower padding toward her with a packet of herbs in their jaws, _traveling herbs, uh! _"Eat your herbs, then we will leave for the Moonstone," Blackwillow mewed, Bluepaw quickly ate the herbs, grimacing inside on the bitter taste they had. "Alright, lets go," Blackwillow mewed, then she raced out of camp, with Bluepaw following close behind.

They followed the route back to Fourtrees, the hollow still had the scents of all the clans, Blackwillow padded straight into WindClan territory without hesitation. But Bluepaw did, the thought of meeting Tangleclaw sent shivers of fear through her, she knew he wouldn't let them explain that they were traveling to the Moonstone before he attacked. Bluepaw padded into WindClan territory behind Blackwillow, the long grass whipped against her pelt, and the wind roared in her ears. She flatten her fur and narrowing her eyes she trekked onward through the flat windy land, with the rising sun behind her .

They made it through WindClan territory with only seeing a patrol at a distance, and they padded to the Thunderpath. Bluepaw had only crossed it at night, when most of the monsters were not out, but now they were in swarms. It was just past sun-high, and the monsters roared so loudly that Bluepaw felt like her all senses were muted, her hearing and sense of smell were all confused by the Thunderpath. "Okay I'll go first, watch carefully what I do, and if you need to wait until your ready," Blackwillow mewed. Bluepaw nodded, though inside she was panicking, _what if I'm to scared to remember what to do? What if I_ _get hurt, or worse get killed? The elders told me stories about the most experienced cats getting killed on this!_

"Bluepaw, pay attention, I'm going now," Blackwillows confident mew calmed her nerves, and she nodded in response as Blackwillow padded up to the Thunderpath. Blackwillow paused as a group of monsters went by, there was quiet for a heartbeat as Blackwillow darted across the Thunderpath, and then it was her turn, _I can't do this! _but her paws carried her forward anyway. She paused on the side of the Thunderpath, the stink of it was stronger then even ShadowClan, and the wind from the monsters almost knocked her backward. Bluepaw waited, looking up and down the Thunderpath as she waited for a break between the monsters, that she could use to get across. It seemed like forever, but finally their was a break, Bluepaw shot across the hard surface, she heard the roar of a monster, but she didn't stop as she ran in front of the monster, and shot into the grass, safely on the other side.

"Right, lets continue," Blackwillow mewed, Bluepaw followed Blackwillow as she padded through the rocky terrain, she spotted Claws and Strikes barn a little way to the side. Sniffing the air, she picked up the scent of the two loners, but didn't spot either of them as they passed the barn, _maybe I'll see them on the way back, I kind of promised that I'd see them again. _Bluepaw wondered if she would be able to see the two loners again, she did want to see them, if she was honest with herself.

They padded along the rocky slope, the sun was starting to go down and Bluepaw was feeling hungry again, _will I be able to hunt before we go into Mothermouth? _Bluepaw realized that Blackwillow had halted, looking around the black she-cat, Bluepaw saw a wide black hole a few paw steps ahead of them, _we have to go in that? We're cats! Not rabbits! We don't go underground! _Blackwillow settled down on a wide rock as the sun set, "you can hunt if you want, but don't go to far from here," Bluepaw blinked at Blackwillow, _she has hardly said anything to me the entire journey. _

Bluepaw shrugged, following a scent trail, she quickly and silently caught a rabbit that was bounding around a small patch of grass. Bluepaw gulped down the rabbit, and buried the bones, then Bluepaw padded back to Blackwillow, the sun had set, and there was a sense of anticipation in the air. Finally, the moon was rising, Blackwillow got to her paws and headed into the hole, flicking her tail at Bluepaw to follow. Bluepaw swallowed, nervous about padding in utter blackness and meeting her starry ancestors, but padded into the hole anyway, curious of what lay down there.

It was black, not the dark of night when clouds covered the moon, but a sucking blackness, one that made it seem you had lost your sight, there was no difference if you had your eyes open or closed, it was the same, but Bluepaw enjoyed it. Her paws made no sound on the icy rock as she padded a tail length behind Blackwillow, she was invisible, even her scent was lost in the icy cold air, she felt comfortable in the silent cold air of the tunnel. She was almost disappointed when they came to a chamber that had a large rock in the middle, and a triangular hole in the top of the rock.

Blackwillow shuffled around in the darkness, and Bluepaw could see the faint outline of her on the ground, but Bluepaw didn't feel like sitting down, she started pacing silently along the wall of the cave. In a instant the cave was lit up, the rock in the middle sparkled like thousands of stars, the white light turned Blackwillows black fur pale grey, and made her own dark gray fur white. Blackwillow padded to the Moonstone and pressed her nose against it and closed her eyes, Bluepaw padded up to the stone as well, mesmerized by the sparkling of the rock, she felt her eyes reflecting the shine of the Moonstone as she laid down next to it. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

Bluepaw padded silently through a snow covered forest, the moon above shed silver light on every thing, Bluepaw faintly knew it was a dream and stiffened when she realized that the bare branches on the trees weren't moving, despite the strong wind. Bluepaw thought she heard a whispering in the wind, pricking her ears she listened harder, and heard.

_Leaf-bare shadows will save the clans from the muddy tangle, of prickly thorns, but remember, shadows disappear with the rising sun. _the wind whispered quietly in her ears, but the noise grew louder, until it was louder then thunder. _Leaf-bare shadows! You must save us! _Bluepaw whirled around, looking for the cat who was speaking to her, but there was no one there, spooked, Bluepaw tried to run away from the snowy forest and found herself waking up in the cavern of the Moonstone. _That was some dream! _now that she was awake, her fear quickly left her, she noticed that Blackwillow was still sleeping, and the Moonstone was no longer glowing.

Bluepaw stretched, yawning, she saw through the gap that it was almost dawn, now she thought about her dream as she waited for Blackwillow to wake up. _Leaf-bare shadows will save the clans from the muddy tangle, of prickly thorns? Is it like a prophecy? If it was, why send it to an apprentice, and not the medicine-cat? And what could it even mean, really? And what about the other part? Shadows disappear with the rising sun? everyone knows that! So why? _

Bluepaw shook her head to clear it as Blackwillow woke, Blackwillow nodded to her, then bounded out of the cavern through the tunnel. Bluepaw followed close behind, shaking of her dream, it probably meant nothing, and if it _was _important, it would be sent to Darkflower. Bluepaw bounded out of the tunnel, feeling the rising sun warm her fur, as she started the trek with Blackwillow back to ThunderClan territory.

Bluepaw and Blackwillow were padding past the barn, when she heard a rustling in the hedge that bordered the barn territory. Bluepaw sniffed the air and stiffened as she caught the scent of Strike, she knew the tom would be more hostile then Claws would be to the two passing cats. Before she could warn Blackwillow, the black tom streaked out of the hedge and bowled into Blackwillow. Her mentor screeched at the impact and was knocked away, Strike jumped on Blackwillow and started to claw her, _no! _Bluepaw rushed forward, grabbing Strike by the scruff, she threw him aside, then turned to her mentor who was trying to get to her paws. Bluepaw quickly checked Blackwillow over, and was relieved to see that although she had several cuts, none of them were deep, a simple cobweb and marigold poultice would take care of them.

Turning on Strike, who had crept closer, she hissed, "what are you doing?! We weren't doing anything wrong! And you should show some respect for a friend!" she started to purr as she saw how embarrassed Strike looked. "Sorry Bluepaw," Strike muttered, "you _know_ him!" Blackwillow growled, Bluepaw turned her gaze on her, "yes, I met him when Windclan took me," she mewed steadily. Blackwillow glared at her a moment longer, before starting to limp in the direction of WindClan, "bye Strike, it was good to see you again, and tell Claws that I passed through," Bluepaw mewed hastily to Strike, then she turned and bounded after Blackwillow.

Bluepaw put her tail in front of Blackwillow, they were almost at the Thunderpath, and Bluepaw knew that Blackwillows wounds stung. She had caught the scent of marigold and seen some cobwebs, "I'm going to put something on those cuts _before_ we go into WindClan territory," Blackwillow hesitated a moment before nodding and settling down on the ground. Bluepaw followed the scent to the patch of marigold, and picking some, snatched a paw full of cobwebs and bounded to where Blackwillow was. Bluepaw made the poultice and secured it on Blackwillow under the cobwebs, then Bluepaw cleaned her paws in a small puddle, and followed Blackwillow to the Thunderpath.

The Thunderpath was quiet, so they crossed together, then they made there way to WindClan territory. The sun had risen above the tree line in the distance as they padded onto WindClan territory and they passed quietly. As Fourtrees came into view Bluepaw thought they would make it to Fourtrees without being seen. But just as they were nearing it, a group of WindClan warriors came racing toward them, usually Bluepaw would just run for it, as she was the fastest cat in ThunderClan, other then Lightingstripe, but Blackwillow was still limping slightly, and couldn't go fast enough to outrun the nearing WindClan warriors.

Sighing, Bluepaw halted next to Blackwillow as the WindClan warriors circled them, they were hissing and growling, though Bluepaw noticed that they were nervous instead of angry. "What are you doing on WindClan land?" the leader of the patrol, Tigerfang mewed, Bluepaw recognized him from the gathering because of his long curved fangs. "We are traveling back to ThunderClan territory from a trip to the Moonstone," Bluepaw mewed making sure her voice was strong and confident, despite her nervousness. She also recognized on the patrol Blackfang, Emberface, and her apprentice Jadepaw, she was curious of Jadepaw, she had heard that the gray she-cat had been a former loner before she joined WindClan. "Fine, but we will escort you out of _our _territory," Tigerfang growled, then he turned and led them at a swift pace to Fourtrees.

Bluepaw padded beside Blackwillow, as they left the WindClan cats behind, and padded through ThunderClan territory. The sun was almost directly overhead as they neared camp, Bluepaw spotted a patrol heading back to camp with there mouths full of prey, but they didn't notice the apprentice and her mentor, so they entered camp unnoticed. "You go rest, we will have your final assessment in two days," Blackwillow mewed, then she tiredly padded into Darkflowers den, _my final assessment! In two days!_

**Yeah, not as good as my other ones, but please review anyway! also I have filled up all the clans thanks to all the awsome people who sent me cats, I seriusly wouldn't have been able to do it on my own, so THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! I had some extra time and was able to get this up quickly!**

**Reviews! I'm past 100 Yay!**

**Guest- Yea! you are my 100th reviewer!**

**"Howlsong13"- I was so surprised when you said you liked that chapter! and glad you don't mind me changing Limekits name**

**This chapter is a little shorter then most of my others**

**Chapter 16**

Bluepaw looked up at the grey sky it was just after dawn, it was half a moon since her journey to the Moonstone, and she was having her warrior assessment today. But Fernshade was giving her warrior assessment instead of Blackwillow because Silverstar wanted a experienced warrior to give her assessment because it was "early". Bluepaw spotted Fernshade padding toward her, Fernshade's dark, black spotted pelt was shining in the early morning mist. "Okay, we will start your assessment now, or do you need to get a piece of fresh kill first?" Fernshade mewed kindly. Bluepaw looked at her in surprise, Blackwillow never asked if she wanted to eat before they headed out, so she had learned to get up early and eat before dawn. "No, I already ate, we can start now," she answered Fernshade, who then nodded and led her out of camp.

They headed to the sandy hollow, where she would do the fighting part of the assessment. When they arrived, the mist had lifted but the grey clouds were thicker and the wind had picked up. Bluepaw noticed that Thornfoot was there waiting for them, _I'm going to fight a senior warrior? Cool! _"Okay Bluepaw you will fight Thornfoot, I personally would have had an easier warrior fight you, but Blackwillow insisted that you could fend off a senior warrior, so your goal is not to beat Thornfoot but to keep him from pinning you," Fernshade mewed, sounding skeptical.

Bluepaw ignored Fernshade's doubt as she faced Thornfoot, who looked confident and was sending pitying glances at her. _He has no idea what I'm capable of, _Bluepaw realized that she and Blackwillow usually trained alone, so not many cats had never really _seen _her training. "Begin," Fernshade mewed, Thornfoot leapt toward her instantly, but Bluepaw neatly dodged and turned quickly her back paws, and used her forepaws to push him off balance. Thornfoot stumbled as he landed and Bluepaw quickly leapt on his shoulders holding him firmly, Thornfoot instantly flipped over, and Bluepaw couldn't move fast enough and was crushed beneath him.

Thinking fast, Bluepaw let go and slipped out from underneath Thornfoot, turning around she barely dodged a blow to the head from Thornfoot, she lunged forward and carefully grabbed his scruff and dragged him down. Thornfoot reared backward, wrenching her grip from him, and started to come down, but Bluepaw jumped forward into his belly and heard the breath knocked the breath from him, and pushed him onto his back. Bluepaw firmly held his shoulders down, and drew her head up triumphantly, careful not to loosen her grip on Thornfoot. "Well done Bluepaw! That was perfect!" Fernshade exclaimed, her voice ringing with surprise.

Bluepaw nodded and hopped off of Thornfoot, who sat up and licked his ruffled fur in embarrassment, he then quickly mewed a muffled goodbye and bounded out of the hollow toward camp. "Bluepaw, Blackwillow said that for the hunting part of the assessment she thinks you can catch _four _pieces of prey, again I think that's too difficult this late in leaf-fall, but try your best and I will see how well you do," Fernshade mewed, she again sounded skeptical, but not as much as before.

Bluepaw nodded, four pieces of prey _was_ a tough goal, but she figured that if she was careful and quick she could do it. Bluepaw padded off toward the Great sycamore, guessing that the little creatures would most likely be there, gathering food for the approaching leaf-bare. Bluepaw moved silently and swiftly through the forest, her small grey paws hardly making a whisper over the dead leaves. She slowed as she neared the tree, picking up the scent of squirrel, she crouched down and followed the scent over the roots of a oak tree and saw the squirrel.

It was digging around in the leaves for its nuts, Bluepaw held her breath as she moved closer, then she leaped, she had been a few tail-lengths away, but she still landed on it perfectly, she quickly snapped its neck and murmured a thanks to StarClan. Then buried her prey and continued to the Great sycamore. Bluepaw approached the sycamore quietly, she could pick up strong prey scent from it's direction, _if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get two pieces of prey here. _The sycamore came into view, as well as two robins, a squirrel, and a plump mouse, Bluepaw held still, the mouse was off to the side nearest to her and it would be easiest to get without alerting the other prey.

Bluepaw slunk silently around to it, then with a deft movement, she slammed her paw on it's back, snapping the spine and killing it instantly. She scooped it up and buried it with her squirrel, then turned to the other prey, the squirrel had disappeared, and only one robin remained, and it was in a tree next to the sycamore. Growling under her breath, Bluepaw jumped up into a tree and, keeping her claws sheathed, made her way silently toward the robin. Bluepaw leapt into the tree the robin was in, she was two branched above the robin, which was busy cleaning its feathers.

Bluepaw carefully judged her jump onto her prey, then leaped, the robin didn't have time to even give an alarm before she had it dangling limply from her mouth. Whiskers twitching in satisfaction, Bluepaw landed silently on the ground and buried the robin with her other pieces of prey. Then she sniffed the air again, searching for her last piece of prey, she caught the scent of Fernshade but no prey. Bluepaw let out a growl of impatience, then set off toward the Owl-tree to see if there would be any creatures looking for nuts there.

Bluepaw quickly made her way to the Owl-tree, but still didn't scent anything on the icy cold breeze which had grown stronger. Muttering complaints under her breath, Bluepaw turned and made her way toward the stream above the sandy-hollow. When she finally made it back to the hollow the wind had picked up and was blowing strongly over the forest and was almost strong enough to push her off balance. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply the scent of everything around her, she hoped for some prey. Bluepaw stiffened as she caught the scent of rabbit.

She opened her eyes and silently followed the scent trail until she came to where a young rabbit was nibbling at some dried grass. Crouching down, Bluepaw made her way around the rabbit so that she was down wind, then she stealthily stalked the rabbit. Bluepaw paused as the rabbit lifted its head and started slowly bounding away, she was sure she hadn't alerted it, so she gave chase. Racing silently over the frozen ground which made her paws burn, she gained on the rabbit, but she was careful not to let the rabbit know she was there. _One more step, _Bluepaw leapt out of the undergrowth, and landed squarely right on the rabbit, she bit its neck then dragged it back to where she had buried her other prey.

Fernshade was at her pile of prey, "excellent work Bluepaw, I'll have a word with Silverstar about your warrior ceremony, if all goes well it will be at dusk." Bluepaw glowed with happiness at the thought of her warrior ceremony, _before my brothers as well! _Bluepaw grabbed the squirrel and robin, while Fernshade carried the rabbit and the mouse, and they made there way back to camp.

...

Bluepaw stared down at a puddle, the icy wind blew against her fur but didn't pierce through her thick pelt to the skin. Fernshade had talked to Silverstar, and her ceremony was at dusk, but they hadn't told anyone about it, so no one knew that her ceremony was two moons early, _they'll find out soon enough. _Bluepaw looked at her reflection, she was no longer the small weak young cat she had been a few moons ago. She was still smaller then her brothers, but her legs were longer and she had a slender look, in her once short, stout, body.

Her eyes were the same, they never changed, they still had their sharp dark, light, and bright green she had first seen last leaf-bare, her long plumy tail drifted behind her, giving her a different appearance then other cats. Her dark blue-grey fur was clean and cold, and was slicked down along her smooth muscles. Bluepaw stretched, then looked back up at the sky, the gray clouds were dark and thicker then ever, the cold wind made her shiver, it was more like leaf-bare then leaf-fall. Bluepaw guessed it was close to dusk, but it was hard to tell with the grey clouds blocking out the sun. She quickly made her way back to camp, as she was leaping down the ravine she heard Silverstar calling the clan together, Bluepaw hurried in and sat down next to Blackwillow, who was looking at her approvingly.

Silverstar began "this clan has many fine warriors, all skilled and talented, and we honor this skill with rewards, we are going to reward one apprentice for their exceptional skills and remarkable abilities." Bluepaw noticed that every cat was looking at Stonepaw, surprise in their gazes, except Stonepaw, who was looking smug and expectant.

"Bluepaw, please step forward," Silverstar mewed, a gasp of surprise cam from the clan as she padded forward. Though Bluepaw noticed, that Lilypool had her warm blue gaze on her, Lightpaw looked jubilant, and Sweetspot, who was sitting outside the nursery with her young kits, was looking at her approvingly.

"StarClan, this cat has trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you a warrior in her turn," Silverstar jumped down from Highrock in front of her before continuing. "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluepaw looked directly into Silverstars eyes "I do" her answer was strong and confident. Silverstar looked at her, pride and happiness in her gaze, _why would she be so proud of me?_

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blueshadow, StarClan honors your skill, spirit, and intelligence and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." The newly named Blueshadow licked Silverstars shoulder, then stepped back as her clan chanted her name.

Blueshadow! Blueshadow! Blueshadow!

"I am very proud of you" Blueshadow widened her eyes at her mother, Cloudberry had never shown any interest in her before. Cloudberry dipped her head before heading toward her brothers and father, who were glaring at her. Blueshadow turned away from them, she told herself that she didn't care that her family didn't like her, but inside she was in despair that nothing she did made them proud of her. Blueshadow hid her sadness as her friends came to congratulate her Lightpaw and her littermates, Lilypool, Foxtail, Sweetspot and her kits, Blackwillow, and surprisingly, Darkpaw and Mousepaw also congratulated her.

"You really did deserve this, Blueshadow," Darkpaw mewed and Mousepaw nodded in agreement, while Pricklepaw and Stonepaw glared at them along with Longclaw. Blueshadow shrugged, they didn't have to love their sister and daughter, she didn't need them. Blackwillow instructed her in her watch, and as Blueshadow settled down in the entrance, the clan started to go to their dens and fall asleep. Soon she was alone in the silent, cold, night she lifted her head, the dark clouds hid the moon and stars from her view. The night was black, with no light from the covered sky, and as she sat in the deserted silent night, snow began to fall gently on her dark-grey fur.

**So what did you think? please tell me by reviewing! I only got two reviews on my last chapter, I greatly appreciate more!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 17, I kind of made it as I went along, so it may seem a little random, but I molded it together somehow. **

**Reviews!**

**"XxGingershadexX"- yeah, I thought the name was kind of obvious because of the title, but I liked it.**

**"The Song of the Felines"- Oh! I am _totally _going to use Cloudyblossom! she is just the _perfect _cat I needed for a part in RiverClan! but I'm not going to tell you what or it would ruin the surprise!, also, Cloudyblossom will be almost as good as Blueshadow, but Blueshadow is quicker then her.**

**"Howlsong13"- yeah, I know, oringally the title was going to be "shades of gray" but I decided not to use it.**

**"Bookworm45669"- I know! I got tired of Blueshadow being an apprentice.**

**Flamewing- Hehe, your the closest one to figuring out the prophecy! but I have a twist to it that I doubt _anyone _could guess yet, and I love Leven! apparently it is the mane of a lake in Scotland! though she won't appear for a while:(**

**Chapter 17**

Blueshadow ran through the snow, it was thick and firm enough that her small paws ran on top of it without sinking through, but the heavy paw steps behind her told her that she was being pursued. She ran around a tangle of brambles and jumped into a low hanging tree, her chaser skidded around the corner, his large paws sinking into the snow where hers had stayed on top. He looked around in confusion, Blueshadow leaped down with such force that he sank through the snow, purring, she hopped off of his back and turned to face him.

"I win again Greyear!" she purred to the disgruntled grey tom, it was half a moon since her warrior ceremony. Things had gone smoothly enough, Stonepaw, Pricklepaw, and Longclaw hadn't spoken or acknowledged her at all, and Berrypool made snide comments every time they went on patrol. But Mousepaw and Darkpaw seemed to be getting along with her better then she expected, they ate and shared tongues with her daily now, and no other cat had said anything.

"It's almost dawn, maybe I'll see you at the gathering tonight," Greyear mewed, Blueshadow nodded, purring, she pushed her head into his shoulder, she loved him she really did, and wished more then anything that he was in her clan. Stepping away from him, Blueshadow bounded silently toward the river, which was frozen, and cautiously made her way across it. On her side of the river she turned to look at Greyear, who was watching her, his pale grey fur barely visible against the snow, but his dark blue eyes showed how much he wished she didn't have to go, and it was like looking at a reflection of her heart.

Shaking her head she bounded toward camp, she paused just before she entered though, then rolled around in the snow to get rid of the faint RiverClan scent on her fur. Blueshadow grabbed the two pieces of prey she had caught before she went to see Greyear, she would use them as an excuse so that she could sleep a little. Padding past Blossomcloud, who stood guard, she headed toward the nursery with her prey, Lightingstripe had finally moved to the nursery and was expected to kit any day now.

Padding into the nursery she saw that Sweetspot was still asleep, though only Dawnkit was asleep with her, Willowkit, Lionkit, and Graykit were fighting with each other, and kept bumping into Lightingstripe who was looking like she wanted to give them a cuff around the ears. The moon old kits took no notice as they wrestled with each other, Blueshadow dropped the two rabbits down, it would be enough for the two queens, "Blueshadow, would you take these kits out for a while?" Lightingstripe asked through clenched teeth, "sure," she answered the flustered queen. "Come on kits, out," she mewed, the kits looked up at her then scampered out of the nursery.

Blueshadow followed them out, the sun had risen and Leaftail was ordering patrols, she watched the kits as they wrestled around, sending clumps of snow everywhere. After a while, Blueshadow looked up at Sweetspot who was padding out of the nursery, she called to her kits and they went to her, dipping her head to Sweetspot she padded to Leaftail whoa had just called her name. "Blueshadow, your on Gingerleaf's patrol, when you get back, rest, because your going to the gathering tonight" Leaftail mewed, Blueshadow nodded, and padded over to Gingerleaf, and her heart sank as she saw Berrypool, Pricklepaw, and his mentor Grassheart on it as well.

"Come on, we're checking the Shadowclan border," Gingerleaf mewed, Blueshadow followed the patrol out of camp. By the time they got out of the ravine Blueshadow was already annoyed by the glares Berrypool and Pricklepaw were giving her, she knew Berrypool would be like this, but she had thought Pricklepaw was better then this, he had been nice and supportive to her when they were apprentices together. As they neared the ShadowClan border and the Thunderpath Blueshadow tensed, she caught a stronger scent of ShadowClan, but not just any ShadowClan cat, she recognized _Pinestar's _scent.

"Pinestar!" she growled, the patrol looked at her in surprise, she nodded her head in the direction it was coming from. "An apprentice can tell I'm here before a senior warrior? Pathetic!" a cold voice mewed, Blueshadow glared at Pinestar who padded out of a fern bush. "I am a warrior!" she spat angrily, "two moons early? I don't think so," Pinestar snorted, "why don't we see if you can fight like a real warrior?" Pinestar suggested.

"What do you want?" Blueshadow answered instead, "I would have told the patrol leader, but she didn't have the courage to ask me," Pinestar mewed in disgust. Blueshadow glanced at Gingerleaf, who's eyes were wide with surprise. " I just wanted to know if you had seen Mistpaw, she went out last night for a walk but hasn't come back," Pinestar mewed. "No, we haven't seen her, now get off our territory," Blueshadow mewed, her voice like ice, Pinestar nodded, respect flashing in her eyes, then turned toward her own territory. "Thanks Blueshadow," Gingerleaf mewed awkwardly after she had recovered from her surprise, Blueshadow shrugged, "never mind, lets just finish this patrol before sun-high."

Blueshadow looked up at the sky, the sun was setting on the snowy forest, she was sharing a squirrel with Lightpaw, who hadn't been chosen to go to the gathering that night. "Will you tell me everything that happens at the gathering?" Graykit asked, bounding over to them, eyes wide, "Graykit, I promise that I'll tell you everything as well Lightpaw," she mewed fervently. Though she was trying hard to keep her face serious, and by the looks of it, so was Lightpaw. Blueshadow looked up at Silverstar, who was calling the cats going to the gathering together, she got to her paws and headed for the group. As they raced through the forest, she realized that Cloudberry was next to her, she looked up at her mother curiously, _she goes days without talking to me, why did she choose to be by me now? _

"Blueshadow, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you as a kit and an apprentice, as a former medicine cat I should have been even more sensitive to your feelings. But Longclaw said that you were to small and weak to be anything but an embarrassment, and I thought he was right, but he was wrong. I see you now, an exceptionally skilled warrior with strength and confidence, and I deeply regret how I misjudged you," when she finished she darted away to Longclaw's side, without giving her a chance to reply. Blueshadow studied Cloudberry for a moment, her pale dappled fur gleamed in the moonlight, and her blue eyes showed no emotion, though she kept sending glances at her.

_ Could she really be sorry for ignoring me but not my brothers all this time? Does she even know how much pain it caused me? Can I ever forgive her and my father for their mistreatment of me? _She thought about what her mother had said the rest of the way to Fourtrees and realized what her answer was, _I will never forgive them for what they did, I was their kit, but they didn't want me, so I don't want them. _She dwelt on this, she would never mistreat them when she got power in the clan, and she _was _going to get power, but she would never let them have any claim on her, what she did was by herself, they had no part in anything she did.

Blueshadow followed the patrol silently into Fourtrees, only ShadowClan was there, and she realized that Mistpaw was among them, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, _I thought she got lost? _She padded over to Mistpaw, the ShadowClan apprentice looked up at her looking as reserved as usual. "I heard you got lost today," Blueshadow mewed, making her voice curious and non-threatening. "I just was out longer then I intended," Mistpaw mewed her voice sounding a little awkward, "oh, was that it?" Blueshadow mewed back, a little irritated at Mistpaw's short reply. "Yes," Mistpaw mewed, then she stood up and padded over to her sister Bramblepaw. Rolling her eyes, Blueshadow went over to the RiverClan patrol that had just arrived.

She realized in disappointment that Greyear was not among them, she was turning toward where Lilypool was talking with a cat from ShadowClan, when she heard someone hiss in her ear. "How's Sweetspot?" instantly knowing it was Rushclaw she answered without turning around, "she is fine, and so are her kits: Lionkit, Dawnkit, Willowkit, and Graykit," she mewed curtly. "Thank you Bluepaw," Rushclaw mewed, "it's Blue_shadow _now," she mewed before padding away before he could answer. Then she noticed that Lilypool was approaching her with a warrior from ShadowClan and WindClan, who had just arrived.

"Blueshadow, this is Applestem of Shadowclan, and Bouncefoot of WindClan," Lilypool mewed, Blueshadow observed the two cats. Applestem was a long-furred ginger she-cat, with white paws and pale green eyes. While Bouncefoot was a small she-cat, smaller then her even, but that wasn't what drew her to the WindClan cat. Bouncefoot was blue-grey, like herself, though Bouncefoot has a silver sheen to her fur, and had bright orange eyes, Bouncefoot also had a plumy tail, though hers was short instead of long. " a pleasure to meet you," Blueshadow mewed politely, though her gaze kept straying to Bouncefoot. _why do we look so similar? We're in different clans. _

While she wondered this, the gathering began and she padded with Lilypool to the foot of Greatrock. Troutstar began, "despite the frozen river, we are finding plenty of prey on land," Blueshadow guessed he was right, he and his clanmates did not look _too_ skinny. "We also have one new warrior this moon," Troutstar continued "Tansypaw is now Tansyleaf," Blueshadow stayed silent as the clans chanted for the orange and white she-cat that she had fought in the battle with sunning rocks. "we also have two new apprentices, Reedpaw, and Beechpaw!" she glanced at the two new apprentices, Reedpaw was a brown and white tom with yellow eyes, and Beechpaw was a yellowish brown and white tom with amber eyes. Now it was Whiskerstar's turn.

"The rabbits continue to run on the moor and the clan is eating well, we have one new warrior, Jadeheart!" Blueshadow chanted the name for the grey, once rogue she-cat. "We also have three new apprentices, Briarpaw, Barkpaw, and Greenpaw!" Whiskerstar's voice was filled with pride as he announced the new apprentices. _Oh, that's right! They're his and Yellowfeather's kits! _she called their names as she studied them, Briarpaw was a pale brown she-cat with amber eyes, Barkpaw and Greenpaw were both identical dark brown tabbies, but Greenpaw had bright green eyes and was a little smaller, and Barkpaw had brown eyes. Whiskerstar finished his report, and then Silverstar stepped forward.

"Even with the heavy snows, ThunderClan can find more then enough prey this leaf-bare, and we have one new warrior, Blueshadow!" Blueshadow sat up straight as the clans chanted her name, though she heard some surprised murmurs among them. As there was no other news to report, Silverstar finished quickly.

Pinestar stepped forward, her dark gaze cold and commanding, "we have four new warriors, Thornclaw, Bramblesky, Nightbreeze, and Mistcloud," Blueshadow chanted the names in surprise, _why didn't Mistcloud tell me she was made a warrior when I talked to her tonight? _"We also have two new apprentices, Russetpaw and Ratpaw have begun their training," Blueshadow glanced at the two apprentices, Russetpaw was a dark reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes, and Ratpaw was a brown tabby tom, with black rings on his tail, and yellow eyes. "Firestorm has moved to the nursery expecting Nightblaze's kits," Pinestar looked at Silverstar before continuing. "As you all know, ShadowClan has more cats then the any other clan, and our territory is not as rich as yours, to feed all our cats we must expand, Silverstar, you must give some of you territory to ShadowClan."

Gasps of surprise and outrage met her words, Blueshadow was silent and looked up at Pinestar calmly, though on the inside she wanted nothing more to sink her claws into Pinestar's neck. _That's what she was doing on our border today! She wasn't looking for Mistcloud, who also would have had her warrior name by then! But was scouting around for the best places for new territory!_ "I do not expect your answer now, I will expect your answer before the next half-moon," Pinestar turned to jump down, but paused and glanced over her shoulder. "And Silverstar, f you do not agree, we will take it by force," Pinestar mewed menacingly, then she jumped down and ran out of the hollow, signaling to her clan to follow.

The other leaders jumped down and gathered their clans around them, Blueshadow padded with ThunderClan up the slope, but paused when she heard hurried paw-steps behind her. She looked in surprise at Bouncefoot who had stopped beside her, and she again got a weird suspicion on why they looked so alike. "Blueshadow, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a warrior, and wish you luck with dealing with ShadowClan," Bouncefoot mewed. "Thank you, and I think we will handle them very harshly," she mewed back with a purr, "until next time," Blueshadow mewed dipping her head, then she raced after the ThunderClan patrol toward camp.

Blueshadow padded toward the elders den, it was the day after the gathering, she had kept her promise to Graykit and Lightpaw, and told them everything that happened at the gathering. She had also gone on a hunting patrol and a border patrol along the ShadowClan border. Now she headed into the elders den, there was a few things she wanted to know that one elder in particular could explain. Luck was on her side, Rabbitfur and Waspwhisker were sleeping, while Ambershine was grooming her fur, and Ambershine was the cat she wanted to talk to. "Ambershine can I ask you something?" she mewed, Ambershine looked up at her, "of course, anything for my daughters kit," Ambershine mewed.

"I wanted to ask you about a cat I met last night at the gathering, she was a WindClan warrior named Bouncefoot, and she looked a lot like me, blue-grey fur, small, plumy tail. Do you know anything about her?" Blueshadow mewed, keeping her voice calm, though her heart was beating so hard she was sure Ambershine could hear it. "Blueshadow, if you do not really need to know, would you be satisfied with, the past is in the past?" Ambershine mewed, anxiety in her mew.

"No, I want to know what you know," she mewed strongly, Ambershine sighed, then pulling herself into a sitting position, began. "Blueshadow, you know that I am Cloudberry's mother, but do you know who her father is? Her father is Ashheart, now a WindClan elder, but that is not all, Cloudberry had a sister, when they were born I gave one kit to Ashheart and I kept Cloudberry. No cat knew of this except my brother, Boulderfoot, anyway, my other kit, Rainsong of WindClan, had two kits moons ago, they are Sootclaw and Bouncefoot. And that is why you and Bouncefoot look alike, you are kin, though no one knows it, not even Rainsong knows that I am her mother, though I retired not long after Cloudberry became an apprentice. This also explains why you are so small, it is your WindClan heritage," Ambershine finished. Blueshadow nodded, suddenly aware of what this meant, she might have to fight kin, who were not even aware of that fact.

"Thank you Ambershine, but there is one more thing that I would like to know," Blueshadow paused, "I once asked you about the lost clan and you told me when I was older, I am older now and I want to know how it affects me, because I know it does." Ambershine held her gaze before answering, "the legend of the lost clan, SkyClan, is just a story that my mother, Spottedpelt told me when I was a kit, no one talks about it. But my mother, said that her mother, Birdflight, I think it was, was once part of SkyClan, if I remember the story right it goes like this.

"Birdflight was the leaders mate, when twolegs destroyed their home and built the twolegplace on their territory. Because the twolegs destroyed their home SkyClan had to leave, but Birdflight and her newborn kits couldn't go with them, so the ThunderClan's medicine cat offered them shelter in ThunderClan, they excepted and joined the clan. Birdflight joined the elders den as soon as her kits were apprentices, and Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw became loyal warriors of Thunderclan." Ambershine mewed, but Blueshadow was thinking, _so my mother Cloudberry, is the daughter of Ambershine, who is the daughter of Spottedpelt, who is the daughter of the SkyClan leader and his mate? So I'm SkyClan and WindClan as well as ThunderClan?_

**Hope you liked it! I had been going to just skip three moons, but I realized how many cats were going to become warriors and apprentices, and I added the ShadowClan thing, just cause I think it needed a little classic ShadowClan/ThunderClan trouble:)**

**REVIEW, IT IS THE LIFE OF A STORIES MODIVATION**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guess what? I just got chapter 18 up! kind of lame, but thats what was in my thoughts:)**

**And now for all the amazing reviews!**

**"Howlsong13"- yeah, I think that for something I just made as I went, that it was rather good**

**"Peperpaw"- I was hoping for that!**

**"Wlydclaw"- I know! I was always planning on having her be SkyClan, just cause I think SkyClan is cool, but the WindClan part I came up with after a few things gave me the idea;)(thats a wink, i think, ha! I rhymed!)**

**"Bookworm45669"- yeah I did kind of get it from Grey&Silver but its going to end different!(kinda) and with Pinestar, I'm trying to make her a greedy, distrustful, and fiercely proud shadowclan cat, because in Firestars quest they gave the idea that ShadowClan was different then in the other books, so _I'm _trying to make Pinestar where you get the more modern ShadowClan. it makes sense, I think?**

**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 18**

Blueshadow looked up at the Highrock in unease, it was almost half a moon after the gathering, and Silverstar had been meeting with her senior warriors all day, and she had called a meeting about ShadowClan. Silverstar had announced that ThunderClan would fight ShadowClan to defend their territory, and that one warrior would take them the message, she knew it would be dangerous for a warrior to tell ShadowClan in the camp that they were going to fight. What made her fur prickle along her spine, was the fact that Silverstar had asked her to come to her den to discuss something, _obviously she's going to have you take the message to ShadowClan. _

Blueshadow padded into Silverstar's den, and settled herself on the sandy floor, waiting for Silverstar to speak first. "Blueshadow, I want you to take the message to ShadowClan," Silverstar sounded calm, _I knew it! _"why me? I am the least experienced warrior, small, and there are tons of other more experienced cats ready to take the message to ShadowClan. Why choose me?" the words came out before she had thought them over, "I know that you can get to the camp without being noticed, then get out before they catch you, you are the second fastest cat in the clan after Lightingstripe." Silverstar looked completely trustful, it disgusted Blueshadow for some reason. _it's like she thinks it's all going to work out fine, that I can go to the ShadowClan camp without being seen and get back as easy as it was to give the order. _

Blueshadow dipped her head to her leader and left before she did something she would regret, she padded through camp and out into the forest. _Better get it done now,_ she headed toward ShadowClan territory, she quickly crossed the Thunderpath, and she was in enemy territory. Blueshadow rolled in some ferns on the border that were drenched in ShadowClan scent, sniffing her fur, which was now covered in Shadowclan stench with only a very faint trace of ThunderClan, _uh! I am going to smell of Shadowclan for days. _

She slipped silently along the shadows, following the most used trail which she guessed was the trail to camp. As she neared what she thought was the camp, though it was kind of open in the marshland, she paused, composing herself then stepped out in front of the guard, a dark grey, almost black she-cat with white paws and chest named Silentsong. "I have a message from Silverstar," she mewed icily, making sure that this senior Shadowclan cat wasn't about to attack her, "we have been expecting your answer for some time now," the Shadowclan cat mewed calmly, then she led her into camp.

"Pinestar! We have a visitor from ThunderClan," Silentsong called, Frogtail the ShadowClan deputy stepped out with Pinestar right behind him. "So what is ThunderClan's answer?" Frogtail sneered, Blueshadow held his glare, "the only way you will _ever _take ThunderClan territory, is if you defeat everyone of us" she growled. "That can be arranged," Pinestar mewed menacingly, then she slid out her claws, "and we will start with you!" she growled. ShadowClan cats leapt at her, but she jumped back, and leaped right over Silentsong's head, then she ran, she just as fast and as far as she could.

Blueshadow paused, she was at the Thunderpath, and she could hear the paw steps of the pursuing ShadowClan patrol. She looked at the Thunderpath, it was swarming with monsters so thickly that she couldn't even see the other side between them, _I am trapped! _She glanced back and noticed the low hanging branches of the trees, _remember Greyear? Perfect! _She leaped silently into the tree, and watched as the ShadowClan patrol consisting of: Lizardtooth, Nightblaze, Dapplemist, and Ferretclaw burst into the ground below her.

"Where did she go? She couldn't have gotten across the Thunderpath, she would get killed!" Dapplemist exclaimed, "I can't get her scent, with the way she disguised it and the Thunderpath," growled Lizardtooth. "She has to be here somewhere, she couldn't have just disappear!" Nightblaze mewed, his black and ginger fur bristling, Ferretclaw was sniffing the air, suddenly he looked up, right at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Blueshadow jumped on him and pushed his muzzle into the ground, the other ShadowClan cats looked back at them, when they spotted her they started to leap at her, but her words stopped them.

"One move closer, and I'll tear his neck out," she hissed, and she meant it, her back paws held him down, while her front claws were hooked in his neck, not deep enough to kill, but enough to make him unable to fight in the coming battle. "What do you want?" Dapplemist rasped, her eyes full of fear as she looked at her clanmate, _they must be mates, _the thought made her sympathetic, but she refused to weaken. "I want you to tell me where you cross the Thunderpath to get to the gathering, I know that the entire clan doesn't cross it," she growled, Dapplemist stepped forward, "it is along the Thunderpath that way," she pointed with her tail. "It is a tunnel underneath the Thunderpath, now get off of Ferretclaw," Dapplemist commanded, Blueshadow resented the commanding tone which Dapplemist used, "I don't like being given a command by a cat of another clan," she hissed. Blueshadow looked at Dapplemist menacingly, then dug her claws in a little deeper, causing Ferretclaw to gasp, his mottled brown fur was steadily getting darker with his own blood.

In a flash Blueshadow leaped off of Ferretclaw and raced the opposite way Dapplemist had pointed, guessing that the she-cat had been lying. She had guessed correctly, she soon came to a tunnel, she ran through it, then bounded toward the ThunderClan border. After she had crossed it, she washed her bloody paws in the snow, it left a large stain of red, she kicked more snow to bury it. Then she quickly padded along the trail to camp, and as she leaped down the ravine, she thought of what she would do if she had been in Dapplemist's place, and it had been Greyear not Ferretclaw being threatened. The thought made her heart wrench, and she knew that she shouldn't have done what she did.

...

It was the evening after the half moon, the time that ShadowClan had said to meet them to fight at the border. Blueshadow had been chosen to fight along with: Gingerleaf, Fernshade, Owleyes, Blazeheart, Grassheart, Longclaw, Cloudberry, Crowpelt, Blossomcloud, Berrypool, Foxtail, Stonepaw, Mousepaw, Whitepaw, and Lightpaw with Silverstar and Leaftail leading them.

Blueshadow was silent on the way to the border, the thought off what happened with Ferretclaw and Dapplemist was imprinted in her mind, and when she had seen Greyear, it had hurt all the worse. Blueshadow could scent ShadowClan just ahead of them, and so did all the other cats, Silverstar flicked her tail, signaling them to fan out, and Blueshadow was at the end of the line, with Blazeheart beside her. "Silverstar, this is your last chance to give in peacefully, if you don't, you will lose, and it will be your fault," Pinestar mewed, though only her green eyes were visible in the darkness.

"We did not try to take _your_ territory, we are only defending our territory, _you _are breaking the code by trying to hunt on another clan's territory," Silverstar responded with a snarl. "Do you not know that the code is a thing of the past," Pinestar replied with a growl, "warriors of ShadowClan, ATTACK!" Pinestar screeched. A wave of enemy warriors crashed upon the ThunderClan warriors, and Blueshadow forgot all things as she faced the warrior Mallowclaw, his face was twisted in immense hatred as he lunged toward her.

As she quickly dodged, she remembered that Mallowclaw was Ferretclaw's brother, "how's your brother?" she sneered, she wasn't thinking about sympathy or mercy as she lunged and bit deep into his leg until she felt her teeth scrape against bone. Mallowclaw wrenched himself away, shrieking in agony he lashed out with a paw, aiming for her eyes, she ducked but felt him slice her ear. Her ear was hot with pain, but she ignore it as the blood dripped into her face, and reared on her hind legs and swiped at _his _face with lighting fast paws. Mallowclaw tried to block her blows, but she hit harder and faster until he leaped away, something crashed into her, not attacking her, but bumping into her.

She whirled around and saw it was Blazeheart and Pinestar, "you will pay for killing Silverstar!" Blazeheart snarled. The words sunk in and Blueshadow saw Silverstar being dragged away by Blossomcloud, _Silverstar isn't on her last life is she? This is only the fifth, right? _"Actually, your going to pay for defying me!" Pinestar growled, Blueshadow looked back at them, and saw with horror Pinestar had pinned Blazeheart and was lunging toward his neck. Pinestar's mouth dripped with blood as she came up, and Blazeheart let out a silent shriek and laid still, perfectly still.

"No!" Blueshadow yowled as she leaped at Pinestar, she landed on the leaders back and dug her claws deep into the thick black fur. Pinestar shook vigorously, trying to get her off, but Blueshadow stayed on, fueled with the want of vengeance for her dead clanmate. Pinestar yowled as she dug her claws deeper and churned her claws along the spine, Pinestar's attempts to get her off grew feeble, until Pinestar dropped to the ground limp, Blueshadow leaped off and faced the ShadowClan leader who had been the cause of all this. Pinestar wasn't breathing, and her fur was crimson red, and continued to drip with blood, so that her black fur wasn't visible. Blueshadow kicked the body away viciously, it wasn't Pinestar's last life, she had only become leader right before she was born.

She turned and leaped onto the back of Bramblesky, who was attacking Stonepaw with Mistcloud right beside her. The pale brown warrior rolled on the ground, but Blueshadow was almost as big as Bramblesky, so she just put her hind paws on the ground, and pushed Bramblesky into the ground, hard, then she rolled her over and jumped on Bramblesky's belly, and started clawing at the wounded warrior. The warrior beneath her was shrieking, but they fell on silent ears, she felt none of the mercy she was supposed to show, but only anger at the cats who had killed a warrior of her clan.

Claws hooked her and threw her off she hit a rock as she landed and lay winded for a moment, a moment was to long. Claws tore at her pelt and teeth bit into her tail, she was frozen with pain for a moment, and when she looked up her vision was fuzzy, and the pain was distant. She was just about to drift into a tempting blackness when she heard a shriek, "Blueshadow! Help me!" _save us Blueshadow! _it was the same voice she had heard at the Moonstone! Leaping to her paws she turned on the two warriors who were still clawing at her, without thinking, she ran her claws down the throat of a gray tom, them she turned around and lashed out at the apprentice Snakepaw.

The apprentice shrieked as she tore his ear in half and sliced his nose, he ran away toward his own territory, she heard the grey tom gasp, she realized it was Graypelt, one of the most senior warriors of ShadowClan, he dragged himself away, casting a terrified glance at her. Blueshadow turned around for the source of the cry and spotted Foxtail being attacked by Applestem and Flashfoot. With a snarl, Blueshadow lunged at Applestems front legs, she hit them hard, Applestem fell forward and Blueshadow was on her in an instant, clawing and biting everywhere she could reach, she felt Applestem land a few blows, but there was no force behind them, and she just shook them off.

She soon sent Applestem, who had already been badly wounded when she started on her, running toward Shadowclan territory. Foxtail had taken some time to beat Flashfoot, and she had to help him do it, Flashfoot was a tough warrior. When they had sent Flashfoot away, they looked around for another enemy warrior, but saw and heard nothing, they made their way around the area but saw no other warrior. Finally they decided to go back to camp, they made slow progress because of their wounds, though Blueshadow only felt her ear and a couple of the long cuts along her flank.

Foxtail was hardly able to walk on his paws as they padded into camp, it was disastrous, wounded cats lay everywhere, and shrieks came from the nursery, _Lightingstripe is kitting? _she thought dully. The cats who hadn't been in the fight were helping those who had, probably because Darkflower was with Lightingstripe, though they went to the nursery every once in a while to get advice. Blueshadow looked at Foxtail, he had fallen onto the ground and his blood was making a pool around him, she felt a rush of worry for the tom that loved her.

She went to the medicine-cat den and grabbed a pawful of cobwebs, wet moss, and marigold, then she padded back to Foxtail who was where she had left him. She licked the blood from his wounds and placed the cobwebs on his wound, while he licked at the wet moss. When she was finished, she realized that the sun was rising over the snowy battle-weary camp, and that Darkflower was padding from den to den, where most warriors had gone, and were tending to the wounds of the warriors that required special attention. Blueshadow looked at Foxtail, who had fallen asleep while she tended to him, she had put the marigold on his wounds as well, she licked his ear and padded into the shadows of the edge of camp.

She looked at herself, she was covered in blood, her fur was almost invisible behind the crimson red of it. _It will take forever to lick this off, I better go roll in the snow, _she padded silently out of camp and rolled in a thick pile of snow, it helped, but not enough, she padded to a small stream that was covered in ice, she broke the ice and splashed in the freezing water. Once her fur was clean, she padded back to camp, the wind helped dry her thick fur, though it was still a little damp as she padded through the barrier, her wounds weren't bleeding and they were fine after she put on some cobwebs and marigold on them. She didn't want to wake Darkflower, who was resting after being up all night with Lightingstripe and patching up wounded warriors.

Blueshadow yawned, the sun was high in the sky, but no warriors were out hunting and patrolling, she was exhausted, but she knew that the clan would be hungry when they awoke. She padded to Darkflower's den. Silverstar and Leaftail were there, they were to badly wounded to do anything, and they hadn't put any cat in charge. Padding over to Silverstar she woke her leader, "Silverstar, would you like me to send out patrols? It's almost sunhigh and the clan needs to eat to be able to heal quickly," she mewed quietly to her leader. "I need some cat to gather herbs with me," Darkflower mewed from where she was sorting through herbs, "you can have Whitepaw, he's to injured to hunt, but he can help gather herbs just fine," Blueshadow responded. "Yes, Blueshadow you can act as deputy until we are well enough to return to our duties," Silverstar mewed.

_ Whoa! I asked to send out patrols, not become temporary deputy! I shouldn't even be a warrior! _"I will try my best," she mewed instead, thoughshe was shaking, _what will the clan think? _But as she padded out and saw that the warriors were milling about looking for something to do, the elders had taken out Blazeheart's body at dawn to bury it. His kits and mate sat on the edge of camp, hollow eyed, and the other cats looked lost, _what am I supposed to do? _Thinking of an idea, she leaped onto Highrock, and called the clan together, the cats were too numb to ask what she was doing, they all just looked relieved to have some cat to follow.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Silverstar has made me deputy temporarily, until she or Leaftail can return to their duties. We must carry on as usual, we will all miss Blazeheart, but we need to strengthen ourselves and cannot be lost in grief if we are to take care of each other. Whitepaw, you will help Darkflower with gathering herbs today, as you are not allowed to hunt or train until Darkflower say's you can," Whitepaw padded over to Darkflower and they left. "Thornfoot, take Frostpaw, Owleyes and Sunleaf on border patrol," Thornfoot gathered up the cats for his patrol and went out of the camp.

"Blackwillow, take Ravenfeather and the able apprentices hunting, catch as much as you can for the clan.," the apprentices, with the exception of Lightpaw and Stonepaw who were to injured to go, went to Blackwillow and Ravenfeather and they left. "Brightfeather, take Lilypool and Fernshade on another hunting patrol, try to bring back enough to fill the pile up," the cats nodded, and Brightfeather already looked better to have something to do, after the death of her mate.

"I want to join the hunting patrol as well," Blueshadow looked at Sweetspot, the queens eyes were filled with determination, "of course Sweetspot, you can join the patrol, and Lightpaw will watch your kits while your gone." Sweetspot nodded in appreciation, and Lightpaw padded toward the nursery where Sweetspots kits were peering out, and Sweetspot joined the patrol and they left.

Turning to the cats who had fought, "those who are to badly injured to help, go to your nest and rest, those who can help, we will do things around camp, patch the walls and dens, dig a new prey hole, clear away some of the snow, and help where needed. Gingerleaf, you are in charge of the den and wall repairing, Fernshade, have some cats help you clear away the snow, and Longclaw, dig the new prey hole, now lets get to work!"

She leaped down, and snatched a squirrel on the pitiful prey pile, and took it to Lightingstripe, as she entered the nursery she looked at the new members of ThunderClan. There were two kits, two brown tabby toms, "what are their names?" she asked Lightingstripe. "The brown tom with dark stripes is Stripekit, the other brown tom with long legs is Quickkit," Lightingstripe mewed proudly, then she murmured quietly, "I wish their father could see them, but he can't" Blueshadow looked sideways at her. "Their father is a kitty-pet isn't he," Lightingstripe looked at her in surprise, "how did you know?" Lightingstripe whispered, "I have seen a kitty-pet that looks like Stripekit, and the elders say that you hung around twoleg-place for a while ," she mewed then she stood up and stalked out.

...

The camp looked better that evening, the prey pile was fully stocked, and thanks to her successful hunt that day, so was the new prey hole. The snow had been pushed to the edges of camp, and the dens and camp walls were firmly patched, and Silverstar had been able to come out for a while that night. Silverstar had been impressed with how she had organized everything and how well everything looked.

Now it was night, and Foxtail was sitting watch, he was well enough to do it after sleeping all day. The moon was high in the sky as Blueshadow padded silently out of camp and headed toward the River where Greyear would be waiting for her.

**OKAY, that was, (in my opinion) an exciting chapter! hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And if you have a question on the whole setting I'm giving the story, just PM me or put it in your review!**

**I was only saying this because someone I know read it and didn't get it, (though I thought I had explained it good enough)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello! all my wonderful readers! here is chapter 19! I can't believe that I already have nineteen chapters, but have hardly even begun the story!**

**Reviews~**

**"Howlsong13"- yeah, I'm trying to portray Silverstar as like an over-trusting kind of cat, and Blueshadow as a more suspicious and fierce warrrior,**

**Guest- OH! I'm so happy you like Grey&Blue! I had hoped every one would like the classic ShadowClan and ThunderClan fight, and being tempoary deputy was a thought that popped into my mind at the last mintue, it turned out better then I thought!**

**Flamewing- I just LOVE reading your reviews!**

**Chapter 19**

Blueshadow rolled over in the snow, it's cold freshness chilled her fur, and it shone silver in the light of the moon. Greyear's warm fur pressed against her, giving her a feeling of warmth and safety from where they slept together under a snowy fern bush on the border between the two clans. It was a moon and a half after the battle with ShadowClan, and ShadowClan had conceded in their struggle to take territory. It had taken a while for ThunderClan to recover, it had been a half moon before Leaftail had been able to return to his duties, and Silverstar still limped a little when she went on patrol. But the clan was able to find enough prey for every cat, and especially Stripekit and Quickkit who were always getting under the paws of some cat.

Blueshadow was also eager for tomorrow for the reason of her brothers final assessment, she had constantly grown closer to Darkpaw and Mousepaw, while Pricklepaw and Stonepaw were colder and sharper with each passing day. But she was happy to be at friendly terms with some of her family, though Cloudberry was trying to show she was sorry everyday, and Blueshadow was only _thinking _of forgiving her. _My family relationships are so complicated, even this one is hindered by the warrior code, but I wouldn't give this up for anything in the clan. _she thought looking at Greyear, his pale grey fur shone in the moonlight, and his dark gray ears looked soft covered in snow, _this is something that will stay in my heart forever._

_..._

Blueshadow slipped back into camp before the sun had risen and slunk back to her nest, she fell asleep quickly, but was woken a moment later by Sunleaf shaking her awake. "Wha? I'm not on patrol till sunhigh, leave me alone," she muttered, "Leaftail changed his mind, and now your on dawn patrol," Sunleaf mewed back, _sure, he had to change on me, even though I was on the dawn patrol yesterday. _

"I'm coming," she muttered to Sunleaf, who nodded and padded out of the den, Blueshadow stretched out her limbs that were stiff from sleeping in the cold snow, and yawning, padded out of the den and toward the rest of the dawn patrol. The other cats in the dawn patrol were Sunleaf, Frostpaw, and Foxtail, who purred as she joined them, rolling her eyes she realized that every cat on the patrol was young, _shouldn't their be a senior warrior? _Sunleaf obviously had no doubts as she led the patrol out of camp and up the ravine.

...

Blueshadow was panting by the time they got back, Sunleaf had decided to do _all _the borders the twoleg-place border, RiverClan border, ShadowClan border, and Fourtrees border, and it was long past sunhigh and she was _starving._ "Cats of ThunderClan! Gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting," Blueshadow muttered a curse under her breath at Silverstars call, but sat beneath Highrock with the rest of the clan, and cast a glance at the full prey pile. "We have four new warriors among us today! It is time for Stonepaw, Pricklepaw, Mousepaw, and Darkpaw to get their warrior names!" Silverstar yowled to the sky which was already beginning to darken.

"I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices who have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Silverstar looked down at her brothers, who were standing in a line below her with their fur freshly groomed, though Pricklepaw's fur was still spiky in some places. "Do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar mewed, there was a chorus of "I do" from her brothers, and Silverstar proceeded after leaping down from Highrock.

"Stonepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stoneheart, StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Stoneheart licked Silverstar's shoulder, and padded to where the warriors sat, and sent her a scorching glance of hatred, which she returned back fiercely.

"Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousetail, StarClan honors your cleverness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Mousetail licked Silverstar's shoulder and padded to his mentor Owleyes.

"Pricklepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pricklenose, StarClan honors your skill and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior in this clan," Pricklenose licked Silverstar's shoulder, but Blueshadow saw with surprise that his eyes held contempt and hatred as he did so. He then padded toward her and sat down next to _her _instead of his mentor, which new warriors do in a sign of respect for their mentors. And she spotted Grassheart glaring at him from across the clearing, shock and anger in her gaze.

"Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkclaw, StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Darkclaw licked Silverstar's _respectively _and went to sit by his _mentor _Thornfoot.

Stoneheart! Mousetail! Pricklenose! Darkclaw!

She chanted their names along with the rest of the clan, though she really was only cheering for Mousetail and Darkclaw, they were her only brothers that acted like they were in the same clan. "Brightfeather has an announcement to make," Silverstar mewed after the cheering died away, every cat turned to look at the senior white and grey she-cat. "I am retiring to the elders den," Brightfeather announced, Blueshadow looked at her in surprise, then thinking back, Brightfeather had been trailing on the patrols and was the oldest working warrior in the clan.

"The clan respects your decision, and we wish you many happy moons in the elders den," Silverstar mewed formally. Brightfeather nodded at the murmurs of good wishes as she padded to where the other elders were sitting. "And now, the cats going to the gathering are: Thornfoot, Fernshade, Blackwillow, Longclaw, Grassheart, Ravenfeather, Sunleaf, Lilycloud, Foxtail, Blueshadow, Ambershine, Waspwhisker, Lightpaw, and Whitepaw. _I'm going again? I've gone to the gatherings for three moons straight! _

"Those going to the gathering, rest and get something to eat, and be ready to leave just after sunset," Leaftail ordered. Blueshadow started to pad toward to the prey pile, to get her _first _meal that day when Pricklenose stepped in front of her. "What?" she asked irritably, "I need to talk to you," he growled, his pale brown fur even spikier then usual, "we can talk _after _the gathering Pricklenose," she answered him, annoyed by his sudden need to talk to her, after ignoring her for moons. "Actually, it can _not _wait," Pricklenose snarled, "_actually, _it _can_, " she spat back, then she brushed past him and grabbed a squirrel and ate it, and it was _delicious_.

...

"Come _on _Blueshadow!" Lightpaw mewed impatiently, "but I'm to tired to go," Blueshadow moaned, she was still exhausted from the long patrol that day after being up half the night. "But you have to go to the gathering, it's your duty to help represent the clan," Lightpaw argued, Blueshadow sighed, Lightpaw was right she had to go, it was honor really, but that did not change the fact that she was tired. "Okay, I'm coming Lightpaw, but stop poking me!" she muttered to Lightpaw, "come on the patrol is leaving," Lightpaw mewed before bounding off to her mentor, Ravenfeather.

Sighing, Blueshadow leaped to her paws and raced after the patrol that had disappeared, she caught up to them at the top of the ravine. But she stayed behind the patrol the rest of the way to Fourtrees, enjoying the quiet whisper of her paws carrying her swiftly over the snow with the silent forest around her and silver moonlight sparkling everything she could see.

She caught up with them again as they started down the slope into the hollow, she fell in beside Fernshade as they greeted the other clans that were there. She looked back at the sound of approaching paw steps, "hello Blueshadow," Blueshadow looked in surprise at Tangleclaw, "what do you want," she hissed. "Now come little kitty, it's a gathering we are not enemies here," Tangleclaw answered smoothly, "you will always be my enemy," she snarled, feeling rage and fear at the dangerous tom, his eyes held the same fiery ambition she had seen when he had threatened her.

"You better play it nice, or maybe one of your friends will have, how do you say? An unfortunate accident while hunting, that Lightpaw with the twisted paw looks prone to get in an accident, don't you think?" Tangleclaw mewed threateningly. "You can't do anything to harm her while I'm here," she spat back at him, "oh, _you _a new warrior is going to defeat _me, _I could defeat my new deputy with one paw, she's weak, _I _should have been made deputy! Not that weak she-cat!" Tangleclaw snarled, his fur was fluffed up and his eyes showed white around the edges.

Blueshadow darted away while Tangleclaw ranted on how he should have been made deputy, _Badgerfoot must have finally retired, he was old and sick for moons before I was born. _Blueshadow settled down between Foxtail and Greyear, who had been talking, while she had been "chatting" with Tangleclaw. "We will begin the gathering," Whiskerstar yowled from his place on Great rock, "WindClan is doing well, we drove off a fox that had strayed in our territory. And Badgerfoot has retired to the elders den, our new deputy is Sootclaw," Blueshadow blinked at Sootclaw, _she's my kin._

"RiverClan is also doing well despite the thick snow that blankets our territory, and we have two new warriors, Mudfoot and Frostyleaf!" Blueshadow chanted their names as she glanced at the muscular dark brown tom who had been made an apprentice the same moon as herself. _But Frostyleaf was made an apprentice the next moon, _she thought looking at the white she-cat with soft orange eyes.

Silverstar stepped forward, "we are also doing well, and we have four new warriors, Pricklenose, Mousetail, Stoneheart, and Darkclaw sit vigil tonight!" she chanted their names along with every other clan, with the exception of ShadowClan, who were glaring at ThunderClan. "We also have two new kits born to Lightingstripe, and are recovering from the recent fight with ShadowClan and we mourn the loss of Blazeheart," Silverstar finished sorrowfully with a glare at Pinestar, who returned it angrily.

"We are also recovering from the recent battle, and mourn the loss of Ferretclaw, who died from the wounds of the messenger that Silverstar sent, who needlessly attacked him and is here tonight!" Pinestar yowled, with a look of hatred at her. The cats around her stepped aside and were obviously waiting for a response from her, _can't they mind their own business? _"Pinestar, I resent that accusation based on little truth," she mewed calmly, "what do you mean little truth? Ferretclaw died from the wounds you left in his neck!" Pinestar yowled back at her. "Only because I would have been killed if I hadn't, you ordered you warriors to attack me when I was just delivering a message and did have the intention to kill, Ferretclaw died in the process of me escaping back to my territory alive," Blueshadow responded levelly.

"B-but that isn't what happened!" Pinestar spluttered, "yes it is, and if any cat wants to tell me that I am wrong say so now," there was no answer to her challenge, and she sat down again, and the cats who had sat around her returned to their spots, though all of them except Greyear were casting glances at her. "Firestorm and Nightblaze have two kits, Whisperkit and Thistlekit, and Dapplemist has moved to the nursery," Pinestar mewed flatly. _Dapplemist must be having Ferretclaw's kits, I can't change the past though, but it wouldn't have happened if they had not attacked me, _she thought angrily.

After that the gathering was over, turning to Greyear she whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow night Greyear," she turned away, "I'll be there Blueshadow," Greyear answered with a purr. She padded toward the assembling ThunderClan patrol, _where's Foxtail? He was right with me, _looking around she spotted him talking with Sootclaw, _what is he doing?_ she thought impulsively. She bounded over to them, "Foxtail, we're leaving," she mewed icily with a warning glare at Sootclaw, "okay Blueshadow," Foxtail mewed calmly.

She then nodded coldly at Sootclaw and stalked away, making sure that Foxtail was following her. _Was I jealous? That doesn't make sense , Foxtail would never take another mate other then me would he? And I wouldn't care even if he did, and I would not be jealous, there is only one tom that I care about, and I'm seeing him tomorrow night._

_..._

It was two moons since the gathering and nothing had happened since then, it had been quiet on the borders and the clan was well fed despite the snow that was now taller then her in the drifts. Pricklenose hadn't talked to her yet, though he tried daily, but some cat always called one of them away for something. It was almost sunset and Blueshadow was grooming her fur in the last rays of the leaf-bare sun, waiting for the ceremony of Sweetspot's kits becoming apprentices. Curiosity dug into her as she wondered who their mentors would be, _I was there when those kits were born, I named two of them, of course I'm curious! _but she knew that she really wanted to be one of their mentors, though she guessed that Silverstar would pick a more experienced warrior.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Blueshadow looked up from washing her ears at Silverstar's call. She padded from where she was beside the warriors den to underneath the Highrock, and settled in between Foxtail and Lightpaw. "The time has come for four kits to become apprentices and start their warrior training," Blueshadow looked at Sweetspot's kits, they were all freshly groomed, and stood in a line with Lionkit at one end, and Graykit at the other.

"Lionkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, and your mentor will be Foxtail," Blueshadow purred as Foxtail went and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Willowkit, from this moment on you will be known as Willowpaw, and your mentor will be Blossomcloud," Blueshadow watched as the two touched noses, _Blossomcloud looks pleased, _she thought looking at the pride on the young warriors face. She didn't really _like_ Blossomcloud, but she was a good warrior, loyal and strong and would make Willowpaw into a good warrior.

"Dawnkit, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnpaw, your mentor will be Lilypool," Blueshadow looked on approvingly as Lilypool gently touched noses with her new apprentice, and from the way Dawnpaw's bright blue eyes sparkled, she guessed that both were happy with the choice.

"Graykit," Blueshadow looked at the remaining kit, Graykit was the smallest of her siblings, she looked to timid and small to be an apprentice yet, and her dark blue eyes were shining with worry rather then excitement as she looked up anxiously at Silverstar. Blueshadow looked at Berrypool, guessing that she would be the mentor to the last kit because her brother had gotten an apprentice already, _she isn't happy about it, _she guessed looking at the disgust and disdain in Berrypool's eyes as she looked at the tiny kit.

"Graykit, from this moment on you will be known as Graypaw, and your mentor will be Blueshadow." Blueshadow looked up at Silverstar in surprise, "Blueshadow, although you are a young warrior, you have shown exceptional skills in everything I have put to you," Silverstar continued. Blueshadow nodded, then numbly padded forward and touched noses with Graypaw, whose eyes were shining in worry, _that just helps, my apprentice obviously thinks that me being her mentor was a bad decision, _she though miserably.

**Was it good enough? sorry it was so broken up, I would have stopped at the end of the gathering, but I decided it was to short for a chapter, and added the apprentice ceremony.**

**Remember to _REVIEW!_** please.


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh chapter 20, I really like this one, there is one part that is really important to the plot line!**

**Reviews! (not as many as I had hoped though)**

**"FoxXx OfTheNight"- I updated! :)**

**"Bookworm45669"- yeah I was oringally have Graypaw be berrytail's apprentice, then she did something wrong and Graypaw and Graypaw was given to Blueshadow, but I couldn't think of what Berrytail would do that would cause that, so I made it less complicated by just giving Blueshadow the apprentice, also Blueshadow and Foxtail aren't mates, but I was trying to get the point out that Blueshadow was possesive of Foxtail.**

**"Howlsong13"- yeah, I'm trying to find a big role for Dawnpaw, but I haven't found one yet...**

**Chapter 20**

Blueshadow looked at the night sky, it was the night of the apprentice ceremony, when she had become a mentor. Usually she met with Greyear this night, but he was not able to meet her that night because he was taking part of the night watch. _What should I do with Graypaw tomorrow? Should I show her to hunt, or the border? Oh! Why did Silverstar make me a mentor? _she sighed as an icy breeze ruffled her fur, then padded into the warriors den and curled up in her nest.

Blueshadow awoke from the early dawn light filtering into the den, _time to get Graypaw, _she thought reluctantly. Hopping out of the den, she silently padded to the apprentices den on the other side of the clearing, her small paws leaving to trace in the fresh snow and her long tail shifting the snow as it dragged in the snow. Peering in the den she hissed softly at Graypaw, "get up, it's time for training," she flicked her tail impatiently as Graypaw didn't even stir.

Stepping into the den, she grabbed Graypaw by the scruff and flung her out of the den into the thick snow, Graypaw squawked as she landed in the cold snow. "Are you awake now?" she growled at Graypaw, who shakily nodded her head, "come on then, I will show the borders, and you _will _listen to what I say," she spat at the small cat, who fluffed up her grey fur in fear and widened her eyes. She knew she wasn't being fair, but she was to busy trying to hide her nervousness that she wasn't paying attention to her temper.

Muttering under her breath, Blueshadow led her apprentice out of camp just as the sun fully rose shedding it's light on the two cats as they paused at the bottom of the ravine. "Go on, climb up," she mewed impatiently, Graypaw just stood, mouth agape as she looked at the ravine, "anytime now Graypaw," she growled. "I can't get up that!" Graypaw exclaimed looking at her miserably, and suddenly Blueshadow realized that Graypaw had always been solitary as a kit, quiet and scared of something.

"Graypaw, I know you _can_ get up that little rock, because I did it when I was three moons old, and you are much bigger and stronger then I was when I was apprenticed," she mewed softly. "No, I can't" Graypaw whispered, "why don't we try this, you start climbing, and I'll be right behind you to catch you if you fall," she mewed gently. Graypaw nodded, eyes still wide with worry, then she started to scramble up and reached the first landing faster then Blueshadow would have thought. "Very good Graypaw, just wait for me," she mewed, then leaped up in one jump.

"Okay try that one," she mewed nodding at the bigger boulder, Graypaw nodded, she still looked scared, but their was a new light of confidence in her dark blue gaze. Graypaw scrambled up, only slipping a little, on a hold that she had to jump to, when Graypaw had reached the top, Blueshadow leaped up beside her. Blueshadow nodded to Graypaw, then led her down into the forest, heading toward the twoleg-place border, as they approached, she pointed out the treecut-place, and the twoleg paths that went into their territory.

"This is the border, you are not allowed to go beyond our boundaries for anything, unless you have permission from Silverstar or Darkflower," Blueshadow mewed to her apprentice, "why Darkflower?" Graypaw asked. "Because, sometimes Darkflower gets catmint from here, and she might bring along a cat to help her," she mewed back impatiently. as they padded along the border, a flash of fur caught her eye "wait," she hissed to Graypaw, signaling to crouch down low with a flick of her long tail. Blueshadow crept forward silently, and saw that it was a pair of young Kittypets playing in the snow, one was a white she-cat with a black tail and ears, and sparkling blue eyes, the other was a plump ginger tabby tom, with green eyes.

Blueshadow jumped out at the two Kittypets, "get off my territory fleabags!" she spat, sliding out her long claws and showing her teeth, the Kittypets squeaked in terror, though their eyes were wide in delight, and ran back to their nest. "What was that?" Graypaw asked nervously, "just a couple of Kittypets, needing to be reminded to stay in their own territory," Blueshadow mewed breezily. "Now come on, we're going to see the RiverClan border," she mewed, and started racing toward the Riverclan border, with Graypaw right behind her.

"That's the river!" Graypaw mewed in awe, "yes, it's frozen right now, but it could crack from your weight and trap you, so don't even think about going on it," she mewed. Graypaw nodded, her eyes still wide in wonder, _is her RiverClan heritage calling her to the river?_ she wondered. "That is sunningrocks, but we need to hurry so we won't stop," Blueshadow mewed flicking her tail at the mound of snow covered rocks, she turned away quickly so that Graypaw wouldn't see that she was disappointed that she did not see Greyear. She led Graypaw along the border, pointing out the gorge and the common trails the clan used in patrolling and hunting. "This is Fourtrees, where the clans meet every full moon, which," she paused in surprise, "is tonight, so if we make good time we can get back before they leave," Graypaw turned to look at her.

"Will you go to the gathering?" Graypaw asked her dark blue eyes showing a light of curiosity, Blueshadow hesitated, "I don't know, I haven't gone to the last two gatherings, so maybe I will." Then she turned away briskly, the snow was reflecting the sun strongly and it was hurting her eyes, _shadows disappear with the rising sun, I am kind of like a shadow, I am happier at night, alone with Greyear. _"Come along, the ShadowClan border is not getting any closer with us standing here," she mewed jokingly to Graypaw, who purred, Blueshadow noted that Graypaw wasn't as scared and anxious as she had been when they had left camp. _Maybe she was just scared she wouldn't be able to keep up, whatever it was I am glad it is gone, and I hope it won't come back._

Blueshadow loped quietly along the snowy path toward the Shadowclan border, the stench of it mixed with the Thunderpath made her lip curl. Graypaw was racing beside her and was keeping up better then she would have thought. "This is our border with ShadowClan, the Thunderpath," she announced stepping out of the shelter of the forest onto the dirty snow that led the way to the Thunderpath, and on the other side ShadowClan territory. "That is the Thunderpath?!" Graypaw squeaked, her eyes wide in terror and excitement, "yes, and you are not allowed to step a paw on it until you have had your training, and even then only do it for a real reason," Blueshadow growled.

Graypaw nodded, and Blueshadow continued, "on the other side of the Thunderpath is ShadowClan territory, you are never to get in a fight with any Shadowclan cat on your own, they fight dirty and are unpredictable. If you do find ShadowClan on our territory when your out alone or with only another apprentice, go back to camp at once and tell Silverstar, Leaftail, or some other senior warrior at once, understand?" Graypaw nodded seriously. "Good, now those are the borders, I will save the other main areas in our territory for another day, right now though we will head straight to the sandy hollow," she mewed, then padded off with Graypaw scrambling along behind her.

...

"Okay, when hunting in the snow it is important to be as stealthy as possible, do you know why?" Blueshadow questioned, when they had gotten to the training hollow they had met up with Lilypool who was also teaching Dawnpaw how to hunt and so they had joined up together. And now she taught the apprentices how to hunt while Lilypool scouted for places to hunt around them. "Because the snow crunches under your paws?" Dawnpaw suggested, "yes, but also because if you shift the snow around with your paws it will alert your prey. So, the basic stalking technique is to step lightly, downwind of your prey, keep your body low with the hunting crouch, and stalk forward carefully, keeping an eye out for anything that could betray the fact that you are there."

Blueshadow looked over the two apprentices carefully, "try the crouch, both of you," Graypaw obediently crouched down, it was not half bad she admitted. "Graypaw, tuck your hind legs in more tightly so your leap will be stronger and lift your tail up off the ground," Graypaw swiftly complied. "Very good Graypaw, now Dawnpaw you try it," she mewed nodding at the dark tortoiseshell , Dawnpaw gazed coldly back at her, "your not my mentor, you can't tell me to do anything," Dawnpaw mewed, sounding superior, and cast a lofty glance at her.

Blueshadow jumped on Dawnpaw and pinned the she-cat to the ground, "and who said that I am not a warrior, and deserve your respect?" she snarled. "Berrypool said that you were weak and that the only reason why you have an apprentice is because Silverstar pitied you," Dawnpaw gasped trying to get out of her firm grip. "Don't you know that you can not believe everything you hear? That was a lie, and you only have to look at what I've done to know that it was. Could a weak cat escape the whole of ShadowClan? Or taken up the duty of deputy after the death of a clan mate? I assure you that I am anything but weak," she hissed quietly in Dawnpaw's ear, Dawnpaw nodded her bright blue eyes wide in shame in fear.

Blueshadow nodded then jumped off of her, Graypaw had looked on with eyes wide in shock and surprise, but to her pleasure Graypaw's eyes held no fear, though both apprentices eyes held a new respect for her. "Right, hunting crouch, now," she mewed with a hard look at Dawnpaw, who nodded and dropped into a crouch, "like I told you sister, keep your tail above the snow, tuck your front paws in, you are all sprawled out like a frog, yes, that's better. Now stalk forward, both of you, faster then that Graypaw do you think the prey is going to wait for you? No, not that fast Dawnpaw, if you go to fast you lose most of your stealth, I could hear you moving, and if I can so can the prey your stalking."

"Alright, now both of you go find a piece of prey, then come back and we will head back to camp," Blueshadow ordered, Lilypool had just gotten back and gave both apprentices a place to hunt for prey. They nodded and scampered off, "so did they do well?" Lilypool asked, "yes, they both had a basic idea, I only had to give a few corrections," Blueshadow yawned, she was tired, she had been awake half the night worrying about what she was supposed to do. "So, are you going to the gathering tonight?" she asked, changing the subject, "no, are you?" Lilypool answered, "I don't know, I suppose I may be going, I haven't gone in a while."

Blueshadow looked up at Graypaw, who was trotting toward them, proudly carrying a plump mouse in between her teeth. "Well done Graypaw, we can go back to camp now," Blueshadow mewed, standing up, she swiftly padded toward camp, but paused on the way to quickly catch a fat squirrel. They leaped down the ravine and entered camp, Blueshadow lead Graypaw to the elders den, "what are we doing?" Graypaw mewed, setting down her prey she answered. "It is part of the apprentices duty to catch food for the elders, did you not know that?" Blueshadow asked, puzzled, _every cat knows that, don't they?_

"No one does that anymore though, the elders just grab something off the prey pile," Graypaw mewed, sounding confused, "well this is how I do it," Blueshadow answered impatiently. Then she grabbed her squirrel and whisked Graypaw in ahead of her, "here is some food," Graypaw mewed to the elders, "thank you Graypaw," Ambershine mewed, sounding surprised but pleased as they set their food down. Blueshadow nodded respectively, then led Graypaw out of the den, "Blueshadow, you and Graypaw are coming to the gathering," she nodded in surprise at Leaftail, who quickly turned away.

"Well I guess we are both going to the gathering Graypaw, go get something to eat then rest until I come get you," she ordered, Graypaw nodded then snatched a small shrew from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to her littermates beside the apprentices den. Blueshadow grabbed Graypaw's mouse and carried it over to Darkclaw, who was eating alone beside the nettle patch.

"How was your first day of being a mentor?" Darkclaw asked, "long," she sighed, settling down on her belly and she started to dig into her mouse. "How was leading your first patrol?" Blueshadow asked Darkclaw, "it was great! And it was easier then I thought," Darkclaw mewed happily. "That's good," she mewed absently, "are you going to the gathering tonight?" she questioned, "yeah, you?" Darkclaw answered, "yes, but I feel to tired to go tonight." Darkclaw looked at her seriously, "your always tired, is there something happening that I need to know about?" Blueshadow shot him a glare. "No, I was just worrying about Graypaw and what I should do, then I showed her all the borders and taught her how to hunt. So I just did a lot today and that would be why I am tired," she replied, with a hint of annoyance .

"Okay, well we better go," Darkclaw mewed, his voice ringed with doubt at her answer, nodding to where Silverstar was joining the gathering patrol, "yeah, I need to go get Graypaw," she mewed. She stalked to the apprenties den and woke Graypaw. "What?" Graypaw mewed through a yawn, "it's time to go to the gathering, now come on or you will get left behind," Blueshadow growled. Graypaw nodded and hopped out of the den, and Blueshadow led her to the patrol which was starting to leave.

Graypaw ran beside her at the back of the patrol the entire way to the gathering, Blueshadow noticed that Graypaw kept up well, but she looked scared, _not surprising, she was just a kit yesterday, I would not have taken such a young apprentice to meet other clans. _As they stopped at the rim of the hollow she leaned down toward Graypaw, "the gathering is an opportunity to meet your enemies in peace, listen to how they act and behave, it is easier to battle a cat when you know what they are going to do and how they think. But do no say anything that could weaken our clan, no secrets or personal matters," she whispered, Graypaw nodded intently as Silverstar charged into the clearing, where every clan but ShadowClan had arrived.

"Hello Blueshadow, who is this?" Blueshadow looked at Skyclaw and Haretail of WindClan, who had been made warriors last moon. "This is my apprentice Graypaw, Graypaw, this is Haretail and Skyclaw, new warriors of WindClan," she introduced the cats to each other. "Wow an apprentice already? Impressive!" Skyclaw mewed admiringly, Haretail nodded in agreement. "Did you hear about what happened with Tangleclaw yet?" Skyclaw changed the subject, curiosity and wariness pricked at her at the question. "No, what happened?" she asked eagerly, Graypaw who was still beside her grew tense, "he got exiled, he tried to kill Sootclaw, and he swore vengeance for his exile," Skyclaw mewed worriedly, Haretail and Graypaw also looked nervous..

"I'm actually not surprised that he tried to kill Sootclaw, he had to much ambition, but I think his threat was just out of anger, what could one cat do against a clan?" Blueshadow knew that her words had reassured the cats listening, but they had done little to comfort herself. _Now that he is not bound by the warrior code and has a real desire for revenge, what will he do? He has threatened me, and asked for something from me, but I didn't stay around to find out what it was, will he come to me now? I don't know if I can fight him off, maybe, but he is ruthless and will be angry, and that will make him even more dangerous._

Blueshadow quickly led Graypaw toward the Great rock where the leaders were starting the gathering. "Thunderclan has found enough prey in it's forest this past moon, and we have had no troubles in the last moon, but we have four new apprentices, Willowpaw, Lionpaw, Graypaw, and Dawnpaw are new apprentices" Silverstar mewed curtly. Pinestar brushed past her, "ShadowClan has also done well this past moon, and we have four new apprentices as well, Owlpaw, Adderpaw, and Mintpaw are training to be warriors, while Ivypaw has become Birdwing's apprentice," Pinestar announced.

Blueshadow looked at the new apprentices, Owlpaw was a dark brown tabby she-cat, with white paws, chest, and face, and green eyes. Owlpaw sat next to the warrior Crowfrost, a black she-cat, with white tinged fur, giving her a smoky look, and violet-blue eyes, Blueshadow guessed that Crowfrost was Owlpaw's mentor. Adderpaw and Mintpaw sat with a group of other apprentices at the edge of the clearing, Mintpaw was a lithe grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. And Adderpaw was a red, brown, and white mottled tom, with narrow bright yellow eyes.

Blueshadow swiveled her head to where the medicine-cats sat, and saw beside Birdsong a tiny black and white she-cat with lowered amber eyes. "Unfortunately, we have also had an incident with Greencough, and Tawnyheart, and Snakepaw did not survive, but the Greencough has left and we are strong once more," Pinestar growled.. "Dapplemist had her kits just after the last gathering and they are all strong and will make good warriors," Pinestar finished, with a glare at her, _how long is she going to keep this up? It was three moons ago._

Whiskerstar stepped forward now, "Although the snow has made it hard to chase the rabbits above ground, we are still able to hunt them underground with ease, Falconpaw has completed his medicine-cat training and is now Falconeye, we also have three new apprentice, Shrewpaw, Birchpaw, and Birdpaw," Blueshadow glanced at the three new apprentices as she called their names. Shrewpaw was what she had always imagined Windclan to look like, a short-haired lithe brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Birchpaw was different, he was a speckled pale grey tom, and blue eyes, Birdpaw was the most different, she had long, dark grey fur, and amber eyes. Whiskerstar finished his news and stepped back, _he didn't say anything about Tangleclaw,_ she realized.

Troutstar stepped forward now, "We drove off a dog that strayed into our territory, and have three new apprentices, Palepaw, Milkpaw, and Streampaw," Blueshadow studied the new apprentices. Palepaw had a good name, everything was pale, his pale brown fur, pale grey paws, and pale yellow eyes. Milkpaw also resembled her name, she had creamy white fur, and blue eyes, Streampaw was a silvery-grey she-cat, with blue eyes that matched Milkpaw's. But that was not what surprised her, Streampaw was sitting right next to Greyear, _he got an apprentice!_

"We also have two new warriors, Yellowclaw and Fogeye!" Blueshadow chanted the names of the two young warriors, she had only once talked to them at the gathering, but she knew that they were strong warriors, though Fogeye was a little defensive because of her one blind eye.

"We have also had trouble with Greencough and lost three cats to it before we got it under control, Fallowwhisker, Mousepelt, and Lionsong," Blueshadow blinked, Fallowwhisker had been an elder, and Mousepelt had been a senior warrior, but Lionsong had been a young warrior, _she was mates with Stripeclaw. _She looked over to where Stripeclaw sat close to Tansyleaf, _he got over her fast, _she thought angrily.

Troutstar steeped back and the formal part of the gathering was finished, Blueshadow flicked her tail for Graypaw to follow her, and she padded over to Fogeye and Yellowclaw. "Congratulations," she mewed to them both, "thank you" Fogeye answered, sounding surprised, "did you really get an apprentice already? You've only bee a warrior for three moons!" Yellowclaw exclaimed. "I guess Silverstar thought I was ready," she answered awkwardly, "I'm sorry about Lionsong, it must be hard to lose your mother," she mewed sorrowfully, _I might as well have lost my mother. _

Fogeye's one good eye clouded, "it was hard, especially with Stripeclaw taking Tansyleaf as a mate straight afterward," Fogeye spat angrily. Blueshadow nodded in agreement, "Blueshadow, I'm going over to Lightpaw," Graypaw whispered, Blueshadow nodded as Graypaw bounded to where Lightpaw was chatting with a few other apprentices. Blueshadow mewed a goodbye to the two RiverClan warriors, then made her way to where Greyear was whispering with Emberface of WindClan.

"Hello Emberface, Greyear," she greeted them, they returned her greeting, "Blueshadow, what do you think about Mudfoot?" Emberface asked. The question caught her of guard, "I don't know, I've never met him or fought him in battle, so I couldn't say," she mewed . "Well I think he's dangerous," Emberface mewed, Blueshadow flicked her tail in impatience, "warriors are dangerous, if we weren't then we wouldn't be able to defend our clan," she pointed out. Greyear shook his head, his eyes showed that he was troubled. "he is more dangerous than most cats, he is inexperienced and young but can defeat a senior warrior," Greyear mewed. "So can I, but that doesn't make me evil," she pointed out, but the wariness in Greyear's eye was making her think there was more to it then what he was telling.

"Blueshadow!" she turned her head at Graypaw's call, "we're leaving," Graypaw mewed, Blueshadow noticed that the ThunderClan patrol was gathering. "I'll be there in a moment," she answered Graypaw, Graypaw nodded then joined the group. Blueshadow dipped her head in goodbye and started to pad toward the group, but Greyear's mew made her pause. "Blueshadow, watch out for Mudfoot, he's out to get power, in his own clan, and in others."

**Hope ya'll all liked! that wasn't a rhetorical question, you need to tell me by REVIEWING, it really, REALLY, helps!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my amazing readers! sorry that this is a little late, it wasn't a good week for me to work on it, so many things that prevented me from typing, mainly slicing my finger kept me from working on it for two days, anyway...**

**Reviews!**

**"FoxXxOftheNight"- I updated!**

**"Bookworm45669"- don't worry, I have no such plans for that, my plans are very different.**

**"Holwsong13"- MIND READER! though I don't have clear plans on when they fight yet...**

**"Petalfall"- I updated! (your the second one to ask) I'm so happy that an amazing writer like you loves my story!**

**Moonblaze- I love that! I was trying to decide what to do with Tangleclaw, and you gave me the perfect idea! I also really love the idea of Tangleclaw getting a mate, I'm totally using that!**

**"The Song of the Felines"- I updated!(your the _third_ persion the ask that!) Patience is a virtue, but I'm not patient so I indroduced your OC a little in this chapter, but in a few chapter she will have a big role in one of my side-plots, yeah I have a big plot and a lot of little side-plots, that have only a little effect on the final outcome.**

**Well I got more reviews than last time, so that's good! but I'm so _so_ sorry I didn't update sooner! I _will _do better next time, unless something horrific happens, like I lose power, or there's a flood, or fire, I live in Colorado, so there been both of those this year.**

**Chapter 21**

Blueshadow leaped at Graypaw, she knocked the small she-cat to the ground and leaped on top of her, Graypaw slithered out of her grip and pushed out one of her front paws. Blueshadow stumbled, and hissed in annoyance, than leaped forward again and tussled Graypaw to the ground, "that was better, but not good enough," she mewed, stepping off of Graypaw. It was a moon and a half after the gathering where Greyear had warned her about Mudfoot, and today Lightpaw and her littermates were becoming warriors, after completing their final assessment yesterday.

Blueshadow shook the muddy snow from her pelt, it was warmer now and the snow melted during the day, but froze again at night. "Come on, lets get back to camp before the ceremony," she mewed glancing up at the clear sky where the sun was starting to sink below the trees. Graypaw nodded, excitement in her gaze as she bounded up the slope and uncovered the pile of fresh-kill they had caught before they started battle training.

Graypaw grabbed the squirrel and two shrews, and Blueshadow lugged the large rabbit and vole down the ravine, when they entered camp Graypaw took her prey to the elders, and Blueshadow laid hers on the prey-pile, but kept the plump water vole for herself. They were her favorite. She carried it over to where Lightpaw and Lilypool were eating beside the nettle patch, "how was your last day as an apprentice?" she purred to Lightpaw as she settled down. "It was boring, I can't wait to be a warrior!" Lightpaw exclaimed, Blueshadow rolled her eyes, and Lilypool's whiskers twitched as she watched the exchange, "what are you looking at?" she asked Lilypool in mock offense. "You," Lilypool purred, Blueshadow leaped forward and rolled Lilypool on her back, "now what are you looking at?" she asked innocently, "nothing," Lilypool gasped through her laughter.

"That's what I thought," Blueshadow purred, sitting back down by her vole and ate it, "so where's Frostpaw and Whitepaw?" she asked after she finished her meal. "Frostpaw and Pricklenose went hunting, and Whitepaw is sleeping in the apprentice den," Lightpaw answered, Blueshadow nodded. "Looks like your going to be a warrior any moment now," Blueshadow mewed, flicking her long tail at Silverstar who was calling the clan together.

Whitepaw padded out from the apprentices den, and Frostpaw and Pricklenose entered camp, breathless and carrying prey. Lightpaw bounded over to them, her pale red-brown fur glowing in the light of the setting sun, Whitepaw's pale grey fur was hardly visible against the dull snow that littered the ground and hung onto the barriers bare branches, he gave his one white paw a quick lick. And Frostpaw was trembling in excitement as Silverstar called them forward and started the ceremony.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar's mew rang with pride as she looked down at the young cats. "I do," Lightpaw's mew was strong and her eyes shone like stars, Frostpaw and Whitepaw copied the "I do," both strong and sure. "Then I give you your warriors names," Silverstar jumped down from Highrock and stood in front of the apprentices.

"Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitefoot, StarClan honors you strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Whitefoot respectively licked Silverstar's shoulder, and went to sit by his old mentor, Gingerleaf.

"Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostflower, StarClan honors you kindness and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Frostflower licked Silverstar's shoulder, her blue eyes alight with happiness as she went to sit by her previous mentor, Sunleaf.

"Lightpaw," Silverstar turned to the pale red apprentice, Lightpaw's amber eyes were bright and clear, and her white streaks looked brighter than ever with the muddy snow and dark pelts around her. "From this moment on you will be known as Lightfoot, StarClan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan." Lightfoot licked Silverstar's shoulder, and went to sit by Ravenfeather.

Whitefoot! Frostflower! Lightfoot! Whitefoot! Frostflower! Lightfoot!

The clan chanted the names of the new warriors, Blueshadow chanted with them feeling happy that Lightfoot was a warrior now, _Whitefoot and Frostflower turned out better than I thought, they both are respectful and polite to Lightfoot, they actually eat together now, I never would have thought that when they were kits. Then again, I never saw myself being friends with Mousetail, but it still happened! _

"Congratulation Lightfoot!" she mewed bounding over to the new warrior, "thanks Blueshadow!" Lightfoot responded, her amber eyes glowing with the reflection of the setting sun. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," Lightfoot murmured, her eyes softening, "I didn't help that much," Blueshadow mewed in confusion. "No, you helped me more than you could ever imagine," Lightfoot whispered, Blueshadow was still confused but she nodded in thanks to Lightfoot's appreciation.

"Congratulations to you as well," she mewed to Frostflower and Whitefoot who were excepting similar comments from other cats as well. They nodded in thanks, to full of happiness to respond she guessed, looking at their shining eyes. "In tradition with our ancestors, new warriors spend a night of silence guarding the camp," Silverstar mewed after most cat had finished their congratulations. Though Brightfeather was still purring beside them, a sad glint in her eyes as she looked at her kits with undisguised pride and happiness.

_ She wishes Blazeheart was beside her, they all do, _she thought looking at the sad look in the eyes of Brightfeather's kits, identical to her own. The new warriors nodded and took up positions around the entrance as the sky darkened, _almost time to meet Greyear, _she thought as the clan went to their dens. As Graypaw headed toward the apprentice den she flicked her tail for Graypaw to come over. Graypaw changed direction and bounded toward her.

"Tomorrow you'll going to take care of the elders in the morning, and we will practice tree climbing in the afternoon," Graypaw nodded, than she bounded to her den. Blueshadow padded out toward the entrance, passing the warriors on their silent vigil, and leaped up the ravine. She than headed toward their meeting spot on the border between the two clans. As she approached she caught the scent of Greyear and saw him sitting under the snowy maple tree on the little rise where they met.

She silently padded around so that she was downwind of him and stalked toward him, he had his back to her so she was able to pad right up next to him without him knowing she was there. "Who's the best warrior in the clans?" she whispered in his ear, Greyear jumped as she spoke and whirled around to face her. "You are!" he cried in shock, his eyes were wide in fear and he gasped air after his fright, "yes, and that's how its going to stay," she murmured in a low voice, as he calmed down.

"Sorry what was that?" Greyear mewed, "did you say _I'm_ the best warrior in all the clans?" Greyear mewed innocently. "Yes, _that's _what I said," Blueshadow mewed slowly, before lunging forward and knocking Greyear onto his back. "No, fair!" he cried, "your faster than me!" he wailed, "well than, I guess I _am_ better than the best cat in all the clans," she purred hoping off of him.

"Oh! Now your going to get it!" Greyear growled playfully leaping after her, Blueshadow squealed in delight as Greyear chased her around the maple tree. Her paws slipped on the muddy snow, but she managed to stay ahead of Greyear as he chased her over the twoleg bridge that went over the river, and onto RiverClan territory. Blueshadow looked back over her shoulder at Greyear, who was slipping on the icy snow, she turned and swiftly ran along the river bank where the snow had melted, and from the pounding of paw steps, she guessed Greyear wasn't far behind.

Eventually she was out of breath and flopped down on a clean patch of snow, Greyear fell down beside her, panting heavily. Blueshadow leaped on him, "who's the best cat in the clan?" she mewed gleefully, "you are!" Greyear gasped out, purring she rolled off of him and closed her eyes, relishing in the cold cleanness of everything

Blueshadow yawned, stretching her limbs as she rolled around on the snow, she leaned into Greyear's warm fur snuggling into his thick pelt. Voices made her jerk out of her bliss, "why do _I_ have to go on dawn patrol?" Blueshadow sat bolt upright as she recognized the voice of Cloudyblossom. Though she had never spoken to the once rogue RiverClan warrior, she had heard that Cloudyblossom was an incredible fighter and hunter, as well as being very beautiful and popular for leaving a trail of broken hearted toms behind her.

Blueshadow scrambled to her paws and darted behind two rocks that were a few tail-lengths away just as the RiverClan patrol came into view. "Greyear! What are you doing out here?" came the exasperated mew of the patrol leader, Fawnleap, Blueshadow could just see her sleek spotted, red-brown fur from between the two boulders. "Uh.." Greyear answered groggily, sleepily lifting his head, Blueshadow turned her head, looking for a way she could make it to her territory without being seen.

Luckily her fur mostly smelled of snow and rock, so it wasn't likely the patrol would pick up her scent, but it was also likely that she wouldn't be able to sneak back to her territory. The riverside was bare, except for a rock here and there, and with the sun rising behind her and shedding its light over the river bank, there was no shadows for her to hide in..

"I, uh, I must of fallen asleep when I went for a walk last night," Greyear answered awkwardly to the patrol, "well, you can join it now, we were just about to head back to camp anyway," Fawnleap sighed. "Okay, I'll check this area quickly, you go on ahead," Greyear mewed, Fawnleap said something to low for her sensitive ears to catch, then there was the sound of retreating paw steps as the rest of the patrol headed back to camp. "Blueshadow," Greyear called softly after the patrol had left, Blueshadow cautiously stepped out from behind the two rocks and padded up to Greyear.

"That was close," she mewed, Greyear nodded, his eyes troubled, "maybe we should meet at Four trees instead," Greyear murmured. Blueshadow felt surprised, they had always met beneath the maple tree on ThunderClan territory and crossed over to RiverClan territory to sleep together, but it made sense to meet at a place that was territory of all of the clans. Blueshadow nodded in agreement, before racing as fast as she could to her own territory. When she was under the maple again, she looked down at Greyear who was on the other side of the river, he was padding after the patrol, head and tail down as he plodded heavily on.

The sight of Greyear so depressed made her heart crack, and she wished she knew what was bothering him so that she could help, but she already knew what was bothering him. It bothered her as well, and she hadn't figured out how to fix it yet.

Blueshadow padded briskly through the forest, she quickly caught a robin that was pulling on a worm, and a shrew that had wandered from its hole. The sun had risen, and was melting the snow faster than it had before, _I guess its almost newleaf. _She sighed, she was going to miss the clear, silent, silver nights of Leaf-bare, but was looking forward to the warm nights of swimming in the river with Greyear, _everything has its pleasures and displeasures. _

Blueshadow leapt down the ravine just as the sun rose above the trees, _I'm glad I had Graypaw cleaning the elders den or else I would have been very late. _She entered camp with her prey between her teeth, "where have you been?" Leaftail growled, stalking over to her. She rolled her eyes at his stupid question "hunting," she mewed through her prey, Leaftail growled again but nodded and stalked away. She laid her prey on the pile and grabbed a vole for herself, carrying it over to the edge of the warriors den she gulped it down and sat up licking her paw.

The sun was now overhead as she padded to the elders den and peeked in, the elders were sleeping, but from the looks of it they had clean nests, were nicely groomed, and had recently eaten fresh-kill. She then padded to the apprentices den where she found Graypaw fast asleep, "Graypaw, time for training," she hissed softly. Graypaw lifted her and nodded, Blueshadow backed out of the den and waited for Graypaw at the entrance to camp. Graypaw stumbled, yawning from her den and stopped to stretch in the warm pools of sunlight, Blueshadow nodded to her then swiftly raced to the Great Sycamore with Graypaw not far behind her.

"Okay, we are going to practice tree climbing, the easiest way to climb is to have your forepaws unsheathed but not your back ones. So that you can use them to push yourself upward to a branch, now you try it," she mewed after she had pushed herself up to a branch in the tree. Graypaw scrambled up, not in the most graceful way, but it worked, "good, now when climbing a tree you have to be very careful. A misjudged leap or wrong paw step could mean you fall out of the tree, and depending on how far away you are, you could die or get seriously injured, so don't go any higher than you know you can, okay?" Graypaw nodded.

They practiced all afternoon until Graypaw could easily move around the tree quickly, as they headed back to camp the sun was setting, and as they entered camp the sky was dark and most of the clan had gone to their dens. Blueshadow and Graypaw shared a mouse together than Graypaw headed to her den, but Blueshadow stayed out a little longer, watching the stars and the quarter moon above her. "Blueshadow!" came a hiss from the shadows, she recognized the voice of Pricklenose immediately, his pale blue eyes glinted with, fear? Menace? No, it was darkness, it was evil.

**OOO! don't ask me whats going to happen, cause I don't even know!**

**if you wan't me to update quickly REVIEW! I always work faster when I get more reviews:)**


	23. Chapter 22

Hello!** like I said I would, I got this up quicker then the last one, yay!**

**REVIEWS! **

**"GraystreakTheWarrior"- I made a new chapter! and you did spell "suspence" right!**

**"Wyldclaw"- maybe, "me- looks away with a small smile"**

**"Hawkwing of WindClan"- My story is interesting, yay!**

**"XxGingershadexX"- ahhh, I wanted it to be a surprise!**

**"Song of falling Feathers"- hehehe, I love it when people say they love my story!**

**"Bookworm45669"- you'll see.. or read...**

**Flamewing- yeah slicing my finger wasn't fun, Pricklenose is going to be a very interesting character, "me-gives evil smile"**

**Danielle/Lightingstar- you reviewed on almost every chapter! well it would take to long for me to answer all your reviews from every chapter so  
I will only do a few. I started this in the summer, and then when I started school again my grammer got better, you could probaly see how it improved. I do love Bluestar! and I have her book as well, my brothers gave me the idea of Blazeheart, (they have a stuffed animal named blaze," No, I didn't make a warrior name test, though I would like to... I'm thinking about going back and editing it, and I probaly will get to it eventually, but not at the moment. No, I don't play animal jam, I don't even know what that is, and about the Sweetspot thing, remeber Bluepaw isn't a medicine-cat so that's my excuse for missing things on the medicine thingies. Hmm... I'm not making more then one story at a time, or else I would get plot lines and characters mixed up, though I will keep those cat names in mind and maybe put them in this story! and I am no where _near_ done with this story! Bluepaw has an evil side yes, Snowflower.. I like that name, Frostheart? maybe, not sure, possibly for a one-shot I may make. yeah I'm 13 so technically a teen but I still am entirely into Warriors! I love adventure movies! espicially the marvel movies! specifically Iron Man 3! it is extremely awesome! my story isn't going to have one bad kitty, remeber the prophecy? Whitefoot is a pale grey tom with one white foot, and Lightfoot has one twisted foot so its foot. Read to find out! hmm... that was longer then I thought...**

**Okay! time to read this chapter! Blue~**

**Chapter 22**

Pricklenose padded from the shadows into the moonlight, in the silvery light his eyes no longer looked evil, but there was still a glint of menace as he flicked his tail sharply, signaling for her to follow him as he exited camp. Blueshadow wondered if she should follow him or not, the malice in his eyes had startled her, but her curiosity overcame her fear and she silently padded after him.

He led her quietly through the forest toward twoleg-place, then as they came to the border between the forest and twoleg-place he leaped over the wall _into_ twoleg-place. _Is he crazy?! _she called his name but he didn't answer, _what if something happens to him? _worry pricked at her fur, _he went in, he can get himself out! _she thought defiantly, turning her back on the wall he jumped over. But the worry only pulled stronger at her paws, she sighed in annoyance but turned around and jumped the wall. Then she followed his scent trail through the dark, wet, trails until she spotted him.

He was talking to a cat, the other cat was in the shadows, but Blueshadow recognized him immediately, it was Tangleclaw. "What are you doing?!" she hissed running over to Pricklenose, eying Tangleclaw with hostility and weariness. "I'm doing exactly what I intended to do," Pricklenose mewed softly, than he suddenly lunged toward her and threw her against one of the hard walls of the twoleg-place. She landed dazed, her head and shoulder throbbed where she had hit the wall, but her shock was what Pricklenose had just done.

Before she had time to question him, or even get to her paws, Pricklenose had grabbed her between his two strong paws and threw her again. This time harder then before, against a sharp edged wall. As she hit it, she felt her skin being pierced and torn against the sharp edges, her head buzzed and her sight went fuzzy. The pain swamped her like a black river, sucking her into its depth, no way to escape, no way to hide the pain that went on and on.

* * *

Blueshadow opened her eyes, she was in a muddy clearing with sunlight filtering through the tall oaks overhead, grass was starting to push through the muddy ground giving it a greenish look. Cats padded around the clearing, carrying fresh-kill or chatting with each other, Blueshadow suddenly noticed Tangleclaw giving orders at the end of the clearing, though she didn't see Pricklenose. She then saw a white she-cat with brown dappled spots and shining amber eyes approaching her.

"How are you feeling today?" the cat asked gently, Blueshadow was surprised, her own clan didn't ask that, but a rogue did? "I'm fine, but where am I? how did I get here? And how soon can I leave?" she asked sharply. The dappled she-cat didn't hesitate in replying, "You are at our camp, Tangle and Prickle brought you here two nights ago, and I don't know when you can leave, you'll have to speak with Tangle," she answered calmly. Blueshadow nodded, _Pricklenose is part of this? Why does he need Tangleclaw, or Tangle as he is known now? _"What's your name?" Blueshadow asked suddenly, "my name is Flower, what's yours?"

Blueshadow looked at Flower, "doesn't matter, but you can call me Blue, for now," she answered, guessing a rogue wouldn't understand clan names and ask why her name was different. "I want to speak with Tangle now, if I could," Blueshadow asked, Flower nodded and led her over to where Tangle was sharing tongues with a black she-cat, with white paws, green eyes, and was heavy with kits.

"Tangle, Blue would like to speak with you," Flower mewed as they approached the two cats, Tangle nodded than whispered something to the black she-cat, who nodded and padded away flicking her tail for Flower to follow her. "Well Blueshadow? What can I help you with?" Tangle mewed lazily, "lets start with, what are you doing?!" she burst out. Tangle yawned and rolled on his back, revealing his soft belly, "I got exiled from my own clan, so I made my own," Blueshadow looked at the few cats in Tangle's "clan."

"Not much of a clan," she growled, "we will grow, we'll get more cats and Eclipse is going to have my kits any day now," Tangle mewed, flicking a paws toward the pregnant black she-cat who he had been talking to. "_Your_ kits?" she questioned, Tangle nodded, a look of love flickered across his face as he watched the black she-cat, _I never would have thought a cat like him would get a mate, I guess any cat can find love then. _"You don't have a medicine-cat though," she pointed out, Tangle sat back up on his paws, "Flower knows most of the herbs, and has a talent for healing, so I made her the medicine-cat for my clan," Tangle mewed loftily.

"Does your clan have a name?" she growled in annoyance, "yes, we are TangleClan" Tangle mewed. "After yourself?" she mewed, "yes, I made it, I can name it whatever I want," Tangle mewed angrily, "whatever, why do you need Pricklenose or _Prickle, _and why do you need me?" she questioned fiercely. "I will explain that tonight when Pricklenose gets here," Tangle growled, "now go back to you nest," he commanded with a dismissive flick of his tail.

Blueshadow wanted to growl that he couldn't tell her to do anything, but knew that as long as she was in his camp, it was best to play it nice and not cause trouble. She nodded and stalked back to the nest she had been given, it was under a holly bush its glossy green leaves kept her nest dry, despite the muddy melting snow around her. She had a view of the entire clearing from where she was under the bush, their were three tall oaks, not as big as the ones at Four Trees, but still very tall and sturdy.

Their was a large bush at the other end where, she guessed, the rogues slept, Tangle had a den of his own between two rocks against one of the oaks, their were no other dens in the clearing, so the medicine-cat and queens didn't have separate dens like in the clans. The boundary of the camp was a circle of red walls of stone from twoleg-place and the entrance was a narrow path between two walls of the stone at the end of the clearing. Blueshadow yawned, she was tired and her head hurt again, and her skin ached where it had been torn on her side. She yawned again before curling up and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

When she awoke the sky was getting darker and the stars were starting to come out, her stomach growled, _I haven't had anything to eat all day! Make that three days! _Other cats must of heard her growling stomach, for a grey tom with blue eyes padded over to her with a piece of fresh-kill in his jaws and tossed it down at her paws. Before settling down beside her with some fresh-kill of his own, they ate together in silence, she didn't care that she didn't know him, she was just thankful for the food and company.

"So," she mewed after they had finished, "what's your name?" she asked curiously, "Shade," the grey tom mewed, his blue eyes guarded. "What are the names of the other cats?" she mewed looking around at all the cats in the clearing. "That's Leaf," Shade mewed pointing with his tail at a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, "and that's Robin," he pointed at a reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

"You already met Flower, but that's her sister Shard," he mewed nodding at a black she-cat with yellow eyes, "and her other sister, Eclipse," she glanced at Tangle's mate before turning her attention back to Shade. "That's my brother Bark," Shade mewed, nodding at a brown tom with the same blue eyes that Shade had, "and that's everyone except Prickle and Tangle, but you probably know them."

Blueshadow looked up at Tangle, he was watching her and Shade as they ate from on top of one of the rocks that made up his den, then he jumped down and padded toward them. "How are you Blue," he asked in pretend concern, "I'm fine," she mewed curtly, Tangle ordered Shade to leave then signaled for her to follow him as he padded to his den.

As they entered, Tangle told her to sit on the mossy flooring, then he turned and left, he came back a few moments later with Pricklenose following him. "Well?" she growled as they settled themselves in front of her, Tangle began "I have made this clan for many things, mostly to make up for my lost clan life. But I also made it for Eclipse and the cats in twoleg-place, to give them the safety and companionship that comes with living in a clan." Tangle paused for a moment and looked at Pricklenose.

Pricklenose obviously realized what Tangle wanted for him to do, "Tangle found me around twoleg-place a few moons ago and asked me to help him organize and get cats to join the clan. In return, Tangle said he would make me his deputy in the new clan and give me extra training for helping him, and as deputy, I would be leader if something would to happen to Tangle," Pricklenose explained.

Blueshadow paused, thinking over the information she realized they hadn't said anything about why they wanted her. "Well it seems you two have a good plan, but why do you need me?" she growled, "we don't _need_ you, but Pricklenose said you are a valuable warrior and may be motivated to join because of the… disapproval of your clan-mates," Tangle mewed. "Another thing, if you're a clan, why don't you have clan names? And why did you change your names?" she asked.

"If we were to get the support of the rogues, we had to seem like rogues ourselves, most rogue cats aren't trusting of clan-cats," Tangle mewed. "When they are ready and we have more members we will enforce more of the clan traditions and warrior code, right now we just have the basics. Hunting and protecting the other cats of the clan," Prickle mewed.

Blueshadow shook her head impatiently, "well I don't want to join, and Pricklenose, if you want to be in this clan, do it, but you can't be in ThunderClan then," she mewed sharply. Prickle turned his head toward her, the menace she had seen not to long ago back in his eyes. "I can do whatever I want, and maybe you wouldn't want any cat to know about you and Greyear?" Pricklenose mewed dangerously.

Blueshadow gasped, _how could he know about me and Greyear? Especially if he comes here every night!_ She steadied her breathing, "when can I leave?" she whispered, her head down, "I suppose you can leave now," Tangle mewed. _For a cat I thought was evil, he isn't half bad, _she nodded curtly before she stood up and exited the den and started to make her way to the entrance where the clearing narrowed and the muddy grass turned to the hard stone of twoleg-place.

The shriek of a cat in pain came from behind her as she exited the camp, turning around she peeked her head into the clearing and saw Eclipse hunched over with spasms rippling down her flank. Tangle raced over to his mate and told Flower to help Eclipse, but Flower was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide as she stared at her sister.

Hissing in annoyance and disgust, Blueshadow bounded over to Eclipse and laid her onto her flank and flicked her tail at the cats around her, signaling for them to go away and give her some room to work. _Okay, what would Darkflower do? Come on! My mother was a medicine-cat for StarClan's sake! _"Okay, she needs some wet moss, a warm nest, um.. chervil and uh chamomile," she mewed to Flower, who nodded and dashed out of the clearing with Shard at her side. Tangle instantly began making a nest for Eclipse, worry and fear on his face as he worked, _he really does love her._

She looked back at the black she-cat in front of her who was crying out in pain as another spasm took over her. Blueshadow placed her small paws on her flank and felt for movement from the kits, she felt at two kits moving around. "At least two kits," she announced, Eclipse nodded blankly, her green eyes were glazed as a strong spasm swept over her . Flower returned with the herbs she had requested, while Shard padded behind her carrying a wad of wet moss.

Blueshadow put the moss by Eclipse's head, who licked it weakly before flopping her head back, Blueshadow took the herbs from Flower, but hesitated before she gave them to Eclipse, _if these herbs are wrong they could kill her. _"Why are you giving her chamomile?" Flower asked gently, "it should give her strength and soothe her, and for the chervil, I think will help her with kitting, make it go easier, but I'm not sure…" she answered. She shook of her doubt and gave Eclipse the chamomile and squeezed the chervil, letting the juice from it drip into Eclipse's mouth.

As soon as Blueshadow had given Eclipse the herbs a kit tumbled out, Blueshadow nipped its sack open and began licking it, as soon as she was sure it was breathing she gave it to Flower and turned back to Eclipse who was taken by another powerful spasm and another kit slipped out, instantly followed by another. Eclipse flopped back panting, her eyes closed, and body limp as she weakly breathed in relief after her ordeal.

Blueshadow gave a kit to Shard, and started with the last kit who came out, it wasn't breathing. Blueshadow unclogged its eyes, nose, and ears and started licking it fiercely. There was no movement from the tiny she-kit in her paw, "its dead," she whispered. She gently gave it to Eclipse who wailed and buried her nose in her kit's fur. Blueshadow blinked away the grief and took a deep breathe before turning to Shard, her kit was also a she-cat and was wriggling around and opening its mouth with silent mews.

Blueshadow carefully placed Shard's kit by Eclipse, who nuzzled it toward her belly where her other kit, a tom, was already nursing. Blueshadow dipped her head to Eclipse and silently backed away and raced out of the clearing and into twoleg-place, she quickly followed Pricklenose's scent trail back to the forest. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she stepped onto the soft forest grass, _its been to long. _

She silently made her way back to camp, most of the snow had melted and there was new green grass coming up again and buds on the trees starting to bloom while the fresh scent of new-leaf blew around her as she leapt the ravine. She silently padded up to the entrance of camp where Blackwillow was standing guard, when Blackwillow spotted her she simply nodded to her and stepped aside, allowing her to enter camp. Though Blueshadow thought Blackwillow was purring as she padded past her and into camp.

She padded into the warriors den and made her way to her nest at the back of the den. She curled up in her nest and drifted off to sleep with the scent of her clan-mates around her, but a dark thought lingered at the back of her mind. _What is Pricklenose doing? He didn't want me in the new clan for nothing, he has to have another reason, and I don't think its for good._

**That was the chapter, and pretty please Review! it helps a lot and I really enjoy getting reviews!**

**Special thanks to Moonblaze for giving me the entire concept for the chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello! as you can see, I got the next chapter out! ****sorry if you think its kind of late, but I'm nearing the end of my first quarter in school, so I'm putting more time and effort into that. So I don't have as much time to work on the story.**

**Reviews~**

**"the Song of the Felines"- thanks for the rogue suggestions! I added them, but they won't all appear for a while**

**"Wyldclaw"- darn it! I wanted my story to be surprising! whatever, I'll just have to make it less apparent.**

**Emma- another person loves my story! yay!**

**"warriorcatsrock"- I kept writing, and got the chapter out! I personally really love this chapter.**

**"Song of Falling feathers"- thank you! I like your story to!**

**"Bookworm45669"- HOW CAN I WRITE A STORY IF EVERYONE GUESSES WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!**

**"Howlsong13"- he's even crazier in this one!**

**Flamewing- yes it does have something to do with the prophecy, but if I were to tell you _what, _it wouldn't be a very fun story :)**

**Moonbl_az_e- Vixen sound perfect! I know exactly where I'll use her, though it will be a while from now and it won't be a _super_ big part.**

**Enjoy thee chaptor, little heads up, this is a rather intense chapter for some younger peolpe, though not all of you will understand what's going on perfectly, Blue~**

**Chapter 23**

Blueshadow stretched in the early morning pools of sunlight, it was two moons since she had gotten back from TangleClan. Pricklenose hadn't spoken to her once since she had come back, and she had given the excuse to the clan that two dogs had chased her into twoleg-place while she was on a night walk and it had taken her three days to find her way back to the forest.

"Hurry up, Blueshadow!" Fernshade called from where she was leading the dawn patrol, Blueshadow bounded forward and caught up to them as they neared Sunningrocks. "Graypaw, go renew the scent marks," she ordered, Graypaw nodded and ran up the border. "Blueshadow? Pricklenose said he wanted to speak with you," Fernshade mewed to her, "so?" she answered looking at the river. "He's right there," Fernshade mewed, Blueshadow lifted her head and looked at Pricklenose, he was sitting on top of Sunningrocks.

She sighed and waited at the bottom of Sunningrocks while the patrol moved on and left them in silence. "Well? What do you want?" she growled at her brother, he purred and leaped down from his perch on Sunningrocks. "You don't really think I wanted you in TangleClan for no reason in particular, did you?" he purred softly. "No, so get to it," she snarled, her fur was bristling along her spine, she unsheathed her claws, and arched her back.

"Of course," he purred. "As you know, I'm the deputy of TangleClan so if Tangle should have an unfortunate accident…" Blueshadow spat at him as she realized where he was going. "Why not do it yourself? And why wait till now?" she hissed venomously, "because if they would to find out I did it, they would never let me be their leader, and why I waited was because I wanted Tangle to do all the work, you know, organizing the clan and getting more rogues to join it, but now we have almost as many as a clan," Pricklenose answered calmly. "And you think I'm just going to pad up to him and kill him? Do you really think I'll kill him just because you said I should?" she spat in disgust.

"Remember, I know about Greyear, now if I told every cat, it wouldn't effect you that much because most cats don't like you already, but I can't say the same for Greyear, it would defiantly ruin his chances of becoming deputy," Pricklenose mewed loftily. Blueshadow looked at her paws, it was true, Minnowclaw was old and would retire anytime now, and most cats thought that Greyear would be the next deputy. _I can't do that to him!_ "Fine, I'll do it," she whispered, _I don't want to kill him! but I have to, or my brother will ruin Greyear's life._

* * *

Blueshadow walked numbly after Pricklenose, he wanted it to be done tonight. Pricklenose would get Tangle to take a walk with him, then when they got to where she would be waiting she would kill Tangle. _I'm killing a rogue who tried to kill his own deputy, _she told herself as she waited for them to get to where she was waiting. _But he isn't doing anything wrong right now, and he has a mate! Kits! How can I do this?_

_ There they are, _Tangle and Pricklenose were padding down the alley where she was waiting, _I can't let Pricklenose be leader of TangleClan! _They passed by her and she crept out from where she was waiting, she silently padded behind them. She leapt on Tangle and pushed his muzzle into a puddle so he couldn't make any noise.

She closed her eyes tight and slashed at his throat with her long claws, leaning down toward his face she whispered in his ear with her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry, but I had to do this," she backed away into the shadows then turned toward Pricklenose, who was looking at Tangle smugly. She leapt on him and pressed her claws into his throat, not deep enough to kill, but enough to get his attention. "I did what you wanted, but I will not allow you to be leader of this rogue clan, you will come back to ThunderClan with me and never come back here again," she hissed.

"What if I don't?" Pricklenose gasped, Blueshadow pressed her paws harder against his throat, "then I will kill you, right now," she snarled. Pricklenose struggled for a moment but he couldn't get free, or even make her loosen her grip at all. Finally he growled and nodded, she let him get up and ordered him to go back to the ThunderClan camp, and not to mention anything.

"Blueshadow," a voice gasped, she looked at Tangle, who's life was slowly draining out of him, "I didn't think you would ever do something like this, but I still think you're a decent cat, go back to TangleClan and make Juniper the next leader, she is a the best cat for the job," Blueshadow nodded as he gave his last breath and lay still. Then she washed the blood from her fur and claws, and washed the blood off of Tangle'sfur, before grabbing his scruff and dragging him back to his camp.

"Blue! What happened to Tangle!" Eclipse cried, as she entered the camp, "he and Prickle were attacked by a dog on the edge of my territory, both are dead." _Pricklenose may as well be dead to them. _"But he told me who he wanted to be the next leader of his clan," she mewed, "who is it?" a calico she-cat with amber eyes asked. "A cat by the name of Juniper," Blueshadow mewed, the cats around her gasped, "me?!" the calico cat gasped staring at her.

"Yes, you are now leader of this clan," she mewed to Juniper, "who will be your deputy?" a cat from the back of the group asked Juniper. Juniper blinked away her shock and stood up straight, she looked over the clearing full of cats who were dipping their heads in respect to her. "My deputy will be, Shard," Shard padded to the side of Juniper and dipped her head in acceptance. Blueshadow looked at Eclipse, she was burying her face into Tangle's fur, two kits sat beside her mewing helplessly, Blueshadow suddenly began to shake. _I killed him, I caused their grief. _

She turned suddenly and ran all the way to the forest, when she entered it she collapsed on the mossy ground and silently wailed in regret. She lay there all night with her eyes closed and her face buried in her paws. As the light of dawn lighted the forest, she sat up and looked down at her paws, with her eyes open wide, she immediately wished she hadn't.

Her small, delicate paws were splattered with blood, _a small shadow will cause a large tide of blood if she can not control herself, and her paws will be forever stained with the blood. _The words sounded like an omen carried on the wind's breath, no more then a whisper, but she heard it, and it caused her to shiver despite to warmth of the new-leaf sun that rose above her.

* * *

Blueshadow paced around the camp entrance, it was three days since she had murdered Tangle, and she had gotten the omen. Nothing had happened other then Stripepaw and Quickpaw becoming apprenticed to Berrypool and Stoneheart, and no cat had found out what she had done. No cat knew about Pricklenose either, but she didn't dare say anything in fear of what Pricklenose would do to her.. She glanced up at the sky, it was almost dawn and she was taking Graypaw to the Moonstone today, in just a moon or two Graypaw would become a warrior. In fact, most cats would say that she was skilled enough to become a warrior, though she still hadn't beaten her mentor in a fight.

"Ready to go?" she mewed to Graypaw who had been stalking her, Graypaw jumped as she spoke. "How did you know I was there?" Graypaw complained, "because you were being too loud," she snapped back, _will StarClan be angry with me? _she raced out of camp and up the ravine with Graypaw running after her. Blueshadow didn't pause as she raced to Fourtrees and waited for Graypaw to catch up.

As soon as Graypaw caught up she briskly crossed the clearing and leaped up the opposite side into WindClan territory_. I still can't believe I'm WindClan,_ She stayed to the edge of WindClan territory as she raced across it with Graypaw at her side, they were almost across when a WindClan patrol spotted them and circled them. "What are you doing?" the leader of the patrol, Moonsong, asked, "We are going to the Moonstone," Blueshadow answered curtly, her nervousness showing through and making her even angrier.

"Most cats go in groups," Littlestorm growled, his brown tabby fur bristling and his blue eyes flashed with suspicion. "Most patrols don't have a _kit _with them," she growled back as she noticed the small grey and white she-kit at the back of the patrol. "Brackentwist's kit.. Got out," Briarberry mewed awkwardly, she and her brothers, Barkclaw and Greeneye, had become warriors at the last gathering. "Driftkit has nothing to do with anything!" spat Blackfang, "there are ThunderClan cats on our territory, lets drive them off!"

Blueshadow unsheathed her claws, and swept Graypaw back with her tail, "if we have to fight, then do it," she hissed, she was tired, scared, and stressed over the omen. She wanted to have the clear cut lines in a battle, not worrying over anything but protecting Graypaw and herself. "No, you may pass, but we will escort you," Moonsong mewed warily, Blueshadow sighed in disappointment, then stiffened as she realized that she _wanted_ to fight.

Her paws trembled as she remembered how they had been stained with blood, she followed the WindClan cats as they escorted them from their territory. She numbly led Graypaw over the Thunderpath, hardly paying attention as they darted between the monsters. She led Graypaw past the farm without even thinking of Strike and Claws, as they stopped at Mothermouth the sun was setting and she just laid down on a flat rock while Graypaw hunted.

When the sun set it was time to go to the Moonstone, Graypaw bounced in excitement as Blueshadow led her into the dark hole. Blueshadow was terrified of what she might see or hear in the cavern and her paws hardly made a sound as she shuffled around the cavern waiting for the moon to light it up. And it did light up, the Moonstone sparkled more brightly then she remembered, and she was once again mesmerized by its brilliance, as she padded forward and pressed her nose against it.

She was in a moonlit clearing, the lush grass beneath her was softer then feathers and the green of the trees, bushes, and grass was even brighter then she could imagine. The black, night sky overhead was dotted with stars and the round moon sat the middle, shedding its brilliant light on her. She sighed in relief that it wasn't a dark omen or ominous prophecy, then the sky blacked out and she was suddenly in the forest.

The wind roared in her ears, rain pelted down and pierced her skin, thunder crashed overhead, and lighting flashed in front of her. In the light of the lighting she saw her life reflected back at her, but only the part where she was fighting.

The fight with RiverClan on her first day out of camp, the terror in the RiverClan cats as she mercilessly clawed and bit them, and the cold hatred in her own eyes as she fought, she struggled to tear her gaze from the light, but failed. Then she saw the fight over Sunningrocks, she tore at the apprentice, then at the warrior, and then at the leader and sent them all spinning away with a snarl on her face and disgust in her eyes.

She saw the raid on the camp, she was slicing at all the WindClan cats who were within the range of her claws. Next was Ferretheart, she saw herself, her claws in his throat, a burning hatred in her green eyes as Dapplemist begged for her mate to be spared, but she just pressed her claws in deeper. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't.

Then was the fight with ShadowClan, her pelt turning red with the blood of her enemies, the cats she fought limping away, only half alive as she snarled after them. And last was the murder of Tangle, she crept from the shadows and followed him silently then she jumped and sank her teeth into his neck, a cold look of indifference on her face as she watched his life fade from him, as if killing him was as normal as picking a thorn from her pad. The light faded from her eyes, the storm around her grew louder and formed words, _a single shadow in the night will begin, and end a storm of fighting, and a tide of blood._

The ominous words whispered around her until they seemed to pierce her ears, then something wet touched her paws, _water?_ she looked down, but it was to dark to see what it was . Then a heavy scent of blood reached her nose, looking down again, she saw that a glowing red river was washing over her. Clotting her fur and making her sick with its heavy scent and its thick, sticky, substance. She let out a silent yowl as it pulled her down into its depth, she thrashed around and struggled to get to the surface as she sank deeper and deeper.

She opened her eyes to the dim light of the cavern, the Moonstone was no longer glowing, but the scent of blood hung heavy in the air. Graypaw's dark blue eyes glowed with fear in the darkness, "what's happening?" Graypaw mewed fearfully. "Nothing, follow me," she rasped, springing to her feet and running through the tunnel until she exited Mothermouth and gulped in the fresh clean air. Graypaw appeared behind her, her eyes still wide and scared as she looked at her mentor. "What?" she mewed, her mew rasped in her throat making Graypaw even more alarmed.

"Maybe we should rest before we head back," Graypaw mewed carefully, looking her mentor over with wary eyes. Blueshadow nodded tautly, her legs felt like they were going to collapse, her head buzzed, she kept seeing flashes of light on the edges of her vision, and she felt very dizzy as she padded forward. "We'll stop at the barn," she mewed absently, Graypaw nodded, and padded at her side, not supporting her, but watching her closely.

_ I don't need help!_ she thought indignantly, pulling away from Graypaw she quickened her pace, just to slow down again as she stumbled over a rabbit hole she hadn't spotted. She spat in annoyance as her paw twisted painfully, Graypaw was at her side in an instant, but Blueshadow shook her off. _I'm the mentor, she's the apprentice, I don't need her help, I don't need any cats help! _

Blueshadow stumbled into the barn and sank into a pile of hay, Graypaw settled herself beside her and drifted off to sleep. But Blueshadow couldn't sleep, she sat awake thinking about the omens, _a single shadow will begin and end a storm of fighting and a tide of blood? A small shadow will cause a large tide of danger if she cannot control herself, and her paws will be forever stained with the blood? They both mention a shadow, even the prophecy had shadow in it. My name is Blue__**shadow**__ but what does this all have to do with me?_

She sighed, her head was starting to hurt again, _I just need to stop worrying, what will happen will happen, I just need to follow the warrior code and protect my clan, then I can't do anything wrong right?_ She breathed in a deep breath and scented the air for prey, she caught the scent of mouse instantly, getting quietly to her paws she stealthily stalked forward and scooped it up with a deft paw. She sat down and ate it, feeling its life pouring into hers, she closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air, feeling herself relax in the peace.

She sidestepped as she heard a scuffle directly above her, Strike landed where she had been a heartbeat before, "you still haven't learned have you?" she mewed to Strike, her eyes still closed. "Well if you weren't here then I wouldn't have to Bluepaw," Blueshadow twitched her ears. "Its Blue_shadow_ now," she mewed, "and that is my apprentice, Graypaw," she mewed as Graypaw padded to her side.

"Who are you?" Graypaw hissed at Strike. Blueshadow opened her eyes, "that's Strike, he's a rogue, he lives here with another cat named Claws," Graypaw nodded, still looking wary, but less hostile. "Actually, Claws left," Strike mewed, Blueshadow turned to him in surprise, "where did he go?" she questioned, Strike sighed. "His sister needed him," he mewed bluntly, "did he say when he was coming back?" Graypaw asked. "He said he wouldn't be coming back," Strike muttered darkly.

Blueshadow looked at him sympathetically, _it must be hard to live alone. _"Graypaw, hunt quickly, then we will leave," Graypaw nodded and bounded away behind a pile of hay. "you're leaving already?" Strike mewed in disappointment, "yes, we have to get back to our clan by night-fall," she answered him, still looking where Graypaw had disappeared.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Blueshadow, maybe another time?" Blueshadow looked at Strike, his dark green eyes glistened in sadness. She nodded, and looked at Strike for a long time, "Claws sister is dead," she mewed before padding away, she called to Graypaw and they left the barn. Blueshadow glanced over her shoulder at Strike, he was staring at her with longing, she blinked before turning her gaze back toward home.

* * *

Blueshadow shook out her long fur, they were still in WindClan territory and the sun was too hot for her leaf-bare thick fur, and she was thankful for the steady breeze. She blinked against the glare of the sun, she could just see Fourtrees from where they were, though the sun was only half way up the sky, _we'll be home before dusk_ she thought with satisfaction.

But her hope plummeted as a patrol of WindClan neared them and circled them, their ears were pinned and they were snarling and hissing, _if_ _they want to fight, I'll give them a fight to remember!_ "This is the second time you were found on WindClan territory, we have to teach you a lesson," spat the patrol leader, Dawnwhisker. Blueshadow quickly looked at the cats on the patrol; there was Rainsong, Haretail, Birdpaw behind Dawnwhisker.

"Go for Birdpaw," she hissed to Graypaw, Graypaw nodded, her blue eyes wide with fear, Dawnwhisker flicked her tail in a signal for her cats to attack. But Blueshadow had already lunged for Haretail and Rainsong. She knocked them back, and glimpsed Graypaw wrestling with Birdpaw, she dodged a blow from Dawnwhisker, who had leaped to her clanmates aid.

She then sent Dawnwhisker spinning away with a well aimed kick to the chest, she then swiped at Haretail's ears, and leaped back to dodge a blow from Rainsong. _Confuse them, they're both trying to get the same cat,_ she nodded, and started to weave around Rainsong and Haretail. She wasn't trying to land a blow, but she dodged their blows and swiped aimlessly at them to make them think she was still fighting.

She lured them down into a sandy area and started to scuff up sand until she could hardly see the cats she was dodging. She gave one last push with her back paws on the sand and sent a cloud of it into the air. She darted away back up to where Graypaw was, but glanced behind her to see Haretail and Rainsong still fighting each other in the sandy cloud, _Haretail thinks Rainsong is me because she's grey, and Rainsong thinks Haretail is me because he's almost the same color of the sand,_ she thought with amusement.

She yanked Graypaw by the tail from her scuffle with Dawnwhisker, "run as fast as you can!" she hissed at her apprentice. Graypaw nodded, and they ran toward Fourtrees, the WindClan patrol was too confused to even chase after them until they were almost at the hollow.

They quickly crossed the boundary into Fourtrees and ran to the ThunderClan border on the other side. Graypaw sighed as they entered their territory, Blueshadow shared her relief, it was nice to not worry about being caught by an enemy patrol, though the warrior-code granted them safe passage to the Moonstone. _Why has the value of the warrior-code decreased so much?_ she wondered as they made their way back to camp.

**Okay, that was the chapter, well I'm going to do something evil, before I post the next chapter I require a total of 200 reviews, if I don't get as many as that I will not poet the next chapter till the end of this month, so if you want the next chapter, REVIEW! I mean really, 3000 views but not even 200 reviews? I think it can be better then that.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey! I got over 200 reviews! and as promised, here is chapter 24!**

**And for all the people who were awesome enough to review,**

**"Peperpaw"- sorry about the lack of romance, there's more in this one though**

**"Wyldclaw"- it was evil! but I like good villians just as much as heros, and don't worry about _her_ sanity, that's for a different story.**

**"Howlsong13"- hehe, read what I wrote just above this for wyldclaw**

**"Song of falling feathers"- Thank you! I love people like you!**

**"Bookworm45669"- yeah, yeah, at least you didn't predict what happens in this chapter! and there's a lot wrong with Pricklenose, sorry about not doing a lot of Sweet&Rush but she was in the nursery, and I wasn't really thinking about it much.**

**"Graystreakthewarrior"- I'm making more! but it takes time!**

**"Sunken of Maple"- glad you like it! I love being an exception!**

**Moonblaze- no problem, and I didn't think any of them were really bad, just for another story. sorry, but I have different plans. I like Flare, and I hurried!**

**Flamewing- Hehe, I just absolutely _love_ reading your reviews :) and about Claws sister, whoops**

**Warrior cats rock- yay! another person loves my story!**

**Swiftwind2675- not to brag or anything, but it is so cool!**

**Chapter 24**

Blueshadow stood in the shadows at the edge of the hollow, it was half a moon since her journey to the Moonstone and she and Graypaw had been unjustly attacked, according to the warrior code, by the WindClan cats. She glanced back at the sky, Greyear would be there any moment, she was worried about him, he seemed more remote and frustrated every night they met.

She understood the pressure on him, he was trying to become deputy, but had a forbidden love at the same time. She sighed and rolled on the soft grass, she looked up at the sound of paw steps, Greyear was hurrying down the slope into the hollow of Fourtrees.

"Took you long enough," she commented as he touched noses with her, she purred as he swiped at her ear, but missed because they were still in the shadows. She bounced into the moonlight with Greyear following her, "what do you think our leaders would think if they saw us together?" Greyear murmured, looking up at the Great rock.

"They wouldn't be happy, that's for sure, but the warrior code isn't thought of as highly anymore, they probably wouldn't do anything but order us to stop seeing each other," she mewed in annoyance. _The warrior code is everything that we are, take it away, what are we? Rogues and loners that's what!_

She looked up at the stars, they looked like pieces of ice glowing coldly from far away, and moon was only a claw scratch in the sky. She sighed as Greyear stood beside her, his pelt touching hers, his scent surrounding her, and she could feel his blue eyes watching her as she watched the sky.

She slyly glanced at him, his eyes were full of sadness and regret as he watched her, she flinched inwardly at the pain in his eyes. She pulled her gaze away from him and padded forward, with a leap she jumped on top of Great rock. The rock felt colder then ice beneath her paws, and the smooth surface sparkled in the moonlight as she looked down at Greyear.

"You look like a leader up there," Greyear mewed softly, looking up at her with clear admiration and a warm look of love on his face. "You would make a great leader," she mewed looking at Greyear's strong shoulders, sleek legs, and long tail.

"Not as good as you," Greyear mewed back softly, his eyes glowed in the moonlight as he looked at her, the soft affection in his eyes made her heart feel like it was about to burst in her chest. She shuffled to the side on Great rock to make room for Greyear, he jumped up beside her and they looked down on the silver lit clearing.

"What do you think its like to be leader?" she murmured, Greyear licked her ear softly. "It must be wonderful, to be able to do so much for your clan and the ones you love," he murmured gently. She sighed and leaned into his soft coat, his warm breath ruffled her whiskers as he nuzzled her gently, and she relaxed against his warm body.

They stood like that for a long time, it was long past moon-high when she curled up on the smooth rock, Greyear curled up around her. His deep breathing told her he had fallen asleep, but she laid her head against his flank and pressed herself into his thick fur. She watched the stars as she fell asleep, and as she closed her eyes she swore that that the stars had never been brighter.

...

Blueshadow silently stalked a squirrel, light filtered through the trees dappling the ground around the squirrel. It sat up on the root of a tree and nibbled at a nut it held between its paws, she crept slowly forward, keeping her body low and her tail above the ground. Suddenly their was a rush of noise from beside her, she stumbled as Lionpaw brushed roughly past her heading toward the squirrel, the squirrel raced up the tree and disappeared in the branches above them.

She stalked angrily toward Lionpaw, he was trying to climb the tree but his weight kept him from doing it. "What was that?" she spat at him, Graypaw padded up beside her and looked at her brother in surprise. "You are two moons from your final assessment, you should know better then to charge after a squirrel, or any creature for that matter!" she hissed angrily. Lionpaw flattened his ears and shuffled his paws in embarrassment, she sighed in annoyance.

"Well since some cat needs a reminder of how to stalk preparedly, we will spend the rest of the afternoon going through all the different stalking techniques," she mewed in frustration. She looked carefully at Lionpaw, Foxtail had asked her to take him with her while he went to check something along the Fourtrees border. _He doesn't know about Greyear, does he?_ she was nervous that he would pick up hers and Greyear's scent from last night when he went over there.

She sighed, _I really need to stop worrying, it doesn't help me in anyway._ "Come on," she mewed to the two apprentices, they followed her reluctantly, she knew it wasn't really fair for Graypaw to do this again, Graypaw had mastered all the stalking techniques two moons into her training. They quickly arrived at the sandy hollow, Stoneheart and Quickpaw were practicing fighting moves on one side of the hollow. Blueshadow led the two apprentices to the opposite side of the hollow that Stoneheart was on, she had no desire to go near him and his upstart apprentice.

"Okay, first we'll do the bird stalking one, Graypaw, you first," Graypaw nodded and crouched down, she started moving forward, low and fast. "Well done, you do it now Lionpaw," Blueshadow turned her gaze to Lionpaw, he jumped as he saw her looking at him. He hastily nodded and dropped into a crouch and started stalking forward, she could tell that he was trying to copy Graypaw, but he hadn't taken into account of his different size. He was fast, but to loud, his belly brushing the ground as he moved forward, he stopped and looked up at her miserably from beside Graypaw.

She felt a rush of sympathy, Foxtail wasn't very good at mentoring, he would tell her that he didn't know how to do these things, that he didn't know how to train a kit into a warrior. "Lionpaw, that wasn't to bad, but you are bigger then Graypaw, so you have to adjust the technique for yourself," she mewed gently as Lionpaw and Graypaw padded back to her.

"How do I do that?" Lionpaw asked curiously, "well, you're heavier, so you will need to go more slowly, and you're bigger, so you won't be able to crouch down as low as Graypaw," she mewed. Lionpaw nodded thoughtfully, "I think I've got it," he mewed slowly. "Good, now try it again," she commanded, Lionpaw crouched down and moved forward, not as fast as before, but fast enough to creep up on a bird, he also was crouched perfectly, completely balanced and exactly the right height.

"Well done, now we can try something harder," she mewed after the apprentices had done a few different stalking techniques. They nodded, looking excited at the prospect of a challenge, "I want you two to track me through the forest and find me before I make my way back to camp, if I get to camp, you lose, if you get me, you win," she mewed. The apprentices nodded, looking excited, "when the sun touches the trees, you can come after me," she mewed, the apprentices nodded, and she bounded out of the hollow.

The sun was almost at the tallest tree, so she didn't have long, she made her way toward Fourtrees, keeping off of the path and in the thick undergrowth. She splashed across the stream on the way to Fourtrees, then had an idea, she padded along in the stream until she saw the Thunderpath. Then she jumped out and brushed her wet fur against a clump of chervil, its sweet smelling scent rubbing onto her pelt. Then she raced along the undergrowth, dodging brambles, weaving between bushes and pushing her way through ferns.

She slowed as she neared Fourtrees, she padded up the slope and looked down into the hollow, she caught her breath as she saw Foxtail, he was talking to another cat, a she-cat, but their was no breeze to carry the cat's scent to her, and the cat was standing in the shadows of one of the great oaks so she couldn't recognize the cat. _Who's he with?_ she wondered, she pressed herself against the ground as Foxtail looked up in her direction, she sighed in relief as he turned his gaze back to the she-cat.

She silently crept back into the cover of the forest, she strained her ears and heard Graypaw and Lionpaw approaching, fast. She looked around, the branches here were high, but she could probably reach them in one jump. She bunched her muscles and jumped up onto a branch, just as Graypaw and Lionpaw broke into the clearing below her.

"Fox dung! I lost her scent again!" Graypaw exclaimed, Lionpaw sniffed at the fronds she had brushed against when she had jumped up. "I think she went this way!" Lionpaw mewed, pointing with his tail back the way they had come. "We just came from their mouse-brain!" Graypaw mewed, rolling her eyes. "Well maybe she went back to confuse us, like when she went in the stream and disguised her scent with chervil," Lionpaw answered hotly.

Graypaw opened her mouth to argue again, then thought better of it and nodded, Lionpaw led Graypaw back the way they had come. Blueshadow silently leaped down and made her way along the RiverClan border, she stiffened as she neared Sunningrocks. A RiverClan cat was near Sunningrocks, but not just any cat, it was Greyear.

She looked around for any warriors from either RiverClan or ThunderClan, she scented and spotted none, so she cautiously approached Greyear. "What are you doing here?" she hissed nervously looking around, "I need to tell you something," Greyear mewed heavily. "Wait until tomorrow!" she hissed, she could smell the scents of Lionpaw and Graypaw approaching, they weren't close yet, but it wouldn't be long before they were.

Greyear looked like he was about to agree, but then he shook his head, "no, meet me tonight at Fourtrees," Greyear mewed. Blueshadow nodded quickly, "okay, just get off my territory, some of my clan-mates are coming!" she spat. Greyear nodded quickly, licked her ear, and slipped into the river. He was on his own territory and disappearing into the reeds as Graypaw and Lionpaw approached.

Blueshadow looked around wildly, she was next to the river and the forest was five fox-lengths away at least. She jumped into the river as Graypaw and Lionpaw burst onto the shore. She waited for them to spot her and call her name, but they didn't, _they would never look in the river! And my bluish fur blends into the river!_ she thought in delight. She swam down river until she reached the twoleg-bridge, then she kicked toward the shore. _They'll never find me now!_ she thought gleefully.

She shook the water out her fur, and stretched, yawning, the sun was going down, and she couldn't find any trace of Graypaw or Lionpaw on the breeze. She leaped up in the branches of the trees, and made her way back to camp by leaping from branch to branch above the ground.

She leaped down the ravine and entered camp, Graypaw and Lionpaw weren't back yet, but she wasn't worried, _if they're not back by the time I go to meet Greyear, then I'll be worried_. She picked out a vole from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat it by Lightfoot and Frostflower. And she listened to their discussion of what they had done today, Frostflower had gone hunting with Pricklenose, her admiration for Pricklenose was clear from the way she talked about him, and it made her lip curl.

_ I hate Pricklenose! I don't know why I don't just kill him!_ she thought angrily as she ripped at her prey. _Because he is your clan-mate and your brother,_ a voice answered back in her head, she sighed, she knew she couldn't really kill her kin. She would never be able to murder her own brother, no matter how terrible he was. She yawned and rolled onto her back, scratching her head on the soft grass. She looked up at the sound of paw steps from the gorse barrier, Graypaw and Lionpaw had just entered camp, heads and tails down in weariness.

She stood up and padded to them, "you did well," she purred to them, they looked up at her in surprise. "But we didn't catch you!" Lionpaw exclaimed, " we didn't even come close," Graypaw added bitterly. "I don't think you know just how close you were," she mewed to the apprentices, they looked up at her, a question in both their eyes. "But for now, go get something to eat, then rest, you must be tired," she mewed kindly.

They nodded in relief and padded wearily to the fresh-kill pile, then they settled themselves down outside of the apprentice den and ate together. Blueshadow watched the two cats, brother and sister, laughing and boasting with each-other. _I was like that once with Pricklenose, but that seems like a lifetime ago._ She sighed and padded out of camp toward Fourtrees.

...

She paused at the top of the hollow, Greyear was already there, sitting in the shadow of the Great rock, looking up at the stars. She bounded down the slope and padded to Greyear, she leaned toward him to nuzzle him. But to her surprise, he backed away from her. She stared at him in confusion, his eyes were narrowed into slits as he backed into the deeper shadows.

"Blueshadow, we can no longer meet together," Greyear mewed, his voice expressionless, and as he stepped back into the moonlight, she didn't see the cat she had slept with last night. His eyes were colder then ice, holding none of the warmth she had recently seen in them, his body was hard, no softness visible in his tense muscles, and his voice held no love for her like the night before.

"You will never talk about this to any cat, you will never mention this to me again, nor will you ever think of me as anything but an enemy warrior," Greyear commanded. Blueshadow looked at him before answering, "and if I don't?" she spat, her anger taking over her shock. _What is he doing? I thought he loved me! Well if he doesn't love me, then I don't love him!_

"Then I will kill you to keep this mistake a secret," he mewed, sliding out his claws. Blueshadow backed away from him, her heart felt like it had broken into pieces, and ice had replaced it. She closed her eyes for a moment, _he was just using me! He is nothing to me!_ her heart broke again as she looked at him and snarled, "I'd like to see you try!"

She watched him as he advanced, then he lunged toward her, she slipped to the side and pushed her paws into his chest, he stumbled as he landed. She leaped on top of him, feeling numb as she looked down at the cat she had loved, her claws were sheathed as she looked into his dark blue eyes. She looked closely, searching for any sign that he still loved her, that he was being forced to do this, but found nothing except the same cold, icy, blue look.

She trembled and loosened her grip, Greyear surged upward and flung her off, she hit the Great rock and lay there. She was to sad and shocked to even think about protecting herself, Greyear grabbed her with his paws, lifted her up and pressed her against Great rock. She looked at the cat she had loved and trusted through everything, and here they were, Greyear pinning her against a rock.

She looked deep into his eyes, in the depth of his dark eyes, she saw regret and raw sadness shining in his eyes. She blinked, and the regret she had seen had vanished, he pressed his claws against her throat, she gasped for air as he dug them in deeper. "Do you agree?" he growled, she rasped an answer, but she knew it was inaudible.

Greyear lifted his claws a little, she immediately pushed against him, she knocked him away and bounded up toward her territory. She paused halfway up the slope and turned back toward Greyear, he was standing up, staring after her, his gaze blank. "Don't worry, I won't _ever_ tell any cat what we did," she mewed sadly, she knew the grief was clear in her voice, she turned and ran into the forest, she raced through the undergrowth, faster then she had ever before.

\ She collapsed on the ground, she was close to the maple where she and Greyear used to meet, she padded up to round hill and laid down under the maple. Its wide green leaves dappled the ground around her, she stayed in the shadows and licked the blood from her fur.

The salty tang reminded her of the omens, _maybe its best this way,_ but it didn't change how much it hurt, she wanted to wail her grief to every cat, but she knew that no cat could know about what had happened. _Which means no cat will comfort me, because none will know how much I'm hurting,_ she hid her face in her paws as she remembered how Greyear had attack her.

_ I thought he loved me, I thought he would never leave me, clearly I was wrong, but what was I to him? Was I a play thing that he could no longer use? Did he never love me? _she thought bitterly, then she looked up at the stars. _Maybe he didn't love me, maybe he made me swear that I would never speak of any of this ever again. But he can't take away the joy I felt when I was with him, and that is something I will treasure always._

She looked back up at the sky, clouds were covering it, casting her into shadows, but part of the sky was as clear and bright as always. She looked up at the stars, they were far away and did nothing to ease her grief. Then she looked around her and breathed it all in, the peace of night, the shadows, the rustling of leaves, the murmur of the river, it all blended together into the sound of home.

_ Home,_ _my home, _she stood up, suddenly feeling more calm, and free then she had in days, she padded down from the maple tree, and headed into the forest. She paused at the top of the ravine, and looked down at where the camp was hidden by the gorse barrier and the leaves of the tree, she didn't feel like going into camp yet.

She turned and headed to the great sycamore, she leaped swiftly up through its branches until she reached the top, just as she had when she was an apprentice. She looked over the entire forest, she could see Riverclan, WindClan, and ShadowClan territory. She sat there, swaying with the branch as it shook in the breeze. She closed her eyes, feeling the same security that a kit did when it was with its mother.

_ I am home, and no cat can ever take it away from me._

**Wha! I can't believe I just wrote that! well, actually, I can, I intened it to end like this when I first came up with the two, but this isn't the end for them.**

**I don't know if I need to keep saying this, but, REVIEW! it all helps! a lot! please!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here's zee chapter 25!**

**Thank's to all those who reviewed, I would answer you reviews, but, I don't want to accidently give the chapter away.**

**So without further adue, chapter 25!**

**Chapter 25**

Blueshadow stared at the branch a few fox-lengths away, she swayed with the bouncing of the branch she was on, she paused for a moment, then launched herself through the air. She landed on the branch, with a whisker to spare, she sat down on the branch, exhausted for some weird reason. She had started training at night again after Greyear had attacked her. She had been worried that she was losing her edge after Graypaw had almost beaten her in a mock fight, but still with every night of training, she seemed to be getting weaker.

She sighed, she was feeling slow and clumsy, and it just made her angry, she had always been light and fast, no cat could even come close to being as silent as she was. She huffed and jumped down, she winced as she landed heavily on her paws, she looked up at the moon, it was almost full, but it was still the same moon as when Greyear had attacked her.

She blinked away the pain as she remembered that night, she shook her head, _he made his choice, and I made mine, I don't care for a cat that does not care for me._ She wearily padded toward camp, she glanced at the setting moon as she entered camp. She waited by the entrance as the sun rose, and she watched the dawn patrol leave numbly. And knew she should go get Graypaw for training, but she was to tired to do anything. She yawned, she wouldn't be able to do anything this tired, so she padded into the warriors den and curled up in her nest.

...

"Blueshadow? Why are you still asleep?" Blueshadow opened her eyes to Graypaw's puzzled gaze. "Its almost dusk! You've been asleep all day!" Graypaw exclaimed, Blueshadow jerked her head up, slanted rays of sunlight were streaming into the den. _I've been asleep all day? How?!_

"Are you okay?" Graypaw mewed worriedly, Blueshadow pulled herself into a sitting position and licked her belly fur, and realized that it was very big. _What's wrong with me? I'm always hungry, and tired, and I'm getting fatter! Am I sick?_ She shook out her fur and stood up, she wobbled a bit as she trudged out of the den with Graypaw following her.

"What did you do today?" she asked Graypaw, "I took care of the elders like you asked me yesterday, then Lilypool took me hunting with Dawnpaw," Graypaw answered. Blueshadow nodded, then sat down again, feeling tired already, "could you get me some fresh-kill?" she asked Graypaw tiredly, feeling her belly growl in hunger.

Graypaw nodded, and Blueshadow watched as she trotted across the clearing and picked out a plump water vole and mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Then Graypaw headed back toward her and dropped the prey on the ground by her paws. Blueshadow nodded her thanks, "get some rest, we'll go out later for some night training," she mewed. Graypaw looked at her in confusion, "it's the night of the gathering, and Silverstar said yesterday that we're both going," Graypaw mewed

Blueshadow's fur prickled, she should have remembered that! She shook her head in confusion and looked at Graypaw, who was looking at her worriedly. "Go get some rest then!" she snapped, feeling unnerved by her unusual forgetfulness. Graypaw bounded away toward the apprentice den and sat down by Willowpaw.

Blueshadow shook her head again and started to eat her meal, once she had finished the vole and mouse, she laid back and gave herself a wash in the warmth of the setting sun. She looked up when she had finished, and looked across the clearing at Darkflower's den, indecisive. Finally she sighed, got to her paws, and headed toward Darkflower's den.

She padded down the fern tunnel and entered the clearing, where Darkflower was sorting leaves, she looked up as she entered, and muttered something about clumsy young warriors. "What do you need? Did you step on a thorn? Or did you get yourself scratched up in a bramble thicket?" Darkflower asked in annoyance. Blueshadow stared at her in surprise, Darkflower was usually patient and kind, "what happened to you?" she asked in surprise.

Darkflower sighed and got to her paws, "never mind me, I'm just angry with Berrypool's mentoring, she's pushing Stripepaw to hard," Darkflower mewed angrily. Blueshadow looked at her sympathetically, most cats knew Berrypool wasn't a good mentor, constantly having her young apprentice do things most young _warriors_ would have trouble doing, and it got Stripepaw hurt a lot.

"Actually, I think something's wrong with me, I'm always tired, constantly hungry, and I'm getting heavier," Blueshadow mewed, aware that her frustration was clear in her voice. Darkflower gazed at her in curiosity for a moment before answering, "I think I may know what's happening, but I have to check to make sure I'm right," Darkflower's eyes held an odd mixture of pleasant surprise and amusement.

Darkflower had her lie on her side while she placed her paws on her belly, Darkflower moved her soft black striped paws carefully over her growing belly. Finally Darkflower sat back on her haunches, and Blueshadow struggled to get to her paws, panting a little just from doing that simple action. "Well?" she mewed expectantly, looking at Darkflower.

Darkflower gazed back, her green eyes glowing in pleasure as she looked at the cat in front of her. "What?" Blueshadow asked earnestly, feeling her fur prickle in dread with what the answer she might get. "Blueshadow! I can't believe you haven't guessed yet! You're expecting kits!" Darkflower mewed jubilantly. Blueshadow stared at the medicine-cat, horror overwhelmed her, "how?" she whispered.

"Now don't worry, you're a little young, and from the rate your belly is getting bigger so rapidly, there's probably at least three kits, more likely four or maybe five kits, so you'll have to move to the nursery right away so that nothing goes wrong," Darkflower mewed soothingly. Blueshadow stared at Darkflower, hardly hearing her, she was thinking about the kits father.

_ How can I be expecting Greyear's kits?! He betrayed me! Wait, what about Foxtail? Could I just say he is the father? Would Foxtail believe me? And what about Graypaw, I'm her mentor! Thought she will be a warrior this coming moon. But I don't want my kits father to be Greyear! Not after he betrayed me…_

She had a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought about Greyear, but their was also longing for him in her heart._ I still love him, maybe I could tell him, and he would love me again?_ the thought about him loving her again sent joy soaring through her, and she suddenly felt more energetic then she had in days. She nodded thanks to Darkflower, and trotted happily out of her den and joined the patrol that was getting ready to leave.

She fell in next to Fernshade, and Darkflower trotted up to her other side, and quickly whispered something to her sister, Fernshade. Fernshade drew back, looking surprised but pleased, Blueshadow stared angrily at Darkflower, _I don't want anyone to know until I work out who I'm going to say who the father is!_ Leaning over to Darkflower and Fernshade she hissed, "don't say a word, I don't want any cat to know yet." Fernshade nodded in understanding, and Darkflower nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Blueshadow sighed in relief as Silverstar led the patrol out into the forest, she focused on racing through the undergrowth, though she tired rapidly, and eventually fell to the back of the patrol with the elders and Graypaw at her side. "So what did Darkflower say?" Graypaw asked nervously, Blueshadow looked at her apprentice and saw real worry in her dark blue eyes.

Blueshadow let out an annoyed sigh, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell any cat until I say you can," she mewed quietly, Graypaw nodded earnestly, so Blueshadow continued. "I'm expecting kits," she whispered, Graypaw's eyes widened, "but who is the father? Your not close to any tom in ThunderClan!" Greypaw hissed suspiciously. Blueshadow glared at her apprentice, "its not you place, in any way, to challenge my loyalty!" she spat, her fur fluffed up and she bared her teeth. Graypaw shrank back a bit, but her eyes kept the suspicious gleam.

"You don't need to know, you are _my_ apprentice, and should know that I would never betray ThunderClan for anything!" she hissed angrily, feeling a prickle of guilt from the lie. Graypaw lowered her gaze and studied her paws in shame, Blueshadow sighed, but didn't make any move to apologize. She kept her gaze on the path ahead the rest of the way to Fourtrees.

...

They entered the hollow, every other clan was already there when they arrived, she turned away from the RiverClan patrol, though she saw Sweetspot approaching Rushclaw. She headed toward Nightbreeze of ShadowClan instead, Nightbreeze looked up at her as she approached, "Blueshadow, gaining some weight I see," she mewed with an amused twitch of her whiskers.

Blueshadow rolled her eyes as she sat down, "like you can say anything, your looking heavier then when we last met," she mewed eyeing Nightbreeze's pudgy belly. Nightbreeze drew herself up, "I'm expecting kits, if you must know," Nightbreeze mewed, with a superior sniff. "Calm down, I know your expecting kits," Blueshadow mewed irritated, "how did you know? My own sisters didn't know till I told them," Nightbreeze mewed in suspicion. "Because _I'm_ expecting kits as well," Blueshadow mewed, with an anxious twitch of her tail, Nightbreeze gaped at her silently, "congratulations," a voice sounded from behind her.

She turned to see Fogeye and Milkpaw of Riverclan behind her, "what do you want?" Nightbreeze asked coldly. Fogeye blinked, "its a gathering, I can go where I want, and talk to who I please," Fogeye mewed defensively, turning her head so that they could only see her good eye. "I wanted to ask you something Blueshadow," mewed Milkpaw, her eyes wide in nervousness.

Blueshadow blinked at the apprentice, _why does she want to talk to me?_ but Blueshadow nodded to Nightbreeze, and drew the two RiverClan cats away to the edge of the clearing with her tail. "What is it?" she mewed quietly, "well when I was night hunting about half a moon ago near here, I heard something, and when I looked down into the hollow, I saw Greyear attacking a cat. But when I asked him about it later he snapped that my eyesight was bad and should be an elder." Milkpaw murmured.

"So you thought _I,_ a ThunderClan warrior, would know something about that?" she questioned angrily, trying to hide her growing fear. "Well, when I described the cat I saw Greyear attackingto Fogeye, she said it sounded like you," Milkpaw mewed nervously. "Well it wasn't, so go away!" she spat angrily, Milkpaw stumbled back in surprise at her sudden anger, and Fogeye stepped between the two, "I _know_ it was you, and I want to know what you two were doing" Fogeye hissed in her ear.

Blueshadow glared at Fogeye, then stood up and stalked away, she didn't get far before another cat approached her. "Hello Blueshadow!" a cat mewed, she looked down at a small gray and tabby she-cat with blue eyes. The cat looked familiar, Blueshadow searched her memory for a name for the cat, suddenly she found it.

"Your Driftkit aren't you?" she mewed, the little cat looked indignant, " I'm Drift_paw_ now" the gray and white cat piped up. "Of course," Blueshadow murmured, then she turned away, but the young apprentice just bounced around in front of her, "did you really invade Windclan territory? The warriors said you did, you'd have to be pretty stupid to try to fight against WindClan, we're the _best_ clan!" The little cat chattered.

"Look, kit, I don't have time for this," she mewed through gritted teeth, she barged past the apprentice and headed to where Lilypool was chatting with two ShadowClan warriors. Blueshadow nodded to them and settled herself on the ground to listen. "I don't see what you're all saying, I could beat you in a fight easily," Lilypool boasted.

"No cat could beat me!" declared Bramblesky, Thornfoot nodded beside her, "oh yeah?" Lilypool mewed, a playful gleam in her eye. "Yeah!" Bramblesky shot back, "to bad its a gathering, then we could show you how much better we are," Thornfoot mewed. Bramblesky rolled her eyes and nudged her clan-mate playfully.

Blueshadow purred in amusement, Thornfoot looked sharply at her, his dark yellow gaze playful and warm. She gazed at him for a moment, then turned her head away, feeling a weird prickling at her fur, she stood up and padded to Lightfoot, who was meowing with Leopardleap of RiverClan.

"Hello Blueshadow," Lightfoot mewed warmly as she approached, "Leopardleap was just telling me of the newest queens in her clan," Lightfoot mewed politely, though her gaze searched hers. "Well who is it?" Blueshadow mewed to Leopardleap, ignoring Lightfoot's imploring gaze.

"Tansyleaf is expecting Stripeclaw's kits, and Minnowclaw is expecting White-ear's kits," Leopardleap mewed. "Your deputy?" she mewed, curious in spite of her anger toward Greyear and his clan. "Yes, she's in the nursery, and she say's that after her kits are made apprentices she'll move to the elders den. So now we have a new deputy," Leopardleap mewed. "Who is it?" Lightfoot mewed, leaning forward, her amber eyes sparkling with excitement.

Leopardleap opened her mouth to reply, but the call to start the gathering was sounded, "come on, we'll find out soon enough," she mewed to Lightfoot, who sighed, but followed as she padded toward the Great rock. "Let us start the gathering!" Pinestar yowled from atop Great rock.

"ShadowClan is making the most of this bountiful New-leaf, we have plenty of prey and have made two new warriors this moon, Ratclaw and Russetleaf!" Blueshadow cheered for the new warriors, though she noticed that the WindClan cats didn't, in fact, all the Windclan cats were in a tight group at the edge of the clearing.

"We also have two new apprentices, Dapplemist's kits are now Pinepaw and Twistedpaw!" Blueshadow was silent as she looked at the kits of the cat she had killed, Pinepaw was a dark ginger tom, with even darker stripes, and blue eyes. Twistedpaw was a black she-cat with one twisted back paw, and green eyes.

Whiskerstar stepped forward as Pinestar finished her report, "WindClan has also done well this moon, and we have two apprentices, Driftpaw and Flowerpaw," Blueshadow glanced at Driftpaw, whose chest was swelling with pride, Flowerpaw was next to her. Flowerpaw was a brown she-cat with light ginger patches and amber eyes.

"We also have some unfortunate news to report, after a recent visit from some ThunderClan cats," Whiskerstar paused to glare at Silverstar. "Two cats of the patrol that drove the ThunderClan cats of our territory, were temporarily blinded, and tricked into attacking each other!" Whiskerstar mewed angrily, glaring at Silverstar, who looked very surprised at the accusation.

Blueshadow sighed, looks like she was in trouble again. "Do you know which cat?" Silverstar mewed, still looking dazed. "My warrior will point out the cat," Whiskerstar mewed, nodding down at Dawnwhisker. Dawnwhisker stood up and mewed out loud, "I will give the cat a chance to identify itself on the off chance that she isn't a coward." Blueshadow narrowed her eyes angrily at Dawnwhisker, no cat called her a coward!

"I have a perfectly good reason for my actions," she mewed loudly as she stood up, the WindClan cats glared at her, their eyes full of hatred. The other clans looked at her with a mixture of wariness and expectancy, while ThunderClan looked at her with surprise and some of them looked uncomfortable. "Would you like to explain?" Whiskerstar growled, looking down at her, anger in his eyes.

"I was traveling to the Moonstone with my apprentice when we were unjustly attacked, according to the warrior code, and kicking sand up to confuse my attackers seemed like a clever thing to do, so that I wouldn't have to fight an unnecessary fight," Blueshadow mewed, not taking her gaze off of Whiskerstar. She glared deep into his yellow eyes until he broke his gaze away from hers.

"You fool! No cat cares about the warrior code!" Dawnwhisker spat at her, their were some discontented murmuring at the statement, though no cat said anything out loud. "Oh, I think differently, the warrior code is everything that we are, each law is made for a good reason. But if you throw away the warrior code, then you are no better then a rogue," Blueshadow mewed confidently, well aware that she was right.

Murmurs of agreement swept through the clearing, and Dawnwhisker looked down at her paws in shame. Blueshadow looked up at Silverstar, who was looking surprised, a little guilty, but approving of what she had just said. Some of the other cats looked ashamed, while others looked proud that some cat had stood up for the warrior code.

She sat down again, and the gathering carried on, "We have a new litter of kits, born to Bouncefoot and Tigerfang," Whiskerstar mewed, then stepped back abruptly. Blueshadow blinked in surprise, _Bouncefoot had kits? Now I have more kin in WindClan that doesn't even know it,_ she sighed, the weight of the secret was getting heavier every day.

Silverstar stepped forward, "we are making the most of the bountiful New-leaf, we have no other news to report other then driving off a fox that strayed into our territory," Silverstar mewed curtly before stepping back. Troutstar gave her a suspicious look before stepping forward.

"We have done well this New-leaf, our prey piles are fully stocked and our dens full, I am happy to report that Petalpaw has completed her medicine-cat training and is now Petalwish!" Blueshadow purred for the new medicine-cat, she looked over at the young, dark golden she-cat, with white paws, and underbelly. She met the gentle amber eyes for a moment before turning her gaze back to Troutstar.

"My deputy has moved to the nursery expecting White-ear's kits, and after that, will move to the elders den. So I have a new deputy, Greyear!" Blueshadow gasped, she looked at her former mate, he was looking straight at her, his blue eyes clear, holding no trace of affection for her. _That's why we couldn't meet anymore, though he still didn't have to attack me,_ she thought crossly, glaring at him angrily.

She turned her head away, though she didn't miss the hurt that flashed across his eyes, _is he sorry? Well he should have thought about that sooner!_ she thought, licking the scar he had given her across her chest. She looked up as the leaders ended the formal part of the gathering, she got to her paws along with Lightfoot, who padded back to Leopardleap.

Blueshadow narrowed her eyes as Greyear padded toward her with Cloudyblossom beside him,_ I can't believe he is the father of my kits, how am I going to tell him?_ "Blueshadow, this is Cloudyblossom," Greyear mewed coolly, Cloudyblossom observed her sharply, her brown and amber eyes slyly looking at her green ones.

"Cloudyblossom is expecting my kits, they're due in a moon and a half," Greyear mewed with a slightly irritated look at his _new_ mate. Blueshadow stared at him in shock,_ I can't tell him that I'm expecting his kits now!_ she thought numbly, licking the fur on her rounding belly to hide her surprise. Then fury over took her,_ how dare he take a mate as soon as he betrays me!_ She glared hotly at Greyear, ignoring Cloudyblossom, who looked angry at not being acknowledged. Greyear stared defiantly at her for a moment before dropping his gaze and looking at his paws, his fur prickling as she looked at him angrily.

She got to her paws and stalked away, she padded toward Foxtail,_ I'll have to play him, make him think that I really am in love with him,_ her fur prickled at the thought of tricking him and the guilt pulled heavily at her conscience. _But I have to, for my kits, and maybe, just maybe we could become real mates later.._

She opened her mouth to speak with Foxtail, who was listening to a debate between Sheepfur of WindClan and Flashfoot of ShadowClan, over who had better territory. But she twitched her whiskers as she listened to the discussion, "in my opinion, wet marsh and bare, windy land, is no match for the leafy green woods I live in," she mewed to the two warriors. They glared at her in annoyance while Foxtail purred in amusement.

A call sounded from across the clearing before she could say anymore, Blueshadow looked to see the clans gathering into separate patrols. She sighed and padded toward the ThunderClan patrol with Foxtail following her. "Come on, lets get back to camp," Silverstar mewed as they joined the rest of the patrol, she led them out of the hollow and through the forest, Blueshadow was panting in weariness as they leaped down the ravine.

Darkflower looked at her anxiously, she had stayed at her side the entire journey back from Fourtrees. "I'm okay," she muttered through clenched teeth as they entered camp, "you really need to be careful, the kits aren't due for two moons, but your so small.." Darkflower trailed off as Blueshadow glared at her. _I'm not small or weak! I will be fine, and so will the kits, my kits! No cat else's, not Greyear's not any cats, just mine!_

**So, that was the chapter, hope you liked it! and if you did like it, REVIEW! I need reviews, they cheer me up, and I'm having a sad time:(**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello! here is the next chapter, I had less school the last two days so I was able to write more!**

**Reviews**

**"Song of the Felines"- Yep! Cloudyblossom is Greyear's new mate, and you know, it _is_ a good idea for Greyear to have a POV but I don't know where to put it. Thanks for reviewing! I only got three on the last chapter :(**

**"Howlsong13"-Sorry, but I already came up with names for the kits, yeah, "Song of the Felines" gave me Cloudyblossom, and I knew exactly what to do with her!**

**"Song of Falling Feathers"- thank you soo much!**

**Really? only _three_ reviews? I think we can do better then _that_**

**Well, anyway, here's the chapter, Blue~**

**Chapter 26**

Blueshadow stalked Graypaw through the forest, while gray sky overhead and wet breeze promised rain to come. It was the apprentice's final assessment and Blueshadow was trying not to let herself be heard by either Graypaw or the prey. _Easier said then done,_ she thought as she struggled to remain silent, which was hard to do when she was so tired, and her belly brushed the ground as she padded after her apprentice.

She stopped as Graypaw dropped into a hunting crouch, her eyes on a plump mouse that was scurrying around the undergrowth. Graypaw stealthily stalked it, then she leaped, Graypaw landed squarely on the mouse, she sat up with a pleased look on her face as she carried her prey back to the pile she had made.

Blueshadow hurried back to the pile before Graypaw, she reached it just as Graypaw appeared from the gloomy undergrowth. "Well done Graypaw if all goes well you will be a warrior this evening," Graypaw gave a little bounce, though her eyes searched her mentors suspiciously. "Lets get back to camp before it starts raining," Blueshadow mewed, avoiding her apprentices gaze. Graypaw grabbed her prey and they started toward camp.

Because Graypaw's mouth was full, Blueshadow was left to her thoughts, it had been a moon and a half since the gathering, and she was greatly pressured to drop all her warrior duties. But she had refused until Graypaw was made a warrior, she didn't want any other cat finishing Graypaw's training. She glanced at her apprentice now, Graypaw was as tall as she was now, and more slender and light, her dark gray fur was smooth and sleek, and her white paws made no sound on the grass they tread over.

Blueshadow huffed, her belly was so big it brushed the grass and ferns on the ground below her, she felt so heavy and tired, oh! What she would give to run through the forest beneath the moonlight! She sighed in tiredness, tomorrow she would be confined to the nursery until she kitted, she was both thankful for the rest she would be given, but she was always frustrated at having to be confined to anything.

She hadn't told any cat that Foxtail was the father, though most cats, including Foxtail, thought that he was, and it made her grateful and angry at the same time. She glanced at her apprentice, Graypaw kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, Graypaw had never really believed that Foxtail was the father, though Graypaw had never challenged her about it.

Blueshadow huffed as she leaped awkwardly down the ravine, her belly brushed the rock painfully as she leaped down, _I'm not even able to make it out of the ravine in a few days!_ she thought resentfully. She entered camp and padded over to where the other warriors were reporting how they're apprentices did on the final assessment. She reported quickly to Leaftail, then grabbed a large squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and ate it alone on the edge of the clearing.

Weariness pulled at her paws, but she wouldn't nap while her first apprentice was made a warrior, she looked up at Silverstar who was speaking to Leaftail. Silverstar then leaped onto Highrock and called the clan together. Blueshadow listened tiredly to the ceremony, only half paying attention, she was thinking about curling up in her nest in the nursery.

"Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionclaw, StarClan honors you strength and bravery," Silverstar mewed, Lionclaw licked her shoulder respectably and went to sit with the warriors.

"Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnmist, StarClan honors you quickness and willingness," Dawnmist licked Silverstar's shoulder and went to sit with the warriors.

"Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowfrost, StarClan honors you courage and skill," Willowfrost licked Silverstar's shoulder and went to sit by Blossomcloud.

"Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graycloud, StarClan honors your faithfulness and determination," Graycloud licked Silverstar's shoulder respectively, her eyes shone like stars as she went to sit by _Crowpelt_. Blueshadow stared at Graycloud in shock, who didn't even glance at her old mentor, _how dare she do that?! She was my apprentice! She wouldn't be anything without me!_

Suddenly feeling sick, Blueshadow stumbled back, she turned away as the cats called the names of the new warriors, and stumbled to the nursery. Once inside, she curled down in her nest, and rested her chin on her paws and watched the clan as they congratulated the young warriors, though some cats glared at Graycloud, but she returned them without flinching.

_ How could she do that? After everything I did for her, well, then she is nothing to me, I don't want anything from her!_ she licked at her belly fur, she could feel the kits moving around, and it filled her with such tender love and a fierce desire to protect her kits that she ignored everything else. She rested her head down again as the new warriors headed toward the entrance, and the rest of the clan went to their nest. No cat came to see her.

She tried to ignore the feeling that she had been forgotten as she watched the sky, for some reason she couldn't get comfortable enough to go to sleep. She circled in her nest and lay down again, but the soft feathers of her nest felt as sharp as brambles and the moss seemed to be filled with thorns, then she felt an unimaginable pain swamp her.

She fell back in her nest as the pain subsided into a dull agony, she tried to call to the warriors on vigil, but she couldn't make a sound as a new wave of pain caused her to whimper and stiffen with the pain. She saw black at the edge of her vision, and she felt her eyes roll back in her head, she lay there, silently, as each wave of pain came and went, starting to feel numb as each spasm was more and more painful.

She dully looked up at the stars in the sky, it was a new moon so there was no moonlight, only faint starshine, but she welcomed the darkness in her ordeal. She lay there, half unconscious, until the pain left for a moment, she lifted her head up and glimpsed a bundle in the darkness, she immediately licked it, not fully understanding what was happening, but knew that she had to do it.

The bundle was at her belly as another wave of pain too over her, even stronger then the rest, now she was sure she was fully unconscious, but she was awake as soon as the pain left. She sat up in the darkness, clouds had covered the sky, blocking out the faint starlight, she sniffed at the bundles by her belly. _Five kits, all alive and healthy,_ she thought numbly, then the realization hit her like a rock,_ wait, these are my kits! I kitted!_

She felt her happiness bubbling inside her as she looked at her kits which had started nursing at her belly. She watched her kits, feeling the softness and warmth that she had when she had been a kit staring with wide eyes at the moon in the dark night sky. She studied her kits more closely, because of the clouds she couldn't see the color of their pelts clearly, but she could tell from scent that their was two toms and three she-kits.

They made soft sounds as they fell asleep while Blueshadow licked them tenderly, fluffing up their fur and making them more comfortable. She yawned after she had finished, she was tired and her entire body ached to the tips of her claws, she leaned forward and looked out the den, she could see the three new warriors still on guard duty.

Graycloud glanced toward the nursery and caught her gaze before turning away, Blueshadow sighed, still angry with Graycloud, but not thinking about it much after what she had just gone through. Then another thought took hold of her mind, _does no cat know that I have kitted other then myself? Should I go get Darkflower? No, I'm fine, my kits are fine, and I don't want to leave them,_ and with that she covered her kits with her fluffy tail, tucked her head down toward them, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

...

Blueshadow stretched and yawned, rays of sunlight filtered into the nursery, warming her fur. She swept her tail toward her side, revealing her kits, exactly where she had left them. The largest, a dark brown tabby tom, sat up, blinking against the glare of the sunlight.

"Who are you? You smell nice and warm," the brown tabby kit squeaked, eyeing her in admiration with his pale amber eyes. "My name is Blueshadow, I am your mother," she answered her kit with a quiet purr, the tabby tom let out a squeaky purr, looking at her in happiness. "What's my name?" the tom squeaked, Blueshadow looked at him carefully, she had thought of a few names, but she didn't like to name cats she couldn't see.

"Your name is Gorsekit, after one of your ancestors," she mewed, thinking of Gorseclaw, whom Ambershine had told her about. Gorsekit looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded as though the name seemed to suit his liking. "Who are those?" Gorsekit mewed looking at his littermates who were beginning to stir, "those are your littermates, your brother and sisters," she mewed, gently nosing the smallest kit to her paws.

The kit, a bright ginger-red she-kit," opened her eyes wide, revealing bright green, which had a large affect against the fluffy red fur. The red kit stumbled to her paws and shakily walked a step toward the exit, Blueshadow purred as the kit fell down. Blueshadow gently grabbed her kit by the scruff and placed her back with her brothers and sisters.

The second largest kit popped her blue eyes open, she was black, with a splash of white on one side of her flank. The black she-kit opened her mouth, but her other brother, a pale grey tom with dark ear-tips, rolled on top of her, crushing her beneath. Blueshadow purred nervously, _he looks just like Greyear. _She shook her head and took the grey kit off of his sister, and placed him on a spare place in the nest.

The last kit, a tortoiseshell she-kit dappled with dozens of shades of amber and brown, opened her dark amber eyes, and looked carefully around at every cat. All the kits started mewing questions all at once, and Blueshadow had to push down her irritation. "Shhh!" she hissed in annoyance, her kits all looked at her, eyes very wide.

She sighed and sat up, she placed her kits in a row in the nest, and looked at them sternly, "first, I will tell you my name, and your own names, okay?" she mewed firmly, the kits nodded their heads. "My name is Blueshadow, I am your mother, and you, are Gorsekit," she mewed flicking her tail over the head of the dark tabby kit. "You, are Volekit," she mewed, nosing the pale grey tom kit, "you are, Splashkit," she mewed, touching the black she-kits white splashed side with her paw.

"You are Mosskit," she mewed, looking at the dappled tortoiseshell, who looked back with wondering eyes. "And you, are Redkit," she purred, looking at the smallest kit, who looked back with bright green eyes. "Where are we?" Gorsekit mewed, looking around him, "you are in the nursery, where warriors caring for kits stay until their kits become apprentices, and eventually warriors," Blueshadow mewed back, glancing outside where she could see warriors and apprentices trotting around.

"What's outside? And what are warriors?" Mosskit asked quietly, peering past her littermates, "that's the camp, we live in ThunderClan, our territory only covers the leafy trees full of prey," Blueshadow explained to her kits, who listened intently. "Who has the rest of the territory?" Redkit piped up, Blueshadow looked into the curious gazes of her kits and sighed, she settled down and told her kits all about the clans and the warrior code.

...

"And the last law in the warrior code is that a warrior does not have to kill to win a battle, but there are exceptions, if it is necessary to defend yourself, or the cat you are attacking has committed grave crimes against the clans." Blueshadow mewed to her kits, they nodded, but looked tired after being awake for so long, she purred and settled them into her nest and they quickly fell asleep.

Blueshadow carefully stood up and exited the nursery, no cats had visited her that day, so no cat knew about her kits. It irritated her, but she hadn't complained, she was happy with the quiet for now, she sighed, she silently padded to the fresh-kill. Some cats glanced at her, but no cats paid attention to her as she grabbed a young rabbit and padded back to the nursery.

She huffed as she entered the nursery, her kits were still sleeping, _why did Darkflower not visit me? My clan doesn't even know that my kits were born! Well when they want to know, they can just visit me._ She sighed, she didn't know why she didn't just tell them, most cats knew a cat has kitted because they cause a large ruckus. But she hadn't, she had done it silently, alone, in the middle of the night.

She sighed and tore at the rabbit, she finished it and stretched, stiff from sitting all day, she paced for a while until the sun went down, and the murmuring from outside was silenced. She sighed and curled around her kits, her irritation softening as she watched her sleeping kits, oblivious to their mother's problems.

Blueshadow's ears pricked as she heard paw steps outside the nursery, she sniffed the air and stiffened as she scented Graycloud. _What does she want?_ she thought bitterly, she swept her tail over her kits, covering them from sight, she glared as Graycloud padded into the nursery. "What do _you_ want?" she spat angrily, Graycloud looked at her paws before she looked up at her, her dark blue eyes shining in the gloom.

Graycloud opened her mouth, but just at that moment Mosskit was pushed from the nest by Gorsekit, and tumbled right between Graycloud's paws. Mosskit looked up at Graycloud, "hi!" the kit squeaked, Graycloud stared at the kit in amazement before looking back at Blueshadow, who met the look levelly. "What is _that_!" Graycloud spat angrily, pointing at Mosskit with a paw, her claws out.

Blueshadow instantly jumped to her paws, she stood over Mosskit, who looked at Graycloud with terror. "That is my kit, I kitted last night, no cat came to see me, or help me when I needed it, so I didn't tell any cat," she spat, the irritation and anger she had capped off all day came bubbling out. Mosskit hid behind one of her front legs, peeking out at Graycloud, who was looking at her with horror and shame.

Mosskit whimpered pitifully, and her littermates came to stand by her, Blueshadow hushed the frightened kits, and Graycloud turned and ran out of the nursery. Blueshadow swept the kits back into the nest, telling them that warriors were always silent to quiet them. "Blueshadow? Was that a ShadowClan cat?" Splashkit asked shakily.

Blueshadow purred at the frightened kit, who already believed ShadowClan was evil, "no, that was a clan-mate, it was Graycloud, my last apprentice," Blueshadow mewed, trying to keep the anger from her voice. "If she was a clan-mate, why did she snarl like that?" Volekit pointed out, "because she's angry right now for some reason," Blueshadow mewed lightly, brushing off Graycloud's odd behavior.

Blueshadow got her kits to sleep, then pricked her ears as she heard three sets of paw steps approaching, fast. _Graycloud with Darkflower,_ she thought, scenting the air, they appeared a moment later, Darkflower looked at her in shock before mewing, "what happened?" Blueshadow sighed, guessing she ought to give an explanation.

She gave an account of her kitting, how she was to weak to call for help, then to tired to go get Darkflower when she had finished. And how she hadn't told any cat because she was to weak to go anywhere but to the fresh-kill pile, her fur prickled a little about the lie in the last part, but she was to angry to feel guilty. Though she suspected that Graycloud didn't believe the last part, though Darkflower did, and gave her some borage and lavender before leaving.

Graycloud stayed though, and watched her as she ate the herbs and settled down around her kits, "what are their names?" Graycloud mewed suddenly. Blueshadow was about to spit, "what do you care?" but thought better of it, _if Graycloud will try to be less hostile then I should as well._ "This is Gorsekit, Volekit, Splashkit, Redkit, and Mosskit," Blueshadow mewed softly, nuzzling each kit in turn.

"Who's their father?" Graycloud mewed, "Foxtail," Blueshadow mewed curtly, knowing Graycloud had never believed that. Graycloud left after that, and Blueshadow was left wondering, _why is she so angry at me? She's been like this since I told her I was expecting kits. What does she think is so bad about me having kits? Does she know who their father is?_

The very thought that some cat in ThunderClan knew her deepest secret scent shivers down her spine. _No, there's no way she could know, I worked her to long and hard for her to be able to follow me without me noticing her._ And she pushed the thought from her mind, guessing Graycloud was just suspicious for her own reasons. _No cat will ever know, and I will never tell any cat, not even my kits._

**Okay! that was a fun chapter! **

**and I really, _really,_ need you guys to review, because theirs been a large decrease, I don't know if that means your bored, you don't like the story anymore, or you just don't care enough to review. So, I need you to tell me by reviewing, I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I have enough reviews to satisfy me.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter! sorry it's later then I wanted, but its the last week of my 1st Quater in school, so I've been busy doing tests and typing my book analysis, believe me, not fun. Anyway's...**

**Reviews!**

**"Song of the Felines"- I really like Mosskit too! though I don't think I described her very well, think of like Spottedleaf, without white. And thanks for the OC! you may just see her as possibly one of Cloudblossom's kits...**

**"Song of falling feathers"- I know! the kits are super cute! kits are always cute!**

**"Howlsong13"- thanks!**

**"Bookworm45669"-hehe, everyone loves Mosskit! fyi, Mosskit looks like Spottedleaf just without the white(as she is one of her ancestors) and about Graypool, even I don't know :)**

**Moonblaze- thanks for the OC(s), do you remember that Cloudyblossom had kits? if you do, you know where I'm going :)**

**"GraystreakTheWarrior"- Maybe. :) or maybe not :(**

**Guest/Ryuuka- wether your the same person or not, I posted more!**

**"warriorcatsrock"- maybe, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to :)**

**Flamewing- :) glad ya think so!**

**Chapter 27**

Blueshadow paced the nursery, it was half a moon since she had kitted. She, Darkflower, and Graycloud had told the clan she had kitted the night Darkcloud had found out. So as not to cause suspicion or sense of betrayal as would be evident if the clan thought she had lied to them. Though Graycloud was still a mystery to her, she hadn't talked to her since that night, and Graycloud always avoided her.

Blueshadow sighed, she glanced at her kits who were sound asleep, she turned her head to look up at the full moon, the gathering patrol would be back any minute. She usually would go for a run through the forest if she hadn't been chosen to go to the gathering, but because of her kits, she couldn't. _Sometimes I wish I didn't have kits!_ she thought irritably, she was hot, the den was stuffy, and she was restless and ready for a run in the cool night.

_ If I go for a quick run would any cat miss me? My kits will sleep till I get back, and no cat will visit me, they're never know I was gone._ She hesitated at the entrance, suppose something _did_ happen, was she willing to risk her kits safety for a moment of enjoyment. _The forest won't go anywhere, but my kits will grow until they no longer need me, and I will only be able to watch them from the edge of the clearing._

She sighed and went back to her nest and curled around her kits, but she kept her gaze on the night sky outside, suddenly a chilly breeze blew into the nursery, and the moonlight went out. Blueshadow sat up quickly and, careful not to wake the kits, she padded to the entrance and looked up at the sky, storm clouds had covered the moon, and a fierce wind blew at her fur.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and rain came drizzling down from the dark clouds, which the wind carried into her face. She relished in the cool wind, she was tired of the hot, dusty days and nights of Green-leaf, and was ready for the cooler weather of Leaf-fall. She pricked her ears as the gathering patrol burst into camp and quickly dispersed as the cats went to their dens, no cat came to her.

She tried to push her anger down, _why would they come through the storm just to wake up the kits? _She sighed and stretched, "oh, what the heck," she muttered padding out of the nursery, she silently climbed the ravine, and stayed at the top, enjoying the sharp rain, cold air, and the excitement in the air, which signaled the coming storm

She lifted her head into the wind as lighting flashed overhead and Thunder crashed down, Blueshadow purred in pleasure. But her pleasure dissolved as a hard nudge from behind her almost pushed her off the boulder down the neck-breaking fall into the forest. She spun around hissing, but no cat was there, she felt her fur pricking as she sniffed the air but picked up no scent.

She started turning around back toward camp, but another sharp nudge from behind her made her stumble, she twisted her head to look behind her, but again, couldn't pick up any trace of anything. Unnerved, she was about to leap down keeping her senses focused behind her, when something hit her from the side. She tumbled backward, as the cat , for it was a cat, though its scent was very subtle, leaped off her

She struggled to her paws, but was sent reeling back at a strong blow from her attacker, she spun around and widened her eyes as she saw who was attacking her. "Ferretclaw? Tangleclaw?" she whispered in horror, Ferretclaw looked at her, his green eyes cold. "You murdered us, we are returning the favor," Tangleclaw hissed, "you were a rogue, I didn't break the warrior code when I killed you, and you had tried to kill you deputy," she hissed back.

Ferretclaw padded forward until he was almost nose-to-nose with her, "you were never meant to be born! And now, your very existence could destroy the clans! Haven't you heard the omens? Now, we must kill you before you do something to the clans," hissed Ferretclaw. Blueshadow looked at him in surprise, _what does he mean? Why was I not supposed to be born? What could I do to the clans?_

She didn't have much time to think about what Ferretclaw meant because the next thing she knew, Tangleclaw was churning his paws along her back, while Ferretclaw struck down on her ears multiple times. She froze, thinking quickly, she ducked her head, shielding her face, and, wriggling out from Tangleclaw, she bounced away.

She faced the two dead cats and noticed a difference between them, Ferretclaw's fur sparkled with stars, while Tangleclaw's was dull and the scent of crow-food came from him. She shook out her own pelt flicking blood on the ground around her. While the storm raged overhead, she snarled as Tangleclaw came closer, she struck him on the ears, and he retaliated by lunging toward her, but she dodged him and jumped on Ferretclaw.

She forced him to the ground, and clawed him terribly, she didn't want to do this, but if she wanted to live, she had to. Eventually, Ferretclaw scrambled away and faded away into the forest, and she only had to focus on Tangleclaw. His pale brown fleck fur was spotted with both her blood and his own, "this is payback, you took everything away from me!" Tangleclaw hissed.

"Well my _brother_ was going to ruin my life if I didn't!" she spat back as she clawed his flank before darting away before he could catch her. "Why do you need to kill me anyway?" she spat, "because you are a danger," Tangleclaw spat back, who then lunged for her. Blueshadow tried to dodge, but her paws slipped on the wet grass and she fell on the ground, Tangleclaw was on her in an instant.

She yowled in agony as he clawed her soft belly, she struggled to push him off, but her strength was leaving rapidly. She tried to wriggle out, but his paws held firm as he struck her face, the pain was unimaginable, _he's messing with me, he could kill me right now if he wanted too,_ she thought dully through the pain.

Tangleclaw grabbed her with his teeth, lifted her up off the ground, and flung her as hard as he could against an old oak tree. She hit it, but was to numb to really feel anything more then a dull thump in her head. She looked at Tangleclaw as he stalked over to her, his lips drawn back in an ugly snarl, she couldn't feel her paws as she tried to stand up, but she hurt to much to really care anymore.

She watched, as if from another cat who couldn't do anything, as Tangleclaw pounced on her and flipped her over onto her back and stared into her eyes. For a heartbeat, the malice left his gaze, "why don't you sparkle like StarClan?" she whispered, Tangleclaw flinched, as if her words had hit him stronger then she ever had with her own paws.

He looked away from her, "because I was not allowed into StarClan," he mewed back, then he lifted his paw, his unsheathed claws glinted as lighting lit up the sky as he waited to come down on her throat, just as she had with him. In that flash, she saw something in the sky, five faces, five sad faces, sad faces of her five kits. She suddenly could get to her paws and felt like she had been woken up from a nightmare.

She deftly knocked Tangleclaw's paw away, and bit onto his other paw which was holding her down, he jerked back in surprise and stared at her with wide eyes. "_No cat will ever take me away from my kits!"_ she snarled at him in rage, he stumbled backward nervously, but Blueshadow wasn't thinking clearly. She leaped on top of him and clawed and bit him until all she saw, smelled, and tasted was his blood.

She swung at his eyes with her long claws and felt then tear beneath her claws, then bit into his tail until she felt it break. He shrieked in pain and tried to scramble away, but Blueshadow pounced on him and churned her paws roughly through his soft belly and looked at his wide, scarred eyes with her own blazing green eyes.

She dug her claws in deeper, and her fangs sank into his throat, and her eyes burned into his until his lost light. As soon as she saw the light of life die from his eyes she came to her senses, _so what happens when you kill a dead cat?_ she didn't have to wait long for an answer. Tangleclaw's body soon started to fade away, until their was only a blood attained patch where he had been, and soon, that faded as well.

She stared in horror at where Tangleclaw had just disappeared, _maybe they're right, maybe I am a danger_, she thought dumbly, looking at her bloody fur in disgust. _I need to control my temper, I have to do better then this, for my sake and the sake of every other cat._

She quickly looked around at where she was, she was near Sunningrocks and the river, _the river! I can wash off in it!_ she nodded to herself and pushed StarClan to the back of her mind, though she still wondered why StarClan had tried to kill her, _why? Couldn't they just warn me? Did they want my kits to grow up without a mother?_

She sighed as she padded into the river, because of the storm it was a raging, and overflowing with the extra water, but Blueshadow enjoyed being swept along, the water was cold but it made her feel more awake. And she wasn't scared of not being able to steer where she was going, but was able to keep herself upright and above the water.

She finally grew tired, and tried to get to the bank, but she realized in horror that something had grabbed her back paw and was dragging her down into the water. She struggled in vain, but her fight with Tangleclaw had tired her out and she couldn't get loose from whatever had her. She lifted her muzzle to keep it above water, but what had her, pulled her down under the water.

She blinked her eyes and spotted a pair of blue eyes and dark brown paws pulling her, _Mudfoot,_ she suddenly remembered Greyear warning her about him and how she had brushed it off. But now she realized Greyear _was_ right about this, Mudfoot was trying to drown her! She kicked at him, but he had the advantage of knowing how to fight in water, and easily dodged her blows.

She struggled to get to the surface, but he pulled her down again, _how can he not be out of breath?_ she was starting to feel dizzy, and it was all she could do to not try to breathe in. Mudfoot pressed her down against the bottom of the river and pressed his paws against her chest, forcing air out even quicker. She flailed her paws but couldn't get him off.

She was just about to give up when she realized she was along the bank, the ground was sloped here, thinking of a plan she edged her way up the unstable slope, then when Mudfoot was standing slanted, she heaved herself onto her side, flipping Mudfoot off of her. She stood up instantly and gasped in air, immensely relieved.

She glanced at Mudfoot, he was swimming in the strong current toward his own bank, Blueshadow darted up onto the ThunderClan side of the bank, and raced through the forest without looking back. She tiredly padded into camp, it was still drizzling and dawn hadn't broken yet, so no cats were around the camp. Blueshadow shook out her wet fur before padding toward the nursery, her wounds stung, but they had stopped bleeding, so she ignored the pain.

As she neared the entrance of the nursery she caught the faint scent of Graycloud, _why would she go to the nursery,_ she thought numbly. She yawned as she padded toward the nursery, head and tail dropping in exhaustion, she wanted nothing more then to curl up in her nest around her warm, soft kits. As she stopped in the entrance of the nursery, she pricked her ears, but all was quiet in the nursery, too quiet. She didn't hear any sound from the nursery, no rustling, no voices, not even the steady breathing of sleeping kits.

She forgot her tiredness immediately and bolted into the nursery to see what would await her. It was empty. Utterly, completely, empty. Blueshadow trembled in the nursery, gasping in fear and horror. _Why? How? _Blueshadow padded franticly to her nest and sniffed carefully for any clues of what had happened to her kits.

She easily picked up the scents of herself, and the fresher scents of her kits, and swayed on her paws as she picked up the scent of kit blood, Mosskit's blood to be exact, not a strong scent of blood, but it was still there. She breathed in deeply, trying to detect if any other cat had been in the nursery, she stiffened as she caught a scent. It was strongly mixed with the scent of the forest, _obviously disguised,_ her fur pricked as she realized the scent of the cat was mingled with her kits.

She paced around, she couldn't get a clear scent of the cat, she only knew it was a she-cat and it was ThunderClan. _Who would take my kits? _she continued pacing, she brushed against a bramble tendril that stuck out and needed to be woven back into the wall of the den. She stiffened as she caught a stronger scent of the cat who had her kits, _could she have really done that?_

Blueshadow desperately tried to find a different answer, that the cat had only followed her kits, but she could tell the scent of Mosskit's blood and the scent of her other kits were mixed too strongly for there to be any other answer then for the cat to have taken them. Blueshadow followed the scent out of her den, up the ravine and into the forest, but she paused as the sun broke through the clouds from behind her.

_ Your going to pay for taking my kits,_ she thought as she raced silently through the forest, following the scent that would lead to her kits. She just hoped they were still alive, and Blueshadow knew she would make _her_ pay for taking them.

**So, who do you think took her kits? please review, though I don't think I need to say that anymore. again, sorry this chapter was late and is shorter, I'm really busy with school this week, and really endorsed in the whole goverment shutdown, its fun to hear what the liberals say :) **

**If you want the next chapter review!:)**

** untill next time, Blue~**


	29. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter! sorry for the delay, but this one is longer then the others.**

**Reviews!**

**"GraystreakTheWarrior"- I suppose you'll find out who did it in this chapter:)**

**"Wyldclaw"- you wondered right or wrong, 50% chance you are right, 50% you are wrong:)**

**"Bookworm45669"- Poor Graycloud, everyone doubts her, though I will tell you it wasn't Berrypool, she will do some bad things, just not yet.**

**"Howlsong13"- Ahh... your find out if you read the first... 4 paragraphs! **

**"warriorcatsrock"- Hmm, interesting theory, I love it! but Greyear isn't _that_ evil, in fact, I added a part in his POV to shine a different light on the situation**

**Moonblaze- Tanks for the kits, though I didn't use Tansykit, because there's already Tansyleaf in that clan.**

**Flamewing- I love you reviews! you're one of my favorite reviewers! and if you read the first little bit, your find out!**

**Chapter 28**

Blueshadow silently and swiftly followed the scent trail, feeling her anxiety building as the trail wound its way along the gorge. _She wouldn't! would she?_ sheer terror gave her the energy to sprint faster then ever before over the slippery, narrow trail along the gorge. Blueshadow leaped over a fallen branch in her way, but as she landed her back paws slipped and skidded over the edge.

She strained her forepaws as she struggled to get a grip on the slippery rock, she could almost feel the gorge trying to pull her down, and felt the spray on her fur. Just as she was slipping, her long, hooked, claws caught the edge of a rock, she clung on and heaved herself up, feeling even heavier as her thick fur clung to her lean frame. She paused for a moment to get her breath back, her sides heaved and she stumbled as darkness pressed around the edges of her vision.

Blueshadow shook herself and blinked the darkness away, placing her paws on the slippery trail she raced along more slowly then before, but her anxiety kept her from dropping into a walk. Her fur prickled along her spine as she entered WindClan territory, she certainly wouldn't be welcomed here if a patrol found her. She quickened her pace along the gorge as the scent of her kits grew stronger, but almost fell over herself as a thin, pitiful, wail blew across to her on the wind, _Redkit!_

Blueshadow sped up and sprinted across the moor, legs outstretched, belly low, and her muscles pumping faster every heartbeat. She broke through a tangle of heather and saw _her_, Graycloud held Mosskit by the scruff and was dangling her over the edge of the gorge. "How dare you!" Blueshadow snarled at Graycloud, who stared at her with terror in her eyes, but to Blueshadow's fury, no regret.

Graycloud opened her mouth and Mosskit fell into the water with a cry, Blueshadow stared at her kit in horror then back at Graycloud who had Splashkit and Volekit by her tail, Volekit and Splashkit were staring at Graycloud with wide, terrified eyes. Blueshadow lunged for Graycloud, and with a vicious swipe, sent her reeling away from the kits.

Blueshadow pushed her kits into a pile of heather, and without hesitation, ran along the gorge until she spotted Gorsekit and Redkit clinging together on a branch. Blueshadow dived into the waves, she could see where the water in the gorge fell down into the river, _I need to do this quickly, or I might lose one of them._

Blueshadow swam until she had almost reached the two soaked kits, as soon as they saw her they immediately called for her and tried to swim to her, "stay where you are!" she gasped as they started to splash toward her. She reached the branch and started pushing it with her nose toward a ledge in the steep sides of the gorge.

She grabbed Gorsekit and placed him on her back, where he instantly clutched her with his small, but sharp claws, causing her to wince. She then grabbed tiny little Redkit in her teeth, and kicked out for the ledge, but felt the current pushing her past it. Terror and exhilaration raced through her veins as she saw the mouth of the gorge, she glanced up and saw Graycloud looking down at her with sadness. Blueshadow ignored Graycloud, feeling fury and frustration swell up again, _how could she do this to me? To my kits?_

Blueshadow let the rage flow into her limbs, giving her strength to fight the storm swelled current. She strained her forelegs out of the water and gripped the earth with claws that sank deeply into it. She dropped Redkit on the ledge, then twisted her head around and grabbed Gorsekit who was clinging desperately on her back. She grabbed the kit and placed him by his sister.

She heaved herself onto the edge with them, and pressed them against the side of the gorge so that they couldn't fall off. She looked around the gorge for Mosskit, she hadn't seen the kit since Graycloud dropped her into the gorge. She felt her horror freeze her, causing her to shiver uncontrollably and making her feel dizzy.

She sat down on the narrow ledge and tucked her head into her chest, but brought it up as a thin wail drifted to her ears above the rush of water. Blueshadow narrowed her eyes against the rain that came pelting down again, and jumped to her paws and scanned the black water. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Mosskit's dark tortoiseshell fur being tossed along in the dark water.

Blueshadow stared in horror as Mosskit neared the mouth of the gorge, she leaped in after her kit and kicked strongly toward Mosskit. She pushed off the wall of the gorge and dived for Mosskit who had gone under the water. She dove under the waves and reached for her kit, she brushed soft fur and grabbed it, she came up gasping for breath and in front of her was Mosskit.

Relief washed over her, but it soon turned to horror as she saw the sides of the gorge disappear, and saw the opening just ahead of her. She grabbed Mosskit by the scruff and tucked her into chest as she felt herself nearing the edge. She shut her eyes tight as she fell over the edge, down, down, down.

She hit the water like a rock and the current swept her and Mosskit along, over and under, back and forth. Bumping into rocks, debris, and scraping the riverbed as the current hurtled them along, she felt dizzy, tight, and was out of air as the tug of the current lessened. She struggled to pull herself above the water, but her legs were to tired and she seemed to grow weaker so that even Mosskit felt like a rock in her mouth.

Blueshadow rolled her eyes, looking for light but found none, she closed her eyes and drifted along in the soft, warm, black water. Suddenly their was a rush of water from beside her, she numbly felt strong teeth grab her scruff, but was to weak to do anything more then tighten her grip on Mosskit.

Then suddenly her head was above the water and the cold air brought her to her senses. She opened her eyes to blurrily see a pale grey cat pulling her to shore. Her eyes were to full of water to see clearly, and her other senses were to dull from being under water for so long.

Though she _did_ know that Mosskit was still in her teeth and breathing, though it was very faint, but still strong enough to ensure her that Mosskit would survive. Blueshadow slowly moved her paws through the water, trying to help her rescuer, but was to weak to be any help. "Stay still," the pale grey cat murmured through her scruff, he sounded gentle and…familiar.

She felt rocks rub against her legs and knew that she was on the bank of the river, the tom laid her down on the pebbles and started massaging her chest. She started coughing up mouthfuls of river water and when she had stopped he did the same with Mosskit, who coughed up three tiny mouthfuls before laying down limp on the bank. Blueshadow breathed a sigh of relief as Mosskit's breathing returned to normal, she rested her head on the tom, who started licking her fur to dry it.

She lay there with her eyes closed as rain pelted down on her and the tom, finally, she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She stared at the tom who had rescued her and her kit, or should she say, _their_ kit. Greyear looked at her with a mixed look of relief, regret, and raw sadness in his blue eyes, she gazed back, to shocked to say anything, then looked at Mosskit who was trying to get to her paws.

Blueshadow grabbed Mosskit by the scruff and stood up on her shaky legs, "thank you," she mewed quietly, feeling her heart ache as Greyear nuzzled her softly and whispered. "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I don't love you," Blueshadow looked at him for a moment in confusion before answering, "then why did you attack me? And threaten to kill me? If you loved me you could've trusted me not to say anything."

Greyear looked straight into her green eyes before dropping his head and padding back into the river, Blueshadow watched as he swam across and disappeared on the other side. Blueshadow slowly made her way back up the gorge, and stopped when she reached the place where she had hidden Splashkit and Volekit. They were still there mewing frantically, and she put Mosskit down in between them, "I'll be back in a moment with Gorsekit and Redkit," she whispered.

She padded along the gorge until she reached the ledge, she leaned down, her back legs straining as she reached for her kits, who had fallen asleep. She grabbed Redkit, then reached down for Gorsekit, grunting a little at the weight of the large kit. She herded them forward with her tail to the other kits, then started herding them all toward Fourtrees. She wasn't going to take five kits down a narrow slippery trail next to the gorge when they were all so tired.

They crossed the ThunderClan border, and stumbled tiredly through the territory, the kits were to tired to be excited at seeing the territory, and followed her quietly through the wet forest. Blueshadow stiffened as they padded through the clearing where she had fought and killed Tangleclaw, it seemed like a life-time ago now, but it still worried her. She glanced up at the sky, the rain had passed, and the clouds had broken apart to reveal a starry night sky.

_ I haven't hardly rested since two nights ago, and haven't eaten anything since dusk yesterday._ Blueshadow carried her kits one by one down the ravine, panting and dragging her paws by the last kit. She nudged them forward through the gorse tunnel, the guard, she guessed, was circling the camp, they made their way to the nursery and she settled the kits in her nest, who then immediately fell asleep.

She wanted nothing more then to curl up around her kits and sleep for a moon, but she forced herself to her paws and sleepily padded through the fern tunnel to the medicine-cat den. "Darkflower," she hissed softly into the den, a moment later a pair of green eyes opened up from the dim-lighted den.

"Blueshadow? What are you doing here? You look half-drown and asleep on your paws!" Darkflower's confused voice turned to one of worry and shock. "Can you check on my kits? They went wandering around the forest, and it took me all day to track them down," Blueshadow lied, as much as she was angry with Graycloud, she didn't want her former apprentice to get exiled.

Darkflower nodded and padded swiftly out of the den, Blueshadow followed her on aching paws, head drooping, and tail dragging in the muddy ground. Darkflower was checking the kits when she arrived, "the kits will be fine, just keep them quiet and warm for a few days to make sure they don't get a chill, I gave some feverfew to Mosskit, she's got it the worst out of all them. I'll be back in the morning to check on them, and as for you," Darkflower turned her green eyes on her.

"Get some rest, I'll have some cat bring you fresh-kill in the morning, and here's some borage for you," Darkflower pushed a pile of green herbs toward her. Blueshadow slowly lapped at the herbs, to tired to complain about the taste. "Now into your nest," Darkflower ordered, Blueshadow yawned and curled up in her nest, "thank you Darkflower," she murmured sleepily. "It's my job," Darkflower returned with a soft purr, then she left, saying she would be back at first light.

Blueshadow was completely exhausted, but two thoughts kept her from falling asleep, one was Graycloud, _I know she was upset about something, but she tried to kill my kits! Why would she do that? I know her, she was my apprentice. She always did do the right thing in the wrong way, but how could killing kits be the right thing? Did she think that they shouldn't be in ThunderClan? I will have to confront her about it in a few days, and I will make her tell me._

With that thought taken care of, she only had to think of Greyear, _he saved me and my kit, why? He also said he still loved me, he sure didn't act like he did at the last gathering I went to, and he took a new mate! His other kits were born a moon before mine were, so he must have been close to Cloudyblossom for some time, and he never told me why he attacked me. _So, she decided,_ I'm grateful for what he did, but nothing is resolved between us, he is still nothing more to me then a rival clan deputy._

For some reason Greyear worried her more then Graycloud, she shook her head and rested her chin on her paws to watch the stars for a while. _That's another thing, why did StarClan try to get rid of me? What have I done that is so terrible? Maybe it wasn't all of StarClan, maybe Ferretclaw was just angry with me because I killed him, but he should know that I didn't have much of a choice, it was I killed him, or I got killed. Though I'm not that surprised with Tangleclaw, he was always reckless and bloodthirsty, though I had thought he had calmed down a little before he died._

Blueshadow sighed and closed her eyes, she quickly fell asleep, but what she dreamed off that night wasn't a silver world like she usually did, but of dark things. She first dreamed she was fighting long dead StarClan cats, who thought she was to dangerous to be kept alive. Then she dreamed she and Graycloud were fighting each other on the edge of the gorge with a storm raging around them until they both fell down into the foaming water below.

Finally, she dreamed she was watching herself with Greyear, she and Greyear were padding along the border between their territories, snow fell softly around them, dappling their pelts. She was wounded, a deep gash close to her throat, but she didn't seem to notice, though Greyear glanced at it worriedly. They weren't talking, just walking, she noticed that they looked older, as if it were in the future, though she padded as silently as ever over the snow, with Greyear at her side.

...

**Greyear's POV**

"Come on Streampaw! Your going to get left behind," Greyear snapped angrily over his shoulder at his apprentice, it was raining heavily and he was cold and tired from going to the gathering and then leading a hunting patrol. They were heading back now, their jaws filled with the fish they had caught during the break in the storm.

Streampaw bounded up to his side, her blue eyes flashing with anger, Greyear sighed at his hotheaded apprentice, she had almost caused a fight at the gathering last night, making some cats think he wasn't a good mentor. _Anyone would have trouble teaching a cat with fluff in her head!_ he huffed angrily as his patrol crossed the water surrounding the island where their camp was, the water was rising up and swirling angrily around the cats.

Cloudstorm stumbled on a loose rock and almost fell in, _she will probably move to the elders den before Leaf-bare,_ he thought mildly as he watched the senior grey she-cat limp forward through the water with her chin up and her eyes daring any cat to comment. The thought of the elders den grieved him, both Blackwing and Robinfeather had died this Green-leaf they had been his mothers parents, and had been kind to him when he was an apprentice, and he suspected they had known he had been meeting Blueshadow, though they had never said anything.

They also had three cats who had moved the elders den that Green-leaf; Dewstep, Honeytail and White-ear. And then Minnowclaw would move to the elders den when she had finished caring for her new kits, Icekit and Rushkit. As they padded into camp and went over to the fresh-kill pile to deposit their prey, Greyear saw Shellpaw and Lakepaw scuffling over a large trout.

The new apprentices were kicking up mud onto the prey in their fight, "stop it! Your getting mud over everything!" he spat as he laid his prey down. Lakepaw got off of Shellpaw and shuffled her paws in the mud, Shellpaw sat up and shook out her silver fur, then with a defiant look at Lakepaw, grabbed the trout and sprinted to the apprentices den. Lakepaw glared after her sister and snatched a pike off the pile. Greyear sighed as Streampaw turned and joined Beechtail at the edge of the clearing.

He looked around at the nursery, it was filled with the noise of Tansyleaf's, Cloudyblossom's, and Minnowclaw's kits. _I suppose I should visit my kits, even if I don't love their mother,_ he padded into the nursery and, carefully stepping over Tansyleaf's kits who were playing with a ball of moss, padded over to Cloudyblossom's nest.

Cloudyblossom was sleeping in her nest, she _was_ beautiful, he admitted, her silky white fur glowed in the dim light, and her soft plumy tail curled softly around her. But she didn't love him, she had only taken him as her mate because he had been made deputy. _Blueshadow loved me for me, she didn't care that I was deputy, or that I was Troutstar's nephew,_ he thought bitterly. His kits, Iriskit, Blazekit, and Strikekit were mewing quietly in the corner of the nursery.

Greyear strained his ears to hear what they were saying, "come on Iriskit, it will be fun!" Blazekit mewed, his orange eyes blazing in anticipation and his silver fur was bristling in excitement. "I don't care! If we get caught our apprentice ceremony might be delayed, and its wet and cold outside, and how would we get off the island anyway? The apprentices can barely cross the water," Iriskit snapped back.

"Your right Iriskit," Greyear mewed stepping out from behind the bramble tangle where he had been sheltering. Strikekit and Blazekit looked down at their paws in shame, but Iriskit looked up at him, her purple eyes glowing in the dim light. "We aren't in trouble, are we?" she asked, Greyear purred, in spite of Iriskit closely resembling her mother, he loved her more then the other kits for her honesty and generosity. "No, you aren't in trouble, but I don't want to find you plotting to get out of camp, at least until you apprentices," he purred.

They nodded, and he mewed a goodbye before exiting the nursery, this time stepping on Tansyleaf's kit, Songkit's tail. He paced around camp, he wasn't tired anymore, and he wasn't hungry, but didn't feel up to a hunt, and the borders had already been patrolled twice today. Usually when he felt like this he would go to the ThunderClan border, and see if he would see Blueshadow.

_ But I can't do that anymore, she hates me now, and it's my fault,_ he thought sadly, then he shook his head, _you wanted her to hate you! That's why you attacked her!_ the memory of that night lay heavy on his heart. _Why did I attack her? I could've made her understand without threatening to kill her! But what's done is done, I can't change it now._

He sighed and made his way out of camp and toward the river, it had started raining again, but he didn't feel annoyed like before, because he remembered that Blueshadow loved rain and storms. _I hope she's enjoying this from the ThunderClan nursery, _he sighed again as he remembered that she had recently had Foxtail's kits. _She moved on as well, maybe she didn't love me as much as I loved her,_ the uncertainty pulled at his fur, making him break into a run along the bank of the river.

He paused and sat down, panting from his run he stretched after a moment and started padding back to his territory when something in the river caught his eye. He scanned the raging river and saw a scrap of dark blue-grey fur spinning around in the black water, _Blueshadow!_ horror gripped him as he watched her tumble around the river.

He raced after her as she was hurtled past him, he sped up, trying to get ahead of her so he could reach her. He saw her get thrown against a tree branch and saw a trickle of blood on her head as she was thrown upward before being pulled down again. He quickened his pace until he was in front of her, then he leaped into the water, and started swimming to her.

She came up for a moment and Greyear dived down for her, he grabbed her firmly by the scruff and came up above the water. She blinked open her eyes, and Greyear again felt startled by the rich beauty in her green eyes. They seemed to hold every season in them, the energy and life of New-leaf, the rich beauty and warmth of Green-leaf, the cool briskness of Leaf-fall, and cold beauty and clearness of Leaf-bare.

He waited for her to speak to him as he struggled to drag her over to the ThunderClan bank, but then noticed a tiny tortoiseshell she-kit in her grasp. _One of her kits,_ he thought sadly, _I wish she were our kit._ he looked back at Blueshadow, her eyes were confused as she looked at him, _doesn't she recognize me?_ then he was how blurry and scratched her eyes were, _she can't see clearly! I really hope that doesn't last,_ he thought worriedly.

He was struggling to keep Blueshadow above water as they neared the shore, he felt Blueshadow moving her paws, it hardly helped, and obviously was wearing her out. "Stay still," he murmured through her scruff, she looked surprised when he spoke but obeyed, and he pulled her onto the bank. He laid her down so that she was mostly out of the water, though her long tail still drifted in the water.

He started massaging her chest, it was what they did if a kit fell into the water and hadn't been trained to swim yet. Blueshadow coughed up several mouthfuls of river water, then he moved onto the kit, she also coughed up three mouthfuls and lay panting. Blueshadow, who had lifted her head to watch her kit, set her head down on his flank.

Greyear, almost unconsciously, started licking her fur to dry it, her breathing turned from rapid panting to the long slow breathes he remembered from when they had slept together. When he had finished, Blueshadow opened her eyes, they were now clear, and stared at him, expressionless. But he felt many emotions surge through him, mainly relief that she was okay, but also regret and sadness as if he had ended their love that very day.

Greyear looked at the kit, who was struggling to get to her paws, Blueshadow sat up and snatched the kit before she could. Blueshadow stood up on shaky legs, Greyear could almost see her trembling. "Thank you," Blueshadow murmured softly through the kits scruff, Greyear couldn't bear the pain in her eyes, he stepped toward her and nuzzled her, "just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I don't love you," he whispered, knowing that for the first time that day he wasn't lying.

Blueshadow stared at him in confusion, her eyes looked tired, and Greyear felt a pang as he noticed the lost sparkle she had always had, _what happened to her?_ he blinked his eyes and noticed how tired and scrawny she looked, and the new wounds the river had failed to conceal. "Then why did you attack me? And threaten to kill me? If you loved me, you could've trusted me to not say anything," Blueshadow mewed sadly.

Greyear looked deep into her worn out green eyes, and found he couldn't bring himself to tell her why he had done it. He dropped his head and slipped back into the river, he quickly crossed the river and padded into the reeds, before turning his head back to watch Blueshadow as she padded up the gorge, _what is she doing? She should go back to camp._

He hesitated, deciding he should leave her be, and he needed to get back to camp to send out the dusk patrol. But as he padded back to camp he couldn't shake off how much her appearance had worried him. He sent out the dusk patrol, and dully shared prey with Fawnleap and Rushclaw, he padded to his nest earlier then usual. And curled into it, but couldn't get comfortable, he padded out of his den again, the clouds had broken apart and had revealed the starry night sky, though the moon was still covered.

_ Blueshadow loved the night, she was so enchanted by the stars and silver moon, especially in Leaf-bare._ He padded out of camp and let his paws carry him, and only noticed where her was when he saw the maple tree and rise on the other side of the bank, where he used to meet Blueshadow.

He sighed and settled down on a rock, remembering when Blueshadow had hidden behind it when the dawn patrol had almost found them. He curled up, feeling more comfortable in the cool night air then in the stuffy warrior den.

He closed his eyes and dreamed he was watching himself and Blueshadow pad along the boundary between their borders, _it will always divide us, _he thought as he watched snowflakes dapple her fur. He noticed a deep gash in her chest, and immediately felt worried, _what does it mean?_ but Blueshadow didn't seem to notice, though he did, and watched her carefully as they padded out of his sight.

He sighed and lay down in the snowy dream forest. _I miss you Blueshadow, and nothing will ever change that I love you, though I can't ever let you know that I love you._

**So how do you like how I made Greyear not as bad as I first made him seem, also, remember the dream, its important, probably.**

**Also, I'm having a little contest, whoever can guess my three favorite colors by Blueshadow's description can name an important kit! just put it in you review!**

**And, I think the song, "What hurts the most," by Cascada, fits Blueshadow and Greyear, what do you think?**

**anyway, please review, it gives me ideas and motivation to continue writing! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a busy week, and I really hope I will get the next chapter up quickly, but I can't promise anything.**

**REVIEWS!**

**"Song of the Felines"- It was a good chapter wasn't it, and I'm sorry, my favorite colors are green, blue, and _grey, _but you were close, and if no one else had guessed the right colors I would have let silver count for grey. but these won't be the last special kits in this story!**

**"Howlsong13"- it was kind of sad, but I thought it was some of my best work.**

**"Wyldclaw"- yeah, Greyear isn't as bad as everyone thought, and about Graycloud, I'm dying to tell you what I have, but I can't give the story away!**

**"Bookworm45669"- Sorry about the colors, it was green, blue, and grey. Also, what is a slytherin? and my dictionary says you didn't spell it right. And don't worry about Mosskit, I don't have any plans in the next three chapters to kill her off, if that reassures you in anyway.**

**"warriorcatsrock"- hope you enjoyed wining!**

**Silverleaves- you won! and yes, the she-kit can be Silverkit! hope you're happy!**

**Guest- I was hurrying!**

**Moonblaze- you guessed the right colors! please put the name and description of a tom in your review for this chapter, quickly.**

**Snowstorm487- You did win! and yes, I will name one of the kits Harekit, he will be introduced in the next chapter! thanks for you're reviews!**

**Chapter 29**

Blueshadow lifted her head at the scent of fresh-kill, Quickpaw was standing over her with a plump rabbit in his jaws, his head tilted back to keep it from dragging in the ground. "Thank you," she purred, despite her night's rest, she was still completely exhausted and was hoping she wouldn't have to do anything for the next few days.

She remembered yesterday with a shudder, Graycloud had tried to get rid of her kits by dumping them into the gorge, and she had almost drowned saving them. She nosed Mosskit, the kit was shivering though heat was coming off her in waves, and her nose was runny, though her breathing was steady and strong, _she must have a bad chill_, she thought worriedly.

The other kits were sleeping soundly enough though, she turned back to Quickpaw, who was yawning uncontrollably by the entrance. "What are you doing with Stoneheart today?" she asked mildly, though she narrowed her eyes as she thought of Stoneheart she still didn't like her arrogant, though skillful, brother.

"He's taking me hunting, then I have the clean the nursery and elders," Quickpaw mewed, "again?" she asked, Quickpaw had cleaned it the last four days in a row. "Yes, again," Quickpaw snapped, though she could tell it was more from frustration then from anger.

"Too bad, Stoneheart is just that way, he is so mean, I'm surprised he hasn't told you to go on ShadowClan territory as a punishment, yet," she mewed slyly, she knew something was up, because Stoneheart was a good mentor. Quickpaw was on his paws, tail whipping from side to side, and fur bushed out so that he looked twice his normal size. "Stoneheart is a great mentor! The only reason why I have to do this is because I cheated on my assessment, so don't go blaming Stoneheart!" he snarled.

Blueshadow watched him, struggling to choke back a purr of amusement and keep her face straight as she mewed, "I already knew you had cheated on an assessment," Quickpaw opened his mouth wide and stared at her, bewildered. "How did you know? Stoneheart promised he wouldn't tell anyone if I never did it again," Quickpaw mewed, dumbfounded.

Blueshadow rolled her eyes, "you just told me mouse-brain, anyway, thanks for the rabbit," she mewed evenly, Quickpaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "Your welcome," he muttered before heading toward the entrance, "also, Quickpaw," she mewed. He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, "you might try to be more careful about what you say, wouldn't want something like that to come out at a gathering, would you?" she mewed sweetly, Quickpaw scowled at her and bolted out of the den

Blueshadow stood up, wincing at the pain in her muscles, _I feel like I'm covered in bruises,_ she shook out her fur and grabbed the rabbit. She brought it to the other side of the den and started tearing at the soft flesh, nothing had ever felt as nice as that warm soft rabbit. She had been to tired to eat last night, so she was starving.

"Blueshadow?" a voice called softly from the entrance, "what do you want?" she mewed wearily as Graycloud padded into the den. Graycloud looked at her for a long moment, she looked shocked and ashamed as she looked at the kits. Blueshadow tensed her muscles, she didn't expect Graycloud to do anything in camp, but the memory of yesterday was to fresh.

"You didn't tell any cat," Graycloud murmured, "no, not yet anyway," Blueshadow answered carefully. Graycloud looked down at her white paws, "why not? I probably deserve it for letting myself doing that," Graycloud whispered bitterly. Blueshadow looked at her curiously, "because you were my apprentice, and I wanted to talk to you before I said anything to any cat."

Graycloud looked up, sadness and longing in her gaze, "why would you forgive me for trying to kill your kits?" she mewed shamefully. "Yeah, well, I haven't forgiven you for that, I just didn't want you to be exiled," Blueshadow answered in annoyance. Graycloud looked at her with wide scared eyes, "you think I really would be exiled?" she whispered in horror.

"Well… lets see, you tried to kill kits of your clan, endangered your clanmates on purpose, and dishonored and disrespected you clan and clanmates gravely," Blueshadow mewed evenly, carefully washing the wound on her chest. Graycloud dropped her head, and left the nursery as paw steps outside the den announced the arrival of Darkflower.

"Sorry I'm late Blueshadow," Darkflower mewed as she dropped the herbs she had been carrying, "no problem, and the dawn patrol only just left so you're not terribly late," she mewed. Darkflower nodded and padded over to her kits who were still sleeping heavily, "did they rest well?" Darkflower questioned. "Yes, they haven't woken up since you came, and they all seem fine except for Mosskit," Blueshadow mewed.

Darkflower put her ear next to Mosskit's chest, listening to her breathing, "she has a chill, and a bad one at that, but her breathing is still fairly clear, so just keep her quiet and she will probably be perfectly fine by the half moon," Darkflower mewed, though there was doubt in her voice. "Anywhere, here is some feverfew and thyme for her when she wakes up, now you better let me take a look at those wounds," Darkflower mewed, turning an eerie gaze on her.

Blueshadow shuffled her paws nervously, _does Darkflower know what had happened? _Darkflower seemed to know what she was thinking. "Yes, I know how you got those wounds from cats of StarClan and the dark forest, and I don't think most cats in StarClan agreed on doing it, but they didn't tell me why, so I can't judge," Darkflower mewed warily.

Blueshadow shrugged, the wounds stung slightly, no doubt they were infected, but she didn't care, they would heal just fine without some fancy poultice. But she let Darkflower put on a strong marigold and horsetail poultice, cobwebs wouldn't do any good now that they had stopped bleeding. But Darkflower also gave her some dock for her cracked and bleeding pads, she hadn't even noticed they were bleeding from her run along the gorge. Then left her with a few poppy seeds for herself and daisy leaves for her kits.

Blueshadow licked up the poppy seeds, then curled up in her nest and leaned to look outside. Leaftail was organizing patrols from below Highrock, and tired looking cats were heading out into the cool morning to patrol borders and hunt for their clan. She didn't feel any longing to join her clanmates, though she wouldn't mind finding a nice mossy spot in the sun and sleeping for a while.

She yawned, her paws felt heavy and her legs felt weary, all she wanted was to sleep for a moon, she rested her chin on her paws and curled her tail around her so that it shielded her eyes from the morning sun light. _Maybe I will dream of Greyear again, _she thought as she drifted of to sleep, _that would be nice._

_..._

Blueshadow woke up from a pocking in her side, "go away," she muttered, wriggling deeper into her nest. "Wake up Blueshadow!" Blueshadow sighed at the indignant voice of Volekit, "what?" she muttered. "What are the herbs for?" Splashkit piped up, "they're for you kits if you keep annoying your mother," she muttered crossly, sitting up.

She scooped the herbs toward her with her paw and turned toward her kits, all of them were awake, except for Mosskit who was still sound asleep. Blueshadow divided up the daisy leaves, giving each kit two, but keeping four for Mosskit when she woke up. The kits grimaced as they ate the leaves, though she could tell it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.

After that, the kits fell into their groups, Gorsekit and Splashkit, usually Mosskit would be with them. And Redkit and Volekit, Blueshadow stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go get something to eat, you kits be good," they promised they would and she left. She trotted toward the fresh-kill pile, feeling her stomach growl as she bent down to pick up two plump mice.

She padded toward the nursery and settled down in the shade of it to eat, she started crunching on the first mouse. She chewed slowly, savoring the fresh, warm taste, and reflected on the camp as she ate. The air was much cooler since after the storm, and she could already see some leaves on the trees over camp turning red and gold, _It'll be Leaf-fall soon_. The sky was a darker blue then normal, and some grey clouds were gathering toward the west, _more rain?_

She opened her mouth to taste the air, there was only a slight bit of rain on the breeze, but she wouldn't mind if it did rain. She looked around camp, Blackwillow and Leaftail were sharing tongues under Highrock, Stoneheart was showing Quickpaw and Stripepaw a battle move outside the apprentices den. While Dawnmist and Ravenfeather patched some holes in the elders den, the rest of the cats were either out in the forest or in their dens.

Once Blueshadow had finished her meal, she gave her fur a good grooming, keeping one ear turned toward the nursery to listen for any noise. The sunshine warmed her fur, but the cool breeze kept her from getting to hot, once she had finished her grooming, she rolled around on the soft grass, scratching herself on the cool ground.

Voices and paw steps at the gorse tunnel made her tilt her head to the side to get a better view. Pricklenose and Frostflower padded through the gorse tunnel, both were carrying prey, though she could see that was the last thing on their minds. Frostflower's blue eyes sparkled brightly with excitement and nervousness. While Pricklenose looked pleased, and had that excited look that she hadn't seen since they were apprentices.

They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile and looked around, they spotted her first, and they made their way toward her. Blueshadow watched them come through narrowed eyes, as they stopped in front of her, she rolled lazily onto her back and looked up to them with her paws folded above her, and her head tilted back.

"Blueshadow! Guess what!" Frostflower burst out, her white fur bristling in excitement, "what?" she answered lazily, knowing it would annoy Pricklenose. "I'm expecting Pricklenose's kits!"  
Frostflower mewed, "good, good," Blueshadow mewed distractedly. "Aren't you excited? I mean, these will be your kin," Frostflower mewed, looking a little hurt.

Blueshadow felt a little ashamed of herself, just because she didn't like Pricklenose, didn't mean she should be mean to cats who did like Pricklenose. "I am happy for you," she purred quietly, Frostflower purred back, the hurt fading from her eyes. "But I have to go check up on my kits," she mewed evasively, standing up she dipped her head to the cats and padded into the nursery.

Mosskit was awake now, though she only sat in the nest and looked around with wide eyes at her littermates, Splashkit and Gorsekit were tumbling around with each other. While Redkit ran around with a moss ball in her teeth with Volekit chasing after her. Redkit ran toward her as she walked in and skidded to a halt in front of her, but Splashkit pushed Gorsekit off of her and hurtled him into Redkit, and sent the small kit into Blueshadow's chest.

Blueshadow grabbed the red kit and set her down next to Mosskit, then she swept Splashkit and Gorsekit toward the nest with her tail, and scooped Volekit up with a quick paw. "I thought I told you to be good," she mewed sternly, the kits looked down at their paws, except for Mosskit and Redkit. Mosskit looked at her in confusion before shaking her head tiredly and laying down again.

Redkit on the other paw, stared up at her with bold green eyes, "we weren't being bad, we were just playing," she mewed. "Running around like blind rabbits is something I don't want to see my kits doing, you can play, but you have to be quiet so I can't hear you," she mewed. Redkit dropped her gaze, but looked angry rather then ashamed.

She sighed, "look, just be quiet and stay in the nursery for a few days, then you can go bouncing around like bunnies again, okay," the kits nodded. Blueshadow dismissed them with a flick of her tail and they gathered in a group at the edge of the den, Blueshadow grabbed the rest of the herbs and put them in front of Mosskit.

"Come on Mosskit, they'll make you feel better," she coaxed softly, Mosskit licked up the herbs obediently and curled up in the nest again. Blueshadow watched her dappled tortoiseshell fur go up and down steadily as she fell asleep. Blueshadow turned to where the other kits were quietly scuffling with each other.

She stood up and padded to the entrance of the den, the clouds that she had seen earlier had grown and were blocking the sun. The breeze had disappeared and the forest was quiet and still, as if waiting for the storm that was now evident to come. Blueshadow looked up at the sound of paw steps from the shaded side of the nursery and saw Gingerleaf coming around the side.

"Blueshadow, is there any extra room in the nursery?" Gingerleaf mewed casually, Blueshadow looked at the dark ginger warrior curiously. "Yes, and Frostflower is moving in soon, because she's expecting Pricklenose's kits, but there will still be room," she mewed. Then narrowed her eyes and sneaked a glance down at Gingerleaf's belly, it was round and heavy, with kits.

"Thornfoot's kits?" she mewed, Gingerleaf nodded, she looked excited but their was fear and sadness in her eyes as well. Blueshadow understood why, she had heard that Gingerleaf's first litter, born a few moon before herself, had caught green-cough and died before they were half a moon old.

"I just hope they will be alright," Gingerleaf mewed worriedly, Blueshadow brushed her tail around her. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they'll be born in Leaf-fall not Leaf-bare, so they'll have some time to grow strong before the threat of green-cough arrives," she mewed to the senior warrior.

Gingerleaf sighed in relief, as if her words had calmed her down, "thank you Blueshadow, some cats think you're rash and aggressive, but I think you're clever for your age and very talented and skillful," Gingerleaf mewed warmly. Blueshadow nodded in thanks and then padded back into the nursery, her kits were sleeping, except for Gorsekit, "aren't you tired?" she asked the kit.

Gorsekit shook his head, already broad shoulders and strong muscles were emerging from his fluffy body, even though he was only a moon old. "I'm waiting for the apprentices to get back from training so that they can teach me another battle move like they promised," he mewed impatiently. "Another?" she asked curiously, Gorsekit nodded his head vigorously, then reared up on his hind legs and swiped at the air in front of him with his sharp claws.

"Very good," she purred, impressed in spite of herself, the timing of his swipes was perfect, and his balance was very good, he only wobbled a little as he came down. "Gorsekit, next time you do that move, put more of your weight on the back of your paws instead of balancing on your toes," she mewed. Gorsekit looked up at her, "but Stripepaw said it's best to stand on your toes," he mewed in confusion

Blueshadow flicked her tail in annoyance, "in most battle moves, yes, it's best to balance on your toes to be able to dodge quickly, but that move is used best in a pair when you're driving your opponent back," she explained, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Anyway, you must be tired from yesterday," she mewed, "no I'm not," Gorsekit mewed indignantly, then contradicted himself with a huge yawn.

"Come on, into the nest you go," she mewed as she grabbed him by the scruff and swung him into the nest. He mewed in complaint, but as she nestled him in with his littermates, he soon fell asleep. Blueshadow watched her kits from the entrance of the nursery before glancing outside, the storm clouds had covered the entire sky, and thunder rumbled faintly in the distance as the sky grew increasingly darker, _it's probably dusk,_ she thought mildly as Foxtail padded into camp at the back of the last border patrol.

Blueshadow watched absently as Foxtail padded to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a chaffinch, and padded over toward her. "Hello Foxtail," she mewed as he sat down next to her and started eating his meal, "do you want something to eat Blueshadow?" he asked earnestly. She looked at her "mate" and noticed a distracted look in his eyes, and noted how he kept glancing at the darkening sky.

"No, I already ate," she mewed shortly, twisting her head to flatten some fur on her neck, "are the kits okay?" he mewed, "yes the kits are just fine," she mewed back, slightly annoyed. Foxtail finished his meal and looked at her warmly. She met his gentle amber eyes and felt her annoyance fade like mist on a sunny morning.

"Would you mind if I keep you company in the nursery?" he asked gently, at first she was irritated that he thought she was lonely, then realized that he just cared about her and wanted to be with her. "Okay," she mewed, backing into the den with Foxtail following her. She settled into her nest around her kits, and Foxtail settled in around her.

For a moment she felt like she had done this before, then realized that Greyear had always curled around her when they slept together. She looked at Foxtail, he was already asleep, his sides moving up and down in a steady rhythm, and his fluffy tail twitched occasionally in his sleep. The dim light reflected his smooth red-brown fur, and she noticed how strong he looked, his muscles large and blending perfectly with his large stature.

Then she looked back at her kits, Redkit was obviously looked like his daughter, her fur was only a shade brighter red then Foxtail's was. Then the other kits could easily be her kits, Gorsekit and Mosskit had the pelts of their ancestors, according to Ambershine. And Splashkit and Volekit were grey and black, both colors that were natural to ThunderClan. _But I don't love Foxtail,_ she wished so hard that she could, but she just couldn't.

Foxtail's warm pelt pressed against her as rain started hammering down on the roof of the nursery, she laid her head against Foxtail's soft pelt miserably. She swiveled her ears toward outside, listening to the light sound of rain hitting leaves and the rumbling of thunder calmed her and she quickly fell asleep. Her last thoughts were, _this is far better then yesterday._

**Not an exciting chapter, but it was key for the next chapter, which will skip two moons in time.**

**Anyway, congratulations on all those who won my contest! next time though, I'll just ask you guys to submit a kit and I'll pick one I like.**

**remember to review! on the review place! just below this! after you finish reading this line!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey! sorry about the delay(again) but it was a busy week and because I didn't get many reviews I wasn't especially motivated to get it done.**

**But anyway, Reviews!**

**"Wyldclaw"- Yeah, I like writing about Gorsekit, and Gingerleaf is kind of based off of my cat, so she's a nice kitty.**

**"Bookworm45669"- Ohh... that makes... more sense... I guess, I'm not into Harry Potter for many reasons so I wouldn't know.**

**Moonblaze- OOO, I love Hawkkit! do you mind if I use him as one of Nightbreeze's kits? I used Swiftmoon and Nightmoon as her other kits.**

**Silverleaves- Really? no one ever picked your name before? wow! I'm the firsty! and your description for silverkit is perfect! it goes perfectly with her brother!**

**Moonlightfur- Hmm, maybe, but I don't know, I don't have any plans right now for another important kit, and Moon is such a pretty name that it should be special. **

**Alexis- Not yet! almost, but, not yet! and I love Vinekit! though it will be later then sooner, probably **

**Snowstorm487- Yay! green is awesome! and I had planned Harekit to be a light brown kitty anyway! and I'm really trying to update sooner!**

**Guest/Iyour story- I'm trying to update quickly**

**Chapter 30**

"Be still!" she snapped at Mosskit, the little tortoiseshell turned her dark amber gaze on her in innocence. Two moons had passed since Graycloud had tried to drown her kits, and Mosskit had fully recovered from her chill. Blueshadow turned her gaze away from her kits who were scuffling and playing around like the kits they were.

A low wail came from the nursery and Blueshadow flinched in sympathy for Gingerleaf, the queen had been kitting since dawn. A sharp breeze blew through camp, showering her kits and herself with leaves, Leaf-fall was fully here.

Blueshadow twitched her ears in annoyance as leaves landed on her head, her kits however, started jumping at the leaves and pinning them to the ground before tearing them apart with their little claws. Redkit, she noticed, jumped higher then the other kits, _is it her SkyClan heritage?_ The thought reminded her of her own SkyClan abilities.

_ I have longer, more hooked claws then other cats, I'm more comfortable in trees then other cats, and can jump higher even though I'm small._ She winced again as another cry came from the nursery across the clearing. _I hope she'll be okay,_ they had left just before sunhigh when things had started to get busy, now the sun was halfway down the sky, and Gingerleaf was very weak and tired.

Suddenly, there was a thin wail from the nursery, Blueshadow looked up from her kits and pricked her ears. There was a screech from Gingerleaf, then another small wail, and finally one low moan from Gingerleaf, and a cry from a kit.

_ She kitted!_ she thought in relief, the whole forest seemed to sigh in relief, the wind dropped to a playful breeze, and the leaves that had kept blowing into her face were now only drifting slowly down like snowflakes. Even her kits had stopped squeaking and scuffling and were now standing straight up, still as rocks for the first time that moon.

"What happened?" Mosskit whispered, standing perfectly still with her ears pricked toward the nursery and her right foreleg raised above the leaves. "Gingerleaf finished kitting," she answered as Frostflower padded out from the nursery, Blueshadow bounded over to her.

"How's Gingerleaf?" she mewed anxiously, "she's fine, and has three healthy kits," Frostflower purred, then glanced down at her own swollen belly, it wouldn't be long before there were more kits. "That's good," Blueshadow mewed, then padded back to her kits. "Can we go see them?" Splashkit mewed eagerly, staring at the nursery with excitement, "no, give them some space for now," she mewed distractedly.

Splashkit looked crestfallen, but Blueshadow didn't pay attention to that, she had something else on her mind, _where's Thornfoot?_ The tom had left with a hunting patrol just after dawn, the rest of the patrol had returned, but she hadn't seen Thornfoot.

_ There!_ she spotted the dark golden tom, he was padding nervously towards the nursery, she watched as Thornfoot poked his nose inside, then quickly backed out and started for the warriors den. _What? He can't even help name his kits? Toms!_ Blueshadow glared at Thornfoot, _I guess I'm lucky to have Foxtail as a "mate,"_ she thought dully, watching the golden tom disappear into the warriors den.

Blueshadow huffed and turned back to her kits, they had started fighting with each other, Redkit and Moskkit balanced on their back legs while swiping at each other and flittering around like hares, While Gorsekit fended off Splashkit and Volekit with strong swipes from his paws.

She felt a surge of pride as she watched her kits dart in and out quickly, she taught them battle moves every time they asked, which was often. Gingerleaf and Frostflower had rebuked her more then once for teaching her kits to fight, and she had answered hotly that it would make them stronger and that they were destined to be warriors.

But they had forbidden her to teach them in the nursery, so now she was usually outside with her kits all day, and since leaf-fall had arrived with its biting chill, it made her resentful of her new den mates. Blueshadow sat by her kits as they continued scuffling with each other in the leaves, slowly the sun sank behind the trees, and the moon and stars appeared, thinly veiled by the clouds.

The clan had lost its apprehension after Gingerleaf had finished kitting, and Blueshadow had watched most of the clan go into the nursery. Resentment burned in her belly, only a few cats had come to see her and her kits, _Longclaw and Stoneheart haven't even spoken to me!_

She turned her head away from the nursery, her kits were starting to yawn, and she knew she should take them to the nursery and get some fresh-kill for herself and her kits, who had started to eat solid food. But she felt reluctant to enter the stuffy nursery, especially after being out in the cold clean world all day.

She finally sighed, she had to take care of her kits, and they were starting to shiver and complain. "Come on," she mewed to her kits, sweeping them toward the nursery with her tail, "but I'm hungry!" Splashkit complained. Blueshadow's fur pricked in annoyance, 'I'll get some food in a moment," she snapped, she didn't usually snap at her kits, and Splashkit looked down at her paws.

Blueshadow sighed in annoyance, she was cold but hot, and felt trapped by the walls of camp, she _needed _to get out. She pushed her kits roughly into the nursery, then went and quickly grabbed a vole and three mice for herself and her kits.

She darted back to the nursery, gave her kit's the mice, gulped down her vole, and settled her kits in their nest. She glanced around, Gingerleaf, her new kits, and Frostflower were asleep, then she glanced outside, the moon was halfway up the sky. No cats were in the clearing, though she saw Owleyes sitting guard at the entrance. She glanced at her kits, they were almost asleep, yawning and snuggling in with each other, _perfect,_ she thought.

She darted out of the den, and slipped out behind the nursery, once in the forest she let out a low sigh of contentment. She started slipping silently along the shadows, and let her paws carry her around the forest trails. She somehow ended up at Fourtrees, and she remembered her last night with Greyear, _how gentle he was, how kind… _

_ No! I'm not thinking about him! He betrayed me! He took another mate, he is not my mate, he never was and never will be anything more then a rival warrior!_ She turned away sharply and headed along the ShadowClan border, she stiffened as she caught a fresh scent of ShadowClan. She looked around wildly for shelter, and bounded into a holly bush just as a small patrol of Shadowclan warriors appeared.

She narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears in suspicion, she recognized Snakeclaw, Applestem, Thornclaw, and Whisperpaw, _or is she a warrior now? Lightfoot said there had been a few new Shadowclan warriors at the last gathering._

She slowly backed deeper into the bush as Applestem sniffed the air and looked around in suspicion, Blueshadow stiffened as she stepped on a twig. It snapped quietly, but in the silence of night it rang out like the loudest thunderclap, she held her breathe as the entire patrol stiffened.

They started sniffing along the border, suddenly Thornclaw growled, Blueshadow looked right into his dark yellow gaze. In that instant, he leaped at the holy bush, Blueshadow felt him land not two mouse lengths away. He lunged toward her, eyes flashing and claws glinting in the moon light.

Blueshadow stiffened with fear for a moment, then aggression rushed through her and she slipped to the side and snarled viciously. The rest of the patrol surged toward her, she leaped out at them , they scattered in confusion, and she managed to get a few good hits on Snakeclaw before the patrol reorganized and she had to leap away or lose half her fur.

She darted onto ThunderClan territory with the faint hope they wouldn't cross the border, it quickly dissolved as they crashed loudly through the border. She skidded to a halt, and turned around to face them. She reared above them, her paw raised to strike and long claws glinting cruelly in the faint moonshine.

She flattened her ears and whipped her tail around to her side so that it bushed around her, she snarled venomously and saw their eyes widen in terror, the only cat who didn't hesitate was Thornclaw. He rushed toward her with great speed, she balanced on her toes and slashed down on his face.

He recoiled in surprise, and she lunged toward him, throwing him on his back she tore at his soft belly with her long claws until he begged to be let go. She got off of him and nipped him hard as he bounded away. The rest of the patrol was back, though they looked as frightened as kits, she sneered at them in disgust.

That set them off, they forgot their fear and surged toward her, Blueshadow stood her ground as they ran toward her, she snickered in their faces and saw Whisperpaw falter. Applestem reached her first, and Blueshadow slipped slightly to the side just before she reached her. And, balancing on her haunches, hooked the ginger pelt with her long claws, and swung around quickly, using Applestem's running momentum in her swing to throw the ginger she-cat hard against a tree trunk.

Snakeclaw reached her next with Whisperpaw next to him, she paired their attacks easily, weaving in between them so that they accidentally hit each other instead of her. She ducked and avoided them, at the same time grabbing their tails and pulling their ears, just like an annoying apprentice from their own clan.

Soon, they both look flustered and started making apprentice mistakes, that's when she started attacking, she tore at Whisperpaw's ears, then at Snakeclaw's flank. Soon they started backing away, then she gave one last hard blow to Whisperpaw's bloody ears, and one long slash at Snakeclaw's cheek. They wailed and raced back to their own territory.

Applestem was up again, though she kept shaking her head, and her eyes kept looking around as if she couldn't focus, Blueshadow snorted in amusement, she padded over to Applestem and put her paws on her shoulder and leaned. Applestem stumbled and fell to the ground, not even trying to get up, rolling her eyes, she dragged Applestem over the border. Sniffing the air she could tell that Thornclaw was in the area with more ShadowClan warriors.

Flicking her ears nervously, she rolled in a patch of ferns to keep the Shadowclan warriors off her trail, then darted back to camp. As she neared camp she became aware of her blood matted paws and fur, looking around she saw that she wasn't far from the stream that runs just past the training hollow. Darting toward it she splashed and washed herself until no scent of blood remained on her pelt or paws.

As she headed back to camp, she felt the heaviness that had been on her when she left camp, vanish and she padded lightly along the moonlit trail. The moon was starting to set as she entered camp behind the nursery. She padded into the nursery, but stopped abruptly as she saw Frostflower awake and glaring at her.

"I just went out for a moonlight walk," she mewed awkwardly, "how? Owleyes and Willowfrost said they never saw you go out, I know, I asked," Frostflower mewed icily. Blueshadow shrugged, "if they didn't see me that's not my fault," she answered, beginning to feel irritated. Blueshadow went to her kits and curled around them, immediately Mosskit looked up at her.

"Where were you? I thought you had left us and some cat was going to steal us again," Mosskit whimpered, Blueshadow felt guilty, she should have known that her kits would be more sensitive after what Graycloud had done. "I will never leave you, I will always be here for you," she whispered, nuzzling her kit, "but you weren't here when Graycloud took us," Mosskit whispered.

Blueshadow paused for a moment, thinking, "but I did come get you, and I swam to rescue you from the gorge and brought you all back safely, didn't I?" she answered quietly. "I guess you did, but please don't leave us again," Mosskit mewed softly, "I promise," Blueshadow purred. Mosskit nodded and laid her head again, falling back to sleep.

Turning to Frostflower, "see? Everything's fine," she mewed, Frostflower was looking at her paws, her gaze dark. Then she looked up at her, "your kits were really scared when we couldn't find you, I was about to go get Silverstar when you came back," Frostflower murmured.

Blueshadow felt another pang of guilt, "I promise not to go anywhere without telling some cat as long as I have kits in the nursery," she mewed sincerely. Frostflower nodded, accepting her promise, and Blueshadow looked outside, the sky was turning from black to grey and the stars were starting to fade and the moon was disappearing from sight.

Looking at Gingerleaf and her kits for the first time she noticed there was two she-kits and one tom. The tom was a pale fluffy brown tom with an even paler underbelly and chest, and tufts of white on his ears, "he looks like a rabbit," she purred in amusement. Frostflower purred in agreement, her white tail twitching in amusement.

Blueshadow turned her gaze to the she-kits, one kit was a beautiful dark, dappled golden she-kit, "she is very beautiful," she murmured. Then turned to look at the last she-kit, she was less impressive then her littermates, a small dark, almost black, she-kit, with fur sticking out everywhere.

_ The runt,_ she thought, but something about the small fluffy kit made her think that the kit would make a good warrior. Just the way her ears and eyes were set, and how her legs were folded, and how she twitched in her sleep, "what are their names?" she asked Frostflower.

"The tom is Harekit, the golden she-kit is Goldenkit, and the grey one is Shadekit," mewed Frostflower, Blueshadow nodded, _Shadekit._ For one wild moment she wished she could mentor the kit, but she knew that was unlikely. A cold wind danced through the nursery, parting the scattered clouds and revealing the first rays of sunlight.

Blueshadow yawned and stretched, for the first time, she thought of her fight, she had defeated an entire patrol of Shadowclan warriors. Usually that would have made her happy, but now it troubled her, she remembered the omens, _am I really a danger? I didn't kill any cat, at least I don't think I did…_

She frowned as she tried to remember the fight,_ I clawed Thornclaw's belly, I swung Applestem away from me, and clawed Whisperpaw's ears and Snakeclaw's flank and cheek, I think._ She couldn't remember any details, except that they had all walked away from the fight, with the exception of Applestem.

She shook her head, struggling to keep the half forgotten omens from resurfacing, she shivered as she remembered watching herself fight and kill other cats. She remembered seeing her paws covered with blood, and remembered the fight with Tangleclaw, when she had killed the last remnants of him. And then she remembered the prophecy.

_ Leaf-bare shadows will save the clans from the muddy, tangle, of prickly, thorns, but remember, shadows disappear with the rising sun._ She remembered how she had never thought of the prophecy after she had received it, until she got the omens, then she had thought of it a lot, but still couldn't figure it out. Then it hit her, _shadows disappear with the sun, well maybe ShadowClan is having trouble with WindClan, after all WindClan is all open land so they have plenty of sun. _

_ And tangle, could mean Tangleclaw, and he's dead, and dead again, so maybe it's already all over._ She nodded in approval, satisfied that she had figured it out, she stood up and padded out to the fresh-kill pile. she was going to have a nice meal and then sleep till sun-high.

...

Blueshadow yawned, it was evening now and she lay half in, half out of the nursery as she watched her kits pounce on the leaves. Faint mewling of Gingerleaf's kits came from behind her, she flicked her ears in annoyance, for newborn kits they were really noisy. _My kits weren't like that, they were all quiet, and even now, I've taught them how to be quiet and to listen._

A sharp breeze blew across her fur, sending more leaves showering down around her kits, making them squeal and leap around like frogs. Rolling her eyes, she rolled over onto her back and stretched out, and she felt a thump on her belly. Gasping she looked at Gorsekit and Mosskit who had jumped on her to get leaves that were stuck on the nursery roof.

"Get off," she grunted rolling over, throwing her kits off balance, which caused them to tumble over with each other with a squawk. "Serves you right," she growled as they shook their fur out, "sorry," Gorsekit muttered, Mosskit nodded in apology before darting toward their littermates.

Blueshadow laid her chin on her paws and dully watched her kits until the sun disappeared behind the trees. "Okay, time for sleep for little kits," she mewed, getting to her paws, "but we aren't little!" Gorsekit mewed indignantly. Blueshadow's whisker's twitched, though it was true, Gorsekit was almost as big as an apprentice.

"But you're still smaller then me, so you're little," she mewed with a mockingly sweet purr, Gorsekit muttered something under his breath, but padded to the nursery, the other kits trailing after him. Blueshadow nodded as they settled in the nest, but she didn't feel like sleeping yet, so she stayed just outside the nursery as the rest of the camp was asleep so that only she and Sweetspot, who was sitting guard, were awake.

Her thoughts wandered back to when she was a kit, and thought that the whole night was a sparkling, empty, silent, silver world waiting just for her. Now she knew the night was full of creatures, she could hear the faint screech of an owl, the snuffling of a badger, the bark of a fox, and the scuttling of little creatures in the leaves.

The wind blew relentlessly through the trees, clouds scattered the sky, hiding the almost full moon, but the star's still gave enough light for her to make out the silhouette of Sweetspot. She sat and listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, and the crunch of frosty bracken beneath some creatures paws.

Then she caught sight of a shadow flitting around the edge of the clearing, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then relaxed as she heard a giggly purr and an answering deep purr. Blackwillow and Leaftail bounded through the clearing and out of camp, _their like a pair of dopey doves,_ she thought scornfully. Then she frowned,_ I haven't hardly talked to Blackwillow since I was made a warrior, only when we're on patrols and when its necessary._

Then she saw another shadow, a scent drifted to her, and instantly every hair on her pelt was standing up, _Pricklenose!_ A growl rumbled in her throat, and she barely suppressed a hiss as he padded toward her. But then she relaxed slightly as he padded past her, not evening casting a glance in her direction, _what's he doing?_ she thought as he padded out of camp.

She yawned, and was suddenly aware of how tired she was, sighing, she padded back to her nest. She curled around her kits and rested her head against their fluffy coats, aware of nothing but the warm softness of her kits. But one thought kept her from falling to sleep instantly, _what is Pricklenose up to?_

...

Blueshadow sat perfectly still as the sun shed it's first light across the forest, she swiveled her ears toward the entrance as Leaftail and Blackwillow padded back into camp from their night walk. Pricklenose had come back before she had woken up, but had been freshly groomed, giving her no clues on where he had been or what he had been doing.

_ If he's going to TangleClan, I'll find out and make sure he can't go again, no matter what,_ she thought darkly, glaring at the warrior den. She was shaken out from her thoughts by murmuring near the warrior's den, she spotted Pricklenose and Leaftail talking at the entrance of the den.

As she watched, Leaftail dipped his head and padded into the den while Pricklenose started calling out names from outside the den. _Leaftail must have asked him to send out patrols,_ she thought as he gathered the dawn patrol with Longclaw as the leader.

Longclaw gathered the other cats, Dawnmist, Ravenfeather, and Whitefoot and started past the nursery, pausing to glance at her as he went past. She returned it by flattening her ears, narrowing her eyes, and letting out a faint growl. Longclaw dropped her gaze and quickly padded out of camp, she watched him leave with the other cats, then turned her gaze toward where Frostflower was padding out from behind her.

The white queen was due to kit any day now, and her belly brushed the withered bracken tendrils as she headed to the fresh-kill pile. Blueshadow watched her go, feeling the same rush of mistrust as she always got when she thought of any cat who reminded her of Pricklenose.

She turned back into the nursery and settled down inside her nest around her kits who were just beginning to awake. She looked toward Gingerleaf, who was curled around her own kits, Shadekit started whimpering as Harekit rolled over, pushing her out of the nest.

Gingerleaf didn't wake as Shadekit hit the floor with a sharp squeak, Blueshadow watched, unmoving, as the kit struggled to kit to her paws. _You're going to open your eyes kit,_ she thought as the kit tripped over her paws. Shadekit started shivering as a sharp breeze blew through the nursery, and Blueshadow sighed, and got to her paws.

She felt disappointed as she placed the kit back in her nest, she had wanted to see what the kit would do for herself, but the kit couldn't even open her eyes. _Whatever, she's not my kit,_ Blueshadow thought, turning back to her own kits who were starting to scramble everywhere.

"Out," she mewed as they started bumping Gingerleaf and the younger kits, her kits immediately changed direction and tumbled out of the nursery. Blueshadow padded out after them, pausing at the fresh-kill pile as they started quarreling about prey. "Here," she mewed, giving every two kits one mouse to share, and Gorsekit his own.

They fell to their meal and she grabbed a skinny squirrel for herself, noticing how the prey was already turning skinny, though there was no noticeable shortage of prey yet. She finished her meal, and ushered her kits to the edge of the clearing, where they started playing around quietly.

Blueshadow watched nervously as Pricklenose sent out three hunting patrols, and the mentors with their apprentices, before leaving camp on his own unknown business. Blueshadow shivered as she realized how empty the camp was, only herself, the other queens, the elders, Graycloud, Blackwillow, Leaftail, and Cloudberry.

Blueshadow started pacing around in nervousness, she had heard that WindClan was still hostile with the other clans, and she had just given Shadowclan a reason to hate them, and RiverClan might try to take back Sunningrocks back. She started pacing quicker as Leaftail and Blackwillow headed out together, _now Graycloud and Cloudberry are the only warriors in camp._

She tilted her head as she heard the clatter of stones slipping down the ravine, but she couldn't hear any heavy thumps as cats jumped down, _a mouse maybe?_ She tasted the air, but the wind was blowing in the wrong direction. Her uneasiness grew as she thought she heard hushed voices mingling with the voice of the wind.

"Come on kits, lets go inside," she mewed to her kits, struggling to keep the fear out of her voice, and trying to steady her racing heart. She just hoped it was the apprentices fooling around, but knew that was unlikely because they would be with their mentors. "But we don't want to go inside," Redkit whined in a loud voice.

"Shh!" she hissed angrily at them, they paused and looked at her, their confusion being replaced by fear. "Kits, go into the nursery and into our nest, now," she mewed softly, but an angry caterwaul outside of camp drowned out her words.

Blueshadow spun around as a hoard of WindClan warriors broke into camp, she spun around and noticed Gingerleaf and Frostflower bounding out of the nursery. While the elders pocked their heads out of their dens, and Graycloud and Cloudberry bolted out of the warriors den. They all stared wide-eyed in shock as the enemy raced toward them.

**Well... what did you think? and what do you think will happen?**

**If you want me to update quickly, just take twenty seconds to review, **

**until next time I will be working hard on typing it out and with that note I'm going, Blue~**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey! I did do better this time! actually I had it done day's ago, but because I only had _one_ review I decided to wait, and worked on a One-shot which will be out soon.**

**Reviews...**

**"GraystreakTheWarrior"- Yeah, WindClan isn't a great clan in my opinion, and it's all because of Onestar.**

**"warriorcatsrock"- Yeah! fighting is awesome! not that I'm evil or anything, but it's fun to read about, you know, fake battles. And yes, Greykit will be one of Frostflower's kits, it will be in the next chapter**

**Moonlightfur- Oh! that's so sad! I had another cat once, she died to, her name was Oreo cause she was black and white, and we called her double-stuffed because she was so fat. And I _will_ have a kit named moonkit, but I have to wait until I'm in need of kit names again, and I've actually thought out all kit names for quite a bit in the future.**

**Snowstorm487- Pricklenose is evil, he wasn't originally, but then I decided to have it be him so that there would be a brother sister conflict or whatever, his reasons may remain unknown for a while now, or until the next chapter. Oh I don't know why I never liked Harry Potter, I'm just not interested, and my parents wouldn't let me read it anyway, apparently they use real spells used to summon the devil or whatever, so I'm quite happy with warriors. **

**Guests? okay three guests reviewed, so I don't know how I'm going to separate who's who, please put a name down so I can answer your reviews!**

**Moonblaze- hehehe, I'm evil to, and cats do die, though no one really important.**

**"FoxXxOfTheNight"- I...Updated!**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 31**

Blueshadow curled her lip back in a snarl as three WindClan cats, Jayflight, Yellowfeather, and Driftpaw headed toward her and her kits. She swept her kits behind her with her long tail, trying to get them safely out of the way and to the nursery, where WindClan warriors were attacking Frostflower and Gingerleaf. _What do they want? _she thought suddenly with a flash of anger.

She met the racing WindClan cats with four paws and claws, batting them away like a kit with moss, she glanced around at who was fighting where. Graycloud was with Gingerleaf and Frostflower now, defending the nursery, while Cloudberry was with the elders, fending off several WindClan warriors with fierce blows.

Blueshadow started edging her way along the wall of camp, sending any rival warrior who came near her off with stinging blows. She came to the nursery and pushed her kits inside hissing to them as she left them, "remember the training I gave you, and protect the younger kits!"

With her kits out of the way she was able to focus on the fight, _we need to find the patrols, we have to send a cat, but who can we afford to send?_ Then she realized Cloudberry was being overwhelmed by four WindClan warriors. Anger surged through her as Juniperberry sliced Cloudberry's cheek, causing a cry of pain from Cloudberry.

Blueshadow dodged through the group of confused WindClan warriors toward Cloudberry, _they're not even organized well. Only the WindClan warriors near the ThunderClan cats can fight, and because they'll so bunched up, the cats fighting our warriors can't even fight easily._

Blueshadow jumped over and onto the heads of the WindClan warriors fighting Cloudberry, they collapsed and the cats behind them surged forward. Blueshadow turned and fought side by side with Cloudberry, their swipes even with each other, a relentless wall of slashing claws for the WindClan warriors. Leaning over to Cloudberry, Blueshadow hissed, "we need to get the elders over to the nursery, it will be easier to fight without being so split up."

Cloudberry nodded in agreement, gave one last swipe at a WindClan warrior, then backed into the den to get the elders. Blueshadow reared on her back legs and shredded the ears of any WindClan cats that got close to her. A few moments later, Brightfeather came out behind her, snarling at the WindClan cats, and Ambershine, Rabbitfur, and Waspwhisker came out behind her, growling hatefully at the invaders.

Cloudberry flanked the elders, pushing them quickly forward, Blueshadow nodded to them, and started running along side the elders, clawing and biting the WindClan cats that tried to attack them. After what seemed like moons, they reached and entered the nursery, Frostflower had stopped fighting because she was so heavy with kits, so Gingerleaf and Graycloud were fending off a tide of WindClan cats, _every WindClan warrior must be here, _she thought with alarm, they needed reinforcements now.

Blueshadow pushed the elders in and hissed at Frostflower who was getting to her paws again, "go find the patrols!" Frostflower nodded, made a hole in the back of the den and raced out into the forest. Blueshadow watched her go, exited the den, and turned her attention back to the battle. She spat in annoyance as the WindClan warrior Briarberry sliced her ear. She felt the warm sticky blood trickle down into her eyes, blinding her, but she leaped forward anyway, she hit her target with great force, and started clawing and tearing fur.

Sharp teeth grabbed her scruff and dragged her off of Briarberry, she turned her attack on whoever had interrupted her. "Can't WindClan take care of themselves?" she spat at the tom, she couldn't see clearly, but could see that he was preparing to leap on her. She growled and crouched down, distracted for a second by Yellowfeather who had tried to jump on her from behind.

She sent Yellowfeather away with a hard hit to her head, and realized to late that the tom had leaped at her while she was distracted. He landed on her right between the shoulder blades, his weight forced her legs to buckle, and she bit her tongue as her chin hit the ground.

She tasted the salty tang of blood and spat it out, she rolled over, crushing the tom, but exposing her belly, and since she was surrounded by enemies just waiting to jump on her, she felt sharp claws tear through her soft belly. She cried out in pain, rolling her eyes to the back of her head, she could see her clan mates receiving similar treatment, she also saw that the nursery was unguarded.

Fear coursed through her as she saw three enemy warriors disappear into the den and heard a cry of pain from Volekit. _**My kits!**_ hatred raced through her, she drew back her legs and kicked the cat clawing her belly off. The she flipped over and slashed the face of the tom, which she now saw was Tigerfang, sending him running away.

She snarled viciously at the warriors around her, she reared back on her back legs and slashed down on the enemies faces. She paused for a moment, then leaped over the WindClan cats heads landing at the entrance of the nursery. She raced in and recoiled at the sight, Rabbitfur lay lifeless at her paws and Ambershine lay panting shallowly on the ground, a long gash in her side.

Blueshadow snarled at the WindClan cats that were taunting the kits, she felt a surge of pride as Gorsekit and Redkit started clawing and biting the warriors, the other kits joined in, and the warriors soon looked overwhelmed.

Blueshadow leaped forward, knocking the warrior Brackentwist away from where she was aiming to hit her kits. "Get away you pile of fox-dung!" she hissed, her kits cheered as she sliced her claws down Brackentwist's face, catching the eye and tearing it. The other cats, Flowerpaw, and Whiskerstar turned on her,_ Whiskerstar!_ She grabbed Flowerpaw by the scruff and flung her through the bramble wall. Then focused on Whiskerstar.

"Whiskerstar! How dare you?!" she roared in anger, "I had no choice, I had to show my clan was strong and honorable after Tangleclaw," he hissed back, his voice flat. "You think attacking kits and killing elders will make you look honorable? No! it will make you look like you've turned into a bunch of rogues!" she spat.

Whiskerstar faltered at her words, and she let them hang in the air as Ambershine gasped for life at her paws. Whiskerstar shook his head and her words off, then leaped toward her, she dodged, but Whiskerstar was faster and hooked his claws into her pelt, unbalancing her. She spat in annoyance as she stumbled, she whirled around to see Whiskerstar being assaulted by Mosskit and Splashkit.

The kits had leaped on his tail and were clinging on with thorn sharp claws as he spun around trying to get at them. Whiskerstar caught Redkit and clawed her face, Redkit cried in pain and Splashkit dropped back to protect her sister. Blueshadow stiffened in fury, _**no one hurts my kits**__**!**_ She leaped forward and knocked Whiskerstar away from her kits.

Before Whiskerstar could get to his paws, she leaped on him and pinned him on his back and hit him again and again on the head. He screamed in agony as she sliced his ears until you could barely tell they were ears. And she covered his face with scars as she hit him, every time she struck him, she grew angrier and her blows became faster and stronger.

He twisted around, vainly trying to escape, and once she could hardly see his head for all the blood, she aimed for the throat and sank her teeth in deep, there was a sharp crack and he fell limp, the light dying from his eyes. _He will never hurt my kits again!_

She stood up with him dangling lifeless in her jaws as she heard paws pounding into the den from behind her. Yellowfeather was in the entrance with Greeneye behind her, they stared in horror at Whiskerstar's lifeless body.

"What did you do?!" Yellowfeather screeched at her, "I protected my kits," Blueshadow snarled in return, dropping Whiskerstar's body on the bloody ground. "Whiskerstar would never hurt kits," Greeneye snarled, stepping past his mother, "then why is my kit bleeding?" Blueshadow shot back at him angrily. Greeneye and Yellowfeather turned their gaze to where Redkit was crying pitifully in pain, blood swelling from the long scratch that went from her ear down to her shoulder.

They looked confused for a moment, as if they couldn't believe Whiskerstar would do something like that, but they shook it off and started blaming her again. "It must have been an accident, and that's still no reason to kill a leader over1" Greeneye spat. Blueshadow ignored him and looked at Yellowfeather instead, "you had kits, and I know you would have done anything to protect them," she mewed, irritated.

Yellowfeather dipped her head in agreement, but didn't say anything out loud, Blueshadow continued, "if Whiskerstar didn't want to risk his life or any cats life, he shouldn't have attacked us in the first place," she spat, her anger rising up again. Greeneye hissed and launched himself toward her, she simply grabbed him from the air and pinned him down, "please don't" Yellowfeather begged her, "he attacked me! Of course I'm going to defend myself!" she spat back.

Yellowfeather watched in horror as she slowly ran her claws down his flank, his shriek of pain hung in the air as a group of WindClan warriors appeared at the entrance. Nervously she moved toward her nest, shielding her kits from them. They started moving toward her, sliding out their claws and hissing threateningly.

Blueshadow flattened her ears, "what did you do to my clan mates?!" she snarled, "oh, don't worry, we didn't kill them, probably," came the dark answer from Dappleshade. Blueshadow hissed in return, "well, _I_ took a life from your leader, and if you don't get out of this camp right now, this cat," she nodded her head toward Greeneye, who had stopped struggling and was faintly breathing. "Won't be walking back to his territory, or anywhere else for that matter" she snarled.

"You wouldn't!" came Sootclaw's growl from where she stood in the front of the other warriors. "I've done it before, I don't see why I shouldn't do it again," Blueshadow shot back defiantly. Sootclaw faltered, looking confused as she looked at her claws in Greeneye's chest.

"Fine, we'll leave and you let Yellowfeather take Whiskerstar and Greeneye back" Sootclaw growled, she waved her clan mates back with her tail and backed out of the den leaving just Blueshadow with Yellowfeather and the unconscious cats.

She heard puzzled mews from the ThunderClan cats, and the angry muttering as WindClan warriors padded out of the camp. "Well, now can I go home with my family" Yellowfeather mewed anxiously, "not until ThunderClan warriors can escort you out, unless.." she trailed off. "Unless what?" Yellowfeather mewed suspiciously.

"Unless you tell me who helped you attack us, there is no way you just happened to pick the one day when an inexperienced cat was in charge of patrols and left the camp undefended," Blueshadow answered. Yellowfeather was silent for a moment, she looked at her son and mate, and then looked back up at her, "I'll wait," she mewed deciding.

"It was Pricklenose wasn't it?" Blueshadow asked, "yes," Yellowfeather, "and he said that if we told any cat he would kill Whiskerstar," Yellowfeather whimpered. Blueshadow hissed at her angrily, "don't worry," she hissed, "I can't accuse him with only the word of an enemy warrior," she spat in frustration.

"Never mind, just get out of here," Blueshadow snarled, Yellowfeather nodded, grabbed Whiskerstar by the scruff and nudged Greeneye to his paws. "And Yellowfeather," she mewed as the yellow she-cat was about to exit, "you will not tell any cat what we said, is that clear?" Yellowfeather nodded and quickly padded out of the nursery, and Blueshadow could hear her struggling to get the injured cats out of the ravine.

Blueshadow swayed on her paws, suddenly feeling light headed, she began to notice things as her breathing became faster and the world spun around her. She noticed the faint breathing of Ambershine, the icy stillness of Rabbitfur, the cry of the kits echoed in her head as she stumbled and fell, she didn't feel the ground when she fell, she felt like she kept falling into blackness.

...

Blueshadow blinked open her eyes and saw she was in a soft mossy nest, the scent of herbs told her she was in the medicine-cat den, and the way the light shined through the ferns showed it was morning. She looked up to see Darkflower padding quietly around to a bundle that lay in another mossy nest, _Graycloud._

Darkflower murmured something to the grey warrior, and Graycloud stirred, showing Blueshadow a long, deep cut along her flank covered with poultices and cobwebs. Their was a kick at her bell, and Blueshadow looked down to see Redkit, the little kit looked fine, except for cobwebs plaster over her ear and shoulder.

"How are you today Redkit," Blueshadow's mew rasped in her throat as she mewed to her kit, Redkit jumped up at her voice and squeaked excitingly, "Darkflower! Blueshadow is awake!" Darkflower left Graycloud and bounded over to them, "Blueshadow! How do you feel?" Darkflower's mew was tight and anxious.

Confused, Blueshadow shook her head, trying to figure out how she felt, it was hard, she felt so numb, "I don't really know," she mewed shakily. "Well at least I know you'll live now," Darkflower mewed in relief, Redkit just purred loudly as Blueshadow nuzzled her. "What happened in the fight?" she asked, her voice starting to get stronger.

"Cloudberry said that you helped her get the elders over to the nursery and then jumped right into the fight while she and Gingerleaf defended the nursery. She said that she saw you pinned down and that she tried to help you, but as soon as she separated herself from Gingerleaf, the WindClan cats pushed them apart and got into the nursery," Darkflower paused for a second, sadness darkening her gaze.

"They got into the nursery, and killed Rabbitfur and Ambershine," Darkflower broke off, and Blueshadow stared down at her paws, grief overwhelmed her for an instant, she hadn't realized she cared so much for Ambershine. The elder had always been honest and told her what she asked, and it was because of Ambershine that she had grown to respect and care strongly for the warrior code.

"We buried them that evening," Darkflower mewed softly, "Cloudberry said that you went into the nursery, and that there was terrible snarling. And that Yellowfeather and Greeneye ran to the nursery, and not long later there was a terrible screech which brought all the WindClan warriors to the nursery. A few moments later most of the WindClan warriors left with Sootclaw leading them," Cloudberry came into the medicine-cat den at that moment and raced over to her as soon as she saw she was awake.

"Blueshadow! Oh Blueshadow my precious daughter! I was so worried! Are you okay? Will you be fine?" Cloudberry purred as she covered her face with licks and started nuzzling her until Darkflower asked her to stop. Blueshadow stared, bewildered as Cloudberry kept apologizing and asking her if she was all right. Blueshadow just nodded numbly to all that Cloudberry said. Until Darkflower finally stepped in.

"Cloudberry, Redkit, Blueshadow needs to rest now, so you both need to leave now," Cloudberry nodded and Redkit sighed in agreement. Blueshadow looked after them as they left, then tried to sit up, immediately she fell back with a cry of pain. "Careful, you're injured very badly," Darkflower murmured, flicking her tail along her belly.

Blueshadow looked down at her belly and noticed why it had hurt so much to sit up, a long deep slash ran from her tail up to her chest leaving a dark pink scar on her belly. "I must of gotten it when I was fighting with Tigerfang," she muttered. "I thought for sure it would get affected when I saw how dirty it was," Darkflower mewed, her voice shaking a little. "Thank StarClan it didn't, I don't think you would have survived if it had."

Blueshadow nodded dully, she yawned and fell back into the cozy softness of the moss. Closing her eyes, she asked softly, "how long was I unconscious?" Darkflower didn't reply, but as Blueshadow drifted off to sleep, she heard a quiet reply, that didn't seem to be Darkflower's, but still felt…familiar. "It was half a moon of sunrises, but it felt so much longer."

**Wasn't that great? though I wonder if I would like my story so much if I was reading it**

**Anyway, remember to review! **

**oh, and sorry about not explaining Graycloud yet, I keep planning on doing it every chapter, and then I think of something else I want to happen first, ugg! though I promise it will be in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey! I finished this chapter!(finally, it took me much longer then I had anticipated) sorry about the delay, I was busy all of Saturday and Thursday.**

**Reviews!**

**"Song of falling feathers"- Thanks!**

**"Wyldclaw"- yeah, Whiskerstar isn't a great cat, but he'll be gone in not to long(I think) and the kits are so great!**

**"Bookworm45669"- Yeah! the kits are awesome! and I finally got around to explaining Graycloud!**

**"SoulSeekerOfTheNight"- WindClan got beaten by Queens, elders, and kits! I used to love WindClan, and then Onestar became leader, and I don't like them anymore.**

**"warriorcatsrock"- I love writing battles! it's so fun! not that I'm evil or anything(probably) and I thought I would make Cloudberry realize she was wrong and try to make up for it, but I'm so great at writing tender scenes, and Blueshadow won't earn a bad reputation for killing Whiskerstar, most cats don't know about it, and those who do know she was defending herself from an unfair attack.**

**Moonlightfur- I like ShadowClan too! I put some ShadowClan qualities into Blueshadow, if you hadn't noticed, I don't think Greyear will go to be with Blueshadow, but I only have half the story planned out at the moment, so anything could happen!**

**"FoxXxOfTheNight"- Oh! I have a great Idea for Aspencry! but could I change her name to Aspenleaf? but you decide, they're both good names, and she will appear sometime when Blueshadow gets another apprentice, I don't know exactly how many chapters that will be from now, but I don't think to many.**

**Moonblaze- oh, don't worry, I have an idea for the rogue cats...mahahah! and I thing you meant Tangle/claw**

**"Howlsong13"- Thank you! I love writing battles!**

**Snowstorm487- Oh! you're really close to figuring the prophecy out! and Harekit will not be evil, but his mentor already is,(hint, hint)**

**Shrakaien- Thanks! and I may or may not use Firefur, I don't know, I don't really like using 'Fire' because of Firestar, but I'll see if I can make a cat to fit it.**

**Wow! it's taking longer and longer to answer reviews! not that I'm complaining, I love getting reviews! but I have to warn you, the next chapter might be a little late because my little brother's birthday is this weekend, so we have to get everything ready, and I won't be able to get to the computer until after the 'party'**

**Chapter 32**

Blueshadow licked her lips as Stripepaw drooped a water vole in front of her, "thanks Stripepaw!" she mewed, slowly and carefully sitting up so that she wouldn't hurt her healing belly. The brown tabby nodded in appreciation, his tail twitching excitedly from side to side, "Stripepaw? When is your warrior ceremony?" she asked the soon-to-be-warrior.

"As soon as the dusk patrol returns!" he crowed excitedly bouncing on his paws, she purred in amusement at his kit-like behavior. "Careful, Silverstar might mistake you for Gorsekit and send you to the nursery," she teased him. He huffed angrily, but couldn't keep his serious expression as Gorsekit wandered up to them and stood next to Stripepaw.

The brown tabbies were almost the same height, as Gorsekit was large for five moons, and Stripepaw was small for twelve moons. The biggest difference was Gorsekit had blazing amber eyes, while Stripepaw had steady, calm, blue ones.

"Is Quickpaw excited?" she asked Stripepaw, he nodded vigorously, "will you be able to attend the ceremony?" he asked anxiously. "I wouldn't miss it for anything," she purred back, she had grown closer to the apprentices since they had been ordered to care for her as she got stronger.

"Blueshadow! Darkflower said you can come back to the nursery tonight if you want," Gorsekit piped up, his voice quivering with excitement. She felt a thrill of relief, _finally!_ she had been confined to the medicine-cat den for an entire moon, though she had been unconscious for half of it. Darkflower thought by the time her kits became apprentices in another moon, she would be able to carry out light warrior duties.

Her kits had been so worried, especially when she had gotten a little infection, but now she was able to sneak them into her nest to sleep with her when Darkflower wasn't looking. Her thoughts wandered to the nursery and another question, _what do Frostflower's kits looked like?_ they had been born while she was unconscious, and they hadn't come to see her.

She had heard the names of the tom and she-kit, Greykit and Silverkit, and that they were healthy, but that was it. She leaned down to lick her wounded belly, the scar had faded slightly since she had first laid her eyes on it, but she knew it would always remain there. She found comfort knowing she had beaten the cat who had given it to her, but she had heard Berrypool whispering it was proof that she was weak.

Blueshadow glared at Graycloud as she padded in, "Stripepaw, the dusk patrol is back and Silverstar wants to talk with you before the ceremony," Graycloud's mew was expressionless, but she glowered at Blueshadow as she spoke with Stripepaw. "What's your problem with Blueshadow?" Stripepaw mewed angrily.

"That's not your business apprentice," Graycloud mewed coldly, glaring down at the smaller cat, Stripepaw looked mutinous for a moment before dipping his head and leaving to find Silverstar. Blueshadow glared hotly at Graycloud, _just because she's angry with me for some reason, doesn't mean she can ruin Stripepaw's special day!_ She thought angrily.

"Gorsekit, why don't you go find you littermates, I'll be out in a moment," she mewed evasively, ignoring Graycloud who continued to glare at her. Gorsekit nodded nervously and padded toward the entrance, glancing nervously and speeding up a bit as he padded past Graycloud.

"What's wrong with you!" she burst out as she saw Graycloud glaring after Gorsekit, Graycloud looked back at her, weariness appearing in her gaze, but she didn't answer. Blueshadow didn't give her a chance anyway, "I mentored you! Trained you into what you are now! But now you hate me for something I don't even know, and I can't even recognize my past apprentice that was once nervous, curious, and respectful to me!" she snarled.

Graycloud looked taken aback by her words, "you don't know why I'm mad at you?" she questioned in surprise. "No! you've been like this ever since I told you I was expecting kits, and now six moons later, I'm no closer to figuring it out!" she growled in frustration. Graycloud opened her mouth to reply, but Silverstar's summons drowned out her reply, and she left without saying another thing.

Blueshadow looked after her, sighing in annoyance, for a second she had thought she would figure it out, but Graycloud had left before giving her a chance. She struggled to get to her paws, wincing as her wound started aching just from sitting up.

Darkflower stepped through the fern tunnel into the clearing and padded lightly over to her. "Lean on my shoulder," she mewed gently, Blueshadow nodded in thanks as she struggled to her paws. She leaned heavily on Darkflower's shoulder as she padded slowly from the fern tunnel into the main clearing.

Her kits met her as she settled down right outside the fern tunnel, for so late in Leaf-fall, it was still pretty green. She noticed some surprised glances as she purred and nuzzled her kits gently as they bounced around her.

She knew why they were surprised, she had always been strict and firm with her kits, loving, but strict. But ever since she had been injured, Cloudberry had visited her every day, and had taught her how gentle and caring a mother's love was.

It was something she had always missed out on, she had witnessed it, and Cloudberry hadn't been mean to her, but she hadn't felt the tenderness her brothers had been given. But now she understood how a mother's love was transferred into soft tenderness instead of scorching protection and pride like she had been doing.

"Cats of ThunderClan! We have recovered from the WindClan attack, we mourn our lost elders, and help with the recovery of Blueshadow, but our young will always build up our strength the most. And today we prove that by giving two young cats the privilege of becoming warriors, warriors that hunt and protect us in the darkest time," Silverstar's commanding voice ringed with pride as she gestured with her tail for Stripepaw and Quickpaw to come forward.

As always, Stripepaw reminded her of his father, the kittypet she had seen on a tour of the borders. She had only glimpsed the brown tabby, but the wide calm eyes and small brown body had been enough to know he was the kittypet father. _I wonder how many other cats in this clan have impure blood? Not that I think there's anything wrong with the cats who have it, but it proves their parents weren't completely loyal to the clan._

She sighed and looked at her own kits, _half ThunderClan, half RiverClan,_ she knew she wasn't completely loyal to her clan, but it didn't bother her, she had done so much for her clan, and all they did was scorn and mock her. Though she knew it wasn't entirely true, she knew many cats respected her, and had lost their former doubt, but Leaftail, Berrypool, and Stoneheart had never stopped hating her.

"Stripepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stripefur, StarClan honors your bravery and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan," Silverstar's yowl broke her from her thoughts. Guiltily she turned her attention on the ceremony she had mostly missed.

"Quickpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Quickfoot, StarClan honors your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan," Quickpaw licked Silverstar's shoulder respectively, and went to sit by his former mentor, Stoneheart, who seemed to be bursting with pride.

"Stripefur! Quickfoot! Stripefur! Quickfoot!"

The clan chanted the new warriors names, and Blueshadow raised her voice along with them, as she chanted the names she noticed some cats muttering in discontent. Pricking her ears and breaking off from her chanting, she strained to hear what they were saying. She focused on Blossomcloud who was muttering to Crowpelt.

"Kittypet warriors, what is this clan coming to? First Cloudberry breaks the medicine-cat code, now Lightingtail has two half kittypet kits? Is there no loyal cat left in this clan?" Blossomcloud muttered angrily. Crowpelt nodded uncomfortably, Blueshadow guessed he wasn't happy to disrespect his clan-mates like that.

Blueshadow watched as Pricklenose padded up to the new warriors and murmured his congratulations, she tensed as he then padded up to her. "Well Blueshadow, how long until you're back to normal?" he asked, his voice emotionless. "I'll be ready to go back to warrior duties when my kits are made apprentices," she answered, keeping her own voice expressionless. Pricklenose nodded and padded away, Blueshadow watched him go through narrowed eyes.

She was startled by Stoneheart's voice beside her, "well I've finished my first apprentice, and I'm ready for another," his arrogant mew irritated her immensely, and she resisted the urge to push his mouth in the ground to make him be quiet. She followed his gaze to where he was staring at her kits, particularly Gorsekit, the hungry look in his grey eyes amused her.

"Don't even think about it," she chuckled softly, Stoneheart whipped his head around to look at her, "and why not? It only makes sense that the strongest kit should have the strongest mentor," he pointed out angrily. Her whiskers twitched in amusement, "yes, but you are not the strongest warrior, besides, he's my kit and you're my brother, Silverstar doesn't like giving apprentices to kin," she pointed out.

Stoneheart looked crestfallen as he realized she was right, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another apprentice when there are more kits as great as mine," she purred teasingly. She expected him to snort angrily and pad away, but to her surprise, he purred back and seemed to lose some of the tenseness in his shoulders and looked more relaxed then she could ever remember as he asked.

"Blueshadow? Why did you never like me before?" his question caught her off guard, "what? _You _never liked _me_" she mewed in shock. Stoneheart looked as surprised as she felt, "but you were always walking like you were so special, talking to senior warriors like it was nothing, and acting like all your littermates were just nuisances," he mewed, a bit of sadness creeping into his mew.

"I tried to act like I was bigger because every cat thought I was to small and weak to be any help, what was I supposed to do when Longclaw, Cloudberry, you, Mousetail, Berrypool, and Leaftail all openly said I was to small to be what I wanted to be most, a warrior," Blueshadow could hear her voice growing colder and more bitter.

Stoneheart looked surprised, and a little guilty as he responded to her question, "I-I didn't realize that's how you felt about it, you never reacted like it hurt you, so I thought it was just a littermate teasing thing," his faltered at the end when she huffed in anger. "Littermate teasing?" she mewed, her rage seemed to scorch the air around them, "you teased me until I dreaded going into camp, you acted like I was useless, constantly telling me off and how you were so much better then I was," Stoneheart shrunk back, guilt obvious in his grey eyes.

She sighed, trying to calm herself before her kits noticed, "I'm sorry, that's all I can say, I'm sorry I didn't know about that, you had to walk a hard path," he murmured. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily as Stoneheart pressed his thick grey fur against her, _who would have ever thought this possible? That one of the cats I thought hated me, actually thought I hated him, and then we make up and are acting like littermates should._

There was a sense of peace over her and her brother as they watched her kits play and the new warriors took up positions to keep watch over camp for the night. "Goodnight Blueshadow," Stoneheart mewed quietly, standing up and heading to his den, "goodnight brother," she whispered as she watched him pad away. "Come on kits, its getting cold out here," she mewed, trying to sound cheerful, though inside she was aching form her wound and tiredness.

The kits complained, and she gave them a stern glance, she had grown soft when she had been in the medicine-cat den, and now they were showing it. "Now come along," she mewed sternly, getting stiffly to her paws and padding slowly to the nursery. She collapsed in her nest and her kits bundled in around her, bumping and kicking her as they settled down.

Blueshadow let out quiet sigh as her kits fell asleep, she saw how big they all were, bigger then she had been when she was their age. Then she looked at Gingerleaf and her kits, and felt a flicker of annoyance that no cat had welcomed her back from the nursery. _I only almost died defending the clan!_ she pushed away her irritation and looked at where Frostflower was curled around her kits, the tom, Greykit, was dark grey with a white chest and underbelly.

Silverkit was plainly silver, no markings at all, which was unusual, and her fur already looked sleek despite the fluffy kit-fur, she was also smaller then her brother. Frostflower looked content, purring softly as she slept with her young kits. _They will make good warriors,_ she thought, then snorted in amusement, _they're not even a moon old and I'm already thinking of them fighting battles for the clan._

She sighed again and lay her head down on her kits soft, sleek, pelts, and wondered why, if it had all been a misunderstanding between littermates, it had been so intense and bitter. _Why couldn't he have been open when we were apprentices or even kits? Then it would never have gone on for so long._

But as she wondered what had kept them apart, and one cat kept coming to her mind, _Berrypool, she hated me and encouraged Stoneheart to hate me._ She looked out the nursery and saw the night sky with stars and a claw scratch of moon, bright against the deep blackness. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift across all that happened that day, and all that tomorrow could bring.

...

"Blueshadow, Silverstar wants you to go to the gathering, if you can?" Blueshadow had to dig her claws into the frozen ground to keep herself from leaping on top of Leaftail as he sneered at her. "Yes I can," she mewed curtly, trying to keep herself from saying or doing something that might later be regretted. Leaftail nodded and stalked off, Blueshadow glared hotly after him, then noticed Stoneheart watching them from the other side of the clearing, surprise in his eyes as he watched his former mentor pad away from her.

She shrugged at his questioning gaze, _told you he hated me,_ she thought bitterly taking another bite from her mouse, it was the full moon after she had gone back to the nursery and now it was almost dusk. She finished her meal, stretched and started heading for the nursery, intending to groom herself then sleep until it was time to leave.

But when she was halfway to the nursery, a tail on her shoulder made her pause and turn around to see Graycloud standing next to her, her dark eyes looking intensely into her green ones. "We need to talk, now, out in the forest," Graycloud growled softly. Blueshadow nodded, wanting what was inevitable, to be done, calling to her kits who were outside the nursery with Gingerleaf, Frostflower, and the other kits.

"I'm going on a walk, be good with Gingerleaf and Frostflower," her kits nodded in agreement, looking nervous at the sight of Graycloud. Blueshadow ignored her kits nervousness, and followed Graycloud as she led her quickly out into the forest. Blueshadow followed Graycloud tail tip as she weaved quickly in between the undergrowth. She realized Graycloud was heading toward the RiverClan border, and a weird suspicion came over her.

Graycloud led her to the bottom of the hill she used to meet Greyear on, settling down, she realized she could also see the hollow where Graycloud had been born. "Well?" she asked sharply, her uneasiness making her angry Graycloud looked across the faint undergrowth to where the river slipped past, as silent as a silver snake.

"Did you know I was half RiverClan?" Graycloud burst out, pain and anger clear in her eyes as she looked at her. "Why do you ask?" Blueshadow answered in surprise, she had thought that Graycloud had found out about Greyear, she hadn't been expecting this. "Sweetspot told me my father was a RiverClan cat just before that gathering when you told me you were expecting kits," Graycloud mewed angrily.

"She also said that you already knew about it, is that true?" Graycloud hissed angrily, jumping up and pacing around her, her tail lashing from side to side. "Yes, I knew, I found out accidentally when I was a kit," Blueshadow mewed calmly, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Graycloud cried, Blueshadow twitched her tail in annoyance, "because it wasn't my secret to tell," she mewed back coldly. Graycloud continued pacing, "who _is_ my father? Sweetspot only said he was RiverClan," Graycloud's voice dropped into a threatening growl.

"That is not for me to say either," she answered sharply, getting annoyed that Graycloud thought she could be pushed around into telling her what she wanted. Graycloud let out a snarl and leaped at her, Blueshadow ducked and slipped to the side, Graycloud landed on her paws and spun around, leaping again, this time Graycloud caught her on the tip of her ear with her claws.

Feeling a trickle of blood run down her ear, Blueshadow got to her paws and glared angrily at Graycloud, who hesitated for a moment before running up and lunging for her paws. Blueshadow simply stepped back as Graycloud lunged for her paws. Then jumped on top of Graycloud and pinned the cat down by the shoulders.

"Now are you going to be sensible and talk instead of attacking?" she growled into Graycloud's ears. Graycloud nodded reluctantly, and Blueshadow let her get up, but remained tense in case she needed to dodge. Graycloud sat up and stared down at her paws, "well? Why do you attack me and try to kill my kits?" Blueshadow prompted angrily.

Graycloud looked up and glared at her, "do you still not get it?" Blueshadow shook her head in frustration, the sun was starting to go down and she needed to get back to camp before they left for the gathering. "The reason I did all that was because everything you and every cat ever told me was a lie! My entire life was a lie! Everything I believed was based on a lie!" Graycloud cried out, her voice echoed her confusion and loss.

Blueshadow felt a pang of sympathy for the young cat, she knew it was a little confusing for Graycloud, but hadn't realized that's how she would feel about this. She could understand how it was upsetting, but didn't see the need for all this worry over it, _she has gotten along for this long, what does the truth change?_

"You don't know what it's like, to be half-clan, to know that if the truth is exposed my littermates and I will lose everything we have worked so hard for," Graycloud mewed in defeat, as if the truth was already out. "And why would the truth be exposed? I won't say anything, you and your littermates won't, and neither will Sweetspot or Blackwillow," she pointed out gently.

"But what about my father? Does he even know about us? And does any of his clan-mates know?" Graycloud questioned. Blueshadow twitched her tail, remembering that Greyear knew very well about the arrangement, though she didn't know how much he knew.

"Your father was there when you were born, and I don't think any of his clan-mates know, or they probably would have told some cat before now," she lied, trying not to let her guiltiness into her eyes which she knew displayed her emotions very clearly. Graycloud studied her for a moment, then nodded and mewed, "Blueshadow, I'll forgive you if you tell me one thing."

"And what is that?" Blueshadow answered suspiciously, narrowing her eyes dangerously, Graycloud backed up a step, obviously realizing that she was pushing her limits. "Just tell me who my father is, and I'll forgive you and we can be friends again," Graycloud mewed.

The offer was tempting, Blueshadow was tired of fighting with every cat, and she didn't owe Sweetspot anything, but she need to know one thing before she gave her answer. "Why do you need to know who your father is?" Blueshadow asked, Graycloud gaped at her for an instant before answering.

"Because he's my father! Surely you know why I want to find out," Graycloud paused for a second, " I need to know," she added quietly. Blueshadow nodded, though she really didn't understand why, she had never been close to her own father. "What do you intend to do with your father? In my opinion, you shouldn't know, or if you face him in battle and you will be torn between loyalties," Blueshadow made one last effort to evade answering the question.

"I don't care, I need to know, I just want to know who he is!" Graycloud mewed, looking her straight in the eye, her dark blue eyes burning like cold embers. "Then I will tell you, but you cannot tell any cat! Not your mother, not your friends, not even your littermates," Blueshadow growled in defeat.

Graycloud nodded in agreement, "don't worry about my littermates, Dawnmist doesn't care at all, she's the only one who acts like it's nothing, and Willowfrost and Lionclaw don't want to know, but they hate Sweetspot now," Graycloud growled.

Blueshadow looked in surprise at Graycloud when she said that Willowfrost and Lionclaw hated Sweetspot. thinking back, she realized that Dawnmist was the only kit ever with Sweetspot anymore, Graycloud was right.

"Okay, your father is," she paused, looking around with her sharp eyes, sending out all her senses to as far as they could go to make sure no other cat was in the area. "Your father is Rushclaw, former mentor to the current deputy, Greyear, and most trusted of RiverClan," sarcasm crept into her voice near the end. Graycloud looked at her in horrified surprised, "how?" Graycloud whispered.

"How what?" Blueshadow asked irritably, _she wanted to know! And now she can't handle it?_ "I thought he would be one of the cats who had talked to me at the gatherings," Graycloud murmured, "but Rushclaw has never even looked at me," Graycloud cried.

"Well that's just to bad," Blueshadow snapped angrily, flicking her tail in annoyance, "what do you mean by that?" Graycloud growled. "I _mean_ that you just never noticed him gazing at you with pride, and the reason he has never spoken to you or any of you littermates, is because he didn't want any cat to get suspicious, as you have no known father to the rest of ThunderClan. And Lionclaw looks rather similar to him," Blueshadow snapped, _honestly! I never thought Graycloud would be so mouse-brained!_

"But," Graycloud began, then closed her mouth as she realized she was right, "fine, you're right," Graycloud muttered. "And?" Blueshadow prompted, "and I forgive you," Graycloud growled, "doesn't sound like it," Blueshadow snorted.

Getting to her paws, she started moving slowly to camp, her wound was starting to ache, and she didn't know how she would make it through the gathering, _I'll find a way, I've always found a way._

**Sorry it ended a little short, the next chapter will take place just after this one ends, so don't worry about me skipping the gathering**

**Well? did you like the excuse I gave to Graycloud? I think it's a little unbelievable, but whatever.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
